Le nom de l'amour
by FullMoonOrchid
Summary: Klaus et Stefan vont devoir traverser bien des épreuves. Parviendront-ils à préserver leur couple malgré la tornade Esther ? Stefan trouvera-t-il sa place dans la famille des Mikaelson ? Dans cette histoire, Damon occupera toujours une place privilégiée dans la vie de son frère et, en passant, il y aura dans quelques chap. du MPREG. ATTENTION: mention de VIOL/évocation d'avortement
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Préambule** **:** Cette histoire est une sequel à "Son âme est pure", mais, le rating étant différent (moins restrictif ici), je ferai en sorte qu'elle puisse se lire indépendamment de cette dernière._

___**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, je ne détiens la propriété de rien de ce qui est écrit ici._

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand Damon gara sa coupée bleue à son emplacement dans l'allée devant le manoir des Salvatore et éteignit le moteur. Il descendit de la voiture et se présenta en une fraction de seconde du côté passager pour ouvrir la portière à Elena avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le faire elle-même, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

Gênée par sa longue robe de soirée, elle prit avec plaisir la main qu'il lui offrit pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture et, en silence et enlacés, ils marchèrent lentement le long de l'allée vers la demeure. Ils venaient de quitter la soirée annuelle des Fondateurs où tout Mystic Falls se retrouvait pour commémorer le passé, et, accessoirement, danser et s'amuser au nom de cette organisation dont seule une poignée d'initiés en connaissait le rôle exact.

Une paix relative régnait dans la petite ville depuis le départ de Stefan avec Klaus, et Elena avait emménagé dans cette demeure devenue beaucoup trop grande et silencieuse pour Damon, laissant Jenna et Alaric installer leur propre nid tranquillement et s'occuper de Jeremy.

Comme ils s'approchaient du porche, Damon arrêta tout d'un coup les petits baisers qu'il était en train de déposer dans le cou d'Elena lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil, en dépit de l'obscurité, une forme sombre sur le sol devant la porte.

De son bras, il poussa Elena derrière lui et se rapprocha de la silhouette pelotonnée sur le dallage dur et froid de l'entrée. Il se pencha et étendit son bras comme pour toucher l'épaule de l'inconnu, mais, avant même que sa main ne le toucha, il avait reconnu l'odeur familière de la personne, de même que ses cheveux châtains.

« Stefan ? », demanda-t-il avec étonnement en même temps qu'un mauvais pressentiment diffus d'immisçait en son esprit.

Au contact de sa main sur son épaule, Stefan se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Il leva en plissant les yeux ensommeillés vers son frère, puis jeta des regards hagards autour de lui, comme désorienté.

Damon s'accroupit et lui apposa ses deux mains sur les bras, essayant de capter son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Klaus ? »

Stefan ne semblait pas l'entendre, se contentant de dire, comme s'il venait juste de le reconnaître. « Damon ? Je suis rentré à la maison ? ». Cela ne sonnait pas exactement comme une question. Plus proche d'une affirmation, d'un constat.

L'étrangeté de la situation rendit Damon perplexe. Cela faisait des mois que Stefan était parti en compagnie de Klaus, et, de temps en temps, il lui envoyait de ses nouvelles. Que ce soit un coup de téléphone le soir de Noël, ou une carte de vœux pour son anniversaire, ou alors par un simple SMS, Damon était rassuré que son petit frère vivait un bonheur total avec son surprenant compagnon.

Il regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de bagage, aucune valise. Et aucune trace de Klaus. Damon releva son frère qui se laissait faire, en même temps qu'Elena s'approchait.

« Hey, Stefan ! Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« Elena ? ». Stefan la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître tout-à-fait.

« Allez, viens. Rentre. On parlera après ». Damon ouvrit la porte et commença à faire entrer Stefan en l'entraînant par le bras, mais ce dernier buta contre le seuil et ne put le suivre à l'intérieure de la demeure.

« J'ai été bloqué. Pas pu entrer », dit Stefan d'un ton plaintif et penaud, expliquant pourquoi il avait dormi sur le pas de la porte.

Damon grimaça un sourire. « Ah, oui. J'ai oublié. Il y a eu un petit peu de changement pendant ton absence. Elena, s'il-te-plaît ».

La jeune fille se tourna vers Stefan avec un petit sourire d'excuse avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste de sa main. « Stefan, si tu veux bien entrer chez toi … »

Stefan pénétra dans le living room à la suite de son frère et d'Elena d'un pas hésitant, un peu comme s'il ne se sentait plus habitué à l'endroit. Pendant que Damon se dirigeait droit vers le bar et entreprit de leur servir à boire, il restait indécis au milieu de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena lui proposa un des canapés moelleux sur lequel il s'assit en restant sur le bord, sans se laisser aller.

« Tu prendras bien un verre avec moi ? », demanda Damon en mettant des glaçons dans deux verres sans quitter son frère des yeux. Le comportement de Stefan lui semblait étrange sans qu'il sût exactement ce qui clochait.

« Merci, mais … si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que je pourrais plutôt avoir un peu … euh … de sang ? », demanda ce dernier timidement en passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, ses mains entre ses genoux s'entortillant nerveusement.

Damon lui jeta un regard aigu. « Bien sûr. Elena ? ».

La jeune humaine comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule avec un Stefan apparemment affamé, et s'en alla descendre au sous-sol chercher du sang. Damon observa discrètement son frère en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil à côté de lui, son verre de bourbon à la main.

Il le trouvait subtilement changé. Stefan était vêtu d'une élégante chemise noire à la coupe très ajustée qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules et sa taille fine, rentrée dans un jean noir de grande marque qui faisait assez habillé. Ses vêtements épousaient les lignes de son corps de manière raffinée et changeaient sa silhouette agréablement des tenus décontractés aux tons neutres qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Et, alors que Stefan ne mettait jamais de bijou à part sa fonctionnelle bague en lapis lazuli, il avait à son poignet un fin bracelet en argent souple en maille tressée.

Et il semblait aussi avoir gagné un peu de muscle. En tout cas, il n'avait plus cet air d'anorexique de quand il était sous régime animal pur. Mais le visage de Stefan révélait sa lassitude, traits creusés, yeux rouges, teint exsangue, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi ni mangé depuis longtemps. Et surtout, une expression hébétée, comme vidé de l'intérieur.

Comme Damon s'approchait de son jeune frère, il nota la réaction de recul presque imperceptible de ce dernier qui le regardait à la dérobée avec des yeux vaguement inquiets, presque craintifs. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais Damon décida de les garder pour plus tard, le temps de mettre son frère à l'aise. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Stefan lui demanda, avec une expression comme étonnée, voire … douloureuse ?

« Elena et toi, vous êtes … ensembles ? Elle vit ici avec toi maintenant ? ».

Damon scruta son frère de son regard appuyé et mit un moment avant de répondre simplement : « Oui ».

Il n'ajouta rien sur le fait que Stefan était censé être au courant de la situation depuis un bout de temps déjà, car il vit le regard de ce dernier se troubler à nouveau et son visage reprendre son expression absente comme si ses pensées l'avaient déjà amené ailleurs.

Les yeux de Stefan reprirent un peu de vivacité lorsque Elena revint avec deux poches de sang que Damon lui prit des mains et en versa le contenu d'une dans un verre. Il sentit ce faisant que Stefan ne quittait pas des yeux la poche de sang.

« Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas alimenté ? », demanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre. Sans lui répondre, Stefan le lui prit de ses deux mains comme si sa vie en dépendait et le but avidement. Quand il eut vidé son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte, manquant juste d'en lécher les parois, il leva les yeux vers Damon avec expectation en passant sa langue à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour y recueillir les dernières traces de sang, mais sans oser vraiment redemander.

« Encore ? », suggéra Damon, répondant à sa requête muette, en ouvrant la deuxième poche de sang. Stefan se contenta de hocher la tête avec reconnaissance et de tendre son verre pour que son frère le remplît à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le deuxième verre, il le reposa sur la table basse et regarda alternativement Damon et Elena, qui s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de ce dernier, s'appuyant à moitié sur lui.

« Merci », dit-il poliment, avant de se tourner vers son canapé, l'air soudain très fatigué. « Je crois que je vais dormir un peu si vous voulez bien », murmura-il avant de s'enfoncer dans les coussins moelleux et ferma les yeux sans demander son reste, mais Damon se pencha pour l'interrompre en le secouant :

« Attends, Stefan. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Où est Klaus ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ?»

Stefan rouvrit ses grands yeux verts avec un effort visible, et, levant vers son grand frère un regard où se lisait la plus totale confusion, il lui demanda en fronçant ses sourcils : « Klaus ? Qui est Klaus ? ».


	2. Chapter 2 Pour que tu sois mien

_Quelques jours avant …._

Les yeux de Klaus pétillaient comme il regardait Stefan faire glisser son bâtonnet de glace entre ses lèvres. La galerie Apollon du Louvre à cette heure-là de la journée était presque déserte. Ils étaient seuls devant une immense fresque représentant le dieu grec dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Les rayons du soleil d'été filtraient par la grande porte-fenêtre et tombaient droit sur Stefan, le nimbant fortuitement d'une aura éclatante.

L'œil appréciateur de Klaus ne loupait rien du spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme. De son t-shirt d'une douce nuance taupe, tellement étriqué qu'il laissait parfois entrevoir le bas de son abdomen parfaitement plat et bien dessiné au hasard de ses mouvements, et dont ses manches ultra courtes ne cachaient rien de ses bras finement sculptés. A son jean clair juste suffisamment moulant pour laisser deviner le bombé de son petit derrière ferme et rebondi. Un beau corps masculin, musclé et gracile à la fois, et dont la sensualité involontaire ne cessait d'émouvoir Klaus jour après jour.

« Quoi ? », demanda Stefan en se tournant vers lui avec un de ses charmants sourires, innocent et coupable en même temps du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son ami. Sous le soleil, le vert translucide de ses yeux ressortait merveilleusement, et, même en pleine clarté du jour, sa peau au grain serré et lisse était parfaitement sans défaut.

Klaus lui rendit son sourire, captivé par la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux. « Je me disais que cet œuvre est loin de rendre hommage à la magnificence d'Apollon ». S'inclinant vers l'oreille de Stefan, il continua d'un ton enjôleur : « Je suis persuadé que ma version serait de loin meilleure pour peu que tu acceptes d'être mon modèle ».

« Tu veux dire que j'accepte de m'exhiber nu devant toi pendant de longues heures », se contenta de répliquer Stefan, pas dupe, en suçotant sa glace. C'était de ces glaces à l'eau multicolores de forme conique dont Stefan raffolait à cause de la sensation froide qu'elles procuraient plutôt que pour leur goût acidulé.

Le sourire carnassier de Klaus s'accentuait encore plus pendant qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de Stefan et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Bah ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà en long, en large et en travers tous les coins et recoins de ce merveilleux corps que tu as, mon amour. C'est juste que le spectacle en live serait beaucoup plus … inspirant. D'un point de vue artistique, s'entend ».

« C'est ça ! Bien sûr … ». Stefan rigola et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Klaus pour reprendre leur promenade dans la galerie, rougissant malgré lui à l'évocation suggestive de ce dernier. Il était vrai que, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, son hybride de compagnon lui avait révélé bien des parties de son corps dont il était complètement inconscient.

Klaus quant à lui, adorait le voir rougir ainsi. Il fit quelques pas en silence puis, se pressant contre Stefan à nouveau en l'enlaçant par la taille, il revint à la charge. « Alors ?», insista-t-il d'un ton cajoleur.

Stefan poussa un soupir résigné, incapable de résister à la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de Klaus ainsi que son souffle parfumé dans son cou. « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? », marchanda-t-il un peu pour la forme.

Klaus sourit triomphalement d'une oreille à l'autre devant sa semi-acceptation. « J'ai déjà prévu une surprise ce soir. Tu ne seras pas déçu ».

Le jeune homme rendit les armes avec grâce. « Bon d'accord alors. Mais je veux une surprise par jour tant que tu n'auras pas fini. Parce que je sais trop bien comment ça se termine, dès que j'enlève mes vêtements devant toi ».

Ce disant, il aspira avec force entre ses lèvres serrés son bâtonnet de glace qui commençait à dégouliner. Klaus n'en pouvait plus ! Au moment où ils passaient près des toilettes, il tira Stefan par le bras et le bouscula pour l'y faire entrer, pressé de goûter à cette bouche délicieusement givrée et sucrée sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis un bon moment.

Décidément, Stefan ne s'habituait jamais à ce côté très sexuel de Klaus. N'importe où. N'importe quand. Tout était prétexte pour le culbuter dans des endroits impossibles, publics de préférence, dans lesquels Klaus aimait le coincer, et ne le lâchait qu'une fois qu'il lui avait fait voir les étoiles et l'avait mis sens dessus dessous. Cela faisait partie de ces jeux érotiques auxquels l'Original l'initiait jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Et, Stefan avait beau être un élève surdoué en la matière, Klaus gardait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui.

La vie aux côtés de Klaus était à la fois facile et épique. Ils avaient le monde entier à explorer ensemble et l'éternité pour le faire, et avaient décidé de commencer leur périple par l'Europe. Ils alternaient entre les cités célèbres et les régions plus reculées selon leur humeur du moment, prenant le temps de goûter à tous les divertissements qu'offrait chacun des endroits traversés. Ils firent halte de temps en temps comme en ce moment, lorsqu'ils se lassaient des palaces luxueux mais impersonnels, dans les pied-à-terre que Klaus possédait un peu partout dans le monde.

Même si Klaus avait beau déjà parcouru tous ces lieux, c'était autre chose que de pouvoir le refaire en compagnie de Stefan. Il redécouvrait tout sous un nouveau jour avec un plaisir renouvelé à travers le regard curieux et émerveillé de son petit ami.

Stefan quant à lui, découvrait au fil des voyages derrière le tueur impitoyable aux pulsions dévastatrices, un esprit extrêmement cultivé et un homme de goûts des plus raffinés, nourrissant une grande passion pour l'art en général, et la peinture tout particulièrement.

Et il s'épanouissait au contact de Klaus comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis sa transition. C'était comme s'il avait d'un coup Damon, Elena et Lexi, combinés en une seule et même personne à ses côtés. Car Klaus, non content d'être l'amant passionné, remplissait aussi pour lui le rôle du grand frère initiateur, complice et protecteur, et se faisait en plus ami et mentor comme Lexi l'avait été pour lui.

Car le vieux vampire expérimenté prenait vraiment à cœur à enseigner à ce jeune vampire, si mal armé pour sa condition, à maîtriser ses pulsions face au sang humain, ayant compris que la nature profondément dépressive de Stefan et son mal-être latent prenaient source principalement de là.

Ainsi, Klaus veillait aussi bien à l'équilibre mental de Stefan, qu'il comblait sa vie affective et sentimentale. Alors, sous sa coupe, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stefan se sentait aimé, compris et en sécurité comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Pour la première fois, l'esprit tranquille et le cœur léger, délesté, du moins pour une grande part, du poids de la culpabilité et du dégoût de soi qui plombaient son existence et l'empêchaient d'avancer, Stefan autorisait enfin son esprit à s'ouvrir comme une fleur à la beauté du monde qui l'entourait.

Ce soir-là, Klaus l'emmenait d'abord voir un vernissage d'une connaissance qu'il avait tissée des années auparavant dans le cercle des peintres contemporains. Une des rares choses que Klaus s'efforçait de faire pour tromper son ennui et maintenir un semblant de lien avec la société, et, en même temps, assouvir sa passion pour la peinture.

En fin de soirée, ils allèrent dîner dans un de ces grands restaurants parisiens renommés où il fallait en temps normal réserver des semaines à l'avance. Avec Klaus, évidemment, l'hypnose était faite pour contourner ce genre d'inconvénient.

Le maître d'hôtel les accueillit chaleureusement en clients habitués, Klaus ayant visiblement fréquenté les lieux plus d'une fois. Il les guida jusqu'à une table situé un peu à l'écart, donnant sur une terrasse ouverte servant entre-autre de fumoir. L'ambiance luxueuse et feutrée du lieu était rendue intime par l'éclairage aux chandelles par des bougies disposées à chaque table et par une musique live discrète dispensée par un petit groupe de musiciens. Au-delà de la terrasse, on pouvait voir s'étaler la ville lumière dans toute sa splendeur.

Stefan dut reconnaître que Klaus ne détonnait pas du tout dans ce cadre extrêmement huppé. Il était sobrement en veste et jean noirs sur une chemise grise foncée dont les premiers boutons ouverts laissaient apparaître le début de sa poitrine, mais ses vêtements étaient extrêmement seyants et dénotaient une grande classe.

Ses gestes et sa manière de se mouvoir étaient également empreints d'une élégance naturelle qui naissait d'une combinaison entre l'aisance, l'assurance et la souplesse d'un félin dans un beau corps délié. Stefan était d'autant plus captivé et admiratif devant cette façade infiniment séduisante, qu'il connaissait aussi le prédateur impitoyable aux pulsions sadiques qu'il y avait derrière.

Tout le repas, Klaus se montra charmant comme il pouvait l'être quand il le voulait. Sa conversation était par ailleurs toujours intéressante et plein d'esprit, Klaus connaissant des tas d'anecdotes sur tout, emmagasinées au cours de sa longue existence, et qu'il se faisait un plaisir de partager avec son ami.

Stefan s'absorbait dans ses mots, subjugué par le charisme de sa personnalité. La bouche de Klaus l'hypnotisait, comme souvent. Une bouche presque féminine, tellement ses lèvres étaient rouges et charnues, qu'on les qualifierait volontiers de pulpeuses. L'émoi qu'il commençait à ressentir embarrassait Stefan et il détourna à grande peine ses yeux de Klaus pour le dissiper. Levant la tête, il croisa par hasard à travers la grande salle le regard d'un homme assis seul dans un coin à l'opposé de leur table.

Eclairé par la chandelle posée devant lui, l'homme avait une cinquantaine d'années et était de corpulence assez imposante, habillé élégamment, probablement un riche homme d'affaire ou diplomate. Lorsque l'homme vit qu'il avait capté l'attention de Stefan, il leva son verre en direction de ce dernier et lui adressa un sourire comme pour lui porter un toast, le tout accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Stefan détacha rapidement son regard de l'inconnu pour revenir sur Klaus. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était gêné par l'intention lubrique à peine voilée derrière l'expression de cet homme. Après tout, il avait souvent déjà eu à se défaire de ce genre d'attention de la part d'inconscients humains qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une tentation charnelle. D'autant plus que, depuis qu'il était avec Klaus, il attirait encore plus, car ce dernier ne faisait rien pour cacher la nature de leur relation lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en public.

En réalité, Stefan avait plutôt peur pour l'inconnu, que Klaus s'aperçut de son manège. Car il y avait bien quelques zones d'ombre dans sa relation avec son puissant et terrifiant compagnon, et l'une d'elles était l'extrême jalousie et possessivité de ce dernier à son encontre. Quelque chose qui frisait l'obsession et la maladie. Combinée à l'instinct meurtrier de Klaus, cela pouvait facilement dégénérer et résulter en de funestes conséquences pour qui aurait osé ne fût-ce que poser un regard sur lui de l'Hybride aurait jugé ambigu.

Une fois, par inadvertance, Stefan avait retourné machinalement le sourire à un inconnu, ne s'étant pas rendu compte sur le moment qu'il lui faisait de l'œil, signant ainsi purement et simplement l'arrêt de mort de ce dernier. Et Klaus lui avait fait une scène mémorable la soirée qui avait suivi, scène qui s'était soldée, bien entendu, par des excuses en nature de Stefan sur l'oreiller pendant toute une nuit.

Oui, il y avait des concessions à faire quand on était en couple avec un être aussi redoutable que Klaus. Pour l'heure, Stefan était soulagé de voir que son compagnon ne semblait avoir rien remarqué de l'échange de regard qu'il avait eu avec l'inconnu. Klaus semblait préoccupé par quelques pensées, puis, il finit par sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite boîte damassée de couleur bleu nuit qu'il glissa sur la table vers Stefan.

Le jeune homme leva un regard interrogateur : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« Un petit cadeau », répondit-Klaus en prenant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne pour masquer sa subite nervosité.

Stefan caressa la boîte du bout des doigts en souriant. « En quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin, … »

« C'est … en souvenir de notre première fois », commença doucement Klaus, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Comme regard de Stefan devint vague alors qu'il essayait de situer de quelle première fois Klaus parlait, ce dernier lui facilita la tâche. « Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, que tu es venu me voir pour sauver ton frère ».

Le sourire se fana lentement sur les lèvres de Stefan en même temps qu'une ombre assombrit soudainement ses beaux traits à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il s'était donné à l'Hybride ce jour-là en échange du remède pour sauver Damon de la morsure de loup-garou, et ce que Klaus lui fit subir alors était plus proche du viol que de rapports consentants.

Klaus ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant sa réaction. « C'est pour … m'excuser ». Le dernier mot, inhabituel pour lui, avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche, même si les sentiments se bousculaient aux bords de ses lèvres pour s'exprimer.

Stefan fixa la petite boîte et sembla incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur le coup. Ils n'avaient jamais pu en reparler ensemble, de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là qui avait pourtant signifié véritablement le début de leur relation. C'était resté depuis un énorme non-dit tabou entre eux, même si c'était un souvenir douloureux qui hantait Stefan et le marquait au fer rouge et qui, en dépit de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Klaus, surgissait comme un mauvais diable hors de son contrôle chaque fois que l'Hybride le prenait dans ses bras.

« Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ? » demanda-Klaus devant le silence qui se prolongeait, feignant la légèreté, alors que son cœur s'était arrêté momentanément de battre, suspendu à la réponse que Stefan voudrait bien lui donner à la question implicite. _Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?_

Stefan poussa un léger soupir et ouvrit finalement la petite boîte, révélant à l'intérieur un bracelet souple en métal argenté, avec des mailles en forme de tresse.

« Cela fait partie de notre histoire, Stefan, qu'on le veuille ou non », reprit Klaus en se penchant par-dessus la table et lui saisissant une main. « Je pourrai très facilement te l'enlever de la mémoire, mais ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Alors, je voulais que tu saches combien je regrette ce qui s'était passé ».

Il continua alors que l'émotion perçait dans sa voix. « Et je te fais la promesse aujourd'hui que jamais plus je ne forcerai ta volonté, et que je m'emploierai désormais à faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux, et cela pour l'éternité, si tu acceptais de la passer à mes côtés ».

Klaus souleva le bracelet et scruta le visage de Stefan. « Et ce bracelet sera là pour me rappeler cette promesse ».

Le silence qui se prolongeait oppressait douloureusement la poitrine de Klaus. « Est-ce que je peux te le mettre ? » Insista-t-il, son regard brûlant d'intensité.

Stefan n'osait pas trop y croire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, en ce qui le concernait, Klaus était devenu en peu de temps tout son univers. Il était son ami, son amant, son mentor. Et plus encore que Stefan ne pourrait l'exprimer par des mots.

Mais que ressentait Klaus exactement pour lui, il n'était sûr de rien. L'Hybride cachait bien ses sentiments derrière une façade de libertinage. Certes, il agissait avec Stefan en propriétaire possessif et aimait le soumettre par le sexe, mais jamais il ne lui avait fait de déclaration ni de promesse.

Au contraire, il lui laissait parfois entendre à mi-mot que son passé était peuplé de multiples conquêtes, aussi bien féminines que masculines. Rien dans son comportement ne permettait à Stefan de croire que Klaus le considérait comme autre chose que son 'petit ami du moment' dans sa longue et riche existence.

Et, secrètement, Stefan avait au fond de son cœur la hantise qu'un jour Klaus l'abandonnât. Comme finissaient par le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre tous les êtres qui avaient un jour compté le plus pour lui. Telle était la tragédie de la vie de Stefan.

Que ce soit sa mère, son père, son frère, Lexi, Katherine et Elena, tous ces êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers avaient un jour marché hors de sa vie à son grand désespoir. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il était dans la plupart du temps responsable, directement ou non, de son propre infortune, même sans le vouloir.

Alors, Stefan angoissait de reproduire ce schéma-là, de finir par commettre une faute impardonnable qui aurait détruit sa relation avec l'Hybride.

Et là, Klaus était en train de lui proposer l'éternité à ses côtés. Le plus puissant, arrogant et égocentrique vampire existant au monde était en train de lui demander pardon, se mettre en situation de quémandeur et laisser apparaître son humanité et sa vulnérabilité pour lui. C'était un rare et inestimable présent que Klaus lui faisait.

L'émotion enserrait la gorge de Stefan lorsqu'il tendit enfin son poignet et laissa l'hybride lui attacher le bracelet.

« En fait, c'est pour mieux me lier à toi si je comprends bien », dit-il quand il put enfin parler d'une voix normale en tripotant le bijou. Levant son regard brillant de larmes, il adressa à Klaus un de ses sourires désarmants qui ne manquaient jamais de faire fondre le cœur pourtant endurci de l'Hybride. « Alors soit, si cela signifie que tu ne me quitteras jamais et que tu me dois une éternité de bonheur ».

L'émotion faisait chavirer le visage de Klaus à ces paroles de Stefan qui, implicitement, reconnaissait par là leur engagement mutuel jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Oui, Stefan. Je te le promets ».

Il se leva et entraîna Stefan sur la terrasse où il l'enlaça doucement mais fermement par la taille, le guidant langoureusement aux sons atténués par la distance du slow qui les berçait à ce moment-là. La main de Klaus au creux du dos de Stefan éprouvait la souplesse et la chaleur de la chair qu'il devinait à travers la fine étoffe de sa chemise. En même temps, ses yeux fixèrent sans pouvoir s'en détourner les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du jeune homme, si roses et pleines et dont il connaissait exactement la douce texture et l'extrême tendresse.

Klaus pencha sa tête et approcha sa bouche jusqu'à pratiquement frôler ces lèvres si tentantes et qui semblaient déjà s'enfler de désir d'être écrasées et malmenées. Mais il s'arrêta à un cheveu de les toucher, prenant plaisir à humer l'odeur délicieuse de Stefan, jouissant du trouble visible qu'il provoquait chez ce dernier. Ce n'était encore qu'un petit prélude à la nuit divine et exquise qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Pendant qu'il le tenait entre ses bras, Klaus savourait la sensation victorieuse d'avoir au final conquis Stefan corps et âme et, maintenant, son cœur. Il y avait tant de choses que Klaus aimerait vivre ou revivre avec ce jeune compagnon à ses côtés et l'éternité lui semblait désormais trop courte pour toutes les réaliser. Un sentiment de plénitude et une chaleur douce l'envahissaient. Klaus était heureux.


	3. Chapter 3 Autant en emporte le vent

_** Warning : Quelques passages avec de la violence implicite **_

_** Disclaimer : Rien de ce que j'écris dans cette histoire ne m'appartient **_

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Klaus se détacha doucement de la forme assoupie lovée dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Il se redressa sur le grand lit éclairé par une lune presque pleine, ne se résolvant pas à quitter tout-de-suite la tiédeur et les senteurs voluptueuses des draps.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les contours du dos nu de son amant, suivant la ligne émouvante de la chute des reins, descendant vers les deux attendrissantes fossettes qui précédaient la naissance des fesses qui se perdaient à moitié sous les draps. Il lui déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque, là où la morsure qu'il lui avait laissée commençait à s'effacer, et sourit tendrement devant l'absence de réaction. Stefan devait mettre un certain temps pour récupérer de ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit.

Juste ce qu'il fallait à Klaus pour faire deux trois choses dont il se disait que son compagnon n'avait pas besoin de connaître. A savoir, assouvir ses instincts de prédateur. Klaus avait un besoin viscéral de chasser et l'homme qui avait osé jeter un œil concupiscent sur son petit ami pendant leur soirée en tête à tête allait en faire les frais. Il ne se donna pas la peine de sortir par la porte d'entrée, se contentant de quitter leur appartement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours intérieure.

Le sorcier chasseur de vampires tapi dans l'ombre depuis des heures en bas de l'immeuble attendit que Klaus fût hors de portée pour s'introduire lui-même dans l'appartement en empruntant le même passage en sens inverse. Expérimenté et efficace dans sa profession, il se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre à coucher à contempler la proie qu'il était venue chercher dormir à poing fermé.

Il étendit sa main et envoya une décharge d'énergie lui provoquer un anévrisme au cerveau qu'il fit dilater jusqu'à la rupture. Il observa ce faisant, impassible, le vampire tiré de son sommeil par la douleur se tordre et gémir brièvement avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Ces êtres pour lui ne valaient pas plus que de la vermine dont il était de son devoir de débarrasser l'humanité. Sa mission s'était révélée beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Ce spécimen devait être encore jeune et ne résistait pas longtemps à une crise d'anévrisme. Il ramena sa capture par un sort de transportation, une magie accessible uniquement aux sorciers de sa puissance et possible seulement pour atteindre les endroits où il avait déjà séjourné.

* * *

Stefan reprenait confusément conscience au milieu de bruits de voix autour de lui. Il sentait des mains étrangères manipuler son corps et le contact dur et froid de la surface sur laquelle il reposait. La panique le gagna peu à peu comme il réalisait qu'il avait peine à bouger ses membres comme dans un cauchemar. Il parvint au prix d'un effort surhumain à soulever les paupières mais ne vit que des formes floues devant les yeux. Des lueurs de flammes vacillantes, des silhouettes indistinctes de plusieurs personnes. Son odorat détecta une forte odeur de bougies et de plantes.

« Allez, vampire, ouvre la bouche ». On écarta ses mâchoires et lui força dans la bouche un liquide amer qu'il dut avaler sous peine de s'étrangler.

Le bruit qu'il entendait se précisa comme étant des incantations dans une langue étrangère distillées par une voix féminine grave. A un moment, il sentit de vives douleurs aux poignets comme on les entaillait au couteau et y introduisait des écarteurs pour empêcher la plaie de se refermer. Il voulut ramener ses bras pour libérer ses poignets mais ses membres étaient sans force et impuissants contre des mains étrangères qui les maintenaient écartelés. Le chant scandait son rythme cardiaque et ses pulsations de sang martelaient sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait et brûlait son corps de l'intérieur. La souffrance s'amplifiait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'insupportable.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! » fit la voix féminine brusquement, cessant les incantations et arrêtant son calvaire en même temps. Stefan haleta bruyamment. « Le sortilège que j'ai jeté se déclenchera pendant la prochaine pleine lune. Il suffira d'une seule goutte de sang de ce vampire à ce moment-là pour qu'il s'étende aussi à Niklaus. Pendant les heures qui suivront, le sort du vampirisme sera inversé pour eux deux et ils reviendront alors à leur essence humaine. Niklaus ne sera plus hybride mais simple loup-garou pendant un petit moment. C'est là où il sera vulnérable et pourra être tué. Mais attention, l'effet se sera que momentané et se dissipera rapidement. Vous devrez vous tenir prêt à intervenir dès que le sort aura fonctionné ».

Une voix masculine lui répondit « Je ferai ma part du travail, soyez-en certaine. Klaus doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma femme. Mais comment pouvez-vous être sure qu'il boira son sang cette nuit-là ? »

« Oh, personne ne connaît mieux que moi l'effet de la pleine lune sur Niklaus. Croyez-moi, il le fera. C'est plus fort que lui ».

Stefan entendait ces mots mais leur sens lui échappait. Il sentit une main se saisir de son menton et un visage se pencha sur lui. « Je crois qu'il est conscient et qu'il nous entend », dit l'homme.

« Il ne se souviendra de rien avec toutes les drogues que je lui ai données », le rassura la femme. « Maintenant, je vous le laisse. Veillez à ce qu'il retourne auprès de Niklaus avant la pleine lune et surtout, que mon fils ne se doute de rien ».

« Je m'occuperai bien de lui, Esther. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je ferai le nécessaire pour que Klaus ne soupçonne rien ».

Le noir envahit Stefan sous l'effet des drogues sans qu'il ait bien compris la portée de tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

La douleur fut la première chose qu'il ressentit en émergeant du vide. Il était étendu à même le sol, dans ce qui lui semblait être une cave humide et froide sans ouverture sur l'extérieure. Et il sentait l'odeur du sang. Celle de son propre sang. D'atroces élancements provenaient de tout son corps et il reconnaissait cette sensation particulière causée par du bois contre sa chair entaillée de vampire. Des fragments de bois étaient fichés un peu partout dans son corps, aux endroits critiques comme la colonne vertébrale et les articulations, rendant tout mouvement impossible et déclenchant des souffrances insupportables au moindre déplacement des muscles. Stefan aurait voulu retomber dans l'inconscience mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

Une silhouette sombre entra dans son champ de vision. L'homme avait la quarantaine, le corps massif et les yeux noirs luisants d'une expression cruelle et malsaine qui le fit frissonner. De son pied, l'homme donna quelques coups dans les chevilles du vampire pour lui écarter les jambes. Stefan pâlit sous la douleur mais se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ce qui contraria apparemment son tortionnaire.

L'homme s'accroupit entre ses jambes ouvertes et inertes et le gifla à pleine volée pour lui faire desserrer les dents. Il introduisit ses doigts de force dans sa bouche et sourit d'un air vicieux en voyant que le vampire n'arrivait plus à muer pour mordre. « On va s'amuser un peu, ma jolie. Tu verras, tu vas aimer … ».

Sa main descendit dans l'entrejambe de Stefan et l'homme le tortura à cet endroit avec un rictus de plaisir non dissimulé. Le vampire hurla sous la douleur. Son supplice ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Stefan avait disparu et autant de temps que le cœur de Klaus battait à tout rompre sans qu'il pût le ralentir. Il avait compris tout-de-suite que son ravisseur était un sorcier du fait de la disparition sans laisser autre trace odorante qu'une odeur de soufre caractéristique de l'énergie laissée par un sortilège.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Quadriller la ville. Ce qu'il fit en mobilisant tous les vampires à son service dans la région qu'il lança sur la piste de l'odeur de Stefan. A l'aube du troisième jour, un de ses sbires lui rapporta qu'il avait détecté la trace recherchée dans une maison désaffectée dans la banlieue nord de Paris.

Un sentiment de catastrophe agitait Klaus sournoisement. Nombreux était ses ennemis mais rares voire inexistants ceux qui étaient assez courageux ou inconscients pour s'attaquer à lui. Que ce soit sorcier, vampire ou loup-garou, il était craint et redouté de tous. Et, parce qu'il était à juste titre invincible et indestructible, Klaus avait péché par arrogance. Il avait oublié d'être prudent. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Stefan était bien plus vulnérable que lui et qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à son compagnon pour l'atteindre, lui. Car il n'avait pas de doute que c'était lui qui était visé, et Klaus s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir manqué à son devoir de protéger son petit ami.

Lorsque Klaus descendit dans la cave, il fut assailli au nez par l'odeur dense qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille de celle du sang de Stefan. Puis, il vit le corps au sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale, ensanglanté et immobile. Le dallage autour de lui était rouge de flaques de sang. Des instruments de tortures entachés disséminés çà et là soulevèrent le cœur de Klaus. L'horrible spectacle lui fit tellement mal qu'il crut que quelqu'un était en train de lui labourer l'estomac. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour garder son calme et ne pas se précipiter, car il avait reconnu l'homme accroupi à côté du vampire à terre, faisant planer sur le corps sans défense un épais pieu en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« J'étais sûr que tu finirais par trouver, mais tu en as mis du temps, Klaus ! Tu as failli arriver trop tard ».

Klaus ne répondit pas, essayant d'évaluer la situation.

« C'est ça que tu es venu récupérer ? ». De sa main qui ne tenait pas le pieu, l'homme tira d'un coup brutal sur une chaîne reliée à un anneau fixé autour du cou de Stefan. Son geste tira ce dernier de sa position fœtale et faisait basculer sa tête en arrière dégageant son visage maculé de larmes et de sang, lui arrachant un faible sanglot. Les yeux du vampire étaient clos et Klaus ne fut pas certain s'il était conscient ou non.

« J'ai eu le temps de bien jouer avec lui », ricana l'homme en soulevant la tête de son captif en empoignant ses cheveux. Le corps tourmenté du vampire se convulsa sous le mouvement et laissa échapper un gémissement. « Humm. Délicieux ! » Fit l'homme en donnant un grand coup de langue le long de la joue de Stefan, léchant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières fermées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». Klaus contenait à grande peine sa rage, conscient que l'homme devant lui était capable du pire et que la vie de son compagnon ne tenait qu'à un fil.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait à ma femme ? Eh bien, je pense que je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce. Plus les intérêts, si on peut dire ». Se tournant vers le vampire dans sa main, il continua « Dommage pour lui qu'il ne puisse pas mourir. »

Klaus frissonna. Etant lui-même tortionnaire expérimenté, il n'imaginait que trop bien la quantité de douleur qu'on pouvait infliger à un être qui ne pouvait pas mourir.

« C'est juste un début, Klaus. La prochaine fois, je te servirai son cœur sur un plateau ».

Sur ce, sans crier garde, l'homme planta le pieu qu'il avait dans la main dans l'estomac de Stefan et le projeta violemment à terre. Le vampire supplicié se recroquevilla dans sa souffrance et poussa un cri déchirant. Pendant que Klaus se précipitait à son secours, l'homme se recula en murmurant une incantation, et disparut en un instant devant les yeux enragés et impuissants de l'Hybride.

Le visage fermé, Klaus serra le pauvre corps tremblant de douleur et ensanglanté contre sa poitrine et, d'un coup sec lui brisa la nuque, abrégeant son calvaire. Il avait oublié qu'on pouvait avoir autant mal en voyant souffrir un être cher. Il étendit Stefan sur le sol et entreprit de retirer le pieu de son estomac, puis les dards en bois plantés dans tout son corps.

Klaus était plus secoué qu'il ne voulut se l'admettre. Il se sentait responsable. Son compagnon avait payé au prix cher pour des exactions qu'il avait commises longtemps avant. Il se jura de réserver à l'homme une fin des plus horribles qui soient, mais il devait s'occuper d'abords en priorité de Stefan. Il enleva sa veste et le recouvrit avec avant de le prendre dans ses bras et regagna leur appartement à une vitesse trop rapide pour que l'œil humain puisse les voir.

* * *

Stefan revenait lentement à lui dans les bras de Klaus, reposé, nourri et nettoyé. Ils étaient mi-étendus, mi-assis sur le lit, lui, allongé contre la poitrine de Klaus et les bras de ce dernier l'entouraient comme dans un cocon. Quand il se mit à pleurer doucement, Klaus le berça comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il se calmât et se rendormît.

Il resta ainsi pendant longtemps, alternant entre veille et somnolence, perdant la notion de temps. A un moment, il sentit Klaus redresser doucement sa tête et se pencher pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de l'Hybride étaient brûlantes et tendres et son souffle, chaud et réconfortant. Klaus accompagna son baiser de caresses le long de son corps, effleurant sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre. Stefan se retourna et se cramponna au cou de son amant pour se presser encore plus contre lui, allant à la rencontre de ses gestes, impatient de se perdre dans son étreinte. Les mains de Klaus se firent partout, passant dans ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, s'attardant au creux des reins, enrobant ses fesses, cajolant son intimité.

Les caresses de Klaus réparaient son esprit et, partout où elles passaient, effaçaient et purifiaient de leur douceur les meurtrissures et salissures que son tortionnaire avait imprimées à son corps. Klaus lui fit l'amour ce jour-là tendrement et amoureusement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il fut à la fois doux et généreux et exquis, attentif comme jamais il ne l'avait été au seul plaisir de Stefan. Il le fit jouir plusieurs fois jusqu'à épuisement, désireux de noyer de tout son amour le traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Klaus le mordit à plusieurs reprises, geste intime et érotique par excellence dans leurs rapports, et les envoya tous les deux dans les limbes de l'extase par les sensations vertigineuses qu'il déclencha en lui suçant le sang.

Leurs ébats durèrent des heures durant et ils s'assoupirent enfin dans la soirée, alors que dans le ciel la lune pleine était déjà levée depuis longtemps.

Stefan ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la sensation de manque due à l'absence du contact de Klaus. L'hybride s'était assis au bord du lit les pieds par terre, lui tournant le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Klaus ? » demanda-t-il en étendant la main pour lui caresser le bras.

Klaus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire rassurant. « Rien. Le truc habituel … c'est la pleine lune. Allons chasser, tu veux ? », proposa-t-il.

En l'occurrence, vue l'heure, ils décidèrent d'aller en boîte, le seul endroit public encore ouvert où il leur était facile de lever quelques filles imprudentes et de les isoler dans l'obscurité de quelque ruelle déserte.

Stefan se sentait étrangement las mais se disait que c'était probablement normal vu ce qu'il avait traversé et que la chasse allait le rebooster. Après une douche brûlante, il se sentit mieux et s'habilla pour la circonstance, chemise noire sur jean noir. Des vêtements assez habillés pour les établissements sélects et assez discrets pour les éventuelles tâches de sang.

* * *

Au milieu de lumières psychédéliques, de bruits infernaux de la musique techno et de l'odeur âcre de sueur et de fumée, ils étaient accoudés au comptoir, balayant la faune des danseurs qui se trémoussaient sur la piste.

Mais Stefan avait d'autre préoccupation que celle de la chasse. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait repéré plusieurs regards braqués sur eux. Plusieurs personnes les surveillaient discrètement, et, sans ses facultés de vampire, il n'aurait rien vu d'anormal. Il chercha Klaus du regard pour voir s'il l'avait remarqué aussi et fut tout de suite alerté. Klaus avait montré des signes de nervosité toute la soirée mais là, il ne semblait pas bien du tout ! De la sueur perlait à son front et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Cela n'arrivait JAMAIS à Klaus de montrer un signe quelconque de défaillance physique.

« ça va, Klaus ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'Hybride secoua la tête. Il se plia brusquement en deux dans un râle sourd en se tenant le ventre comme sous l'effet d'une brusque douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », s'affola Stefan devant l'état de Klaus.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si mon corps veut muter … et qu'il n'y arrive pas », haleta ce dernier.

Du coin de l'œil, Stefan surprit des mouvements en leur direction. Un sentiment de danger afflua en lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, le malaise de Klaus, ces personnes après eux. Il mit un bras de son compagnon autour de son cou et le soutint pour gagner la sortie de secours située vers l'arrière du comptoir. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Klaus se mit à trembler violemment et des soubresauts secouèrent tout son corps. L'Hybride serra des dents mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de temps en temps des grincements de douleur.

La sortie de secours donnait sur une petite cours fermée d'un côté par des immeubles. La seule voie libre était bloquée par une dizaine d'individus qui, dès qu'ils les virent, se rapprochaient lentement d'eux en sortant de sous leurs vêtements des armes de toutes sortes. Tous des humains, à ce que Stefan pouvait en juger. Inquiet de l'état de Klaus qui tremblait de plus en plus et pesait de tout son poids sur son épaule, Stefan s'apprêtait à foncer dans le tas pour se frayer un chemin lorsqu'il pila net, reconnaissant, un peu en retrait, le sorcier chasseur de vampire qui l'avait capturé et torturé.

L'homme s'avança vers eux, s'annonçant comme leader du groupe. « Alors, vampire, je t'ai manqué ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Stefan recula devant son avancé même s'il enrageait, conscient que son compagnon reposait sur lui et que le sorcier pouvait le terrasser d'une seule pensée.

L'homme inclina la tête, considérant Klaus avec satisfaction. « On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ? Klaus ? ». Son visage revêtit soudain une expression dure et il se mit à débiter des litanies dans une langue gutturale en étendant ses deux bras. Stefan pouvait sentir les poils sur sa peau se redresser et un crépitement électrique dans l'air du fait de la grande masse l'énergie que le sorcier était en train de rassembler entre ses deux mains.

Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Le jeune vampire lâcha son compagnon qui s'écroula à terre et se rua sur l'homme en usant de sa vitesse vampirique tout en forçant ses canines à s'allonger. Il mordit dans la gorge du sorcier en même temps que ce dernier lâcha un puissant jet d'énergie, réussissant à dévier l'attaque du sorcier et à le faire manquer de justesse le corps de Klaus.

Stefan aurait voulu trancher la tête de l'homme mais un pieu l'atteignit au dos et il dut lâcher prise et se retourner pour se défendre contre le reste du groupe des chasseurs de vampires. Ils étaient peut-être humains, mais il était évident que leur force avait été renforcée et leur cœur protégé par la magie car Stefan avait du mal à en venir à bout.

Le sorcier, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à son attaque, se tenait la gorge d'où le sang ruisselait à grand flot et le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. « Comment est-ce possible ! Le sort n'a pas fonctionné sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui a cloché avec toi, vampire ? ».

Stefan n'avait pas le temps de considérer sa réflexion car plusieurs hommes se dirigeaient avec des armes blanches vers le corps sans défense de Klaus toujours en proie aux affres de la mutation forcée. Il écarta ses assaillants dans un sursaut d'énergie et se précipita pour soulever son ami et fonça au travers du groupe pour se frayer un chemin et s'enfuir.

Le pieu dans son dos le ralentissait et il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever ni à distancer ses poursuivants. A un moment, une formidable poussée d'énergie l'atteignit au dos, faisant traverser de part en part sa poitrine le pieu qui le transperçait et l'envoyant bouler au sol avec Klaus.

Un mal de tête lancinant le prit, et Stefan se cria intérieurement un non désespéré. Il reconnaissait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté mainte fois, les prémisses de la crise d'anévrisme que le sorcier était vraisemblablement en train de lui lancer. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. La pensée le traversa qu'ils allaient probablement mourir là tous les deux et, au milieu de sa souffrance, Stefan se tourna vers son compagnon projeté à quelques mètres de lui pour le regarder une dernière fois, en désespoir devant son propre impuissance à les sauver.

Puis, brusquement, la douleur s'arrêta. Reprenant ses esprits, Stefan se retourna pour découvrir debout devant lui, de dos, trois nouveaux arrivants qui se tenaient calmement devant ses poursuivants et faisant bouclier entre ceux derniers et Klaus et lui.

Et il comprit la raison pour laquelle son mal de tête avait cessé en voyant le sorcier écroulé à terre et la main ensanglantée de l'un des trois inconnus refermée sur un cœur sanguinolent. Le reste des chasseurs de vampires semblait pétrifié par cette apparition aussi soudaine que meurtrière.

« Alors ? Qui veut être le prochain ? », demanda d'une voix suave l'homme qui se tenait au milieu des trois, laissant tomber par terre dédaigneusement le cœur qu'il tenait dans la main.

Les humains privés de leur chef faisaient mine de reculer et se préparaient à battre en retraite. Mais l'homme à la voix suave fit un léger signe de menton et ses deux compagnons, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et une fille blonde platine, s'élancèrent dans un mouvement si rapide que même Stefan eut du mal à les suivre. En un instant, tous les chasseurs de vampires se retrouvaient à terre après d'atroces cris de souffrance, le cœur arraché ou la nuque brisée pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux.

Alors que Stefan commençait à peine à réaliser ce qui se passait, les trois inconnus s'étaient retournés et se mirent à se diriger lentement vers Klaus. Ils étaient magnifiques. Des traits aristocratiques, le port de tête altier, l'arrogance de ceux à qui le monde appartenait. Comme Klaus.

Stefan reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers son compagnon pour l'aider à se relever, un peu inquiet de voir la mine abasourdie de ce dernier face à leurs sauveurs. Au moins, était-il soulagé de constater que la crise de mutation forcée semblait avoir passé et que Klaus avait l'air d'être revenu à son état normal.

« ça fait longtemps, mon frère », commença le jeune garçon brun avec un sourire carnassier qui rappelait étrangement celui de Klaus.

« Bonjour, Nik. Surpris ? », renchérit la jeune fille blonde qui, elle, avait une moue boudeuse et l'air plutôt fâchée.

« Kol, Rebekah », répondit froidement Klaus qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Il se dégagea posément du soutien de Stefan et, imperceptiblement, se plaça devant lui, faisant écran devant les trois inconnus dont l'identité commençait à s'éclaircir pour le jeune vampire.

L'homme à la voix suave, le plus âgé en apparence, prit la parole. « Du calme, Niklaus. Quoi qu'on puisse avoir contre toi, ce pauvre garçon ne mérite pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui pour se venger de toi. D'ailleurs, nous t'avons sauvé la vie si je ne m'abuse »

« Elijah ! Qui vous a réveillé ? », demanda Klaus, toujours sur la défensive.

« Tu as des ennemis, Nik », répondit Elijah évasivement sans entrer dans les détails, avant de poursuivre avec nonchalance. « Mais, le plus important pour le moment, c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Sais-tu ce qui vient de t'arriver ? N'as-tu aucune idée de qui est capable de magie assez puissante pour inverser le sort du vampirisme pour que tu deviennes un minable loup-garou obligé de changer de forme par la pleine lune ? »

Klaus écarquilla ses yeux en secouant convulsivement sa tête. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il parla. « Non ! Ne me dis pas que … Mère est derrière tout ça ? »

Elijah soupira, pris dans les mêmes tourmentes que son frère. « Le cercueil d'Esther aussi a été ouvert, Nik. Et elle n'a pas tardé à reprendre sa mission de détruire ce qu'elle considère toujours comme les monstruosités qu'elle a créée. Et Finn est avec elle. J'ai failli arriver trop tard, tout-à-l' heure, pour te sauver ».

L'aîné des Originels jeta un bref coup d'œil à Stefan resté en retrait derrière Klaus avant de continuer. « Tu ne dois la vie qu'à la défaillance qu'est ton ami ici présent dans le sortilège qu'elle a jeté. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a avec lui qui ait créé l'anomalie que même Esther, la plus puissante des sorcières jamais existantes, n'ait pas anticipée ». Termina-t-il d'un ton dubitatif en considérant le jeune vampire qui se sentait du coup déprécié sans raison précise.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à mon secours ? », demanda Klaus, ne s'attendant pas à s'en tirer à si bon compte pour avoir enfermé ses frères et sœur de longues années dans des cercueils qu'il déplaçait d'entrepôts en remorqueurs suivant ses périples.

« Parce que nous devons nous tenir les coudes », répondit Elijah avec chaleur et sa voix se fit plus pressante. « Esther est là et elle nous traquera sans relâche. Nous ne pouvons résister qu'en étant unis, Niklaus. Es-tu avec nous ? »

« Comme au bon vieux temps, grand frère », ajouta Kol.

« Et tu ne seras plus seul », termina Rebekah avec douceur.

Lentement, Klaus acquiesça, fixant alternativement l'un après l'autre ses frères et sœur, n'en revenant pas que la haine de leur mère lui permettait de récupérer sa fratrie. En ce moment d'une rare communion, se profilait dans l'esprit de tous les Originels présents une scène similaire qui s'était tenue quelque mille ans auparavant.

Elijah finit par parler, rompant l'émotion du moment, revenant au présent. « Bien. Dans ce cas, partons tout-de suite. Comme on le faisait chaque fois que Mikael ou Esther nous retrouvait. Tu te souviens ? Pas d'attache. Pas de point faible. Pas de prise ».

Les paroles de son aîné semblaient mettre un temps énorme à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Klaus qui devenait complètement silencieux, regardant toujours son frère.

Stefan, qui avait assisté à toute la conversation entre la fratrie des Originels sans oser intervenir commençait à se sentir inconfortable. Il tira doucement l'Hybride par sa manche. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Klaus ? ».

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui finalement, le visage fermé et comme crispé douloureusement. Ses yeux avaient une expression complexe indéchiffrable et Stefan eu le pressentiment d'un désastre imminent.

« Stefan … », commença Klaus en levant la main et lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. « Je suis désolé … ».

Le jeune vampire saisit la main de son compagnon, arrêtant ce contact affectueux destiné à le préparer au coup qui allait lui être porté. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. « Non, Klaus, s'il te plaît ».

La souffrance perçait dans le ton de Klaus lorsqu'il reprit, ignorant sa protestation. « Stefan, il le faut ! Ma mère revient à peine dans ma vie et regarde combien tu as souffert ! Et nous avons failli mourir aujourd'hui. Ca ne fait que commencer. Elle cherchera à m'atteindre à travers toi et je ne suis pas capable de te protéger contre elle ».

« Ca m'est égal ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Klaus. Ne m'abandonne pas ». L'image de Damon marchant loin de lui ignorant ses supplications flashait dans l'esprit paniqué de Stefan.

Klaus prit son visage entre ses deux mains et appuya son front contre celui de son jeune amant. Sa voix était un gémissement quand il lui murmura « Mon amour, je le fais pour nous deux ».

Puis, s'écartant légèrement sans le lâcher, il reprit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante « Tu iras bien, Stefan, j'y veillerai. C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. »

Ce disant, Klaus capta le regard de Stefan et commença à s'emparer de son schéma mental. Il sentait les pensées de son petit ami s'affoler et se cogner contre sa volonté comme un petit animal prit au piège.

« Ne fais pas ça, Klaus, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ».

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Stefan puisa dans les dernières parcelles de son libre-arbitre pour repousser Klaus, tentant de s'échapper de son emprise. Mais l'hybride le rattrapa fermement par ses poignets, le maintenant sous son contrôle dans un étau de fer.

Ce faisant, le contact sur leur peau respectif du bracelet au poignet de Stefan, témoin de leur bref moment de bonheur et de leur stupide rêve d'éternité, les brûla tous les deux. Des larmes de désolation et d'amertume roulaient des yeux de Stefan comme il sentait la volonté de Klaus prendre possession de son psychisme.

« Tu m'avais promis, Klaus … »

L'Hybride serra les dents. Il avait promis beaucoup de choses à ce jeune garçon et il s'apprêtait à violer en règle toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites une par une. Et quand on viole une promesse, on en meurt un peu de l'intérieur. Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux et l'empêchèrent de bien voir.

« Si tu veux, je peux le faire », proposa doucement Elijah. Les deux jeunes Originels assistaient au loin à la scène, leurs pensées vagabondant vers des adieux similaires qu'eux-mêmes avaient vécus d'innombrables fois. Eux aussi avaient eu plus que leur part de ces déchirements.

Klaus ignora la proposition d'Elijah. C'était à lui de faire ça. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux lorsqu'il commença à dicter à l'inconscience de Stefan.

« Tu dois oublier tout ce qui se rapporte à moi et à la famille des Originels, Stefan. Jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, tu ne m'as jamais connu ni aucun d'entre nous. Et tu vas rentrer tout-de suite à Mystic-Falls retrouver Damon et tu resteras avec lui pour qu'il te protège, et tu ne t'arrêteras ni ne te retourneras avant d'être parvenu à destination ».

Klaus fixa le regard vide de Stefan. Il ne restait rien, de leur amour. Il ne restait rien de ces beaux jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il essaya de graver dans sa mémoire les traits de ce cher visage, pressa les lèvres abandonnées d'un dernier baiser et murmura au creux de l'oreille qui ne l'écoutait plus.

« Merci. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer dans la vie. »

Stefan revint à lui dans l'aube d'une ville inconnue, seul au milieu d'une rue déserte, une envie irrésistible de rentrer à Mystic-Falls revoir Damon, et un vide incommensurable dans l'estomac dont il ne s'expliquait pas la raison.

* * *

_A/N : _

_Bon, voilà ce qu'on appelle un chapitre accouché dans la douleur, car l'action n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé vous l'aurez remarqué :). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop abracadabrant !_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas de twist révolutionnaire concernant l'amnésie de Stefan. C'est basiquement l'idée du show avec Esther à la place de Mikael. Je voulais juste en mettant le Prologue mettre l'accent sur le caratère volatile et par conséquent tragique des promesses que Klaus fait à Stefan, lorsqu'on sait déjà que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'allait pas les tenir. Voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu !_


	4. Chapter 4 Interlude Part 1

Elena déplia un plaid qu'elle étendit sur Stefan tandis que Damon l'aida à se déchausser et à défaire sa ceinture, puis, tous deux le regardèrent s'enfoncer presque instantanément dans le sommeil. Dans le regard de Damon, la préoccupation se disputait avec de la perplexité. Son frère lui semblait excessivement fatigué et perturbé et, de toute évidence, une bonne partie de sa mémoire a été effacée. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ce genre de chose à un vampire.

« J'étais sûr que Klaus ne se priverait pas d'utiliser l'hypnose sur lui à la première occasion », murmura Damon à l'intention d'Elena.

Il pesta contre la naïveté de son frère, trop confiant en son compagnon pour vouloir se protéger avec de la verveine. Maintenant, quel était l'étendue des dégâts, il fallait de toute manière attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir l'évaluer.

En gagnant leur chambre, Damon dégaina son téléphone et appela le numéro de Klaus. Il tomba directement sur sa messagerie, ce qui accentua encore davantage son malaise. Trop énervé pour taper un SMS, il éructa son message à l'intention de l'Hybride.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Pourquoi Stefan est dans cet état ? Rappelle-moi tout-de-suite et tu as intérêt à avoir une meilleur explication à me donner qu'une simple dispute conjugale qui aurait mal tourné !".

Au milieu de la nuit, Damon fut réveillé par des bruits assourdis en provenance du living-room. Il descendit lentement l'escalier en prêtant l'oreille. C'était Stefan, qui geignait et gémissait des paroles inaudibles dans son sommeil. Arrivé devant son frère, il le trouva très agité, faisant de vagues mouvements avec ses membres comme s'il se débattait contre un agresseur invisible, la couverture envoyée par terre, le visage en sueur. Des mots à peine articulés s'échappaient de sa bouche.

" ... Arrêtez ... s'il vous plaît ... je veux pas … NON ... ". Le dernier mot était presque crié et Stefan se mit à sangloter doucement.

Damon secoua son épaule et tapota sa joue pour le réveiller. Il hésitait à entrer dans son rêve, partagé entre l'envie de voir ce qui se passait et sa répugnance à violer cette zone subconsciente intime de son frère. Mais son attention fut alertée par le contact brûlant de la peau moite de sueur de Stefan. Un vampire n'était pas censé avoir de la fièvre, sauf en cas de morsure de loup-garou.

"Stefan ... Stefan ..." appela-t-il. "Réveille-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar".

Ses paroles et geste semblèrent produire un effet calmant sur le dormeur qui cessait peu à peu de gigoter et ses sanglots ne transformèrent en de lourdes respirations ponctuées de petits reniflements. Les petits claquements que faisait Damon sur la joue de Stefan se muèrent naturellement en de légères caresses, au fur et à mesure qu'il observait son petit frère s'apaiser sous son geste.

Le voyant enfin calmé, Damon commençait à se retirer et allait se lever lorsque Stefan le rattrapa en agrippant sa main, et marmonna : "Non ... ne me laisse pas ... reste avec moi ... ".

Damon examina le visage toujours endormi de son frère, et eut le sentiment fugace que ces paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais il se rassit quand même et serra en retour la main qui s'accrochait à la sienne comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans son esprit survenaient des réminiscences de leur enfance où un minuscule Stefan terrorisé par ses cauchemars enfantins trouvait refuge dans son lit et s'endormait en suçant son pouce et lui tenant la main.

Certes, l'enfant avait grandi depuis et n'était plus depuis longtemps ce bambin rêveur et affectueux pendu à ses basques toute la journée et qui lui vouait une adoration sans borne. Mais, dans ces instants où Stefan s'exposait diminué et vulnérable comme en ce moment, il rappelait terriblement à son frère aîné le petit enfant fragile que les adultes confiait à sa surveillance la plupart du temps à cet époque.

De sa main libre, Damon passa ses doigts dans les cheveux plaqués de sueurs de Stefan et toucha de sa paume son front toujours étrangement brûlant. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Stef ?_ Il resta ainsi longtemps à veiller Stefan jusqu'à ce que la main de ce dernier relâcha sa pression et le libéra.

* * *

Stefan émergea péniblement de son sommeil en ayant le sentiment d'avoir très mal dormi. Il resta immobile sous la couverture légère, explorant prudemment son entourage de tous ses sens. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et inondait la pièce familière à travers les portes fenêtres aux rideaux tirés. La grande demeure était silencieuse à part un léger cliquetis provenant de la cuisine et une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans l'air.

Une impression apaisante d'être revenu à la maison après une longue absence l'envahissait. Il était bien rentré chez lui et avait retrouvé Damon. C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et cette pensée le soulagea immensément d'une énorme tension qui ne l'avait pas quitté ces derniers jours. C_ombien de temps exactement déjà ?_

Mais il se sentait – il cherchait le mot – ... malade. Oui, c'était ça, pensa-t-il avec surprise. Il se sentait courbaturé de partout, fiévreux et vaseux. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus jamais éprouvée depuis qu'il n'avait plus été humain.

" Hello, petit frère. Enfin parmi nous ? ".

Stefan sursauta au son de la voix enjouée du jeune homme en noir aux yeux bleus qui surgissait de derrière sa tête sans qu'il l'ait entendu s'approcher, préoccupé comme il était par son inhabituelle faiblesse physique.

"J'ai fait du café ", lui dit Damon avec un sourire chaleureux en guise de bienvenu et lui tendant un mug, celui qu'il affectionnait le plus quand il avait vécu ici. _Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ?_ S'étonna Stefan intérieurement, ayant plus l'habitude de sarcasmes et moqueries de la part de Damon que de ce comportement presque affectueux.

Il se redressa avec effort et accepta le café avec un "merci" poli et réservé. Le breuvage brûlant et parfumé lui fit cependant grand bien et il le sirota avec gratitude.

"Alors ?", commença Damon sur un ton délibérément jovial et désinvolte. "Tu as décidé, un jour, comme ça, de rentrer à la maison ?", demanda-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule, comme si c'était une question des plus banales. Mais Stefan s'arrêta de boire et leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Il semblait être pris de court.

_Il fallait qu'il rentre à Mystic Falls retrouver Damon. _Pensa Stefan. _Mais pourquoi voulait-il absolument revoir ce dernier ? _

" Je crois que ... je voulais ... ", se lança-t-il avant de s'interrompre, indécis sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Puis, la réponse lui apparaissait d'un coup dans son esprit, venant il ne savait d'où. _Il fallait que Damon le protège ! Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi croyait-il que son grand frère, qui lui avait promis une éternité de misère, prendrait-il la peine de le protéger contre quoi que ce soit ? _Du coup, Stefan se tut, ne sachant comment continuer.

Damon observa le regard de son frère s'embrouiller, se perdant quelque part dans ses pensées. "O. K.", fit il lentement avant de tenter une autre question. "Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau tout ce temps, avant d'atterrir chez nous ?".

Sous son regard inquisiteur, le désarroi s'empara de Stefan de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il était incapable de se remémorer correctement ses souvenirs de la dernière période passée, à part les plus récents. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des bribes de sensations, des flashs d'images qu'il était infichu de relier ensemble et auxquels donner un sens logique.

Finalement, il leva des yeux désespérés et avoua : "Damon, je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps ... Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête ! … Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive... ". Son ton montait de plus en plus dans un début d'hystérie comme il commençait à paniquer.

"Hé, c'est pas grave, ça te reviendra. J'en suis sûr", mentit Damon en lui massant l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

Stefan considéra son frère un moment avec un étonnement mêlé de confusion, et finit par lui demander d'une voix douce. "Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi, Damon ?".

Damon se figea. De grands yeux verts ombrés de longs cils le scrutaient, où l'espoir timide d'être pardonné se disputait avec la crainte d'être rejeté, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. _Ah! Au diable Stefan ! Toujours très fort lui pour lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et lui faire se sentir mal._

Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait le comportement réservé et craintif de Stefan à son égard. Le garçon en était resté dans sa tête à la période houleuse de leur rapport et devait appréhender de se faire rabrouer à tout moment. Cela contrariait énormément Damon de voir son jeune frère attendre si peu de sa part. Il voulut lui donner la réponse qu'il savait que ce dernier espérait mais, au lieu de ça, il fut juste capable de répliquer d'un ton bourru.

"Et pourquoi je ne serais plus fâché contre toi ? Je t'ai promis une éternité de misère que je sache ».

Puis, il enchaîna sèchement, pour les détourner de ce terrain sensible : « Mais, pas de temps pour cette conversation pour le moment, Stefan, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Je veux que tu me dises de quoi tu te souviens en dernier ".

Décontenancé par son changement de ton, Stefan se replia sur lui-même et se tint coi un instant. Il se prêta cependant à l'exercice demandé et se concentra.

"Je me trouvais dans une grande ville. Seul. Sans papier ni rien d'autre que ces vêtements sur moi. Autour de moi, je sentais bien les traces d'un carnage, mais quelqu'un a pris soin de bien tout nettoyer. J'ai fini par savoir que j'étais à Paris. Par contre, aucun souvenir de ce que j'y faisais, ni comment j'étais arrivé là. Puis, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rentrer ici, te retrouver. C'était ... long !".

Il se passa une main devant les yeux, où défilaient les détails de son pénible voyage pendant lequel il avait dû forcer son chemin à coups d'hypnose, pratiquement sans s'alimenter. Une petite voix lui interdisait tout le temps de chasser de l'humain sans être accompagné, et il ne pouvait s'attarder non plus pour se chercher une banque de sang ou un hôpital tant il était pressé de rentrer. Plusieurs jours durant, il s'était contenté çà et là des quelques petits animaux qui survivaient en milieu urbain, pigeons ou rats.

" Très bien, Stefan, c'est déjà ça ". La voix encourageante de Damon le tira de ses réflexions. " Et avant ça ? Remonte encore dans le temps. Le sacrifice ? La pierre de lune ? ... Klaus ? ", suggéra-t-il, insistant sur le dernier nom.

Mais Stefan se contenta de secouer négativement la tête à chacune de ses suggestions, de plus en plus accablé. Il appuya ses yeux sur ses deux paumes et resta ainsi un moment, puis, finit par lever un regard troublé vers son frère et parla d'une voix blanche. « Je me souviens être revenu vivre ici, à Mystic Falls, et … ».

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, son regard se fit fuyant, ne sachant s'il pouvait vraiment dire à Damon ce qu'il avait remémoré et risquer de ficher en l'air les bonnes dispositions que ce dernier manifestait à son égard à ce moment-là. Quelque chose qui ressemblait le plus à son ancien grand frère humain en un siècle et demi de rapports haineux entre eux.

Damon prit une grande inspiration. "Stefan. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais rien de ce qui t'arrive n'est anodin. Il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça et tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais si tu veux revenir ici, car je ne veux faire courir aucun risque à Elena. Et je sais toujours quand tu me caches quelque chose, petit frère".

Le ton de Damon se fit autoritaire et, sous son regard perçant, Stefan se mit à parler d'une voix basse, tête baissée, comme s'il avouait un péché. "Justement, Damon, je me souviens ... d'Elena".

_Nous y voilà._ Damon grimaça intérieurement. Il s'en doutait de cette réponse et la redoutait en même temps. _Seigneur ! On ne va pas revivre ça une deuxième fois !_

« Dans mes souvenirs … », continua Stefan d'une voix terne, inconscient de la réaction émotionnelle qu'il déclenchait chez son interlocuteur, « … je me vois sortir avec elle. Dans mes souvenirs, Elena me dit qu'elle m'aime. Et je l'aime aussi, Damon. Et je suis désolé parce que … toi et elle … vous êtes ensembles. Je n'y comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ».

Stefan enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains et resta un moment prostré. L'évidente détresse de son frère radoucit Damon, mais il ne sut quoi dire sur le coup, la situation étant inextricable.

« C'est bon, Stefan, ça va aller », parvint-il finalement à dire en tapotant gauchement l'épaule de Stefan. « Tu as loupé pas mal d'épisodes. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça, plus tard ».

Il poussa les mains du garçon pour lui dégager le visage et passa une paume sur son front et une autre dans sa nuque. Sa température avait baissé, au moins. _C'est déjà ça !_ Pensa-t-il. « Pour le moment, si tu allais te doucher et te changer. J'ai l'impression que ta dernière toilette ne date pas d'hier !».

Pendant que Stefan montait vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd, Damon ressortit son portable. Pas de signe de Klaus. Il fulmina. Comment allait-il pouvoir raconter à son petit frère déjà très perdu qu'il s'était laissé baiser par un vieux vampire de mille ans doublé d'un loup-garou pour sauver son grand frère et que sa petite amie s'était consolée entretemps avec ce même grand frère !

S'il avait jamais pu trouver une seule chose positive à propos de Klaus, c'était bien le fait que l'Hybride avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance à rapiécer le cœur brisé de Stefan lorsque Elena s'était détournée de lui à son propre profit. Maintenant, les compteurs étaient remis à zéro et, sans Klaus dans le paysage, Damon réalisa qu'il allait bien lui falloir assumer le fait d'avoir ravi la petite amie de son frère et de lui faire de la peine.

Et cela, Damon ne l'avait jamais voulu, enfin, pas comme ça. Même s'il avait mis beaucoup d'effort dans le passé pour rendre la vie dure à Stefan - parce qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup, maintenant, la victoire lui semblait amère. C'était presque trop facile de faire souffrir son petit frère ainsi, et il n'en tira plus aucun plaisir. Pire que ça, il compatit et culpabilise. Car, mieux que personne, Damon savait bien ce que c'était que de se retrouver seul, et ne pas être aimé en retour par la personne qui représentait l'amour de sa vie. Ce qu'Elena était probablement pour Stefan en ce moment dans sa tête.

Ce jour-là, profitant de l'absence de la jeune fille qui avait cours toute la journée, Damon prit tout son temps, et, y mettant tout le tact dont il était capable, relata à son frère en détails les événements de l'année écoulée qui étaient si impactant dans sa vie, mais qui semblaient avoir complètement volatilisé de sa mémoire.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent son retour, Stefan se réinstalla tant bien que mal dans sa petite ville natale, sous la surveillance discrète mais néanmoins plein de sollicitude du couple formé par son grand frère et son ex-petite amie.

Il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Et, en dépit de tout ce sommeil, il paraissait tout le temps incompréhensiblement fatigué.

Et il y avait aussi ses mystérieux accès de fièvre, accompagnés de leur lot de cauchemars et de tremblements fébriles, et dont les poussées soudaines et inexplicables devenaient de plus en plus violentes et laissaient Stefan complètement épuisé et amorphe après leur passage.

A l'issue de la dernière crise, Damon, excédé par l'état de son frère avait envoyé un nouveau message à Klaus le traitant de tous les noms et l'exhortant à le contacter au plus tôt. Mais l'hybride ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Damon et Elena firent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour soulager le malade pendant ses crises, se relayant à son chevet.

Vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, depuis que Damon lui avait exposé la situation, Stefan observait une distance respectueuse presque froide qui peinait et blessait Elena. Car, même si sa passion amoureuse était désormais réservée pour Damon, les caresses de ce dernier n'effaçaient pas pour autant l'histoire qu'elle et Stefan avaient vécue ensemble, et elle éprouvait toujours une profonde affection pour son ex-petit ami.

Depuis le moment où l'amour de Stefan l'avait rendue à la vie du plus profond de son deuil, les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû surmonter ensemble, côte-à-côte et sans jamais faillir l'un à l'autre, n'avaient fait que renforcer ce lien fusionnel si puissant entre eux. Il avait fallu que ce fût leur amour commun pour Damon qui, en fin de compte, soit parvenu à les séparer. C'était d'une cruelle ironie pensa Elena, et le destin s'était bien jouer d'eux.

Alors, en reconnaissance de cet amour absolu fait de pureté et de don de soi qu'il lui avait voué, elle aurait aimé rendre la pareille aujourd'hui à Stefan et l'aider à traverser ce moment difficile.

Mais elle s'était vite rendue-compte que ce dernier ne la laissait pas faire. Il l'évitait discrètement, trouvait toujours un prétexte pour s'éclipser de la pièce où elle se trouvait et se refermait dans sa coquille les fois où elle essayait de le faire parler.

Pour le reste, il affichait en surface un comportement quasi normal, se remettant à suivre avec bonne volonté les cours au lycée, semblant apprécier reprendre l'entraînement au football, traînant volontiers avec Matt, Caroline ou Bonnie - quand Elena n'était pas là.

Quand il n'avait rien à faire après le lycée, il s'enfermait des heures dans sa chambre, à lire ou écrire dans son journal intime.

Parfois aussi, il se passait de longues heures sans qu'il ne montra aucun signe de vie, et Damon avait beau prêter l'oreille, aucun bruit ne filtrait de sa chambre. C'était lors d'un de ces moments que, n'y tenant plus et inquiet par le comportement de son frère, Damon décida de pousser la porte de sa chambre.

Il surprit Stefan pelotonné sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage collé contre la vitre, le regard se perdant au loin vers l'horizon. Il donnait l'impression d'être à ce poste depuis des heures. A attendre Dieu sait quoi. Ou qui. Silhouette immobile et silencieuse de laquelle se dégageait une impression de solitude et de tristesse infinie qui saisissait Damon à la gorge et lui serrait le cœur. Ce n'était que quand Stefan se retourna en l'entendant entrer que Damon vit les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Alerté et peiné, il s'avança vers son frère avec vaguement l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ».

Stefan le regarda sans répondre de ses yeux mornes, le visage inexpressif en dépit des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Comme il ne disait rien, Damon finit par s'approcher tout près de lui et, cédant à son impulsion première, il attira Stefan sur sa poitrine et lui caressa le dos en le consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne sachant ce qui causait son chagrin. « Ça va aller, Stefan. Tout s'arrangera, je te le promets ».

Alors, peu à peu, les mots lui parvenaient, à peine chuchotés : « Je sais pas ce que j'ai, Damon. Je me sens … vide. Complètement vide ... ».


	5. Chapter 5 Interlude Part 2

**Warning** : J'ai dû changer le rating en M à cause de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui ont commencé cette histoire et qui n'aiment pas lire des propos trop classés X. Je n'avais pas prévu initialement d'en écrire dans cette histoire, mais cette scène sert bien mon propos ici, alors, je n'ai pas pu résister !

* * *

Ce jour-là, son entraînement de football ayant été annulé, Stefan rentrait plus tôt chez lui. Comme il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, son ouïe affûtée de vampire les entendit, depuis le living-room. Des halètements mêlés aux gémissements qui ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur ce que son frère et Elena étaient en train de faire sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Stefan se figea sur place, la main à moitié levée. Il ne pouvait rentrer sans tomber sur eux. Mainte fois déjà, ces bruits l'avaient tiré de son sommeil et tenu éveillé la nuit, les yeux grand ouverts fixés au plafond, attendant que ça finissaient pour pouvoir se rendormir. Là, au moins, il pouvait leur échapper.

Stefan se détourna de sa maison et regarda devant lui, ne sachant trop où aller ni quoi faire. Il pleuvait et allait faire nuit bientôt. Il se sentait seul, et le sentiment de mal-être qui l'habitait depuis son retour s'intensifia plus que jamais.

Jusque-là, devant les autres et surtout, pour ne pas inquiéter Damon plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, conscient qu'il causait beaucoup de souci en ce moment à son frère aîné, Stefan s'était efforcé de se composer une façade à peu près normale. Mais cette mascarade lui était de plus en plus pénible à tenir et il arrivait de moins en moins à fournir l'immense effort que cela lui demandait pour faire semblant de mener cette petite existence comme si de rien était.

En réalité, le vide effroyable et inexplicable qu'il ressentait en son intérieur le faisait mourir à petit feu et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le remplir. Quelque chose de vital lui manquait. C'était comme si son être tout entier s'était vidé de sa substance et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle sans émotion, privée de cette petite étincelle de vie indispensable pour l'animer.

Stefan resta un moment indécis sur le perron puis opta pour aller chasser dans les bois aux alentours.

Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un grand daim et, alors qu'il était en train de s'abreuver, Stefan ressentit un brusque haut le cœur et fut pris d'une violente envie de vomir. Son accès de malaise lui fit relâcher trop vite la prise qu'il maintenait sur l'animal, qui, se sentant libre, se dégagea d'une puissante détente en bousculant son prédateur.

Stefan glissa sur le terrain boueux trempé par la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber et dévala sans pouvoir se retenir toute la pente sur laquelle il se trouvait et déboula, emporté dans sa chute, sur la route qui bordait la forêt et à laquelle aboutissait la pente.

Pile à ce moment, une Chevrolet noire arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse et, en dépit de ses réflexes de vampire, il ne put éviter complètement le choc. La voiture le heurta sur le côté dans un bruit sourd et le projeta sur le bitume à quelques mètres où il s'immobilisa enfin.

Le visage d'un homme, qu'il devinait être le conducteur, se pencha sur lui, affolé : « Eh, ça va ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ? Regardez-moi ».

Comme Stefan, un peu sonné, tardait à répondre, l'homme dégaina son téléphone portable en jurant. Réalisant qu'il était sur le point d'appeler du secours, le vampire s'efforça de se relever et de le rassurer. « J'ai rien. Je vais bien, ça va. Pas la peine de chercher de l'aide ».

« Vous-êtes sûr ? », demanda l'homme, remis de sa frayeur. Il regarda dans la direction d'où venait Stefan et se tourna vers ce dernier, examinant ses vêtements maculés de boue. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Il fallait vouloir se tuer pour se jeter comme ça sans prévenir devant une voiture ! », grommela-t-il.

« J'ai glissé », répondit Stefan bêtement en se tenant à l'épaule et au ventre dans une position un peu pliée. Il s'était mochement éraflé sur tout son dos gauche, depuis l'omoplate jusqu'à la hanche, et ses blessures saignaient et lui faisaient mal ! La voiture l'avait heurté en outre au niveau du bassin et il ressentait aussi de la douleur à cet endroit !

L'homme grimaça : « Vous êtes blessé. Il va falloir soigner tout ça. Venez, je vous ramène. Où habitez-vous ? ». Il fit mine de se diriger vers son véhicule et enjoignit d'un geste de la main Stefan à le suivre.

Le vampire hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. « Non, je peux rentrer seul ». En même temps qu'il disait cela, il réalisa qu'il s'était pas mal éloigné et que, dans l'état où il était, rentrer à pied n'allait pas vraiment être une partie de plaisir.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, l'homme insista : « Hors de question que je vous laisse seul dans votre état à la nuit tombée, surtout quand c'est ma voiture qui vous est passée dessus. Alors, montez. ».

Stefan prêta plus attention à l'homme qui lui parlait avec autorité. Il avait environ trente-cinq ans, de taille et corpulence moyennes, mais on le devinait assez baraqué, musclé. Les cheveux courts châtains dorés, un regard ouvert aux yeux gris clair. Mais Stefan remarqua surtout ses lèvres, qu'il avait très bien ourlées et qui adoucissaient son visage carré et sa dégaine de baroudeur dur-à-cuire.

Stefan ne sut trop ce qui le décida. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, ou le fait que l'homme lui rappelait Damon dans sa manière de déguiser sa sollicitude derrière une rudesse apparente, ou alors, quelque chose d'autre dans la sensualité de sa bouche qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Toujours était-il qu'il monta dans la voiture de l'homme et le laissa l'emmener.

« Alors ? Je vous dépose où ? », demanda l'homme en l'aidant à mettre la ceinture de sécurité.

Stefan jaugea son conducteur à la dérobée. Il avait l'air gentil, alors, sans trop savoir où il mettait les pieds, il se lança. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous cette nuit ? ».

L'homme lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route et de démarrer la voiture. S'il avait été surpris, il n'en montra rien. « Je suis de passage dans la région », répondit-il d'un ton égal, « et je suis à l'hôtel pour quelques jours avec mon frère normalement. Mais, comme il n'est pas là cette nuit, je suppose que tu peux dormir dans son lit si tu veux ».

« Merci ». Stefan soupira et laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre latérale et ferma les yeux. Il se jetait dans l'inconnu mais tout valait mieux que cette absence de sensation, plus proche de la mort que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

L'hôtel où ils s'arrêtèrent était à la limite de Mystic Falls et de la ville avoisinante, et Stefan en était secrètement soulagé de ne pas risquer de rencontrer de tête connue. L'homme le fit entrer dans sa chambre et, pendant qu'il hésitait sur le pas de la porte, alla fouiller dans ses affaires et retourna vers lui avec une trousse de secours à la main.

Il examina le jeune homme de la tête au pied et lui dit posément : « Enlève tes vêtements. Il faut nettoyer ces blessures d'abord ».

Stefan hésita brièvement puis obtempéra en silence. Il enleva ses habits et chaussures couverts de boue et trempés par la pluie qu'il laissa en tas dans un coin, et s'approcha de l'homme en sous-vêtement. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le lit et avait sorti de l'antiseptique et du coton. « Allonge-toi », indiqua-t-il à Stefan la place à côté de lui d'un coup de menton.

Stefan s'étendit comme il fut demandé en se tournant pour lui présenter son côté blessé.

« Ce n'est pas très profond. Tu guériras en moins de deux », commenta l'homme tout en nettoyant ses plaies d'une main sure comme s'il avait déjà fait ça souvent.

Stefan serra les dents sous le picotement causé par l'antiseptique. Ses éraflures, contrairement à ce que disait l'humain, ne guérissaient pas assez vite à son sens.

A un moment, Stefan sentit l'homme abaisser son boxer pour nettoyer les plaies qui s'étendaient en dessous. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, le jeune vampire se dit que ça n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête pour se montrer ainsi les fesses quasiment à l'air devant un parfait inconnu.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand l'homme tira sans prévenir encore plus sur son boxer jusqu'à le découvrir complètement. Surpris et gêné, sa main esquissa un geste pour se couvrir lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exclamer. « Arrgh ! Je t'ai bien amoché, on dirait ». Stefan suivit son regard et, baissant les yeux sur son corps, découvrit sur tout le côté gauche de son bassin une vilaine ecchymose qui s'était formée là où le véhicule l'avait heurté. Décidément, son corps ne guérissait plus du tout !

L'homme le pressa par la taille pour le mettre sur le dos et entreprit d'étaler sur sa contusion une pommade qu'il massa pour faire pénétrer. Son geste était ferme mais sa paume était douce et chaude et, en dépit de la sourde douleur qu'il lui causa, Stefan se surprit à trouver agréable ce contact proche d'une caresse. Dans la position où il était, avec son boxer descendu, la main de l'homme effleura par moment la partie sensible de la zone pubienne et le trouble gagna insidieusement le jeune vampire.

A sa grande honte, l'homme s'en aperçut. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le bas-ventre de Stefan avant de remonter vers son visage avec un sourire. « On dirait que je ne te laisse pas indifférent ».

Stefan se sentit devenir cramoisi et tourna la tête de côté, fuyant le regard narquois de l'homme. Sa nudité l'embarrassait cruellement d'un coup. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, se maudissait-il.

L'homme comprit sa réticence. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, l'emprisonna de ses deux bras appuyés de part et d'autre de sa tête et, captivant son regard, il lui demanda, un peu moqueur.

« C'est pas ça ce que tu cherchais en me suivant jusqu'ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? ».

Stefan se sentit acculé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler par des mots les désirs indéfinissables et diffus qu'il ressentait pourtant par tous les pores de son corps. Un sentiment sans cesse évasif, qui lui échappait dès qu'il pensait mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait juste l'impression que cet humain était capable de l'aider à comprendre ces désirs et à combler ses attentes.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Son regard et son corps avaient dû le faire à sa place, car l'homme se penchait déjà sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser tranquillement. Il prit sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, puis fit de même avec sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour en tester le goût. Stefan resta pétrifié sous son baiser.

L'homme s'écarta légèrement. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il resta au-dessus de lui et suffisamment près pour lui envoyer son souffle chaud dans le nez quand il lui parla. « Comment tu t'appelles ? ».

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom », répondit Stefan d'une voix étranglée.

L'homme haussa les épaules. « OK. Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent, de suivre des inconnus dans des chambres d'hôtel miteux ? », demanda-t-il en promenant un doigt le long de sa joue.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur. « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, maintenant, avec moi ? ». Le doigt passa sous son menton avant de remonter le long de l'autre joue.

La question fit rougir à nouveau Stefan, mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui fallait absolument essayer pour en avoir le cœur net. Alors, il acquiesça sans un mot, même s'il n'arrivait pas à cacher complètement sa gêne.

« Mais tu l'as déjà fait, au moins ? … avec un homme … ? ». Le doigt passa sur ses lèvres, suivant leur contour.

Stefan soupira, exaspéré par les questions de l'humain. Il savait pour sûr, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Damon, qu'au moins une personne était déjà passée par là. Un certain hybride mi vampire mi loup-garou du nom de Klaus. Il n'était plus vierge de cette façon-là. Ça, c'était certain. Sauf qu'à son grand dam, il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir.

Alors, il capta le regard de l'homme et se cala sur son psychisme pour en atteindre les couches inconscientes. « Ne me parlez plus et faites ce que vous avez à faire ».

L'homme fit entendre un rire bref. « Oh, c'est pour toi, petit ange. Je préfère te prévenir quand même que ça peut faire mal si tu ne l'as jamais fait ».

_Zut ! Même son hypnose ne marchait pas !_ Se lamenta Stefan dans sa tête. _Soit ses pouvoirs de vampire détraquaient décidément, soit l'humain prenait de la verveine._

Mais, hypnose ou pas, l'homme arrêta les tracés hasardeux de son index et fit glisser le boxer du jeune garçon le long de ses jambes. Il reprit sa position au-dessus de Stefan maintenant complètement nu et immisça ses doigts entre ses lèvres. « Suce », lui souffla-t-il. Le vampire obéissait, se sentant un peu bizarre. Mais l'homme lui souriait, encourageant, puis, au bout d'un moment, il retira ses doigts maintenant mouillés de salive.

« OK. Ecarte tes jambes », ordonna-t-il, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Stefan s'ouvrit docilement. L'homme scruta un moment son entrée ainsi exposée, amenant le feu à ses joues encore une fois, avant de la forcer de son index mouillé et pénétra son intimité sur toute la longueur du doigt. Le jeune garçon grimaça sous l'intrusion. La sensation n'avait rien de plaisant.

L'homme marmonna tout en fouillant en lui. « Je le savais que c'est ta première fois. C'est tellement serré. Je vais te faire mal ! ».

Il introduisit un autre doigt dans l'étroit orifice qu'il entreprit d'élargir en la massant de l'intérieur. L'effet de ces corps étrangers jouant en son intérieur était proprement incommodant et Stefan se tortilla nerveusement autour de ces doigts qui le tenaient en son centre.

Le troisième doigt lui fit vraiment mal et lui arracha quelques gémissements involontaires et Stefan commençait à se demander s'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'homme lui demanda gentiment : « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Le vampire hésita un moment puis secoua la tête. Il voulait se souvenir. C'était insupportable de ne pas se rappeler de quelque chose dont il sentait le goût sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir mettre le nom dessus. Quelque chose que son corps semblait reconnaître déjà, quelque part dans les sensations que l'humain était en train d'éveiller en lui.

L'homme le travailla longuement pour assouplir cette entrée encore très serrée. Il lui souffla au bout d'un moment. « Tourne-toi, bébé ».

Le vampire se mit sur le ventre avec appréhension. Il allait laisser cet humain parfaitement inconnu le prendre, sans réel désir ni attirance. Mais il avait déjà dépassé le stade de la réflexion et du raisonnable.

L'homme se positionna contre l'orifice qu'il avait commencé à molester de ses doigts, et fit couler dessus de la salive. Il prit tout son temps pour pénétrer Stefan, soucieux de ménager le jeune garçon dont il avait deviné l'angoisse, progressant centimètre par centimètre. Mais chacune de ses avancées provoquait quand même une souffrance atroce pour ce dernier.

Stefan ferma les yeux et mordit dans son poing serré pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule et d'une fine couche de sueur pendant que l'énorme membre étranger se frayait implacablement son chemin en lui, l'ouvrant et l'écartant littéralement.

L'homme voyait bien qu'il avait mal mais ne s'arrêta qu'une fois s'être introduit jusqu'à la garde dans son corps. Stefan haletait maintenant franchement. Il se sentait au plus mal, rempli et embroché comme il était par ce sexe brûlant et palpitant qui le déchirait et le maintenait épinglé sur le lit.

« Arrêtez. Je veux plus. Je voudrais qu'on arrête », renonça-t-il piteusement. Des sensations, des émotions se rappelaient à sa mémoire, mais elles lui faisaient peur. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette position, il en était certain maintenant. Mais c'était des souvenirs terrifiants qu'il n'avait aucune envie de remémorer. Au contraire, c'était des choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir enfouir à tout jamais dans l'inconscience.

L'homme se pencha pour lui embraser la nuque et caressa ses flancs en faisant attention à ses blessures. Il lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tu as fait le plus dur. Laisse-moi te montrer le meilleur. Ça vaut le coup, fais-moi confiance ».

Stefan comprit que c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. L'humain le possédait déjà et le membre qui le tenait à sa merci sabrait son énergie et lui enlevait toute sa force. Et c'était lui-même qui avait autorisé cet homme à accéder en lui ! Ne pouvant plus faire grand-chose, il se tut et attendit que ça se passât.

L'homme resta immobile de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il se contentait de caresser et d'embrasser le jeune garçon pour le détendre. Il commença à se mouvoir très doucement, n'accélérant le rythme que progressivement, attentif aux réactions du corps frissonnant sous lui, cherchant à atteindre le point sensible où siégeait le plaisir.

Pendant que l'homme le baisait, par moment, Stefan retrouvait bien de fugitives émotions survenues du passé, lorsque le martèlement de ce dernier finissait par déclencher des vagues de plaisir intense en lui et le faisait gémir. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était qu'une pâle esquisse de ce qu'il avait vraiment éprouvé, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas à proprement parler, et que c'était juste une petite flamme par comparaison au soleil que cela avait été en réalité.

Alors, lorsque ce fut fini, il se retrouvait plus que jamais avec cette impression de manque et de vide qui ne le quittait désormais plus, et des larmes d'amertume et de frustration s'écoulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il pût les retenir. Pour empirer le tout, la nausée qu'il avait ressentie dans le bois le reprit.

Dès que l'homme le libéra, Stefan se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Il tira la chasse d'eau pour éliminer le sang qu'il avait régurgité puis, sans un mot, alla remettre ses vêtements sales. Il marchait avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes, son derrière endolori, maudissant son corps défaillant qui ne guérissait plus.

L'homme se méprit sur le sens de ses larmes et de son vomi et une expression de remord se peignit sur son visage. « Laisse-moi te reconduire. Tu peux à peine marcher … ».

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux rentrer seul ». S'entêta Stefan. Il n'avait qu'une hâte. Quitter la compagnie de cet humain et rentrer chez lui prendre une douche bien brûlante.

Il sortit de l'hôtel tant bien que mal et se retrouva dans la rue. Il pleuvait toujours mais l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il était en train de considérer l'utilisation de la vitesse vampirique pour arriver au plus tôt, quitte à se faire très mal, lorsqu'une Chevrolet noire familière s'arrêta à son niveau. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit et le conducteur se pencha pour lui parler.

« Allez ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Monte ».

Stefan soupira devant l'obstination de l'homme. Il n'allait pas réussir à s'en débarrasser comme ça, surtout sans son pouvoir d'hypnose. Alors, il monta dans la voiture.

Ils firent route en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la demeure des Salvatore. L'homme se mit à parler un peu gauchement au moment où Stefan ouvrit la portière pour descendre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Dean ».

Comme le vampire l'ignora et continua à sortir de la voiture, il reprit. « Ecoute, la prochaine fois, sois prudent. Ne monte pas avec n'importe qui, tu pourrais faire de mauvaise rencontre ».

Il hésita un peu puis lança à Stefan pendant que ce dernier s'éloignait déjà. « Je suis encore dans les parages pendant quelque temps. Si tu veux me voir, tu sais où me trouver ».

Dean attendit que le jeune garçon ait remonté toute l'allée et soit bien rentré chez lui pour redémarrer et repartir.


	6. Chapter 6 Cette vie qui est en moi

_*** Merci, Merci, Merci à tous mes gentils reviewers ! Vous m'encouragez vraiment à écrire ***_

_A/N: Dans cette histoire, le rôle de Meredith n'existe pas. Jenna est chercheuse dans le domaine médicale. Et, pour ce chapitre, merci d'être indulgent pour les détails médicaux - je me suis documentée comme j'ai pu sur le net. _

_Disclaimer: Et je ne possède toujours rien de ce que j'écris dans cette histoire. _

* * *

Les mains croisées derrière sa tête, écoutant la respiration régulière de la jeune femme à côté de lui, Damon dans son lit guettait le retour de son frère. En principe, les allées et venues de ce dernier ne le regardaient pas, Stefan ayant suffisamment vécu seul pour se passer de sa permission de sortie. Mais, depuis son retour, comme s'il lui reconnaissait son droit d'aîné, le plus jeune vampire avait pris l'habitude, naturellement, de prévenir son grand frère de ses moindres mouvements ainsi que de ses rares sorties.

Du coup, cette absence non prévenue était inhabituelle et inquiétait Damon assez pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Il soupira. Deux meurtres non élucidés avaient été perpétrés sur des membres du conseil en l'espace de quelques semaines et son instinct lui criait qu'une menace impalpable planait sur la petite ville. Avec le Stefan perturbé et fragilisé qu'il avait récupéré, Damon n'était vraiment pas tranquille de le savoir quelque part dehors exposé à Dieu sait quel danger.

Le bruit du moteur d'un véhicule le tira de ses pensées. Il distingua la voix d'un inconnu, puis le pas de Stefan regagnant la maison d'une démarche curieusement inégale et lente. Il se leva, décidé à ne pas laisser son frère s'en tirer sans explication et intercepta ce dernier dans le vestibule, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre.

« Alors ? Tu n'as même pas pensé à me laisser un message pour me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas ? », dit-il en descendant les dernières marches, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son énervement.

« Pardon … », commença Stefan, pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver à cette heure tardive. « Ce n'était pas prévu. Je … n'avais pas vu l'heure », termina-t-il faiblement avant de passer devant son frère, espérant abréger la conversation pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et prendre sa douche.

Mais Damon ne le laissa pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. « Attends … », fit il en rattrapant Stefan par le bras au passage, remarquant à peine la grimace de douleur qu'il lui causa. « Qu'est-ce que je sens-là ? … Ma parole ! Tu t'es envoyé en l'air ? ».

« S'il te plaît, Damon. Pas maintenant », lâcha Stefan avec lassitude en essayant de se soustraire à la main qui le retenait.

« C'est celui qui t'a ramené ? … Tu as couché avec cet homme ? … cet humain ? »

Stefan se contracta devant l'expression d'incrédulité mêlée de dégoût dans les yeux de son frère, qui le renvoyait à son propre sentiment de honte pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi », marmonna-t- il en se dégageant. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, voir ce regard réprobateur et écœuré dans les yeux de son aîné.

« Ah non, pas de ça, Stefan ! Tant que tu vis ici et que les bêtises dans lesquelles tu te fourres ont toutes les chances de me pourrir la vie, tout ce que tu fais me regarde que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« J'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux et tu n'as rien à me dire du moment que je ne touche pas à Elena », s'écria Stefan à travers ses dents serrées, au bord des larmes.

L'énervement submergea Damon devant ce qu'il prit pour un reproche implicite et un manque de respect envers sa petite amie. En un instant, il agrippa Stefan à sa gorge et le projeta violemment contre le mur de l'entrée. Il allait continuer ses remontrances lorsqu'il sentit son frère devenir tout mou et inerte dans sa poigne. Sous la surprise, il le relâcha et le corps flasque glissa et s'affaissa doucement sur le sol.

Apparemment, Stefan s'était évanoui sous le choc lorsque sa tête avait cogné le mur. Damon regarda, éberlué, sa main, se disant qu'il y était allé trop fort et regrettant de ne pas s'être mieux contrôlé. « Euh … désolé », murmura-t-il en se baissant pour essayer de ranimer son frère.

Le jeune vampire revenait à lui en toussant et grimaçant. Il se releva laborieusement en se tenant la gorge. « Tu as fini ? Je peux y aller, maintenant ? », marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Sans attendre de réponse, il monta l'escalier en prenant appui sur la rampe, ignorant la main offerte par son frère.

Damon soupira et alla se recoucher, décidant que, Stefan étant revenu, il n'avait plus de raison pour s'inquiéter. Que le mélancolique vampire ait finalement décidé de commencer une vie de débauche et de luxure, à la limite, il pouvait même trouver ça bien, de le voir se lâcher et se sortir enfin de sa déprime de ces derniers temps.

Mais son choix de partenaire perturbait Damon. Cela ressemblait si peu à son vertueux petit frère, somme toute encore innocent à certain point de vue, il en était certain – une fois ôté l'épisode Klaus. _Un homme ! Un humain mâle ! Même pas un vampire !_

Comme il essayait de trouver le sommeil, il entendit distraitement Stefan se dévêtir puis passer sous la douche. Damon commençait à somnoler lorsqu'un coin de sa conscience remarqua que le bruit de la douche n'en finissait pas de se faire entendre. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il se leva à nouveau et poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Ses vêtements jonchaient le sol pièce par pièce jetés négligemment aux endroits où Stefan les avait ôtés, parsemés depuis l'entrée jusqu'à la salle de bain dont la porte entrebâillée laissait échapper de la vapeur et le bruit bruissant de l'eau.

« Stefan ? ». N'obtenant pas de réponse, il pénétra dans la petite pièce. Au milieu de l'épaisse valeur d'eau, il distingua à travers la vitre de la cabine de douche la silhouette de son frère prostrée au sol, le visage enfoui dans ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. L'eau chaude presque brûlante se déversait sur son corps nu en une pluie drue.

Damon soupira et ouvrit la porte vitrée pour fermer l'eau. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il attrapa une serviette et s'accroupit près de Stefan. « Allez, viens. Sors de là », lui dit-il doucement, son énervement balayé par la peine qu'il ressentait à ce nouveau signe de dépression.

C'était alors qu'il remarqua comment son corps avait rougi sous l'eau chaude, et qu'il vit les éraflures encore à vif qui marbraient son dos. Des signes intrigants et préoccupants en soi puisqu'ils dénotaient une anomalie dans le métabolisme du vampire.

Comme Stefan ne réagissait pas, Damon drapa la serviette autour de ses épaules et le força à se lever et à sortir de la douche. Le garçon le laissa passivement l'emmener vers son lit où il s'assit, resserrant la serviette autour de son corps mouillé. Sur sa gorge, les traces de doigt avaient laissé des empreintes rouges violacées. Son apathie, en plus de ses blessures, avait quelque chose de franchement alarmant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il tout en découvrant Stefan pour faire l'inventaire de ses blessures.

« J'ai eu un petit accident. Et mon corps ne guérit plus … », déclara ce dernier succinctement, comme si c'était une banale information sans importance. Il tira son pyjama d'en dessous les draps et s'habilla lentement pour la nuit, passant en silence le reste, qui l'avait pourtant marqué bien plus profondément que ces blessures physiques apparentes.

« C'est depuis longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je viens juste de m'en apercevoir »

« C'est surement parce que tu ne t'alimente pas correctement », lança Damon sans trop de conviction. C'était vrai d'ailleurs qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son frère prendre du sang ou aller chasser dernièrement.

Il laissa Stefan ramper sous sa couette et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un verre de sang à la main. « Bois ça ! », lui intima-il en tendant le verre.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier secoua la tête et s'enfonça encore plus sous ses draps. « Je n'ai pas envie de boire ça, Damon. Le sang me rend malade. Laisse-moi dormir, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain ».

« Comment ça le sang te rend malade ? Fais-moi plaisir, bois ça et je ne t'embête plus ».

« Ne m'oblige pas, Damon. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'en prends, j'ai de la fièvre après. Et je ne veux plus avoir ces crises. J'en peux plus ! ».

Damon regarda la mine fatiguée et le teint pâlot de son frère et ne souvint pas quand il l'avait vu en forme pour la dernière fois. « Et tu as décidé un jour, comme ça, de ne plus manger ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? ».

Stefan détourna la tête, l'air gêné. « Damon, je te cause déjà beaucoup de souci. A chaque fois que j'ai ces crises, Elena et toi, vous devez vous occuper de moi. Et je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous deux. Alors, si je peux gérer ça par moi-même … ».

« Tu appelles ça gérer ? », Damon leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les scrupules mal placées de son frère. « Tu es un vampire, Stefan, tu te souviens ? On ne peut pas se passer de sang. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'en as pas pris ? »

« Je ne sais plus … Et franchement, je ne ressens même pas le manque. Juste un peu de vertige. J'ai essayé d'en prendre aujourd'hui, mais j'ai tout vomi … Je crois que le sang m'écœure, maintenant ! ».

Damon perdit patience. Cela n'avait aucun sens et tout allait de travers visiblement dans la tête de son frère. « Ecoute, faisons un test. Tu vas boire ce sang et je vais te surveiller cette nuit. On verra après ».

Résigné, comprenant que Damon n'allait pas le lâcher, Stefan se redressa de son lit et vida le verre que lui tendait ce dernier et tous deux allèrent se coucher.

...

Cette nuit-là, Stefan eut la plus forte poussée de fièvre qu'il ait jamais eue depuis son retour. La fièvre le fit délirer, inconscient, le corps fébrile, tremblant et ruisselant de sueur. Lorsqu'il commençait à convulser devant un Damon complètement perdu, Elena eut une idée. « Je me souviens que quand on était petit, lorsque Jérémy avait de forte fièvre, maman lui faisait prendre un bain froid pour abaisser sa température. Peut-être que ça peut marcher aussi sur un vampire ».

C'était tout bête mais il fallait être humain – et ne pas paniquer – pour y penser. Ils firent alors couler un bain froid et plongea Stefan dedans. A leur grand soulagement, cela marchait et le vampire inconscient s'apaisait peu à peu, cessant tremblements et agitations, jusqu'à ce que son corps se laissât aller, détendu, dans l'eau tiède.

Caressant la joue de Stefan dont la tête reposait mollement sur le rebord de la baignoire, Elena murmura à l'adresse de Damon. « Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais on dirait qu'il redevient peu à peu humain, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire … il se blesse, il a de la fièvre, il ne tolère plus le sang … ».

Elle eut un petit sourire tendre. « Tu sais qu'il prend mes céréales, au petit-déjeuner ? Et à la cantine aussi. Avant, il ne faisait que grignoter. Maintenant, il mange franchement, et de tout ».

Damon la regarda fixement. Il ne pensait pas que son frère redevenait humain, mais il se passait indiscutablement quelque chose de grave avec son métabolisme.

...

Les jours qui suivirent, ils mirent Jenna dans la boucle, faisant appel à ses connaissances de chercheuse dans le domaine médical pour les aider à comprendre le cas de Stefan. Depuis sa transition, la jeune femme avait par ailleurs effectué des études sur elle-même, essayant de mieux comprendre son nouvel état d'un point de vue scientifique.

A force d'observation, ils purent établir de manière sure que le sang était bien un facteur déclencheur des crises que traversait Stefan et celui de source humaine en particulier, était responsable des accès de fièvre les plus violents. Quant au sang animal, même s'il limitait l'amplitude des crises, semblait dégoûter de plus en plus le jeune vampire car il le vomissait une fois sur deux quand il en prenait.

Pour Jenna, aussi aberrant que cela pouvait paraître, tout se passait comme si l'organisme de Stefan s'était mis inexplicablement à combattre le sang de la même manière que les anticorps auraient défendu le système humain contre un virus. D'où les fièvres à chaque fois qu'il en absorbait.

Du coup, Stefan persistait encore plus à vouloir se passer complètement de cette nourriture pourtant indispensable aux vampires, tant il redoutait ces crises qui l'invalidaient complètement sur des durées de plus en plus longues, le laissant à chaque fois épuisé physiquement et moralement à plat.

Le manque de sang ne semblait pas le gêner, mais, au bout d'un certain temps de sevrage, il perdait ses forces et devenait sujet aux vertiges et évanouissements. Damon prit alors l'habitude d'aller chasser pour son frère, trop affaibli pour le faire lui-même, pour lui constituer une petite réserve de sang d'animal qu'il obligea Stefan à prendre régulièrement, en petite quantité pour éviter ses nausées.

Ils arrivaient de cette manière à réduire, à défaut de les supprimer, la gravité des crises et à améliorer un peu la qualité de vie du malade. Mais cet équilibre était précaire car bientôt, l'état de Stefan se détériorait à nouveau.

Peu à peu, son intolérance au sang, qu'il soit humain, animal ou même venant d'un autre vampire, empirait, et Stefan régurgitait régulièrement tout le contenu de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en prendre. Et, même lorsque Jenna arrivait à l'alimenter par perfusion, tout sang qui passait dans son système se transformait aussitôt en un poison que son corps parvenait de moins en moins à éliminer, entraînant un état fiévreux permanent.

La nourriture humaine était la seule qu'il pouvait tolérer à peu près, mais cette alimentation ne pouvait en aucun cas se substituer à celle dont un vampire avait vraiment besoin.

A ce régime-là, ses forces déclinaient rapidement et il perdait du poids à vue d'œil. Même la magie ne lui était d'aucun secours car Bonnie, à qui Damon avait fini par faire appel, mettant sa fierté de côté, n'avait rien trouvé dans ses grimoires qui traitait de ce genre de cas.

Sous les yeux impuissants de son grand frère, Stefan dépérissait doucement, et arrivait un moment où il ne fut plus vraiment capable de mener une activité normale et dut renoncer petit à petit à toute sortie hors de sa demeure.

Ce jour-là, Damon entra dans la chambre de son frère avec un verre de lait qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit en voyant ce dernier toujours endormi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa fièvre persistait et Stefan n'avait plus quitté sa chambre. Damon ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda le malade. Son visage émacié était aussi blanc que les draps qui l'entouraient et sa respiration ténue soulevait à peine sa poitrine. Pensivement, il sortit son portable et composa un message.

* * *

Klaus regardait d'un œil morne les danseuses de pole dance se cambrer sur leur scène en des postures suggestives, s'abrutissant l'esprit dans leurs lents mouvements lascifs. Il lâcha la fille inerte dans ses bras qui glissa au pied de son fauteuil et essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure de sa bouche du pouce qu'il lécha ensuite. Son esprit était brumeux d'un trop plein d'alcool, de sexe et de sang. Exactement l'effet qu'il cherchait. Des divertissements pour le détourner de lui-même. L'empêcher de rejouer en boucle certains souvenirs jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, s'échapper pour un instant au vide douloureux dans son cœur et ne plus sentir ce creux dans l'estomac dont il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Ils avaient investi ce nightclub londonien pour la nuit et s'étaient assurés d'avoir hypnotisé toute l'assistance afin d'en profiter à loisirs. Kol évoluait avec grâce d'une danseuse à l'autre, une bouteille à la main, alternant les plaisirs entre la saveur succulente du sang et l'embrasement de l'alcool fort. Rebekah était assise sur le comptoir, enlaçant le jeune barman entre ses bras, mais il était difficile de dire si elle l'embrassait ou si elle le suçait. Lentement, Klaus se leva et rejoignit le jeu de son frère au milieu des danseuses, délaissant la compagnie de son aîné assis à la même table que lui.

Elijah surveillait, pensif, les activités auxquelles se livraient ses frères et sœur, un verre à la main. Il avait toujours su garder le contrôle de ses pulsions et sa droiture le laissait rarement aller à abuser plus que nécessaire des humains dont, par nature, il était obligé de prendre avantage. Mais il comprenait ses frères et sœur. Il savait que ce genre de distraction leur était indispensable pour supporter l'éternité, alors, il se contentait de les accompagner et de s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Une petite vibration le tira de ses réflexions. Sur la table, le téléphone de Klaus traînait. Sur sa surface noire brillante apparaissait le signalement d'un nouveau message reçu. Elijah fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom de l'expéditeur. Les messages provenant de Mystic Falls avaient toujours eu un effet néfaste sur l'équilibre psychologique de son frère.

Chaque fois que Klaus en recevait, son humeur déjà perpétuellement morose prit des tournures carrément funestes, et la violence dans laquelle il puisait pour exorciser ses tourmentes internes revêtait alors des allures apocalyptiques. Les conséquences en étaient immanquablement sanglantes, et désastreuses pour la contrainte de discrétion qu'ils étaient censés observer pour le moment.

Elijah jeta un bref coup d'œil à Klaus au loin sur la piste. Ce dernier avait la tête enfouie dans le cou d'une danseuse, mouvant ses hanches en harmonie avec le rythme sensuel de celles de la fille à laquelle il était scotché, pendant que ses mains la caressaient distraitement.

L'aîné des Originels hésita un instant puis effleura l'écran de ses doigts et lut le court texte. _« C'est mon dernier message, Klaus. Stefan va très mal »_.

Le petit message laconique l'interpelait. Ce n'était pas de l'animosité ni de la colère. Ce n'était pas des questions ni des insultes. C'était un ultimatum et un appel au secours déguisé. Elijah leva les yeux vers son frère, le cœur partagé entre sentiments contradictoires.

Il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que le jeune vampire qu'il avait dû abandonner avait emporté avec lui une partie de Klaus. Que Stefan Salvatore avait réussi l'exploit de confronter son frère à son humanité qu'il avait refoulée depuis des temps immémoriaux.

D'un autre côté, dans leur fuite en avant il n'y avait pas de place pour de la faiblesse. Et ce n'était un secret pour aucun d'entre eux que l'humanité était la plus grande d'entre toutes les faiblesses pour un vampire. Klaus lui-même ne lui avait-il pas dit en le regardant dans les yeux que son amour pour Katherine en était une et qu'ils – les Originels – devaient se situer au-dessus de ces sentiments ?

Elijah soupira. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés reniés aussi bien par leur père que par leur mère, il s'était investi dans son rôle d'aîné des Mikaelson, et Klaus, en dépit de tout leur passé chargé, restait son petit frère et faisait toujours partie de son cercle de protection. Dans le cœur d'Elijah, le choix était évident. La préservation de sa famille passait bien au-dessus du sort d'un petit vampire lambda, quelle que soit sa valeur, et, s'il fallait sacrifier le dit vampire pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Klaus, alors, il était prêt à le faire.

Taisant ses scrupules et faisant violence à sa nature vertueuse, Elijah effleura à nouveau l'écran tactile et supprima le petit message.

* * *

« Damon ». Le chuchotement de Stefan appelant son nom tira Damon de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité pour se trouver nez à nez avec ce dernier.

Stefan s'était accroupi à côté de son lit et lui parlait à voix basse, essayant de ne pas déranger Elena.

« Damon, j'entends quelque chose … un bruit à l'intérieur de moi. Il faut que tu écoutes … ».

« Quoi ? … D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Retourne te coucher ». Damon se leva et, portant son frère à moitié d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, le raccompagna dans sa chambre. Il remarqua au passage le corps toujours trop chaud de Stefan et sentit aussi combien il avait maigri.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire entendre ? », demanda-t-il quand le jeune vampire fut à nouveau allongé dans son lit.

Désignant son torse de manière vague, ce dernier répondit. « C'est là, quelque part. Penche-toi. Il faut vraiment prêter l'oreille pour l'entendre. ».

Damon appliqua son oreille contre la poitrine de Stefan. Dans un premier temps, tout ce qu'il entendait c'étaient les battements de cœur de ce dernier, et le bruit de sa respiration. Il allait se redresser lorsqu'il perçut un autre son. Un très faible tapotement régulier et continu dont la cadence était sensiblement plus rapide que les secondes d'une horloge. Se guidant sur la force du son, il déplaça son oreille et s'arrêta finalement au niveau de l'abdomen de son frère.

Il se redressa. « Ça vient de là. », dit-il en désignant le ventre de Stefan. Les deux frères se regardèrent, perplexes.

« J'ai cru l'entendre deux, trois fois déjà hier, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être ? », demanda Stefan d'une voix inquiète.

Damon souleva le t-shirt de son frère et lui palpa le ventre. Il ne lui trouva rien de spécial mais sentit de légers tressaillements et tortillements parcourir son corps. Cela lui rappela à quel point Stefan était chatouilleux et il se rendit compte que son petit frère était probablement en train de faire l'impossible pour se tenir tranquille sous le chatouillement.

Malgré la situation, il fut follement tenté de déplacer ses mains sur les côtes de Stefan pour le faire rire un peu lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre. « On pourrait peut-être lui faire faire des examens ? ».

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Elena dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Je veux dire … », continua la jeune fille, « Il y a des scans, des appareils médicaux pour sonder l'intérieur d'un corps humain … qui pourraient peut-être fonctionner aussi pour un vampire ».

« Et nous connaissons tous une personne qui a accès ces machines et qui est prête à nous aider », termina-t-elle, sachant que cet argument balayait toute leur réticence, puisque la personne en question n'était autre que Jenna.

...

Quelques heures après, ils firent route vers le seul hôpital de Mystic Falls où Jenna les attendait. Elle n'y exerçait pas vraiment en tant que médecin, mais y travaillait dans le département de la recherche, et dut passer par l'hypnose pour avoir accès aux appareils qui l'intéressaient pour le cas de Stefan. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils devaient profiter de la nuit pour faire cet examen en catimini.

Jenna les fit entrer dans une petite salle meublée spartiatement d'une table d'examen et d'un appareil d'imagerie médicale muni d'une sonde et d'un écran vidéo. Elena s'avança et se mit dans un coin pour ne pas gêner tandis que les deux garçons se tenaient gauchement à l'entrée de la pièce, visiblement non habitués à cet environnement. Damon soutenait son frère de manière protectrice et regardait l'appareil d'un œil méfiant.

Jenna leur indiqua l'étroite table d'examen. « Stefan, allonge-toi sur cette couchette et découvre ton ventre. Je vais te faire une échographie pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dedans ». C'était une chance, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle ait suivi une formation d'échographiste pendant ses longues études.

En silence, elle prépara l'appareil pendant que Stefan s'installa avec un peu de nervosité. Il releva son t-shirt et baissa un peu son pantalon et attendit. Le petit bruit ne le quittait pas et il se demandait si Jenna l'entendait aussi.

La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers lui. Elle hésita un instant devant le protocole inconnu, ne sachant quoi ni où chercher, et demanda finalement au vampire allongé. « Je vais essayer d'abord de repérer le bruit, d'accord ? ».

Devant l'acquiescement de Stefan, elle pencha attentivement son oreille sur son ventre comme l'avait fait Damon auparavant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa, le visage impénétrable, et entreprit d'étaler un gel froid sur son abdomen. Elle prit la sonde, appuya l'embout sur le ventre du vampire et débuta son exploration lentement, parcourant méthodiquement la région au-dessous du nombril.

Dans le silence de la pièce, Jenna se concentra sur ce qu'elle visualisait à l'écran. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle repassa avec la sonde plusieurs fois sur la zone concernée en appuyant dessus pour accentuer le signal jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine. Finalement, elle figea son poignet et, se tournant vers Stefan puis Damon resté au pied de la table d'examen, elle leur montra sur l'écran un point de la taille et la forme d'un petit haricot entouré d'une sorte de bulle.

« Là. C'est ça ».

Elle brancha le moniteur auditif et appuya la sonde sur le point. Au bout de quelques tâtonnements et au milieu de bourdonnements parasitaires, un son très ténu de battements rapides et réguliers se distingua finalement, et tous les occupants de la pièce retenaient leur respiration pour mieux écouter ce bruit inconnu.

Reposant la sonde après avoir figé l'image sur l'écran, Jenna tourna finalement son regard vers Stefan qui s'était redressé pour mieux voir. Elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Stefan, j'ai un peu suivi ton état, et, si je ne me trompe pas, les symptômes que tu as eu jusqu'à présent sont la fatigue, les vomissements … le fait que tu dormes beaucoup, que tu te mettes à manger de la nourriture humaine … tu ne supportes plus le sang … Et maintenant, ce bruit très particulier qu'on entend et la forme caractéristique de ce petit point qu'on voit dans ton ventre … tout ça me fait penser à quelque chose … ».

Jenna laissa sa phrase en l'air, cherchant ses mots. De son coin, Elena fit entendre un « Mon Dieu ! » vite étouffé par sa main qu'elle plaqua sur sa bouche, ayant l'intuition de ce que sa tante allait dire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jenna ? Accouche ! », lâcha Damon avec impatience tandis que Stefan fixa sur elle de grands yeux interrogateurs, attendant qu'elle leur donna sa théorie.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un sourire. _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Damon_. Elle déglutit et continua en regardant Stefan. « Eh bien, ne me demande surtout pas comment c'est possible, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu es … enceint, Stefan ».

Elle enchaîna sans attendre en montrant l'écran, pour être sure de se faire bien comprendre « Ce petit pois, tu vois ? C'est un embryon. Le bruit que tu entends, c'est le battement de son cœur. Et cette sorte de poche autour, c'est le placenta.»

Son annonce fut accueillie d'un silence médusé par la petite assemblée abasourdie, jusqu'à ce la voix d'Elena se fit entendre.

« C'est … extraordinaire ! », s'exclama la jeune fille.

« … et absolument impossible ! », lança Damon, péremptoire, remis de sa surprise.

Regardant son frère qui était resté encore bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur le petit haricot qu'on voyait toujours sur l'écran, il continua. « Mais regardez-le ! C'est un vampire. Et un garçon par-dessus le marché. Un seul des deux facteurs est déjà éliminatoire. Comment serait-ce possible ? »

Jenna se racla la gorge. « Cela expliquerait pourtant beaucoup de choses … si on laisse de côté pour l'instant le mystère de la conception. A un moment donné, cet embryon s'est retrouvé là, et, une fois en place, il se bat pour se développer en puisant toutes ses ressources du corps qui l'abrite. Si le corps en question ne convient pas à sa croissance, il peut arriver que la nature va alors lui doner un coup de pouce, en essayant de transformer le corps en question pour l'adapter aux besoins de l'embryon. C'est la force de la vie en marche ».

Elle fit une courte pause puis continua en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Stefan, réfléchissant à voix haute, son côté chercheuse de plus en plus excitée par la théorie qui se mettait en place.

« Stefan, le corps d'un vampire est immuable car il se régénère à l'infini de manière identique. Pour que cet embryon puisse se développer, il a fallu que ton corps perde ce pouvoir. C'est pour cela que tu ne guéris plus spontanément. Ton corps veut évoluer. Et il rejette le sang parce que c'est l'ingrédient qui renforce ton côté vampire, et donc ton pouvoir de guérison. Cela expliquerait les fièvres. C'est comme si ton essence de vampire et ton corps qui veut être humain se livraient bataille chaque fois que tu absorbes du sang … L'embryon te transforme, Stefan, pour sa propre survie ».

Jenna s'arrêta, songeuse, pendant que son auditoire restait suspendu à ses paroles. Elle se reprit au bout d'un moment. « Le positif dans tout ça c'est que, une fois qu'on connaît la raison derrière, on saura surement trouver un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour étudier la question et … »

« Et si on le lui enlevait purement et simplement. Ça règlerait la question. Non ? ». La question de Damon jeta un froid sur le discours enthousiaste de Jenna.

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui » répondit-elle lentement, à contrecœur. « Je pense que les choses ont toutes les chances de revenir à la normale si on l'opérait pour enlever l'embryon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Stefan ? ».

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le principal intéressé encore sous le choc, et qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent. Stefan percutait lentement ce qui lui arrivait. Sa main se plaça instinctivement sur son abdomen, là où le petit pois a été localisé. Son fin touché détecta effectivement un petit renflement à cet endroit, derrière la ceinture abdominale.

« Quelle chance est-ce que j'ai de mener cette … gestation jusqu'à son terme ? », demanda-t-il.

Jenna se mordit les lèvres. « Je vais être honnête. Au niveau d'avancé de la science à ce jour, la question n'est plus de savoir si un homme peut mener une grossesse jusqu'au bout ou non. C'est faisable. La question, c'est plutôt s'il va en survivre après la délivrance. En gros, le corps masculin n'ayant pas d'utérus, le placenta va devoir se coller contre les intestins ou la paroi abdominale, et il n'y a rien de prévu pour qu'il se décolle de ces supports non naturels une fois le foetus sorti. C'est là où il y a un risque vital pour le père. Personne n'a jamais tenté l'expérience ».

« Mais là on parle d'humain. Avec un vampire, ce sera peut-être différent ? Un vampire est bien moins fragile qu'un humain ». Suggéra Elena, la note d'espoir clairement dans sa voix.

La tante et la nièce échangèrent un regard. Les deux jeunes femmes se comprenaient trop bien. Si cela marchait, ça aurait été, pour Jenna, la perspective d'une maternité redevenue accessible, et, pour Elena, cela laissait plus ouverte que jamais l'idée de sa propre transition, qu'elle envisageait de plus en plus.

Damon n'était pas sans comprendre ces subtilités, mais il avait d'autre priorité. « Je suis désolé, Elena, mais la question ne se pose même pas. Stefan ne servira pas de cobaye. Jenna, il faut que tu le lui enlève. Tout de suite ».

Jenna soupira. Elle ignora l'aîné pour s'adresser au plus jeune frère dont elle avait senti d'indécision. « Ecoute, Stefan. C'est ton corps et ta vie qui est en jeu. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux et je t'aiderai quelle que soit ta décision. Je pourrais hypnotiser une équipe chirurgicale pour qu'elle le l'enlève, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Si tu décides de le garder, je suivrai ta grossesse et je te promets de faire tout ce que je pourrai pour que cela se passe bien, pour toi et … ton bébé ».

Stefan regardait alternativement les différents interlocuteurs à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la parole. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient en lui et il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait. « Est-ce que j'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question ? ».

Jenna lui sourit gentiment, compatissant avec ce qu'il traversait. « Bien sûr. Donne-toi une semaine ou deux. D'ici là, je te reverrai pour te surveiller et il faudra refaire d'autres analyses pour mesurer la croissance de l'embryon et calculer le terme exact … Au fait, est-ce que vous comptez prévenir Klaus ? »

Devant le silence qui accueillit sa question, elle hasarda. « C'est bien lui, le père, non ? ».

Au lieu de répondre, Stefan demanda d'une voix blanche. « Jenna, à quel moment est-ce qu'on entend les premiers battements de cœur d'un fœtus ? »

« En général, c'est entre trois et cinq semaines. Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu à Mystic Falls ? »

« Ça doit faire un peu moins de six semaines, il me semble ».

« C'est tout-à-fait dans l'ordre des choses. Il se peut qu'au début, le bruit était tellement faible que tu ne l'avais pas entendu tout de suite. Dans ton cas, il se pourrait aussi que le développement de cet embryon ait pris du retard car il avait fallu au préalable préparer ton corps pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir … Pourquoi ces questions ? As-tu eu d'autres partenaires depuis ? ».

La réponse parvenait avec un peu de retard. « C'est sans importance ... Je suppose que c'est bien de … Klaus. Puisque j'avais les symptômes dès mon retour ».

Jenna n'insista pas. Elle tendit un mouchoir en papier à Stefan pour qu'il se nettoyât le ventre et Damon l'aida à se relever de la table d'examen. Ils convinrent de quelques détails pratiques pour la suite puis se séparèrent.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez eux, personnes ne parlaient, chacun occupé par ses propres pensées. Damon conduisait et Elena était assise à l'avant. Stefan s'adossait sur la banquette arrière, regardant défiler le paysage sous le clair de lune. Il se sentait exténué par toutes ses émotions. Sa main se positionna à nouveau sur son ventre, caressant la petite boule dont il sentait bien le léger renflement derrière les muscles. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le petit bruit de battement de cœur.

« Damon … »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Klaus t'a jamais répondu … sur tous les messages que tu lui avais envoyés ? »

« Non ». Damon jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur à son frère. Stefan regardait la lune par la fenêtre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le préviennes … pour ce qui m'arrive …

Quoiqu'il ait pu y avoir entre lui et moi, c'est clairement fini …

Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cet homme …

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui … »

_J'ai mon bébé._


	7. Chapter 7 Tous les chemins mènent à toi

_** Ha ha, j'ai l'impression que mon MPreg a refroidi pas mal de lecteurs ! J'espère que c'est un peu mieux avec ce chapitre. Les critiques sont bienvenues vous savez ? :) _

_** Disclaimer : (habituel) I own nothing in this story_

* * *

Alaric s'en allait hâtivement vers l'emplacement où il s'était garé aux alentours de l'hôpital en essuyant furtivement le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Le sang de Bill Forbes. Il se figea sur place en apercevant une grande femme d'âge mûr à côté de sa voiture. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qu'elle allait lui dire ce jour-là d'une belle voix grave allait sceller décisivement son destin par la suite.

« Assassiner des membres du conseil qui manquent à leur devoir, ou faire appel à des chasseurs de vampires, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous mènerez à bout votre mission. Si vous acceptez mon aide, je vous montrerai comment débarrasser tout l'univers de ces créatures ».

Esther considérait avec satisfaction le professeur d'histoire en face d'elle. Il était l'instrument qu'il lui fallait, et elle allait pouvoir accomplir ses grands desseins une fois qu'elle l'aurait transformé en une puissante arme contre les Originels.

Décidément, pensait elle, cette petite ville abritait bien des trésors surprenants. Elle était initialement venue à Mystic Falls pour trouver le précieux chêne blanc qui avait repoussé sur l'emplacement de celui que sa famille avaient brûlé il y avait plus de mille ans. Elle savait aussi que le contemporain double Petrova y vivait et que le cimetière des sorcières, site emmagasinant une énergie incroyable propice à lancer des sorts les plus complexes, s'y trouvait.

Maintenant, avec cet humain obsédé par sa haine envers les vampires et dont l'esprit était en train de basculer vers son côté obscure, elle disposait de presque tous les éléments en main pour finaliser son plan et en venir à bout de sa monstrueuse progéniture.

IL ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose qui était pourtant essentielle. Retrouver la trace de ses enfants. Esther était contrariée. Toutes ses tentatives pour les localiser avaient échoué, et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela. Ses enfants se sont protégés de ses sorts de localisation en faisant appel à la magie d'une autre sorcière.

* * *

_( Au manoir des Salvatore )_

« C'est absolument impossible qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire ! ».

Le sombre vampire faisait les cents pas dans le grand living-room, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil préoccupés sur son frère enfoncé dans l'un des canapés de la pièce et qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

Ce dernier était flanqué des deux côtés par deux jeunes filles, Elena et Caroline, qui le soutenaient silencieusement par leur présence. La jeune vampire en particulier, lui tenait la main de manière affectueuse en le dévorant des yeux, curieuse et ravie visiblement de ce qui lui arrivait. D'ailleurs, Caroline était bien la seule à lui avoir demandé de palper son abdomen du doigt pour sentir la petite boule qui s'y trouvait. Et Stefan lui avait montré avec un timide plaisir en guidant sa main avec la sienne.

« C'est pourtant bel et bien un embryon de sept semaines maintenant qui se trouve dans son ventre … », répliqua d'un ton calme une jeune femme blonde. « Un embryon tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain d'après tous les tests que j'ai pu effectuer ces derniers jours ».

« Jenna, cela n'est JAMAIS arrivé dans l'histoire des vampires. On n'a aucune idée comment cela a pu se produire ni quel genre de mauvaise surprise il pourrait y avoir derrière ! ».

« Je sais bien, Damon, que nous sommes tous stériles. Et crois-moi, je l'ai vérifié de toutes les manières imaginables. Maintenant, au point où nous en sommes, je n'exclus pas l'intervention de la magie … ». Termina-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune métisse aux grands yeux ambrés qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans la pièce.

Embarrassée par la soudaine attention, Bonnie haussa légèrement les épaules avant de parler. « Le monde de la sorcellerie est vaste et ses frontières insondables … Après, pour expliquer ce qui arrive à Stefan, je dirais qu'à un moment donné, il aurait été sous l'influence d'une sorte de sort d'inversion qui l'aurait rendu féminin et humain pendant un court laps de temps au cours duquel la conception aurait eu lieu. Il faut un sacrée savoir-faire pour réussir un sort pareil ! Mais, même si ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, je pense que la magie dans sa forme la plus puissante pourrait, en effet, faire tomber enceint un vampire mâle de cette manière ».

Damon arrêta ses cents pas et secoua la tête, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi quelqu'un lui ferait ça ? Dans quel intérêt ? Est-ce que c'est lié au fait que Klaus lui a effacé la mémoire ? Et puis d'ailleurs, comment savoir si Klaus est bien le père, … je veux dire, _l'autre_ père ? Parce que ça impliquerait que Klaus aussi a dû être humain au même moment que lui », dit-il en glissant un coup d'œil rapide vers Stefan.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, Damon, de qui est ce bébé ou comment c'est arrivé », lâcha enfin d'une voix basse l'intéressé, le regard résolument fixé au sol. « Il est là, maintenant. Et il m'a, moi ! Cela me suffit. De toute manière, ce Klaus a apparemment fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne garde absolument aucun souvenir de lui. Alors, ça ne change rien pour moi que _mon bébé_ soit de lui ou d'un autre ».

Cela n'échappait à personne que Stefan avait passé de _embryon_ ou _fœtus_ à _mon bébé_ en l'espace de quelques jours. Damon considéra l'attitude butée de son frère. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à rajouter et l'assemblée se dispersa peu de temps après.

Au moment où Jenna partait, Damon lui demanda : « Comment allez-vous, toi et Alaric ? Il ne donne plus signe de vie ces derniers temps ».

Jenna grimaça un sourire triste. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est retourné dans son appartement. Il se comporte bizarrement en ce moment mais refuse de m'en parler. Je pensais pourtant qu'il s'était fait une raison avec mon état. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas ».

xxx

Une fois tout-le-monde parti, Damon prépara un verre qu'il remplit à moitié de sang et dans lequel il additionna un peu de verveine selon les indications de Jenna, et le tendit à son frère. Avec des extraits de cette plante affaiblissant son côté vampire, le pouvoir de guérison de Stefan restait en berne en dépit de l'apport du sang et son corps humain semblait mieux tolérer ce breuvage. Du coup, par petite quantité, le vampire put se réalimenter peu à peu, sans faire de rejet ni de crise, et, même s'il restait faible, n'était plus en danger de desséchement complet.

Damon s'assit, pensif, pendant que Stefan, à demi couché dans son canapé, buvait à petite gorgée son repas du soir. Elena ayant décidé de passer quelques nuits avec sa famille pour remonter le moral de Jenna et tenir compagnie à Jeremy, les deux frères se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête pour cette fin de soirée.

« Ne fais pas ça », dit le sombre vampire brusquement.

Stefan s'arrêta de boire, et reposa lentement le verre sur la table basse à côté de lui, se préparant à la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Tu sais que ça peut te tuer », reprit Damon en se disant que son frère lui semblait être devenu tellement fragile avec cette _chose_ dans son ventre qu'il avait l'impression qu'un rien pouvait le briser.

« On n'en sait rien, Damon. Je suis toujours un vampire. Les vampires ne meurent pas si facilement. Je suis sûr qu'une fois le bébé sorti, mon corps guérira à nouveau et … »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si tu meurs dans ton pseudo corps humain avant que ton côté vampire n'ait réussi à te réparer ? ». Damon ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son jeune frère. Toutes les recherches que Jenna avait pu mener ces derniers jours sur le sujet aboutissaient aux mêmes conclusions sinistres. Que le décollement du placenta suite à la délivrance avait toutes les chances de provoquer une hémorragie massive fatale pour le père.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas … ». Stefan resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer. « … mais, si le pire m'arrivait, tu m'enterreras et tu élèveras le bébé comme s'il était à toi ».

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! », grogna Damon en se levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter son frère. Il fit quelques pas pour contenir la colère qui montait en lui. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul. Surtout après m'avoir forcé dans cette non-vie parce que tu voulais que je sois avec toi ».

Les lèvres de Stefan frémirent et son visage se crispa. « Je suis désolé, Damon, pour ce que je t'ai fait … mais je suis tellement fatigué. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter. Tu sais comment je me sens la plupart du temps ? Seul. Je me sens seul. Combien de fois je regarde le soleil et je me dis que ce serait si simple de retirer cette bague et mettre fin à cette existence vide de sens et sans aucune finalité … Ce bébé qui grandit dans mon corps de mort-vivant me donne enfin une raison de vivre. Il donne un sens à mon existence ».

« OK, Stefan, j'ai compris ». Damon hocha la tête, amer et contrarié. Un nom flottait entre les deux frères, que Stefan n'avait pas prononcé à voix haute. C'était Elena, la raison de vivre que son petit frère s'était trouvé à un moment de sa vie. Mais elle était devenue la sienne depuis, et aucun retour arrière n'était plus possible pour aucun d'eux trois.

Il se rassit auprès de Stefan et prit son visage entre ses mains, le caressant, désespéré de le convaincre encore une fois. « Mais VIS pour moi, Stefan. Tu n'es pas seul. Ce sera toujours toi et moi, pour l'éternité. Je te le promets ».

« Damon, c'est une chance unique et inespérée pour moi de donner naissance à un enfant. Et, en ce moment, c'est comme si je redevenais humain … c'est une impression extraordinaire … ».

Mais Stefan ne finit pas sa phrase, prenant conscience trop tard que ses malheureuses paroles avaient blessé son frère. Les mains qui étaient en train de caresser ses joues se figèrent quelques secondes puis devinrent brutales. Avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qui se passait, les doigts de Damon agrippèrent ses cheveux, bloquant sa tête, et son visage vint se coller tout près du sien.

« Humain ? Ça te manque hein d'être humain ? », lui sifflait-il entre ses dents. « Tu avais pensé à moi quand tu me forçais à boire le sang de cette fille ? Et maintenant, tu veux être humain ? Et me laisser ? Je vais te faire sentir ce que c'est que d'être humain ».

Les mots prononcés inconsidérément par son jeune frère avaient fait déborder la colère de Damon qu'il contenait depuis un moment. Son impulsivité prit le dessus et ses canines se mirent à s'allonger et ses yeux revêtirent une teinte rouge sombre. Il tira sur les cheveux de Stefan pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière et exposer sa gorge, lui arrachant un petit cri. Sous la peau fine et pâle du cou se devinait la jugulaire, et la palpitation du sang qu'il y percevait le submergea soudainement de cette soif si particulière à son espèce, aveuglant son esprit.

Il voulait juste lui donner une correction et soulager ses nerfs, mais son frère sentait délicieusement bon. Une senteur enivrante à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusque-là, qui n'avait jamais excité ses pulsions de prédateur comme à cet instant précis. Des pulsions qu'il avait réprimées depuis trop longtemps pour se couler dans le quotidien d'Elena, et qui lui explosaient à la figure à ce moment-là, désinhibées par la violence des ressentiments qu'il éprouvait.

A peine conscient qu'il faisait ça à son propre petit frère, Damon plongea sa tête et mordit sauvagement dans la chair de la proie sous sa main.

Terrifié par ce qui lui arrivait, Stefan essayait de se débattre mais ses forces étaient dérisoires contre celles de Damon. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son frère aîné était en train de le mordre et se nourrir sur lui. Qu'il était devenu pour ce dernier une vulgaire proie à la disposition du prédateur qu'il était.

« Arrête, Damon ! Pardon, … pardon, pour ce que je t'ai fait. Arrête, … s'il te plaît … ».

Damon ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière-là. Il essayait de s'excuser, de le supplier, mais ce dernier ne desserrait pas ses dents et il se sentit littéralement drainé de sa force vitale. Il avait l'impression que son sang se mettait en mouvement tout seul dans son corps comme animé de leur vie propre, et affluait vers ce point brûlant de cette bouche dans laquelle il se déversa sans retenu.

Et Damon suçait et aspirait en de longue rasade ce sang qui était plus grisant et délicieux que n'importe quel autre. Ce n'était plus du sang de vampire mais pas tout-à-fait non plus du sang humain. C'était un pur nectar exquis et délicatement sucré et parfumé.

L'ivresse embrumait son cerveau qui n'enregistrait que de loin les supplications de sa victime qui faiblissait de seconde ne seconde. Finalement, un vestige de conscience lui fit reprendre ses esprits lorsque le débit ne lui parvenait plus aussi dense et épais qu'au début, et que le bruit des pulsations cardiaques de sa proie, qu'il surveillait par réflexe, ralentissait dangereusement. Signes que le corps était sur le point d'être totalement drainé.

Il s'arracha enfin de la morsure, hébété, et considéra sans comprendre le visage livide et le corps affaissé devant lui, réalisant lentement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se targuait en général de maîtriser parfaitement sa soif, mais là, il a été surpris, aussi bien par son brusque accès de rage que par la particularité du sang de Stefan.

Damon se recula du divan en titubant. « C'est de ta faute … Tu as toujours été très têtu … ».

Le sombre vampire reprit lentement son contrôle et son visage revêtit peu à peu une expression déterminée. Il se pencha pour prendre le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras et murmura, pendant qu'il le portait au sous-sol de leur demeure : « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ... J'arrangerai tout, tu verras ».

* * *

Klaus crayonnait sur un coin de la nappe un petit esquisse qu'il s'appliquait à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il prît l'exacte forme qu'il souhaitait. De la surface blanche naissaient peu à peu le contour d'un visage, les sourcils, l'arête du nez. Les lèvres lui prirent pas mal de temps pour atteindre la perfection voulue, puis il termina par les yeux, s'attachant minutieusement à retrouver la pureté de l'âme qu'il y lisait auparavant. Sa mémoire comblait de lui-même le dessin, souvenir par souvenir, de traits, couleurs, textures et odeurs, jusqu'à ce que la présence de l'absent se fît presque palpable au point qu'il crut pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts …

Rageusement, Klaus arracha le bout de papier et le froissa en une boule qu'il jeta au loin. Il se détourna de ses pensées en se levant de son coin pour rejoindre le bar où son grand frère, accoudé au comptoir, discutait calmement avec une femme aux cheveux ultra-courts argentés.

« Allons, Gloria. Je vois qu'Elijah n'arrive pas à te convaincre. Je ne croirai jamais qu'une sorcière aussi puissante que toi ne sache pas comment créer les hybrides ».

« Arrête ton charme, Klaus. La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi. Ce que tu me demandes va me mettre à dos la sorcière Originel, et, crois-moi, elle n'est pas commode ». Gloria se retourna vers son bar et entreprit de ranger et nettoyer les verres qui y traînaient, comme pour signifier la fin de la conversation.

« Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te comportes en sorcière renégate. Tu nous as déjà aidés à nous masquer au sort de localisation d'Esther. Je pense, moi, que tu joues ton propre jeu. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi en échange de ton savoir ? ». Termina Klaus avec un sourire engageant, sûr de lui. Dans son univers et sa manière d'appréhender le monde, tout pouvait être acheté, il suffisait d'y mettre le prix.

La sorcière regarda Klaus en supputant visiblement quel intérêt elle aurait à l'aider. Tout d'un coup, elle lui demanda. « Comment va le petit vampire qui était avec toi ? Stefan Salvatore, c'est bien ça ? ».

Le cœur de Klaus marqua une pause à la mention du nom. « Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? ».

Gloria haussa les épaules et continua à nettoyer son bar en parlant. « Je me suis dit que, si jamais tu en avais assez de lui, peut-être que tu pourrais me le céder ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, Gloria ? ». Le ton de Klaus était dangereusement calme et Elijah était le seul à sentir la pulsion meurtrière qui irradiait de son regard braqué sur l'inconsciente sorcière.

« Eh bien, Stefan Salvatore est un nom connu parmi quelques-unes d'entre nous. Celles qui ont connu Emily Bennett. C'est un vampire au cœur pur, et ce genre de vampire ne réagit pas de manière ordinaire aux sorts. C'est comme un amplificateur, et ils peuvent donner des résultats vraiment étonnants. Je voudrais expérimenter certaines magies sur eux mais je n'ai jamais pu en disposer sous la main. Alors, si tu me le laisses, en échange, je te dirai ce qu'il faut faire pour tes hybrides ».

La colère de Klaus sourdait par tous les pores de sa peau et sa main était sur le point de jaillir lorsqu'Elijah l'arrêta en apposant sa main sur son bras. « Marché conclu, Gloria. Nous t'amènerons ce vampire dans quelques jours, le temps d'aller le chercher. Il n'est pas avec nous en ce moment ».

xxx

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Klaus éclata. « Il n'en est pas question, Elijah ! ». Son ton était catégorique et ne souffrait aucune négociation. « J'ai été d'accord pour le sortir de ma vie pour le protéger. Je ne vais pas l'offrir en pâture maintenant à cette vieille sorcière pour qu'elle tente ses expériences sur lui ! ».

« Non ! L'importance n'était pas tant de sortir ce vampire de ta vie. Il fallait le sortir de ton cœur ! Nous avons besoin de nous entourer d'exécutants loyaux, Niklaus. C'est ton idée, souviens-t-en ! Tu es en train de laisser tes sentiments te rendre faible et cela ne te ressemble pas. ».

« Tu m'en veux encore pour Katherine, reconnais-le ».

« Il n'est plus temps maintenant pour de la rancœur. Si j'ai pu sacrifier Katherine comme tu me l'avais demandé, alors, tout ce que je te demande aujourd'hui, c'est, à ton tour, accepte de sacrifier Stefan pour nous ».

Les deux Originels se toisèrent longuement. Au bout d'un moment, Klaus lâcha lentement et nettement : « Non ».

* * *

Couché dans le noir et l'humidité, Stefan essayait de se concentrer sur les battements de cœur du bébé pour se rassurer. Ses doigts tripotaient la petite chaine à son poignet et ce contact calmait un peu son angoisse. Il ne se souvenait pas comment avoir eu ce bracelet, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'enlever. Et il avait pris l'habitude de le caresser souvent machinalement, sans y penser.

Il s'était réveillé dans ce cachot, qui avait toujours été là dans le sous-sol de leur demeure, après cette fameuse soirée où Damon l'avait mordu. Il ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là. Quelques jours probablement.

Damon venait le voir de temps en temps pour subvenir à ses besoins et lui donner un minimum de confort. Il lui ramenait par exemple de la lecture et son journal pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais il était devenu froid et distant, et Stefan avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à nouveau à l'ancien Damon cruel et cynique qui lui avait promis une éternité de misère.

Son frère avait aussi soigné sa vilaine blessure au cou qui n'avait évidemment pas guérit avec son corps devenu trop humain, et qui était restée encore bien tuméfiée. Plusieurs fois, silencieux et le visage fermé, Damon était venu nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait laissée et lui appliquer dessus un baume. Aucun des deux frères ne dit mot sur l'incident passé, mais le corps de Stefan se tendit maintenant à chaque fois que Damon le touchait, et il se tenait coi et gardait résolument les yeux baissés en présence de ce dernier, craignant de le provoquer par mégarde.

Damon s'assurait aussi qu'il avait de quoi se nourrir. Sauf qu'il ne lui donnait que du sang, comme s'il reniait cette partie de Stefan qui redevenait humain. Et cette partie avait besoin d'autres types de nourriture. Son corps ressentait désormais cette faim et cette soif qu'il n'avait plus éprouvées depuis sa transition, et qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être satisfaites par le petit apport de sang quotidien que lui donnait Damon. Non réhydraté ni alimenté correctement après la drastique perte de sang qu'il avait subi, Stefan restait léthargique et à demi-conscient la plupart du temps, incapable de se lever, à fortiori de lire ou d'écrire.

Et Damon ne le laissait entrer en contact avec personne. Parfois, il entendait de loin des éclats de voix indiquant que son frère discutait vivement avec d'autres personnes, dont Elena et Caroline, qui voulaient intervenir en sa faveur, d'après ce qu'il pouvait capter.

Une fois, Damon criait presque : « C'est mon frère, Elena ! C'est la seule famille que j'aurais jamais dans cette foutue éternité et je n'accepterai jamais de prendre le moindre petit risque de le perdre. Alors, dis à Jenna que si elle ne veut pas le faire, je le ferai à ma manière de toute façon ».

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. _Que voulait-il faire faire à Jenna ?_ Se demanda Stefan de son cachot avec un creux dans l'estomac. Il se mit en boule sur l'étroit lit de fortune comme si cette position lui permettait de mieux protéger son ventre. Il aurait aimé prier même s'il doutait qu'une créature comme lui pouvait se faire entendre de Dieu. Mais il ne se souvenait plus comment faire.

* * *

Klaus sortit son portable qui venait de vibrer, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Le numéro était marqué privé et il effleura négligemment l'écran pour accéder au texte. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le court SMS. _« Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite à Mystic Falls voir Stefan, tu le regretteras chacun des jours qui restent de ton misérable éternité »._

* * *

Le bruit de la serrure le tira de sa somnolence. Stefan ouvrit les yeux et trouva Damon au bord du lit, le visage sombre. Il lui jeta quelques vêtements. « Habille-toi ».

L'expression qu'il vit dans les yeux de son frère faisait trembler intérieurement le jeune vampire. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? ».

Sans répondre, Damon arracha sa couverture. « Habille-toi ou je t'emmène comme ça », répéta-t-il.

Stefan se força à se relever et s'habilla lentement, luttant contre l'étourdissement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Damon ? » demanda-t-il, un petit tremblement incontrôlable perceptible dans la voix.

Son frère le coupa froidement. « Je te l'ai dit. Tu peux me détester tant que tu veux, je te garderai en vie ». A peine avait-il fini de s'habiller que Damon attrapa son bras et le fit sortir du cachot et remonter l'escalier. Le cœur de Stefan battait à tout rompre mais il ne voyait pas comment empêcher ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

Damon le traîna le long du couloir de leur entrée et ils sortirent à l'extérieur de la demeure. Il faisait nuit noire. Son sentiment de peur s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit Jenna attendre sous le porche, tournant vers lui un regard empreint de pitié. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jenna ? », s'entendit-il demander d'une voix blanche.

« C'est le mieux pour toi, Stefan. Je suis vraiment désolée. On va faire ça dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Nous t'emmenons dans une clinique. Je me suis occupée de tout. Tu ne sentiras rien. Tu ne verras rien. Tout redeviendra comme avant lorsque tu te réveilleras ».

La panique envahit Stefan à ces paroles. « Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça … Lâche-moi », s'écria-t-il en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Damon pour s'échapper. En un instant, ce dernier le rattrapa et l'agrippa d'une main à sa gorge, le fixant de son regard glacial à ce moment-là, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait tout de suite ce que son frère allait lui faire, mais, déjà très affaibli, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir.

Froidement, Damon laissa ses dents s'allonger. Sa main tordit son cou, dégageant un côté, et il lui planta lentement les canines à nouveau dans la jugulaire. Indifférent à ses maigres efforts pour se libérer, il le suça jusqu'à ce que le manque de sang rendît Stefan vaseux et cotonneux. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et, à moitié inconscient, il sentit son grand frère le relâcher et le basculer sur son épaule.

Damon porta ainsi le jeune vampire qui ne se débattait plus et se dirigea vers l'allée menant aux voitures. Jenna, n'ayant pas trop le choix, les suivit à contrecœur après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Tout d'un coup, un objet atterrit lourdement près d'eux dans un bruit de sifflement et un nuage de fines gouttelettes se répandit dans l'atmosphère, emplissant tout l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

Stefan se sentit tomber sur le sol pendant que résonnaient à ses oreilles les cris de douleurs et les toux de Jenna et Damon. Il reconnut le goût de la verveine au travers des gouttelettes qui se déposaient sur ses lèvres, mais ne ressentit pas l'habituelle brûlure de cette substance.

Des crissements de pas s'entendirent au loin. A travers la brume de sa semi-conscience, Stefan distingua deux silhouettes sombres qui se détachèrent des arbres aux alentours et se dirigèrent vivement vers eux, leurs mains armées de pistolets. Des sifflements de projectiles et des bruits assourdis de leurs impacts se firent entendre tout autour de lui. Des balles en bois d'après ce qu'il put voir tombèrent à terre près de lui.

Il fut vaguement conscient que son frère et Jenna devaient battre en retraite, la jeune femme entraînant un Damon à moitié groggy par la pluie de verveine qui l'avait atteint en plein.

« Stefan ! » entendit-il ce dernier appeler entre deux toux et la voix de Jenna lui répliquer « On reviendra le chercher … ». La fin de la phrase se perdait dans le lointain.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et les voix de deux inconnus s'élevèrent.

« M*rde ! On les a ratés ! »

« On en a eu un, je crois, là-bas »

Il sentit qu'un des deux hommes courait vers lui et entendit une voix crier de loin, une voix qui lui rappelait quelque chose. « Sam, il est humain. Ne lui fait pas de mal ». Il mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était de lui que la personne parlait.

Puis, quelqu'un tapota ses joues et la voix de tout-à-l'heure, proche maintenant, résonna dans ses oreilles. « Hey, tu m'entends ? Ça va ? ».

Un visage familier était penché sur lui avec sollicitude et une impression de déjà vu le prit. Il cligna des yeux et, lentement, mit un nom sur les traits harmonieux de ce visage. _Dean ?_ Stefan n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois qu'il avait voulu essayer l'aventure d'un soir avec un homme, il avait fallu qu'il tombât sur un chasseur de vampires !

« Je crois qu'il est un peu dans les vapes », dit la personne qui s'appelait Sam et qui se tenait debout un peu en retrait.

« Pauvre garçon ! », reprit Dean, s'adressant visiblement à son compagnon. « Regarde les morsures sur son cou. Ils doivent l'avoir hypnotisé pour se servir de lui au quotidien ». Stefan l'entendit murmurer la fin de sa phrase pour lui-même : « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu avais l'air si perdu quand je t'avais rencontré ! ».

« Il faut partir, Dean. Ces vampires n'ont pas été très sensibles à la verveine et j'ai bien peur qu'ils vont récupérer rapidement et se rappliquer bientôt ».

« Oui, mais … qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser ce garçon à leur merci ».

_C'était une échappatoire inespérée !_ Stefan s'agrippa à la main de Dean et réussit avec de gros efforts à laisser échapper à travers sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. « … emmenez-moi avec vous … je vous en prie … ne me laissez pas avec eux … »

Dean serra sa main en retour d'un geste rassurant et lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux. Je ne te laisserai pas ici … Sam ! Reste avec lui, je vais chercher la voiture ».


	8. Chapter 8 La mémoire des sens

** Désolée pour le rythme des publications qui laisse à désirer depuis un certain temps. La rentrée est difficile et je pense que je me suis engagée dans une histoire avec trop de détails à mettre en place. Mais bon, j'ai toujours plaisir à l'écrire, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.

** Un grand merci pour les reviews. C'est du pur carburant pour écrire :)

** Et merci à tous les lecteurs. Vous savoir là à continuer à suivre cette histoire c'est déjà un énorme plaisir.

** Disclaimer : i own nothing in this story (comme d'hab)

* * *

Caroline courait à perte d'haleine, entraînant avec elle Elena qu'elle portait presque d'un bras autour de la taille. Derrière les deux jeunes filles, les bruits de lutte leur parvenaient de temps en temps, lorsque Bonnie, dans ses efforts pour ralentir leur poursuivant et protéger leur fuite, lançait par à coup des jets d'énergie contre l'homme, ou plutôt la créature impitoyable et surpuissante qui les pourchassait, ou lorsque Matt lui décochait des coups de son arme plus traditionnelle, un vieux fusil ordinaire chargé de balles en bois.

Fendant la forêt, indifférents aux branchages qui les éraflaient au passage, ils courraient vers la demeure des Salvatore où ils espéraient y trouver du renfort. Elena avait eu le temps d'appeler Damon à leur secours, mais, dans le rush, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui répondit au téléphone.

Ils ne virent pas le groupe de quatre personnes qui observaient leur course éperdue de loin, sur une hauteur surplombant cette partie de la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On intervient ou pas ? », demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux d'un air gourmand.

Ses deux frères aînés demeurèrent silencieux, étudiant la situation, tandis que sa sœur haussa les épaules, déjà ennuyée par le cadre de la petite ville perdue dans laquelle elle avait atterrie, et n'ayant absolument aucune envie de s'y attarder plus que nécessaire. « Ça ne nous regarde pas, Kol ».

Mais l'homme qui était leur aîné pointa du doigt le poursuivant. « Avez-vous vu l'arme à sa main ? ».

L'arme en question avait l'apparence d'un pieu en bois blanc, et Elijah n'éliminait pas la possibilité que ce fût du chêne vu qu'ils étaient sur les terres d'origine où poussait le fameux arbre. Ce qui plaçait d'emblée ce chasseur dans le camp de leurs adversaires. De plus, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas plus mal de se présenter en amis aux habitants de la petite ville.

Une fois décidé, les quatre Originels se mirent en mouvement rapidement et à l'unisson, et, en quelques secondes, rejoignirent le champ de bataille.

.

Juste à ce moment-là, le chasseur en eut assez des attaques des deux humains qui le ralentissaient et, d'un bond, rattrapait Bonnie qu'il agrippa d'une main et Matt de l'autre, et les projeta violemment contre les arbres aux alentours.

Bonnie et Matt pensaient que leur dernière heure était déjà arrivée lorsque, au lieu du choc attendu, ils se sentirent rattrapés et soulevés dans les airs par quelqu'un qui amortissait ainsi leur chute pour atterrir souplement sur le sol stable avant de les relâcher.

Se retournant, sous l'éclairage argenté de la lune, ils se trouvèrent face à deux silhouettes inconnues. Un jeune homme brun qui leur grimaçait un sourire insolent et une jeune blonde hautaine qui les toisait de haut.

« Profitez-en, je suis dans un bon jour, aujourd'hui », lança le garçon. Son regard pétillant croisa les yeux de biche de Bonnie et il lui fit un clin d'œil au passage.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il vous fera payer toujours assez tôt sa bonne action », dit la jeune blonde en glissant un coup d'œil à Matt avant de disparaître dans un souffle avec son frère.

.

Pendant ce temps, le chasseur de vampire n'avait pas perdu de temps. Maintenant que son chemin était libre, il se rapprochait dangereusement de Caroline et d'Elena, le pieu en bois blanc brandi dans la main.

Les jeunes filles paniquées entendirent, de loin, la voix de Damon et Jenna crier en accourant vers elles : « Alaric, NON ! Ne fait pas ça ! ». Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir les secourir.

Au moment où la petite vampirette se retrouvait à portée de main de son poursuivant, et que le bras de ce dernier allait s'abattre pour lui donner le coup fatal, deux silhouettes sombres apparurent de nulle part et sautèrent sur l'attaquant pour le repousser en arrière, interrompant enfin sa poursuite.

Caroline et Elena se retournèrent sur leurs sauveurs qui s'étaient engagés sans temps mort dans un violent combat contre le chasseur peu ordinaire. Elles eurent vaguement conscience que Damon et Jenna les avaient rejointes dans leurs dos, et qu'ils étaient sous le choc de voir leur ami et compagnon transfiguré en cette créature complètement étrangère et terrifiante.

Depuis peu, ils savaient déjà que le professeur d'histoire avait sombré dans une folie meurtrière du fait de la bague des Gilbert, mais ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux n'était carrément plus du tout Alaric !

« Mais … c'est Klaus ! », s'écria aves surprise Caroline, reconnaissant la première l'un des deux hommes qui venaient de la sauver.

Si la présence soudaine de leur ancien ennemi était déjà une grosse surprise en soi, les habitants de Mystic Falls présents étaient encore plus estomaqués de voir le professeur d'histoire résister aussi aisément au vampire le plus puissant qu'ils aient connu à ce jour.

De leur côté, les deux Originels n'étaient pas moins déroutés par la force de l'être auquel ils faisaient face. Klaus jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil vers la jeune blonde qui venait de crier son nom, avant de se reconcentrer sur son adversaire. Il avait du mal à croire que, même avec Elijah, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir le dessus. En plus, de près, il put confirmer que le pieu était bien taillé dans du chêne blanc, ce qui rajoutait encore à la dangerosité de l'homme.

Au bout d'un moment de lutte, Kol et Rebekah finissaient par les rejoindre et, à quatre, ils semblaient enfin avoir une chance de venir à bout du chasseur. Mais, comme il réalisait que la balance des forces lui était défavorable, Alaric, ou la créature qui avait son apparence, écourta le combat et se fraya un chemin pour s'enfuir en plantant son pieu dans l'estomac du plus jeune des Originels.

…

Pendant que chacun reprenait ses esprits, Elena raconta brièvement à Jenna et Damon comment Alaric l'avait forcée à donner son sang à une sorcière du nom d'Esther, qui s'en était servi pour transformer son tuteur en cet être maléfique, dont l'unique but dans la vie semblait être de tuer tous les vampires sur terre ainsi que les humains qui les protégeaient.

Les quatre Originels s'échangèrent un regard à la mention du nom d'Esther.

Pendant le récit d'Elena, Elijah n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Il dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à l'émotion qui l'avait saisi à la vue du Doppelganger pour évaluer rapidement la situation.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Klaus, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, à venir dans la petite ville pour chercher Stefan Salvatore dans le but de conclure son marché avec la sorcière Gloria. Loin s'en doutait-il qu'ils allaient y retrouver confrontés à l'unique personne qu'ils fuyaient à ce moment-là.

Maintenant qu'il avait connaissance des plans d'Esther, il leur fallait à la fois neutraliser cette nouvelle menace et détruire son pieu mortel, en plus de récupérer le petit vampire au plus vite pour repartir tout-de-suite après.

Pendant ses réflexions, les quatre Originels s'étaient retrouvés entourés par les habitants de Mystic Falls qui les examinaient avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance. Certes, ces nouveaux venus les avaient sauvé d'un très mauvais pas et pouvaient s'avérer être de précieux alliés, vue la puissance dont ils avaient fait preuve. Mais quelles étaient leur réelle intention et pouvaient-ils leur faire confiance sachant le mal que Klaus leur avait fait ?

.

Dans la brève pause qui tombait à la fin du récit d'Elena, Klaus balaya l'assemblée des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur Damon, pressé de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Où est Stefan ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder détaché, sans laisser apparaître la tension qui l'habitait depuis son retour à Mystic Falls à la pensée de ses retrouvailles imminentes avec le jeune vampire.

Le silence presque palpable qui accueillit sa simple question distillait en lui une vague angoisse.

Damon soutint un moment son regard de ses yeux bleus perçants qui dardaient des éclats singuliers avant de répliquer lentement, insistant sur chaque mot. « Toi ! J'en aurais des questions à te poser à son sujet ! ».

« C'est moi qui pose des questions ici, Damon, et je t'en ai posé une. Où est ton frère ? ». L'atmosphère se gela nettement au son de la voix de Klaus qui prit indiscutablement une tonalité glaciale et menaçante.

Le silence pesant se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que Damon lâchât à contrecœur. « Il a été enlevé par des chasseurs de vampire ».

L'estomac de Klaus sembla plonger à ces mots et il trembla brièvement. « Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? ».

Damon relata succinctement l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir au manoir, passant sous silence toutefois l'état très spécial de Stefan ainsi que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à ce moment-là avec Jenna.

« Et tu as laissé les chasseurs l'emmener ? », Klaus exhala de mépris et de colère à la fin de son récit.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi t'en soucierais-tu ? – explosa Damon – N'étais tu pas censé prendre soin de lui au lieu de me le renvoyer dans un misérable état comme un mal propre ? »

Damon laissa ses ressentiments éclater, tant il en voulait à l'Hybride de la situation absurde et dramatique dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé coincé, et tant il se sentait mal d'avoir été poussé à se comporter de la sorte avec son frère.

Avec une satisfaction perverse, il vit comme une expression de douleur passer dans le regard de Klaus comme ce dernier accusait visiblement le coup sous ses reproches. Au moins, l'Hybride devait partager avec lui de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Damon respira un bon coup pour se calmer. Il se rendait compte avec un certain étonnement que Klaus semblait tenir encore à Stefan malgré le fait qu'il l'ait abandonné, et eut l'idée de se servir de l'Originel.

« Ils le prennent pour un humain pour l'instant » reprit-il sans préciser comment. « Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'ils ne découvrent sa véritable nature mais ils ont pris une bonne avance et j'ai encore trop de verveine dans le système. Alors, rends-toi utile pour une fois et trouve-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … s'il signifie encore quelque chose pour toi ».

Il n'avait pas oublié, en effet, à quel point l'Hybride avec son odorat surdéveloppé était un traqueur exceptionnellement doué.

Klaus se calma aussitôt comme il l'avait prévu, semblant réellement se préoccuper du sort de son ancien compagnon, et demanda simplement « Amène-moi à l'endroit où ils l'ont pris ».

…

Les yeux mi-clos, Klaus se concentra sur les senteurs dégagés par l'endroit. Il frissonna en reconnaissant les effluves laissés par la peau de Stefan. Mainte fois dans ses rêves semi-éveillés, il s'était imaginé fourrant le nez dans le cou du jeune vampire, humant cette délicieuse odeur corporelle, mais son imagination était loin d'approcher ce qu'il sentait à ce moment-là.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était subtilement différente dans le familier parfum. Une nuance plus douce, ou alors, un certain manque de piquant. Un changement insaisissable qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, même si c'était indubitablement l'odeur de Stefan.

Se redressant, il lança à la cantonade : « J'ai besoin d'un vêtement qu'il a porté récemment ».

Il s'est retrouvé seul avec Damon devant la demeure des Salvatore. Ses frères et sœur se sont évaporés une fois s'être entendus discrètement avec lui qu'ils allaient attendre en lieu sûr que Kol se soit rétabli de sa blessure, avant de le rejoindre plus tard pour récupérer Stefan. En effet, leur petit frère avait été blessé grièvement par le pieu qui, même sans le toucher au cœur, l'avait suffisamment empoisonné de la substance de chêne blanc pour l'invalider un certain temps.

Devant sa fratrie, Klaus cachait son soulagement de pouvoir partir seul à la recherche de Stefan. Il avait fait semblant de suivre le plan d'Elijah car il ne voulait plus se mettre à dos frontalement la seule famille qui lui restait.

Mais, en réalité, il était inquiet pour son ex-petit ami. Le dernier message anonyme, combiné à tous ceux de Damon qu'il avait reçus jusque-là, semblait indiquer décidément quelque chose de grave qu'il avait eu tort d'ignorer, et il voulait trouver un prétexte pour retourner à Mystic Falls vérifier si tout allait bien pour Stefan. Après, il trouverait bien un moyen pour mettre le jeune vampire en lieu sûr et le soustraire à la recherche d'Elijah.

En réponse à la question de Klaus, Damon disparut dans la demeure avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, le dernier t-shirt porté par son frère à la main.

Klaus, qui avait suivi de son ouïe les pas de Damon, lui jeta un regard noir : « Je te l'ai renvoyé pour que tu le protèges, et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'enfermer ? »

Les rancœurs de Damon envers l'Hybride pour tout le mal-être qu'avait traversé son frère et auquel il avait dû faire face n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour s'éclater.

« Ah oui ? – répliqua-t-il durement – Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu t'en es débarrassé quand tu en as eu assez et j'ai dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai récupéré. Avant de te connaître, il n'était pas cette loque dépressive et suicidaire qui se fait mettre par le premier venu qui veut bien de lui ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », la voix de Klaus fléchissait à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée tant les paroles de Damon le secouèrent.

« Oui, tu l'as bien entendu – continua Damon avec lassitude, évitant le regard de l'Hybride – Stefan n'était plus le même depuis son retour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Aussi dépendant et déboussolé. Il errait comme une âme en peine … Il cherchait à combler ton absence, par n'importe quel moyen, avec n'importe qui ... Il voulait mourir ! … Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? ».

S'il cherchait à lui faire mal, le coup était réussi. La souffrance s'accentua dans les yeux de Klaus et sa contenance se décomposa à mesure qu'il prit conscience de la souffrance qu'il avait infligée à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal - murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même – C'était pour le protéger ».

« Eh bien c'est raté ! Trouve-le et ramène le moi. Répare les dégâts que tu as causés ». Damon se retourna et mit fin à la conversation.

Mais avant de partir, il hésita et sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute et se détourna résolument de Klaus pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Dean regardait avec un sourire amusé Stefan manger avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa tarte aux pommes chaude généreusement agrémentée de chantilly.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cette cafétéria au bord de l'autoroute lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que le garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli défaillait de sous-alimentation.

Le jeune homme semblait effectivement mourir de faim. Il avait englouti avant ce dessert un énorme hamburger et une grande assiette de frite, le tout arrosé abondamment de soda. En dépit du fait qu'il était visiblement affamé, sa manière de manger restait cependant posée et propre, dénotant les marques d'une bonne éducation.

« Alors, tu peux me dire maintenant comment tu t'appelles ? », finit par demander Dean.

Stefan était tellement absorbé par le met délicieux qu'il avait en bouche que la question le surprit. Il releva la tête et posa sa fourchette d'un air gêné, se disant qu'il avait surement été impoli avec son sauveur en l'ignorant pendant tout le repas, tellement la nourriture avait accaparé toute son attention.

« Stefan », répondit-il d'une voix basse en baissant la tête, embarrassé par le regard insistant de Dean qui le rappelait terriblement que cet humain l'avait connu intimement.

Son trouble n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant du chasseur qui trouvait sa réserve encore plus adorable. Assis à côté de son frère, Sam regardait alternativement l'un l'autre avec un sourire entendu. Il finit par se mêler à leur échange.

« Alors Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces deux vampires ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton léger mais les yeux perçants.

Stefan s'avança prudemment, conscient du petit examen que lui faisait passer Sam. Il improvisait au fur et à mesure son histoire tout en collant le maximum qu'il pouvait à la réalité, car les chasseurs semblaient être bien informés.

« J'ai toujours vécu dans cette maison avec mon oncle Zach. Puis, un jour, Damon est venu. C'est un de nos ancêtres et il avait décidé de revenir vivre un certain temps. Du coup, il a tué Zach et est devenu mon tuteur légal depuis ».

Dean eut l'air révolté et compatissant. « Il t'a gardé pour se nourrir sur toi à sa convenance ? ».

Stefan toucha par réflexe les morsures sur son cou et frissonna aux souvenirs évoqués. Dean se pencha aussitôt et étendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue, mû par son instinct de protecteur particulièrement développé. « C'est fini maintenant … je suis là … tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui ».

Le vampire croisa le regard chaleureux du chasseur et lui adressa un sourire timide. L'homme irradiait de bonté derrière son apparence frustre et Stefan aimait bien sa personnalité forte et virile doublée d'une réelle gentillesse. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dean le tuerait sans hésitation à la seconde même où il saura que Stefan était un vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, Dean ? – intervint Sam – « Stefan, tu n'as pas d'autres proches qui pourront te recueillir ? ».

Les deux frères Winchester avaient été appelés par un membre du Conseil leur signalant la présence de vampires à Mystic Falls. Mais, maintenant que leur attaque surprise avait échoué, ils préféraient prendre un peu de distance le temps que la vigilance des vampires soit retombée avant de lancer une autre tentative. Maintenant ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire du garçon qu'ils avaient secouru et qu'il leur fallait mettre à l'abri.

Stefan eut un blanc. Il n'avait aucun plan en suivant les deux chasseurs hors de Mystic Falls, et n'avait pas plus d'idée de l'endroit où il pouvait aller ni personne vers qui se tourner pour l'aider dans sa situation délicate.

Il finit quand même par dire au hasard. « Est-ce que vous pourriez m'emmener jusqu'à Denver ? Je pourrais me débrouiller seul après, je suppose ».

Dean eut l'air d'hésiter comme si l'idée lui plaisait moyennement. Il proposa doucement : « Tu es sûr ? Tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, tu sais ? ».

A ce moment, un enfant passa près d'eux avec un cône dans la main, et Stefan ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux.

Dean sourit. « Tu en veux un ? ».

Le garçon hocha la tête et Dean se leva obligeamment pour lui acheter une glace. Il s'était pris d'affection malgré lui pour ce jeune homme si mignon et si réservé en même temps. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de très innocent et sensuel à la fois dans sa manière de se donner à lui lors de leur première rencontre, ou dans son plaisir enfantin presque impudique de manger comme en ce moment, qui attirait Dean irrésistiblement.

Stefan prit le cône de la main de l'homme et lui donna un bon coup de langue. _Hum ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! _Pensa-t-il, émerveillé et étonné des sensations tellement agréables que la nourriture humaine pouvait procurer et qui revivaient en lui dernièrement.

En relevant la tête il vit le sourire amusé des deux hommes. Dean se pencha et, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'embrassa brièvement, prenant tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes pour avaler les traces de vanilles laissées par sa glace. Stefan se figea, surpris, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais le vampire n'avait pas du tout envie de retenter l'expérience d'une nuit qu'il avait eue avec le chasseur, et il ne savait pas trop comment le lui faire comprendre sans le vexer.

.

Dean se leva et lui prit naturellement la main pour le guider vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils naviguaient entre les tables, Stefan, concentré sur sa glace, ne vit pas arriver en sens inverse un homme qu'il frôla de l'épaule au passage.

Pendant les quelques secondes où ils se trouvèrent à proximité immédiate l'un de l'autre, un parfum intense et exquis l'assaillit au nez, et une petite décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps lorsque leurs épaules se touchèrent brièvement. Saisi par ces sensations étranges et en même temps bizarrement familières, Stefan retourna la tête vers la personne qu'il venait de croiser, et fut captivé littéralement dans le regard bleu azur de l'homme.

L'inconnu avait une silhouette longiligne et élégante, des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des traits racés et des lèvres particulièrement rouges et pulpeuses. Mais ce qui frappait Stefan plus que tout était la charge émotionnelle intense et complexe que revêtaient son visage et ses yeux qui le fixaient à ce moment-là. Quelque part, entre un sentiment de tristesse et de regret qui y dominait, il crut y déceler aussi quelques touches de pure joie.

Stefan aurait dit que l'inconnu le connaissait et se dévissait le cou pour maintenir le contact visuel, mais l'homme le regarda s'éloigner simplement sans bouger d'un cil et sans le quitter des yeux non plus et il finit par s'en détourner pour suivre les chasseurs.

* * *

Ils reprirent la route pour Denver, avec Dean au volant de la Impala et Sam sur le côté passager, et Stefan eut droit à toute la banquette à l'arrière. Les frères se chamaillaient sur tout et se lançaient des piques bon enfant et légères à longueur de journée, mais Stefan n'était pas dupe. Un lien profond et unique les unissait.

Il aimait la simplicité et l'évidence de leur relation fraternelle. Et cela lui fit penser aux rapports compliqués entre Damon et lui. Stefan soupira. Son grand frère lui manquait malgré tout.

La nuit venue, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un motel au bord de l'autoroute, et prirent une chambre avec trois lits. Dean lui prêta quelques vêtements propres pour dormir et les frères le laissèrent faire sa toilette en premier.

.

Dans la salle de bain, Stefan se relaxa enfin. Mine de rien, devant les chasseurs, il était constamment sur le qui-vive, de peur d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et son corps humain ressentait désormais les effets du stress. Epaules nouées et crampes à l'estomac. Il se dévêtit et entra dans la douche, accueillant avec reconnaissance le jet d'eau chaude qui l'aidait à évacuer la tension et la fatigue accumulée après le long trajet de la journée.

Il sortit de la douche à contrecœur et allait se rhabiller lorsqu'il se ravisa en passant devant le miroir embué. Il passa la main sur la surface lisse pour en essuyer la vapeur et se mit de profil pour s'examiner le ventre d'un œil critique.

Il a toujours été musclé et sa ceinture abdominale était encore bien dessinée, mais il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient moins bien définis et avaient perdu un peu de leur aspect sec et sculpté. Et c'était évident qu'il avait maigri dernièrement.

A part ça, force était de constater qu'on ne voyait pas encore grand-chose de son état. S'il n'y avait pas le bruit de battement de cœur qu'il surveillait en permanence, il aurait pu croire que sa grossesse était complètement imaginaire.

_Cela doit faire deux mois maintenant_, se disait-il, et Stefan se demandait à quoi ressemblait le petit être à l'heure qu'il est.

_Mon bébé !_ Il s'appuya le front contre le miroir, essayant de contenir l'angoisse qui croissait en lui. Comment allait-il faire pour le protéger maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, faible et sans personne pour l'aider ?

Aux yeux des humains, il n'était qu'un môme à peine majeur, sans papier ni argent, ne possédant rien d'autre que les quelques vêtements sur son dos au moment de son départ en catastrophe de chez lui.

Tous ces inconvénients d'ordre pratique, que n'importe quel vampire lambda aurait contournés sans même y penser grâce à l'hypnose, devenaient insurmontables maintenant que ce pouvoir lui faisait défaut.

En effet, même si la plupart de ses caractéristiques de vampire restaient présentes - à l'exception du pouvoir de régénérescence - ses capacités avaient toutes plus ou moins diminués du fait de la verveine qu'il devait prendre d'une part, et de la faible quantité de sang qu'il pouvait absorber d'autre part. Son hypnose par exemple était devenu complètement inefficace et sa force physique à peine supérieure à un humain ordinaire.

Comment allait-il pouvoir dans son état se débrouiller seul, trouver du travail et subvenir à ses besoins jusqu'au terme de la grossesse ? Comment allait-il faire pour se procurer de la verveine ou du sang ? Et au moment de la délivrance, comment s'y prend-on ?

Stefan se sentait perdu. Il respira profondément pour essayer de contenir l'accès de panique qui le guettait. Il lui fallait être fort pour son enfant.

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter l'offre de Dean de rester avec eux finalement. Même si cela impliquait une relation avec le chasseur. Au moins, il pouvait ainsi gagner un peu de temps. Mais combien de temps exactement, avant que les Winchester ne découvrent sa véritable nature et le tuent avec son bébé ?

.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. La voix de Dean résonna. « Stefan ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait un bail que t'es là-dedans ».

« J'arrive. J'ai fini », s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Stefan enfila en vitesse le t-shirt et le bas de pyjama que lui avait passés Dean et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se rendit compte avec malaise que Sam n'était pas là, le laissant seul avec son grand frère qui s'était allongé tout habillé dans un des trois lits de la chambre en train de pianoter sur un portable.

Il rejoignit rapidement sans un mot le lit qui lui avait été assigné et se glissa sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à Dean. A son grand dam, il sentit ce dernier se lever et venir s'allonger auprès de lui. Stefan se retourna à contrecœur et se retrouva face au sourire de l'homme qui s'était étendu à côté de lui sur le flanc, dans une position parfaitement détendue. Il avait un coude appuyé sur le lit et reposait sa tête sur le bras plié.

Dean le regarda un instant en silence, puis il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Stefan resta sans bouger, respirant le souffle chaud que l'homme envoya dans son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de plan, mais le contact de la main de Dean était étonnamment réconfortant et Stefan se rendit compte qu'il aspirait à cette douceur et que son corps avait vraiment envie de se laisser aller sous sa caresse.

Son absence de réaction fut interprétée comme un consentement et Dean pencha la tête lentement vers sa bouche, en même temps que sa main glissa de ses cheveux sur sa joue qu'elle emprisonna doucement.

Mais, au moment où les lèvres de l'homme allaient toucher les siennes, Stefan eut un imperceptible réflexe de recul en détournant très légèrement sa tête. Dean s'écarta en soupirant. Sa main continuait cependant à caresser doucement la joue du jeune homme.

« J'étais si mauvais que ça la dernière fois ? », demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

« C'est pas ça, Dean – s'empressa de le rassurer Stefan d'une voix basse – C'était pas de ta faute. C'était moi. Je … je voulais essayer pour voir, mais, … j'avais mal et … je sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué, j'étais terrifié quand tu … quand tu … ». La fin de sa phrase mourut piteusement tellement Stefan était confus de ses sentiments et embarrassé pour reparler de l'acte.

Dean le regarda longuement d'un air pensif, avant de demander. « Ce vampire, Damon, … est-ce qu'il a été violent avec toi ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Je veux dire, … sexuellement, est-ce qu'il a été violent avec toi ? »

« Oh … Non, non, jamais ! C'aurait été de l'inceste … » s'écria Stefan choqué.

« Tu sais, Stefan, les vampires peuvent utiliser l'hypnose pour te faire oublier des choses. J'ai parlé à quelques-unes de leurs victimes, ce que j'en sais c'est que leur hypnose n'efface que les souvenirs conscients et explicites. Elle n'a pas d'effet au niveau émotionnel ni au niveau du ressenti. Ce que son corps a subi, les sensations que tu as ressenti, tes émotions, tout cela te restera même s'ils te font oublier dans quelles circonstances tu les as expérimentées ».

« Où veux-tu en venir, Dean ? »

« Ce que je veux dire – reprit Dean patiemment et essayant d'y mettre du tact – c'est que tu as probablement subi des rapports non consentants et que tu sembles en garder des traces psychologiques tout comme ton corps semble avoir gardé le souvenir de l'agression ».

Stefan déglutit et resta silencieux. Il savait juste avoir été en couple avec le soit disant Klaus, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cette relation pouvait avoir été abusive. Damon était resté vague sur les détails et n'avait jamais laissé entendre rien de tel.

Mais ce que lui disait cet amant d'une nuit trouvait bien un écho dans le ressenti qu'il avait eu lors de leur rapport, lorsque son corps lui criait la vérité des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait emmagasinés.

Se pouvait-il que ce Klaus ait abusé de lui et l'a asservi puis abandonné une fois qu'il en avait eu assez ? N'était-il qu'une victime de viol ? Stefan ressentit un vague haut-le-cœur et une envie de vomir à cette pensée.

Et son bébé ? Est-ce qu'il venait de ce genre de rapport ? Stefan avait du mal à respirer. Lui qui voulait contre vents et marées garder l'enfant !

La réalité lui tomba dessus qu'il avait jusque-là idéalisé sa relation passée avec l'Hybride. Qu'il lui cherchait toutes sortes d'excuses pour le justifier d'avoir mis fin à leur couple. Malgré l'évidence du fait que Klaus l'avait laissé tomber et était resté indifférent à son sort depuis. En dépit des faits qui lui hurlaient le contraire, il se cramponnait à l'idée d'avoir été aimé au moins.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer. _Je le déteste, je le déteste … _ Les larmes pointaient dans ses yeux et il vit dans le regard de Dean qu'il les avait vues et qu'il était désolé pour lui.

L'homme l'embrassa chastement sur le front et lui dit. « Dors maintenant … et ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferai rien que tu n'aies pas envie ».

Il termina avec un grand sourire en se redressant et se grattant la tête : « Rah ! Il me faut une douche froide maintenant !»

Mais, au moment où il se leva, Stefan étendit son bras pour le retenir. « Attends, Dean … Je veux bien que tu me fasses sentir ce que c'est. Maintenant que je sais faire la part des choses, j'ai besoin de savoir comment c'est quand le plaisir et le respect y est ».

Stefan étais désespéré de ne pas se souvenir et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Si ce que disait Dean était la vérité, alors, peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver sa réponse à travers les sensations de son corps. La dernière fois, l'homme lui avait fait entrevoir finalement quelque chose à travers le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, mais c'était trop fugace pour qu'il pût mettre un nom dessus.

Alors, si Stefan recommençait, s'il se laissait vraiment aller dans l'étreinte et était suffisamment attentif, peut-être qu'il allait éprouver à nouveau ces sensations qui lui donneraient de nouveaux indices sur ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu avec Klaus ?

Pour une raison que Stefan ne s'expliquait pas, il avait un besoin presque viscéral de savoir, de reconstituer cette partie de sa vie qui lui manquait atrocement. Il avait besoin de savoir si Klaus l'avait réellement aimé ou s'il s'était juste joué de lui.

Dean se rassit sur le lit et appuya ses mains des deux côtés du garçon allongé. Il le regarda longuement pour s'assurer qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis et se pencha lentement sur les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes.

.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat dans un grand claquement les faisant sursauter tous les deux, et une silhouette sombre apparut au milieu de la pièce.

Stefan se redressa sur son lit en écarquillant les yeux. Devant lui se tenait l'inconnu qu'il avait croisé dans la cafétéria plutôt dans la journée. Mais son regard fixé sur lui maintenant dardait des éclairs furieux et son air lugubre et menaçant.

A une vitesse inhumaine, l'homme se retrouva en une fraction de seconde auprès d'eux. Sa main avait agrippé le cou de Dean qu'il arracha du lit pour le pousser sur le côté, maintenant aisément le chasseur par sa gorge à bout portant de son bras tendu.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il maîtrisait Dean, l'homme ne quittait à aucun moment le regard de Stefan comme s'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du jeune vampire. Peu à peu, son visage se crispa en une curieuse expression de souffrance qui venait nuancer les éclats furieux que lançaient toujours ses yeux.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal !», s'écria Stefan en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son instinct lui disait que l'étranger pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre à briser la nuque de Dean sans même y repenser et que la vie de cet homme qui était son bienfaiteur ne tenait qu'à un fil à cet instant précis.

« S'il-vous-plaît … - continua-t-il en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant - … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il, complètement confus sur les intentions du mystérieux inconnu qui restait silencieux et immobile, comme indécis lui-même de ce qu'il voulait faire.

La bouche de l'étranger se tordit en un rictus douloureux et d'un coup brusque de son bras envoya Dean voler à travers la pièce. Le corps percuta le mur en face dans un bruit sourd avant de s'effondrer sur le sol où il demeura prostré.

Sans même un coup d'œil sur le chasseur, l'inconnu se dirigea lentement vers le lit, son regard bleu captivant toujours celui du jeune vampire. Tellement d'émotions contradictoires se jouaient dans ces yeux qui firent frissonner Stefan de leur intensité.

Il se recula de sa position au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait en tirant la couverture sur lui dans un geste parfaitement inutile, comme si celle-ci pouvait le protéger contre quoi que ce soit.

Il finit par se retrouver niché contre la tête de lit, acculé par l'homme qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, et qui continuait à se rapprocher de lui, envahissant son espace vital, jusqu'à ce que son visage fût assez près du sien et que son souffle chaud vînt effleurer sa peau.

Stefan fut envahi et enveloppé dans des senteurs puissantes qui se dégageaient de l'homme et ressentit brusquement une vague de désir prendre naissance dans son bas-ventre, engourdissant ses jambes. Surpris par les réactions de son corps, Stefan leva les yeux. Le regard de l'étranger luisait maintenant d'un désir incandescent.

L'homme inclina la tête légèrement et lentement vint appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au contact électrisant et brûlant de sa bouche, Stefan frissonna des pieds à la tête et une légère plainte involontaire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Sa réaction sembla rendre fou l'étranger. Ses mains s'emparèrent de sa tête qu'elles tirèrent vers lui pendant qu'il approfondissait son baiser en enfonçant sa langue entre les lèvres tremblantes du jeune homme.

Le cœur de Stefan s'emballa sous le baiser et des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à expirer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer d'ailleurs et son sexe se durcit à en devenir douloureux.

Comme exaspéré, l'inconnu s'interrompit brusquement et arracha la couverture qui le couvrait et, des deux mains, il tira sur les hanches étroites de Stefan pour le faire glisser sur le lit en position complètement allongé.

Sans attendre, il agrippa la taille de son pantalon qu'il arracha dans un même mouvement et Stefan trembla de se retrouver quasiment nu devant son regard noir de désir. L'homme replongea sur lui et reprit sa bouche dans la sienne pendant que ses mains se firent partout sur son corps.

Tout ce temps-là, Stefan se sentait étrangement passif, laissant l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait, comme pétrifié dans une emprise faite de sensations et de désir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi facile et laisser cet étranger le toucher de cette manière ? Pourquoi se laissait-il émouvoir aussi aisément au moindre toucher de cet étranger ?

Les mains de l'homme s'emparèrent de toutes les parcelles de son corps, intrusives et dominatrices, malmenant sa chair, s'immisçant dans tous les coins et recoins, sans lui laisser la moindre intimité. Et elles le touchèrent de telle manière que Stefan se convulsait littéralement sous les sensations qu'elles lui prodiguaient.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment ce parfait étranger pouvait le connaître aussi bien, pour le caresser de l'exacte façon qu'il fallait pour le faire hurler et se cambrer de plaisir, alors que Stefan lui-même en était complètement inconscient ?

Puis, l'homme se positionna entre ses jambes et glissa ses mains sous ses genoux, et les redressa vers sa tête dans une lenteur intolérable. Lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement écartelé et l'entrée à son intimité exposée impudiquement sous ses yeux, l'inconnu s'immobilisa et le regarda longuement.

Stefan se sentit devenir cramoisi et ferma les yeux de honte. Il était là, pantelant et frémissant, complètement ouvert et excité, se donnant sans aucune retenue à un parfait inconnu qui le touchait pour la première fois.

Mais l'étranger resta sans bouger et, en ouvrant les yeux, Stefan vit dans son regard à nouveau cette curieuse expression si ambigüe, entre souffrance et regret. Puis, brusquement, l'homme lâcha ses jambes et se pencha pour se presser simplement sur lui, collant sa tête dans sa nuque. Il se contenta de rester ainsi de longues minutes à respirer contre sa peau, couvant du sien le corps souple et encore tremblant du jeune homme, le temps de calmer leurs battements de cœur et que leurs souffles saccadés et bruyants reprirent un rythme plus normal, laissant leur désir redescendre peu à peu.

.

Puis, brusquement, il ne fut plus là, se volatilisant dans le noir comme un fantôme, laissant Stefan complètement défait et encore haletant, avec un goût amer de frustration et de manque dans la bouche.


	9. Chapter 9 Nik Mikaelson

*** Voici un nouveau chapitre qui marque un peu plus les retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux. Calme également, ce chapitre ***

*** Merci à tous mes reviewers. Vous êtes des anges 3. Merci à tous mes lecteurs. C'est génial d'être lu :D ***

*** Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me in this story ***

* * *

Klaus pénétra dans la cafétéria au bord de l'autoroute et balaya les lieux de son regard placide. Il avait été guidé jusque-là sans trop de difficulté par la piste odorante laissée par Stefan.

C'était là qu'il le vit, attablé avec deux inconnus.

Il avait oublié à quel point il était beau ! Tant de grâce et de pureté se dégageaient de son être que son cœur se serra à le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Mais Stefan ne le vit pas et Klaus s'installa discrètement pour les observer. Il vit le baiser que lui donna l'un des deux chasseurs, et sa poitrine se mit à l'oppresser soudainement.

Puis, Stefan se leva à la suite de l'homme qui lui saisit la main cavalièrement pour le guider vers la sortie, marchant sans lever les yeux de la glace qui occupait toute son attention. Il était encore plus adorable que dans ses souvenirs.

Klaus se rendit vaguement compte qu'il s'était levé aussi pour aller à la rencontre du petit groupe, et, comme dans un état second, regarda passer son ancien petit ami.

Il frissonna légèrement lorsque leurs corps se frôlèrent, terriblement ému par ce fugitif contact, prenant sur lui pour ne pas étendre la main pour toucher encore plus le garçon.

Puis, Stefan se retourna pour le regarder. De ses grands yeux verts profonds dans lesquels il se noya instantanément. Mais ce regard, qui était autrefois rempli de chaleur et de lumière lorsqu'il se tournait vers lui, était maintenant simplement interrogateur et curieux.

Il vit Stefan froncer légèrement les sourcils et ses longs cils voleter innocemment sous sa perplexité sans une once de reconnaissance. Klaus eut incroyablement mal devant ces yeux indifférents.

Comment avait-il pu renoncer à cet amour ?

Maintenant, il dût admettre que Stefan n'était plus à lui et que le jeune homme était libre d'avancer comme bon lui semblait. Et, visiblement, il avait l'air d'apprécier d'être avec cet homme et de le suivre volontairement et non pas contraint et forcé comme il l'avait cru.

Alors, pour une fois, Klaus hésitait. Qu'allait-il faire avec Stefan ?

Il repensait à cette information très intrigante que Damon avait finie par lui donner avec beaucoup de réticence, en retournant sur ses pas après s'être éloigné. Que Stefan était atteint d'une affection grave et qu'il fallait le ramener coûte que coûte se faire soigner par Jenna. Damon n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus de détail et Klaus n'était pas certain s'il disait la vérité ou s'il lui mentait simplement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ramener son frère.

Car, de toute son expérience millénaire, Klaus ne voyait pas de quelle maladie un vampire pouvait souffrir. Et, si c'était vraiment le cas, Stefan aurait cherché la moindre opportunité pour quitter la compagnie des chasseurs et revenir chez lui.

Or, au contraire, il découvrait que le jeune vampire semblait bien se porter, avait de toute évidence une relation privilégiée avec un des chasseurs, et qu'en plus, il avait l'air de vouloir partir délibérément avec ces humains.

Et Klaus s'interrogeait aussi sur ses propres actions et motivations. D'après Damon, Stefan avait apparemment sombré dans la dépression lorsqu'il lui avait enlevé sa mémoire, et avait été très malheureux à cause de ça. Si maintenant il avait finalement trouvé du réconfort auprès de cet humain, de quel droit allait-il s'immiscer encore dans sa vie à nouveau ?

Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien lui offrir en échange, à part le destin funeste de servir de monnaie d'échange auprès d'une vieille sorcière.

Alors, pour toutes ces raisons, Klaus se contenta pour l'instant de suivre le petit groupe pour veiller sur Stefan en restant dans l'ombre, comptant le faire ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il pût s'assurer que son ex-compagnon ne courrait aucun danger.

...

Mais, cette nuit-là, lorsque Stefan était sur le point de se donner au chasseur dans le petit motel, Klaus n'avait pas pu réprimer ses émotions.

Il était là, posté abords de la chambre de motel, lorsqu'il capta leur conversation. Klaus enrageait d'une colère impuissante. Il enrageait à l'idée que d'autres mains que les siennes puissent caresser Stefan, et que d'autres hommes que lui pouvaient le prendre.

Il aurait tué le chasseur sans une seconde d'hésitation à ce moment-là, lorsque, n'y tenant plus, il avait fracassé la porte et pénétré dans la chambre, et l'avait arraché du jeune vampire. Il haïssait ce simple humain qui pouvait profiter de cette place auprès de Stefan qu'il avait été obligée de laisser.

Il l'aurait tué à coup sûr si le regard de son ex-petit ami, le suppliant d'épargner son « amant », n'avait pas brisé net son cœur sur le coup.

Alors, la rage lui fit perdre la tête. Il voulait punir Stefan. Le punir de la trahison dont il le savait innocent. Il voulait reprendre ce qu'il considérait, contre toute logique, comme toujours à lui. Faire sien son corps encore une fois, le faire convulser de plaisir et crier son nom à nouveau.

Il le désirait comme un fou.

Alors, Klaus fit ce qu'il faisait toujours avec Stefan. Le ravir et le soumettre par les sensations extrêmes que lui seul pouvait lui prodiguer. Parce que c'était Klaus, et qu'il connaissait si bien le corps du jeune homme, et que cette connexion si spéciale entre eux deux était toujours là, que l'hypnose n'avait changé en rien.

Mais, alors qu'il avait réduit Stefan à l'état où il le voulait, une chose tremblante, gémissante et haletante, de la chair offerte et soumise, incapable de volonté propre, lorsqu'il avait fait de lui, comme à son habitude, un pur objet de luxure pour son propre plaisir, les sens à vif, les lèvres enflées, cuisses écartées, un accès de conscience arrêta Klaus.

Allait-il, encore une fois, prendre avantage de Stefan sans son réel consentement ? Allait-il encore profiter de lui sans lui laisser une petite chance de dire non ? Le prendre comme bon lui semblait pour satisfaire ses propres envies, puis, l'abandonner à nouveau ?

Klaus s'enfuit de cette chambre comme s'il avait peur que s'il ne le faisait pas assez vite, il risquait de revenir sur sa décision. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça à Stefan. Ce nouveau Stefan-là, celui qui le regardait comme un étranger et qui avait tant souffert à cause de lui sans même en avoir conscience, méritait qu'il le laissât vivre sa vie. Il méritait son respect.

...

Stefan se releva du lit en tremblant et enfila rapidement son jean avant de se précipiter vers le corps gisant parterre de Dean. Il ne voyait que le sang. Du sang suintait de ses oreilles et de son nez, et s'écoulait de derrière sa tête, formant une flaque qui s'élargissait sur le sol. Au-dessus de lui, une trace rouge se dessinait sur le mur à l'endroit où sa tête avait dû heurter la surface.

« Oh non, non, non ... je suis désolé … », murmura-t-il en essayant de capter les signes vitaux de l'homme. Il en connaissait assez pour reconnaître que l'état du chasseur était alarmant et qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien.

Stefan hésita une seconde, puis s'accroupit pour lécher le sang qui s'étalait sur le sol en lino_. Je vais arranger ça Dean. Il faut que j'arrange ça. Il le faut …_ Se récita-t-il dans sa tête comme une petite litanie, complètement inconscient du spectacle bestial qu'il devait offrir à ce moment-là. Il devait faire cela. Il le devait à l'homme qui l'avait secouru quand lui-même était dans le besoin.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pris de verveine, faute d'en disposer. Dans ces conditions, selon toute logique, raisonna-t-il, un apport de sang humain avait des chances de rebooster son côté vampire, réactivant momentanément son pouvoir de guérison. Jusqu'à ce que son métabolisme humain développât ses anticorps pour combattre ce pouvoir, son sang devait retrouver pour un temps ses vertus réparatrices.

Stefan se força à absorber le maximum de sang possible, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer les hauts le cœur annonciateurs de la nausée qui commençait à pointer aux dernières lampées.

Il se força à allonger ses canines et en fut presque étonné de réussir à le faire. Sans attendre, il mordit dans son poignet et l'inséra entre les lèvres du chasseur, tout en essayant de masser son cou pour le faire déglutir.

Au bout un moment, bien plus long qu'habituellement, il sentit avec soulagement le familier fourmillement à la plaie laissée par sa morsure indiquant qu'elle était en train de guérir. Sa tête tournait un peu. Stefan savait qu'il manquait lui-même de sang mais, constatant que sa blessure s'était refermée, il allongea à nouveau ses canines et mordit encore une fois dans la veine à son poignet, estimant qu'il en fallait plus à Dean pour être tiré d'affaire.

En reportant son regard sur le chasseur, il sursauta. Les yeux verts clairs de l'homme s'étaient ouverts et le fixaient avec une expression entre l'horreur et la consternation. Son regard lui brûla le visage et Stefan détourna la tête de honte. Il aurait préféré que Dean ne le vît pas sous son aspect de vampire.

Il se reprit rapidement et présenta son poignet devant la bouche de l'homme. « Il faut que tu prennes mon sang, Dean … », lui murmura-t-il, presque suppliant.

Dean le regardait toujours de ses yeux écarquillés, mais n'en buvait pas moins le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche plutôt calmement. Stefan fut un peu surpris de sa coopération avant de se souvenir que Dean avait une longue expérience des êtres surnaturels et devait sans doute connaître le pouvoir guérisseur du sang des vampires.

Quand sa blessure se referma à nouveau, Stefan s'écarta légèrement et se mit debout. Il vacilla sous l'accès de vertige qui le prit et dut fermer les yeux un instant en s'appuyant sur le mur à côté.

« Alors comme ça, tu es … un … vampire ? », la voix de Dean s'éleva, incrédule, plus rauque que d'habitude.

Stefan souleva ses paupières et croisa le regard ahuri de l'homme. Il eut un sourire sans joie qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible et Stefan savait qu'il était temps pour lui de dire adieu aux Winchester.

Il repensa à ces innombrables fois où, n'en pouvant plus de solitude et désespéré d'avoir un peu d'affection dans sa vie, il s'était lié pour un temps à des humains qu'il se plaisait à considérer comme ses familles d'emprunt. Il arrivait alors toujours un moment où ces relations, qui ne pouvaient qu'être temporaires, devaient prendre fin inéluctablement. A chaque fois, même s'il avait beau s'y attendre, ces adieux lui laissaient immanquablement une blessure plus ou moins profonde.

Dean remua sur le sol en essayant de se relever. « Je ne comprends pas … pourtant, tu ne ressembles en rien à un vampire. Et puis, pourquoi nous as-tu suivis ? »

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son ouïe affûtée avait détecté l'approche de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une confrontation avec le géant car il n'était absolument pas certain d'être encore assez fort pour se défendre. Il n'avait pas le temps non plus de fouiller dans les affaires des Winchester pour chercher la verveine dont il avait besoin, et qu'ils avaient surement en réserve comme tout bon chasseur de vampires qui se respecte.

Alors, il se contenta de remettre ses chaussures rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il fit halte en atteignant la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers Dean. « Merci ... Pour tout. Et … porte toi bien ».

L'habituelle tristesse de la séparation étreignit le cœur de Stefan au moment où il s'enfuit de la chambre de motel pour s'élancer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Encore une fois dans sa vie, Stefan se retrouva seul dans la nuit noire sans savoir où aller. Comme pour en ajouter à sa désolation, il pleuvait à verse des gouttes glaciales bien trop froides en ce début d'automne. Il frissonna en serrant ses bras autour de son corps émacié. Les effets de la fièvre commençaient déjà à se faire sentir, beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne les attendait.

Il fonça à travers la forêt pour s'éloigner le maximum du motel au cas où les chasseurs viendraient à le poursuivre, se dirigeant en direction de Denver qu'il savait proche. Il doutait cependant de pouvoir y arriver avant que la fièvre ne le terrasse et cherchait en même temps un abri pour la nuit. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce sous-bois et il finit par s'arrêter, épuisé, trempé et transi de froid, sous un arbre assez touffu pour bloquer partiellement les gouttes de pluie.

Il se laissa glisser parterre et se blottit contre le tronc rude en enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras, essayant de stabiliser son corps qui commençait à être secoué de tremblements. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de crise, et celle-là s'annonçait particulièrement violente. Stefan serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Il se disait qu'il lui fallait tenir la nuit, attendre que l'accès de fièvre soit passé et tout irait mieux demain.

Du fond de sa détresse, il se mit à prier – lui, une créature damnée – sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il finît par sombrer dans l'inconscience et que son corps s'affaissât sur le sol boueux tapissé de feuilles mortes.

...

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi recroquevillé parterre, tremblant de fièvre et de froid, lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sur ses cheveux, sur sa joue, et une voix d'homme lui parvenir comme de très loin.

« Stefan … Stefan … Dieu merci je t'ai retrouvé … »

On le retourna sur le dos et il eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais fut incapable de le faire malgré tous ses efforts. La voix se fit plus anxieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? … Parle-moi, mon amour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? ».

La main continuait à lui caresser le visage, passant sur son front fiévreux, sur sa joue d'une manière étonnamment douce.

« Ver … verveine … J'ai … besoin de … verveine », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à extirper de sa gorge.

Des bras vigoureux le soulevèrent facilement et il sentit le contact contre son corps des muscles fermes de l'homme qui le portait. Puis, l'obscurité l'envahit …

...

Klaus serra Stefan dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Il avait ressenti la pire angoisse de sa vie lorsqu'en revenant au motel après s'être calmé, il avait entendu les chasseurs discuter du vampire alors que ce dernier n'était plus avec eux. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'ils l'avaient tué après avoir découvert sa véritable nature.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, son soulagement fut immense, à tel point que Klaus en vint à remercier le Ciel. Lui, qui, depuis longtemps, ne jurait plus que par lui-même.

Mais l'inquiétude le reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la température anormalement élevée du corps du vampire ainsi que des frissons de fièvres qui le parcourraient par à coup. Il décida que Stefan avait besoin d'un endroit confortable pour la nuit et gagna l'agglomération la plus proche, Denver, et y prit une suite dans un hôtel luxueux de la ville.

Lorsqu'enfin Klaus se retrouva seul avec Stefan, il l'étendit sur le grand lit et entreprit de l'examiner plus à fond. Le vampire était resté inconscient depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé et cela ne le rassurait pas. Ses extrémités étaient glacées mais le reste du corps brûlant. Et il tremblait de plus en plus, s'approchant dangereusement de la convulsion. Klaus avait beaux chercher, il ne s'expliquait pas son état.

_De la verveine ?_ Stefan avait demandé de la verveine pour le soigner. Même si cela le laissait perplexe, Klaus usa de son statut d'Originel le plus redoutable de tous et contacta les quelques vampires qu'il connaissait dans la région et les ordonna de lui en trouver au plus vite.

En attendant, il fit couler un bain chaud et retira les vêtements trempés de Stefan avant de le porter dans la baignoire. Il prit soin du vampire malade comme d'un petit enfant qu'il nettoya tendrement de toutes les saletés qui se sont accrochées à lui lorsqu'il était couché dans la forêt. Il constata avec peine comme le corps sculptural qu'il avait connu avait maigri et semblait à présent frêle et affaibli, et que sa peau était devenue si pâle qu'elle en devenait presque translucide.

Il fut tenté de contacter Damon, dont il avait systématiquement ignoré tous les appels jusqu'à présent, mais décida d'attendre encore un peu de peur d'alerter ses frères et sœur et d'empirer encore plus la situation.

...

Lorsque Stefan revint à lui, il se sentit horriblement mal et nauséeux, les muscles douloureux et courbaturés. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait et ne se souvenant pas comment y être arrivé, et tourna la tête de tout côté pour appréhender son environnement.

Il sursauta lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette appuyée nonchalamment près de la fenêtre en train de l'observer et qu'il reconnut comme étant le redoutable étranger qu'il avait croisé par deux fois avant.

« Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda l'homme en quittant sa position pour avancer vers le lit.

Stefan voulut instinctivement se reculer devant son approche et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une faible plainte lorsque son corps douloureux protesta contre son action. Il retomba impuissant sur l'oreiller, en continuant à surveiller l'étranger d'un œil craintif. Ses deux mains agrippèrent la couverture et il prit conscience avec malaise qu'il n'avait que ses sous-vêtements sur lui.

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant sa réaction, le visage indéchiffrable, et, silencieusement, bifurqua pour sortir de la chambre. Il l'entendit parler au téléphone dans la pièce à côté et crut comprendre qu'il commandait un petit-déjeuner au service d'étage.

Parlant de manger, Stefan eut tout d'un coup un renvoi aigre. Il sentit le goût du sang dans la bouche et en fût dégoûté au plus haut point. Son estomac se contracta violemment, et il reconnut le signal précurseur du vomissement imminent. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et mit pied à terre dans une tentative de gagner la salle de bain, mais s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol lorsqu'il essaya de descendre du lit.

Presqu'instantanément, l'homme fut auprès de lui et le saisit par le haut des bras pour le redresser.

« Là, doucement … Appelle, si tu veux quelque chose », dit-il.

En voyant qu'il allait le remettre au lit, Stefan le regarda en secouant la tête et en comprimant sa bouche d'une main pour retenir l'horrible vomi qui l'avait envahie. De l'autre main, il montra frénétiquement du doigt la salle de bain qu'il devinait à travers la porte entrebâillée.

Par chance l'étranger comprit sa gestuelle, et, en un instant, il fut transporté dans la pièce d'eau. Stefan se jeta sur les toilettes, juste à temps comme son estomac se tordit à nouveau et il régurgita un petit jet de liquide foncé mélangé avec de la bile. Il eut plusieurs renvois de plus, lui amenant des larmes aux yeux, mais presqu'à vide comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son ventre.

Tout ce temps, l'homme attendait patiemment qu'il eut fini, le soutenant d'une main sous son bras, l'autre main massant son dos comme pour le réconforter. Dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, il passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

L'homme l'amena au-dessus du lavabo, fit couler de l'eau et le laissa se nettoyer sommairement avant de le ramener au lit.

Autant lorsqu'il était sous le coup de la nausée, Stefan n'avait pas trop fait attention au contact physique avec l'étranger, à présent, il ne ressentait que trop bien la chaleur et l'odeur qui émanaient de son corps contre son flanc et sa hanche, ainsi que la douceur alliée à la fermeté de son étreinte autour de sa taille.

La scène du motel se rejoua dans sa tête et Stefan, troublé et gêné, tenta de se dégager de l'homme en l'écartant de son bras coincé entre leurs deux corps. Dès qu'il détecta son geste, l'étranger le relâcha sans insister, mais il restait quand même très proche à le surveiller d'un œil vigilant.

Au grand dam de Stefan, il ne tint pas longtemps par ses propres moyens. Ses jambes flageolantes le lâchèrent presque aussitôt et l'étranger le rattrapa aisément sans un mot et continua à le ramener vers le lit. Cette fois-ci, le vampire n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser porter dans ses bras.

Stefan glissa un regard sur son visage. L'homme gardait les yeux fixés sur leurs pas, mais le jeune homme put deviner nettement un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? », demanda-t-il abruptement, alors que l'homme l'aidait se réinstaller sur le lit.

.

Klaus prit son temps pour rabattre la couverture sur Stefan en gardant le silence. Le jeune vampire insista, les yeux plein d'expectation.

« C'est le cas ? Dites … Si c'est le cas, il faut que vous me le disiez, vous savez ? Parce que j'ai un problème de mémoire. Des … absences, qui me sont arrivées dernièrement, et qui fait que j'oublie la moitié des choses … »

Klaus le coupa sèchement tout en continuant à arranger la couverture autour de lui. « Non. Tu ne me connais pas ».

« Oh … », fit Stefan en baissant le regard, ses longs cils projetant une ombre frémissante sur ses joues.

« Tu es déçu ? » Demanda Klaus plus doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, interpelé par l'expression de déception qu'il put lire sur le visage ouvert du jeune vampire.

Stefan se retourna de l'autre côté du lit pour cacher son visage à l'homme. Sa main jouait nerveusement à faire pivoter autour de son poignet son petit bracelet lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix hésitante.

« L'autre nuit, quand vous … quand on était dans le motel, je vous ai pris, pendant un moment, pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai cru que vous étiez … un ami du passé. Mais, je me trompe visiblement ».

Klaus regarda, fasciné, les doigts de Stefan cajoler la petite chaîne. _De quoi se souvenait-il exactement ? Qu'est-ce que l'hypnose avait laissé dans sa mémoire, dans son subconscience?_

Puis, il se dit qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, alors, Klaus se força. « Oui, tu te trompes. Il n'y a rien eu entre nous dans le passé ».

Les mots sonnèrent amers dans sa bouche. Il contempla la silhouette de dos de Stefan avec une folle envie de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire et de lui faire se retourner pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais, au lieu de ça, il se leva et mit à la conversation. « Je pense que je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant … ».

« Pourquoi ? … – la voix de Stefan l'interrompit dans son mouvement, alors que le jeune homme lui tournait toujours obstinément le dos – … pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté, cette nuit-là ? »

Klaus se redressa et respira profondément en fixant le vide devant lui avant de répondre, la voix trahissant son irritation. « Justement, Stefan, je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'au bout avec toi parce que tu ne me connaissais pas ! ».

Stefan se retourna maintenant pour le regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient sa plus totale confusion. « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avoir suivi alors ? Puis, me sauver maintenant, et prendre soin de moi ? … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? … Qui êtes-vous ? ».

Klaus resta silencieux un moment, puis, décida d'utiliser le prétexte le plus facile et le plus plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit. « C'est Damon qui m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de te retrouver et te ramener ».

Loin s'en doutait-il de la réaction de Stefan. Le jeune vampire s'agita sur sa couche pour essayer de se redresser. Il avait l'air terrifié.

« Non, non, non, … je ne veux pas rentrer. Laissez-moi partir … ».

Klaus fronça les sourcils et le força à rester allongé d'une main sur sa poitrine. « Du calme, Stefan. Tu n'es en état d'aller nulle part. Tu es très malade. Et, si j'ai bien compris, c'est bien pour ça que ton frère veut que tu reviennes. Pour te faire soigner ».

Stefan secoua la tête. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Damon a dit ça pour que vous me rameniez mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière. Tu étais vraiment, vraiment, très mal. Jusqu'à ce que je t'ai fait prendre de la verveine. Encore heureux que tu aies pu me dire comment te soigner. Stefan, si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je vais devoir te ramener de force à Mystic Falls ».

Stefan se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Si je vous le disais, est-ce que vous me laisseriez partir ? »

« J'ai promis à Damon de prendre soin de toi. Je veux juste savoir exactement ce dont tu souffres pour pouvoir t'aider et honorer ma parole ».

Le jeune vampire le scruta de ses grands yeux verts comme pour le jauger en se passant un bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres – Klaus fondit intérieurement en reconnaissant son adorable tic nerveux.

Puis, Stefan sembla se décider. Il repoussa la couverture sur le côté pour se découvrir le torse, remonta son maillot de corps, et tapota des doigts son abdomen exposé, à l'endroit juste en dessous du nombril.

« Est-ce que vous entendez quelque chose, ici ? ».

Klaus le regarda d'un air intrigué, mais se pencha néanmoins sur l'endroit indiqué, s'efforçant d'ignorer le spectacle devant lui de la peau veloutée et laiteuse, parcourue à cet endroit d'une mince ligne de duvet brun doré se perdant sous le boxer. A mi-chemin, le son lui parvenait déjà. Un régulier bruit de tapotement rapide et ténu.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quoi cela pouvait correspondre. « Qu'est-ce … », commença-t-il lorsque Stefan l'interrompit. « Donnez-moi votre main ».

Stefan saisit la main tendue de Klaus et l'appliqua fermement sur son bas-ventre, de manière à ce que la paume chaude de l'hybride recouvrît à plat la petite surface. Ses propres doigts appuyaient sur le dessus de la main de Klaus pour la presser contre sa chair.

« Vous le sentez ? Juste en dessous, là ? »

Sous son toucher sensible, Klaus détecta dans un premier temps une protubérance solide sous la paroi abdominale souple. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose remuer sous sa main. C'était furtif, certes, mais le petit mouvement, léger comme le chatouillement d'une plume, était bien réel.

Interloqué, il leva les yeux vers le vampire et entendit en même temps Stefan murmurer dans un souffle, les yeux émerveillés, étrangement bouleversé. « Il a bougé ! C'est la première fois qu'il a bougé. Pile là sous votre main. Vous l'avez senti aussi, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui a bougé, Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? ». Klaus retira sa main nerveusement, un peu alarmé devant l'inconnu de la situation.

Le jeune vampire le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il scrutait sa réaction, pendant qu'il lui répondait avec circonspection. « C'est un … bébé … Je suis … euh … enceint. C'est ça, ma 'maladie' ».

Stefan redoutait les effets de son annonce, incertain de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Devant le regard incrédule de ce dernier, il se sentait soudain très exposé et vulnérable, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de révéler son secret à cet étranger dont il ne voyait pas clairement les motivations.

Klaus demeura sans voix devant ce que lui révéla le jeune vampire. De sa longue existence, il s'était fait une idée que tout ou presque était possible dans un monde où la magie côtoyait le surnaturel. Qu'un vampire mâle puisse enfanter, quoique exceptionnel certes et piquait sa curiosité par ailleurs, ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Mais que cela arrivât à son Stefan précisément parmi tant d'autres, le secoua sérieusement. D'abord, parce qu'il se sentait toujours concerné par tout ce qui touchait au jeune vampire. Et aussi parce que son premier réflexe était de se demander si cela pouvait avoir un lien quelconque avec lui-même. Et si ce que son ancien compagnon avait subi du traitement d'Esther était responsable de son état d'aujourd'hui ou non.

.

Alors qu'il ne savait trop par quelle question commencer, un coup discret fut frappé à la porte et Klaus s'éclipsa pour aller ouvrir. Il revint peu de temps après avec un plateau à la main, hésitant à le poser sur le lit.

« J'avais pensé qu'un petit-déjeuner te ferait du bien. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr … peut-être qu'il vaut mieux laisser ça de côté si tu as encore de la nausée … ».

« En fait, je veux bien manger … si vous voulez bien », dit Stefan en se remuant pour se redresser, obéissant complètement à son estomac capricieux qui lui réclamait assurément son dû à ce moment-là, à l'appétissante odeur qui se dégageait du plateau.

Klaus l'aida à caler quelques coussins derrière son dos avant de poser le plateau sur ses genoux. Puis, il s'installa au pied du lit pour regarder Stefan s'attaquer de bon appétit à son petit-déjeuner gourmand et copieux composé d'œufs brouillés, de bacons, de pancakes et autres gâteries, jus d'orange et café.

Une lueur d'amusement mélangée à de la perplexité dansait dans les yeux de Klaus à regarder le vampire prendre autant de plaisir à manger de la nourriture humaine.

« Alors, comment cela s'est-il produit ? » Finit-il par demander, commençant son enquête.

Stefan haussa les épaules. « De la magie. Un sort d'inversion qui m'aurait rendu humain et femelle à un moment donné. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

_De la magie._ C'était aussi ce qu'il pensait. Klaus passa en revue les effets du sort qu'Esther leur avait jeté juste avant sa séparation d'avec Stefan, ce qui le fit enchaîner sur la prochaine question.

« Et cela fait combien de temps que tu es … dans cet état ? »

« Depuis environ deux mois », répondit Stefan entre deux bouchées, sans remarquer que son interlocuteur s'est figé imperceptiblement à sa réponse.

_Donc, le début correspondait bien aux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble_. Klaus avait la gorge sèche lorsqu'il posa sa prochaine question d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. « Est-ce que tu sais qui est le père ? »

Un voile passa dans le regard de Stefan. « Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il y a deux mois, j'étais avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que c'est de lui ».

Puis, haussant les épaules, il ajouta avec un sourire mélancolique et désenchanté. « En même temps, ça pourrait aussi être n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir de cette période, et mon compagnon de l'époque avait de toute évidence choisi de me quitter. Alors … ».

L'amertume et la tristesse indéniables qui transparaissaient de ces paroles prirent Klaus de court. Il réalisa soudain le mal qu'il avait fait à son ancien petit ami. Et encore cette envie irrésistible de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui enlever cette maudite hypnose, le consoler et l'assurer de son amour, pour reprendre avec lui là où ils avaient interrompu.

« De toute manière, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, de qui est l'enfant – continua Stefan, inconscient de ses émotions – Damon, quand à lui, n'en veut absolument pas. Selon lui, cette grossesse pourrait me mettre en danger et il voulait me forcer à l'enlever. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui de Mystic Falls ».

Klaus recoupa rapidement les informations. Il était presque certain que l'état Stefan était la conséquence directe d'un effet non attendu du sort d'Esther. Quelque phénomène imprédictible dû au fait qu'il était un vampire au cœur pur.

En revanche, sur la question du père, il avait un doute. Il avait été rendu humain ce soir de pleine lune-là, mais il n'était pas le seul homme à avoir eu des rapports avec Stefan ce jour-là. Le sorcier chasseur de vampires qui l'avait capturé ne s'était pas privé d'utiliser son prisonnier à des fins sexuelles.

Maintenant, si la vie du vampire était en jeu, pouvait-il le laisser continuer cette grossesse, dont il ne savait même pas qui était le père ? Klaus comprenait très bien pourquoi Damon avait agi de cette façon. Il voulait à juste titre protéger Stefan malgré lui. Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi Damon lui avait caché la vérité. Car, si Klaus était bien le père, il y avait des chances que l'Hybride n'allait pas lui permettre de tuer l'enfant si facilement.

« Alors ? Est-ce que vous allez toujours m'obliger à rentrer ? ».

La question timide de Stefan tira Klaus de ses réflexions. Les yeux du jeune homme le fixaient d'un air suppliant. Il le trouvait si fragilisé et affaibli que Klaus n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'entourer de sa protection et s'occuper de lui.

De plus, qu'il fût le père ou non de cet enfant, Klaus se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Stefan. Il n'avait pas totalement arrêté la marche à suivre, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser le petit vampire à son sort, livré à lui-même, comme lorsqu'il avait dû se débrouiller seul dernièrement.

Il devait prendre les choses en mains mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Klaus se surprit à penser qu'il aurait tellement aimé qu'Elijah fût là pour le conseiller. Elijah savait toujours ce qu'il convenait de faire dans des situations aussi complexes.

Pour l'heure, Klaus se leva et, constatant que Stefan avait fini, le débarrassa du plateau. Il aida le vampire à s'étendre à nouveau sur le lit et lui donna une réponse vague : « Je ferai ce qui sera nécessaire pour ton bien. Pour le moment, je veux que tu te reposes un peu. »

Au moment où il allait sortir de la chambre, Stefan le rappela. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez ».

« Tu peux m'appeler Nik. Nik Mikaelson ».


	10. Chapter 10 Le loup et le vampire

*** Waou. Trois semaines pour cette mise-à-jour. Vraiment désolée. J'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas le rater

*** **Warning** : Oh, et puis il y a une scène slash/smut/lemon (je ne sais pas la différence entre les termes), parce que c'est mon péché mignon, et à cause du "red room of pain" de Stefan à Klaus. C'est entre les marques "xxx" (et dans mon Klefan, Klaus est toujours horriblement contrôlant et dominateur)

* * *

Damon fouilla des yeux les alentours de la clairière et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul avant de dégainer son téléphone. Plusieurs jours déjà qu'il rongeait son frein en attendant les nouvelles de Klaus. Et voilà qu'il reçut un laconique message de l'hybride lui demandant de le contacter '_en toute discrétion_'.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Klaus ? Pourquoi toute cette cachoterie ? Tu as retrouvé Stefan ? ».

« Damon ! Tu sais que ce n'était pas très malin, de m'avoir caché la vérité à son sujet ? ».

Damon leva un sourcil, partagé entre soulagement et irritation. « Je vois. Tu l'as trouvé. Et il t'a dit ».

« Oui, et tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis le début. Maintenant, dis-moi exactement tout ce qu'i savoir sur son état ».

« Pourquoi faire, Klaus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Ramène-le moi et retourne à tes oignons ».

« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je dois faire. Je te donne une chance pour me dire comment soigner ton frère et peut-être que je te laisserai le revoir. Sinon, tu peux lui dire adieu et aller au diable ».

« Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais, Klaus. Tu l'as bien abandonné pendant des mois. D'ailleurs, c'est lui ou ce qu'il a dans son ventre qui t'intéresse ? ».

Bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis, la voix de Klaus reprit. « Tu sais quoi, Damon ? Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'agirai dans l'intérêt de Stefan. Et, pour cela, plus tôt je saurai de quoi il retourne, mieux ce sera pour lui ».

« Même si le mieux pour lui était de le débarrasser de cette … chose ? ».

La réponse tarda à nouveau imperceptiblement « Ça, c'est moi qui déciderai en fonction de la situation. Alors ? Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant ou dois-je me débrouiller seul ? ».

Damon exhala de frustration. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Même s'il détestait faire appel à l'Hybride.

En silence, Klaus écouta attentivement le long récit de Damon sur l'état de Stefan ainsi que sur l'étude que Jenna avait pu mener au sujet de sa grossesse et ses conclusions.

Quand le vampire eut fini, il lui dit : « A partir de maintenant, je prends les choses en main. Et toi, n'essaye pas de me retrouver et ne parle de cette conversation avec personne. Surtout pas aux membres de ma famille. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tout se passera bien pour ton frère et je te donnerai de ses nouvelles ».

La voix de Damon prit un ton suspicieux. « De quoi s'agit-il, Klaus ? Pourquoi toute ta famille est ici ?».

« C'est une longue histoire et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire d'autre que de rester à Mystic Falls protéger ta chère Elena. Mes frères et sœur ne te feront pas de mal. C'est Esther et Alaric, vos véritables ennemis. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Stefan. Je m'en occuperai bien ».

« Attends ! Je veux lui parler … KLAUS ! … Fils de pute ! ».

.

Klaus raccrocha au nez de Damon et tendit l'oreille, surveillant la respiration tranquille et régulière du vampire endormi dans la pièce avoisinante. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Stefan était là, à portée de main, après si longtemps. Un sourire inconscient se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il laissa pour plus tard les informations que Damon venaient de lui révéler pour se concentrer sur un long message qu'il composa à l'intention d'Elijah. Il relut les quelques lignes rédigées dans le ton formel qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser entre eux.

_Elijah,_

_Il est parfois dans la vie des impératifs dont un homme d'honneur ne saurait se soustraire. _

_Ce que je m'apprête à faire, je le fais, pour une fois, par devoir et responsabilité – et je te vois déjà sourire à cela – pour régler les conséquences de quelques choses dont je suis d'une certaine manière à l'origine. _

_Cela me tiendra éloigné de vous pendant quelques temps mais je promets de vous rejoindre aussitôt que ce sera fait._

_Tu es toi-même un homme de cœur et d'honneur et je fais appel à la compassion et la moralité dont tu as toujours fait preuve pour me pardonner lorsque tu comprendras la situation._

_Ton frère. NiKlaus._

Il envoya le message puis resta silencieux quelques instants à fixer son téléphone. Il ne reçut pas de réponse et ne s'attendait pas vraiment non plus à en recevoir. Il reviendra plus tard vers ses frères et sœur. Pour le moment, il relégua en arrière-plan la désagréable sensation de les avoir trahis à nouveau pour réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

* * *

Lorsque Stefan se réveilla, l'après-midi était bien avancé. Il avait l'impression d'être seul et se sentait suffisamment en forme pour se lever du lit.

Il fouilla la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements, et les trouva suspendus dans la penderie, impeccablement nettoyés et repassés. Il s'habilla rapidement avec l'intention de ne pas s'attarder, et passa dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre. Personne en vue. Il se dirigea vivement vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça ».

Sursautant, Stefan se retourna. En face de lui se tenait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts qui s'était levée du fauteuil dont le grand dossier l'avait cachée à sa vue à prime abord.

« Je suis Mindy – se présenta-t-elle – Mr. Mikaelson m'a chargée de veiller à votre confort en son absence. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez-pas à me demander ».

Stefan hésita. « Mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir apparemment ? ».

« Ce sont les consignes. Je suis désolée. Mr. Mikaelson ne voudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux dehors ».

« Oh », fit Stefan. Il était à un pas de la porte et, sur une impulsion, franchit le pas et attrapa le pommeau de la porte pour l'ouvrir. En un instant, Mindy était auprès de lui et, sans le toucher, appuya simplement de sa main sur le battant de la porte pour la maintenir fermée.

_Un vampire, évidemment._ Stefan lâcha l'affaire avec découragement et se recula. Mindy le regardait placidement, sans émotion apparente, mais sa position de force était clairement établie. Dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance contre elle.

Stefan battit en retraite vers la chambre et s'allongea faute de mieux sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il put faire et il finit somnoler un moment lorsque le bruit de quelqu'un pénétrant dans la chambre le réveilla.

C'était Mindy, un plateau en argent à la main sur lequel étaient posés une coupe contenant du sang et, à côté, une petite fiole renfermant un liquide incolore qu'il supposait être de la verveine.

« Votre diner », dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur sa table de chevet.

Stefan se redressa. « Est-ce qu'il est rentré … Mr. Mikaelson ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Il a beaucoup à faire pour organiser votre voyage, mais il a appelé. Il m'avait dit de vous préparer pour être prêt à partir cette nuit ».

_Partir ? Pour aller où ? _Stefan prit la coupe de sang et commença à y tremper ses lèvres en réfléchissant pendant que la jeune femme se retirait. Il se décida rapidement.

Il fourra dans la poche de son jean la petite fiole de verveine et vida sa coupe. Il attendit quelques instants pour laisser le sang raviver un peu de ses forces, puis, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol en se tenant le ventre et poussant des cris de douleurs. Il sentit Mindy se précipiter vers lui et, lorsqu'elle tenta de le relever, d'un mouvement brusque, lui attrapa la tête et brisa rapidement son cou.

La voie libre, il fonça vers la porte et se retrouva bientôt hors du grand palace, dans la grande avenue qui, malgré l'heure tardive, était encore pas mal fréquentée. Un peu rassuré, il longea un moment la rue puis tourna au premier carrefour lorsqu'il pila net.

En face de lui était apparu comme par enchantement Nik, le visage sévère, avec une sorte de déception dans les yeux. Comme souvent devant cet homme, Stefan se sentait à la fois confus et intimidé. Il tenta faiblement de s'expliquer.

« Ecoutez, … je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser et … »

Nik ne le laissa pas finir. Il s'avança sans un mot vers Stefan, le forçant par sa présence physique à se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il dût faire demi-tour, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant à marcher. Ils refirent ainsi tranquillement le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à leur hôtel.

.

Stefan se retrouva assis au bord du lit, tête baissée à examiner ses chaussures. Nik était debout face à lui, et le fixait de son regard impénétrable. Mindy s'était éclipsée après un coup d'œil terrifié à l'homme. Le silence devint gênant.

Le regard de Nik tomba sur le plateau posé sur la table de nuit et il tendit soudain vers Stefan sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut. Le vampire mit un moment pour comprendre, et sortit lentement la fiole de verveine de sa poche et la déposa dans la main tendue.

Nik versa le liquide dans la coupe vide et la poussa vers Stefan. Il attendit tranquillement que le vampire l'ait vidée avant de parler d'une voix égale, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Repose-toi un peu. On prend l'avion tout-à-l'heure pour la Pennsylvanie ».

« La Pennsylvanie ? Vous n'allez pas me ramener à Mystic Falls ? ».

« Non. J'ai promis de t'aider, et je le ferai. Mais il faudra que tu me fasses confiance, Stefan. A l'avenir, plus de cachoterie ni d'escapade en douce. On est d'accord ? ».

« On ne se connaît pas. Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je devrai payer en retour ? ».

Stefan n'obtint pas de réponse. Nik eut à nouveau son regard insondable lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, le laissant à ses interrogations.

.

_Qu'était-il en train de faire ?_ Klaus lui-même n'en était pas sûr.

Il n'était pas sensé revenir auprès de Stefan. Surtout pas lorsque la menace Esther était plus présente que jamais. Comme une épée de Damoclès. Son instinct de conservation lui dictait plutôt de fuir. Surtout ne pas s'attacher, se créer de point faible exploitable contre lui par ses ennemis.

Mais, au-delà de ce réflexe primaire, c'était Stefan qu'il voulait surtout protéger. L'extraire des dangers inhérents à son existence et lui épargner cette fuite en avant qu'était sa vie. Pour une fois Klaus avait agi dans l'intérêt d'une personne autre que lui-même.

Et il devait garder cela en tête. Ces retrouvailles ne pouvaient être que temporaires et il s'interdisait de se laisser aller à renouer pour de bon avec son ancien compagnon. Pas si c'était pour le blesser à nouveau par un deuxième abandon en bout de compte.

Il comptait faire appel à toutes ses ressources et connaissances pour l'aider avec cette histoire de grossesse, la mener jusqu'au bout ou l'interrompre en fonction des chances de survie de Stefan. Mais, à la fin, il repartirait.

_Oui, c'était mieux ainsi_. Et c_e bébé ? Probablement une conception immaculée créée par magie._

En tout cas, Klaus ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par le devenir de l'enfant. L'idée de paternité lui était devenue tellement étrangère et incongrue au bout de mille ans qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager comme une possibilité. Seul, Stefan comptait.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Nik emmena Stefan dans une petite ville située dans une région reculée de la Pennsylvanie, aux pieds des Appalaches. Ils s'installèrent dans un grand chalet douillet à l'intérieur luxueusement équipé, situé en lisière de l'agglomération principale au bord d'un grand lac, entouré de nature. Ils jouissaient ainsi d'un relatif isolement tout en étant à proximité de toutes les commodités offertes par la vie moderne.

Le moins que Stefan pouvait dire était que Nik prenait grand soin de son bien-être et ne rechignait devant aucun effort ni dépense pour lui procurer toujours le meilleur.

Il s'absentait souvent cependant, parfois, plusieurs jours de suite, mais ne laissant jamais Stefan seul pour autant. Plusieurs vampires, dont Mindy, assuraient discrètement la sécurité de la demeure en permanence et veillaient à satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

Et leur rôle était vraisemblablement aussi de le surveiller, lui, même s'ils restaient la plupart du temps en retrait pour lui laisser le maximum possible d'intimité et d'illusion de liberté.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Stefan ne s'amusait plus à vérifier s'il était réellement libre de ses mouvements ou non. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que, sans Nik, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, et que c'était probablement son seul espoir pour garder son bébé.

Alors, même si l'homme continuait à l'intriguer, Stefan cessait de se poser des questions sur ses motivations et prenait chaque jour qui passait comme une bénédiction. Une chance de plus pour que son enfant grandît à l'abri dans son ventre.

Le chalet était fourni d'une grande bibliothèque qui faisait aussi médiathèque et Stefan y trouva rapidement son bonheur. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps libre – lorsqu'il ne faisait pas la sieste – entre lecture et visionnage de vieux films ou surfer sur Internet. Sa solitude relative ne lui pesait pas. Au contraire, elle lui permettait de se relaxer après le stress des derniers temps, et le rythme calme de son nouveau quotidien le reposait et convenait parfaitement à son état.

Lorsque Nik était là, ils firent beaucoup de randonnées ensemble pour explorer les parcs aux alentours, marchant à un rythme 'humain' que Stefan pouvait suivre, et prenant le temps de jouir de la nature sauvage qui les entourait. Stefan adorait ces promenades. L'air était particulièrement pur dans cette région et la forêt revêtait à cette époque de l'année de magnifiques teintes automnales, allant du doré au rouge incendiaire.

Ils passaient aussi de longues soirées en compagnie l'un de l'autre dans le salon devant la cheminée à discuter de tout et de rien, ou à jouer aux échecs, ou simplement vaquant chacun à ses propres occupations paisiblement.

Stefan en vint rapidement à aimer ces moments en tête-à-tête avec l'homme. Sa présence le rassurait. Il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là, et le vampire se surprit à languir et à attendre impatiemment son retour chaque fois qu'il s'absentait.

Très vite, il prit conscience du sentiment de trouble qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de l'homme. Sentiment nourri essentiellement par l'attitude ambigüe de Nik à son égard.

En apparence, ce dernier gardait une contenance réservée et distante, mais, plus d'une fois, Stefan avait surpris dans son regard une douceur inattendue, ou une lueur incroyablement chaleureuse et intense, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux et d'unique au monde.

D'autres fois, il avait tressailli à des gestes spontanés remplis d'une étrange tendresse et familiarité, allant au-delà du type de relation qu'ils étaient censés avoir.

Une main posée négligemment sur sa taille pour le guider dans un endroit bondé. Ou une caresse du pouce lorsque Nik attrapa sa main pour l'aider à franchir une crevasse lors de leur randonnée, et qu'il prolongea le contact plus que nécessaire une fois l'obstacle dépassé. D'autres fois encore, Nik le prenait distraitement par la nuque alors qu'ils se promenaient côté-à-côte, et y imprimait sans y penser un léger massage du bout des doigts sur la base de ses cheveux.

Et souvent, Stefan se souvenait de cette nuit-là dans le motel près de Denver. Il repensait au contact de ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau, aux caresses de ses mains entreprenantes aux endroits les plus intimes de son corps, et frissonna aux souvenirs de ce qu'il ressentait alors.

C'était un sentiment étrange et délicieux. Cet homme mystérieux l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se sentait irrésistiblement happé dans son aura chaque fois qu'il était à proximité. Sa seule présence fit naître en lui des désirs inconnus, des fantasmes que Stefan osait à peine s'avouer et qui lui mirent le feu aux joues rien qu'en y pensant.

Il rêvait que Nik reprît là où il s'était interrompu cette nuit-là dans le motel. Qu'il allait jusqu'au bout de son étreinte et lui fît vivre à nouveau ce moment d'abandon où il s'était senti perdre pied et devenir sa chose entre ses mains expertes.

Se retrouver en situation de dépendance absolue envers l'homme n'arrangeait en rien ces fantasmes de soumission que Stefan n'avait jamais eus dans sa vie avec qui que ce soit – du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait – et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

...

Avachi dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée du living room, Stefan s'efforçait depuis un moment de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait à la main, Mobydick, un des romans qu'il adorait et qu'il prenait toujours plaisir à relire à l'occasion.

Sauf que pendant cette soirée, il s'était senti étrangement nerveux et n'arrivait pas à s'immerger dans la trame de l'histoire. Et, comme s'il était de conserve avec lui, son bébé montrait aussi des signes d'agitation et bougeait beaucoup.

Cela faisait presqu'un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient emménagé en Pennsylvanie et un total de trois mois pour sa grossesse. Normalement, d'après les informations qu'il avait glanées sur le Net, c'était trop tôt pour qu'une maman humaine puisse capter les mouvements du bébé. Mais, pour les sens d'un vampire, du moins, ce qui en restait en lui, c'était parfaitement possible.

C'était idiot, mais Stefan en était fier. Une toute petite chose qu'il pouvait faire de mieux qu'une femme en comparaison à la multitude des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas équipé, et qui feraient toujours de lui une 'sous-maman'.

Pour essayer d'apaiser le bébé, Stefan caressa doucement son petit ventre qui s'était légèrement arrondi depuis ce dernier mois. Sans nul doute que la combinaison entre nourriture en abondance, beaucoup de sommeil et l'air pur de la montagne leur faisait le plus grand bien, à lui et au bébé. Et, pour cela, il se disait que, quoiqu'il advînt par la suite, il devait une reconnaissance éternelle à Nik.

Justement, parlant de ce dernier, c'était sa présence un peu plus loin dans la pièce qui perturbait hautement la concentration de Stefan cette soirée-là.

L'homme travaillait depuis un moment sur un rouleau de parchemin antique posé sur la table basse devant lui et qu'il déroulait au fur et à mesure. Il avait reçu cette pièce d'un colis spécial le jour même et, depuis, n'avais pas arrêté de le passer au crible, avec son ordinateur à côté qu'il consultait de temps en temps.

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Stefan rejeta le plaid posé sur ses genoux et se leva pour s'approcher de Nik.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il doucement pour capter l'attention de l'homme.

Il eut le sentiment de déranger lorsque ce dernier leva vers lui son regard bleu un peu absent. Mais Nik se reprit.

« Bien sûr. Je faisais un peu de recherche sur ton cas. Si j'en crois ce parchemin, il semblerait qu'il ait existé un cas de vampire ayant enfanté dans le passé. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ».

Stefan sourit et, comme s'il n'attendait que ce prétexte, s'installa sans façon à côté de l'homme sur le grand canapé cuir. Alors que ce dernier s'était repenché sur le parchemin, il inspira profondément. Nik sentait merveilleusement bon et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour humer à plein nez son odeur. Insensiblement, il se rapprocha un peu plus de son voisin et se pencha lui aussi sur la table basse, se forçant à se focaliser sur les hiéroglyphes étranges devant lui.

.

Klaus fut aussitôt conscient de la proximité de Stefan. De la manière dont celui-ci colla pratiquement son flanc contre le sien pour pouvoir regarder de près le même document, son souffle effleurant quasiment sa joue.

Déjà que toute la soirée, il s'était senti irritable et énervé d'un rien. Normal. C'était la pleine lune. La première depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette région. L'étude du parchemin avait réussi un moment à le détourner de sa fébrilité interne, mais, dans son humeur, le contact physique de Stefan agissait comme le détonateur d'une bombe.

Son odeur musquée, encore plus sucrée depuis qu'il était devenu presqu'humain, la chaleur de son corps souple. Tout en lui devenait pure provocation. Une vague de désir secoua le bas-ventre de Klaus. _C'était déjà assez dur de lutter contre ses propres envies, s'il fallait en plus que Stefan y mît les siennes !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». La question fusa de la bouche de Klaus sans qu'il put la retenir, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Stefan tressaillit et se rétracta sur place en rougissant. Il bafouilla bêtement. « Rien … Désolé … ». Mortifié par la réaction de rejet de Klaus, son regard se déroba devant les yeux furieux de l'Hybride pour tomber sur ses lèvres rouges sur lesquelles il resta accroché.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles pendant une durée qui leur semblait interminable, puis, Klaus se leva et s'éloigna. « Je … vais aller faire un tour », lança il au jeune vampire et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner.

Il fonça à vitesse vampirique et disparut parmi les arbres bordant le chalet. Sans s'arrêter, il se transforma en pleine course, éparpillant ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la forêt, et galopa au maximum de sa puissance dans le sous-bois couvert de feuilles mortes en direction de la petite ville. Son terrain de chasse pour cette nuit.

…

Le grand loup au pelage argenté sous le clair de lune parcourrait les pavés des rues désertiques de la ville endormie. Il avait déjà massacré deux noctambules qui avaient le malheur de sortir, imbibés d'alcool, d'une taverne. Mais le loup avait encore envie de jouer un peu. Son museau se redressait, flairant l'air à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Tout d'un coup, ses narines captèrent quelque chose de très ténue qui le fit se détourner de sa chasse. L'odeur d'un de ses congénères. L'instinct de meute prit le dessus et le poussa à partir à la recherche de cet autre loup-garou dont il venait de détecter la trace.

La piste le mena vers la périphérie de la ville, le ramenant près de son point de départ, un chalet imposant au flanc d'une colline surplombant un grand lac. Le loup accéléra ses pas, reconnaissant la demeure. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout de savoir qu'un autre de son espèce s'y trouvait.

Il prit un léger élan et, d'un bond, franchit aisément les barricades entourant le chalet. Il s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à sous le balcon d'une chambre se trouvant au premier étage, de laquelle l'odeur provenait plus nettement qu'ailleurs.

Tout était pourtant parfaitement calme et la grande demeure silencieuse. Le grand loup scruta la fenêtre de la chambre de ses yeux dorés, les oreilles pointés et les poils sur son dos hérissés en signe d'alerte.

Il se ramassa sur les pattes et bondit à nouveau, se propulsant dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre dont il fit voler la vitre en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant de fracassement.

Le jeune homme qui était couché dans le grand lit se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité et de la sueur lui couvrait le visage et plaquait son t-shirt sur son torse.

Il se redressa sur son lit et agrandissait les yeux d'effroi devant l'énorme loup qui se tenait dans sa chambre. Sous le clair de lune, la bête le scrutait de ses yeux jaunes, babines retroussées sur ses énormes crocs acérés, un grognement menaçant roulait du fond de sa gorge.

Stefan prit conscience que le vampire de garde s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Mais, au lieu de l'aider, il se contentait de scruter le loup un long moment avant de se retirer simplement de la pièce.

« Attends-moi ! », cria Stefan en sautant sur ses pieds pour s'élancer à sa suite. Mais le loup traversa en quelques bonds rapides la chambre et atterrit devant la porte lui barrant le passage. Puis, il se retourna et commença à s'avancer lentement vers lui, les yeux luisants dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Stefan recula devant l'approche du loup, le cœur palpitant, jusqu'au milieu de la chambre. Impossible de fuir. Devant le prédateur, il baissa le regard et se plaça légèrement de biais pour offrir son flanc. Position de soumission supposée calmer un mâle agressif. Du moins l'espérait-il. La peur lui vrillait le ventre. Peur pour l'enfant qui dépendait de lui. Une seule morsure du loup-garou et s'en était fini de lui, et de son bébé, par conséquence.

Le corps crispé, il s'efforça de respirer aussi calmement que possible et laissa l'énorme bête, dont la tête lui arrivait à la poitrine, venir tout près de lui, tendre son museau pour lui humer le visage, le cou, le ventre, puis, le bas-ventre sur lequel il insista longuement.

.

Klaus sous son enveloppe de loup-garou détecta, aussi net qu'un scan laser l'aurait fait, l'aura de l'être qui était blotti à l'intérieur de Stefan. Cette odeur qu'il avait sentie d'une autre créature de son espèce provenait indiscutablement de là. Et elle avait aussi déteint d'une certaine façon sur le corps du vampire qui l'abritait, altérant légèrement son essence.

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant, chaque fibre de son être était attirée irrésistiblement vers cette présence par une force affective qui avait quelque chose d'instinctif et de primaire, écrasant tout raisonnement, et qui parlait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il scruta le vampire et l'émotion le submergea de manière totalement inattendue devant l'évidence qui s'imposait à ses sens.

Stefan portait sa progéniture dans son ventre. Cette réalité, qu'il percevait de manière aussi inexplicable qu'elle était indiscutable par une sorte de sixième sens lycanthrope, cristallisa en un instant tous ses instincts d'alpha mâle géniteur.

.

Le grand loup bouscula de sa tête doucement le vampire jusqu'à le faire tomber à genoux sur le plancher en bois. Stefan croisa un instant ses yeux jaunes et fut frappé par l'intelligence qu'il y lisait. Maintenant qu'il était à même le sol, son visage se trouvait en dessous du niveau du museau du loup et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la bête sur son visage. Un relent de sang humain y résidait.

Il détourna à nouveau le regard pour ne pas le toiser et gardait la tête baissée. Il sentit le museau humide et chaud du loup se fourrer dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, et des petits coups de langue rapides furent passés sur sa tempe, sa joue, son visage.

Puis la bête fourra sa tête sous son cou et le poussa jusqu'à ce que Stefan fût obligé de s'allonger sur le dos et il continua à le presser sous le menton pour lui basculer la tête en arrière. La gueule du loup s'ouvrit alors pour se saisir de la gorge exposée qu'il mordilla doucement sans laisser ses dents acérés percer la fine peau. Stefan haletait de peur mais s'efforçait de rester aussi calme et tranquille que possible.

Le loup le maintint dans sa gueule ainsi un certain temps en faisant entendre un grognement sourd de satisfaction du fond de sa gorge. Par cette prise, il signifiait au vampire son appartenance à sa meute, et le marquait de sa domination. Au bout d'un instant, il le relâcha et reprit ses légers coups de langue sur son visage et dans son cou comme pour l'apaiser et le récompenser.

Peu à peu rassuré des intentions de la bête, Stefan finit par lever la main avec hésitation et passa précautionneusement ses doigts dans le fourrage épais de son encolure et se mit à lui flatter le cou.

Alors, le grand loup s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et le laissa faire, semblant prendre du plaisir à ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment, il redressa son museau, tête en arrière, et émit de longs hurlements qui firent vibrer l'air de la chambre et résonnèrent loin dans les environs.

A la fin, il se releva souplement et s'éloigna d'un bond du vampire avant de retourner son regard vers ce dernier. Puis, il se mit à s'étirer longuement en faisant craquer son ossature et, pendant un moment, Stefan eut l'impression que sa vue se brouilla, envoyant des signes incohérents à son cerveau.

La forme du loup devant lui se déforma de manière grotesque et se fondit peu à peu en une silhouette humaine. Devant ses yeux ébahis, se déploya au-dessus de lui un pâle corps masculin nu à la place de la bête d'il y avait quelques instants.

« Nik ? », souffla Stefan en clignant des yeux, doutant de sa vision, se redressant à moitié sur un coude.

L'homme s'accroupit près de lui. Sa peau luisait comme de la pierre d'albâtre sous le clair de lune. Ses muscles se dessinaient parfaitement sur son corps sec. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais noirs. Comme le désir. Stefan frissonna, se sentit proie dans ce regard brûlant, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait été face au loup. Il en oublia de réfléchir.

_Nik … vampire … loup_. Une pensée germait en arrière-plan dans son esprit, mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre forme, car une main se glissa déjà sur sa nuque, l'autre attrapa sa joue, tirant sa tête vers la bouche de l'homme.

xxx

Nik l'embrassa impétueusement. Comme s'il était en manque. Comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Grognant du fond de sa gorge, la respiration lourde, bruyante.

Une main passa dans son dos au creux des reins, le soulevant en position assise, sur les genoux. La main glissa sous son t-shirt, palpa la peau veloutée, son dos, son torse, partout, comme pour explorer – se réapproprier – un terrain. Elle fit rouler un mamelon sous sa paume, pinça le petit bouton entre ses doigts. Stefan gémit. Ça lui brûlait. Le faisait bander.

Le baiser s'approfondissait. Une langue s'enfonça en lui, intrusive, exigeante, lui imposant sa domination. La main dans sa nuque attrapa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. La bouche se déplaça sur la gorge déployée, attrapa la peau délicate à cet endroit, l'aspira, suça dessus, puis finit par mordre dans la chair tendre dans un râle sourd.

« Umh … », gémit Stefan, entre douleur et excitation mélangées.

La bouche s'acharna sur son cou, recommençant son manège, laissant des traces violacées de succion et des marques rouges de morsures partout où elle passait.

La main sous son t-shirt glissa vers le bas, défit le lien coulissant de son pantalon de pyjama. Elle passa dans son dos sous la ceinture élastique, entra dans son boxer et attrapa une fesse qu'elle écarta. Un doigt se pressa sur son orifice étroitement fermé, menaçant, lui faisant comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Stefan trembla de la tête au pied.

Il voulait protester. _Quelque chose n'allait pas … la pensée ténue de tout-à-l'heure … c'était quoi déjà ? … le loup-garou … la pleine lune … ces sensations, du déjà-vu, …_ Il voulait repousser l'homme, pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Nik attrapa ses deux poignets et les coinça dans son dos. Il les maintenait en place d'une seule main, ferme, comme un étau de fer, le pressant en même temps contre son corps chaud et vigoureux. Geste de domination pure. L'autre main glissa à nouveau dans son boxer et dégagea son sexe du sous-vêtement qui le comprimait sans vraiment prendre la peine d'enlever ce dernier.

Stefan mouillait abondamment déjà depuis un moment. La main se saisit brièvement de sa verge, glissa dessus pour se refermer sur son prépuce devenu ultra-sensible, lui fit pousser un râle sourd.

Des doigts recueillirent le liquide laiteux sur son gland palpitant, s'en enduisirent généreusement, et glissèrent derrière lui. Le bras qui le maintenait au dos, emprisonnant ses poignets, le souleva légèrement sur ses genoux pour faciliter l'accès à son entrée. Un index lubrifié de ses propres sécrétions força sur le muscle serré, et s'enfonça en lui.

« Hah… ». Le corps de Stefan se tordit sous l'intrusion, sans pouvoir se dégager. Le doigt en lui fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, coulissant librement dans son intimité. Sa respiration devenait erratique, difficile.

Nik retira son doigt, mais juste pour en glisser deux derrière, l'écartant encore plus, le massant de l'intérieur, fouillant, tâtonnant. Tous ses sens se focalisèrent sur ce contact, son corps se tortillait autour de cette main qui le tenait, le contrôlait. Les doigts atteignirent soudain un point en lui et Stefan vit les étoiles, les yeux révulsés. Il défaillit sous la décharge de plaisir qui se répandait dans son corps, dans un long gémissement inarticulé.

Toutes ses forces étaient annihilées. Ses genoux flanchaient, incapables de le soutenir. Il s'affaissa contre l'homme, sa tête tombant sur son épaule, s'empalant encore plus sur les doigts qui le malmenaient. Sa position le laissait cambré, fesses écartées, donnant encore plus de terrain à son tortionnaire, qui continuait à harasser son point faible qu'il avait débusqué.

.

Stefan appuyait son front dans le creux de la nuque de Klaus, s'abandonnant sous ses caresses, mais ce dernier se pencha en avant et le plia en arrière pour dégager son visage.

Klaus voulait voir. Il le trouvait magnifique. Sa tête renversée, la bouche ouverte cherchant de l'air, sa gorge déployée. S'offrant encore plus. Il retrouvait son amant, son amour. Il jouissait de sentir à nouveau le vampire convulser dans ses bras, vibrer à son gré. Se réapproprier son corps. Savoir qu'il pouvait encore le mettre dans cet état, lui faire perdre la tête, rien qu'avec ses doigts. Lui seul avait ce pouvoir sur Stefan. Son jeune amant ne connaissait pas d'homme avant lui …

Le souvenir du motel et du chasseur humain se rappela brusquement à Klaus, lui envoyant une bouffée de rage. Il eut un flash de l'image de l'homme sur son amant, et vit rouge.

Il lâcha les poignets du vampire et retira ses doigts. Stefan n'eut pas le temps de récupérer ses bras douloureux que Klaus l'agrippa par son t-shirt et propulsa tous les deux sur le lit, le plaquant sous lui.

Il envoya valser ses vêtements en un tournemain, exposant la peau laiteuse qui s'était couverte d'une voile de sueur, frissonnant maintenant d'être soudain soumise à l'air frais qui pénétrait de la fenêtre ouverte.

Klaus écarta sans ménagement les jambes du vampire et redressa ses genoux. Il emprisonna à nouveau ses poignets qu'il épingla sur le matelas au niveau de sa tête, ignorant la grimace de douleur qu'il lui arracha. Il pressa son érection dure contre le petit trou humide de pré-cum et de sueur, et marqua une pause. Il capta le regard du vampire et le scruta, pour bien s'assurer dans ses yeux que Stefan comprît exactement ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Alors, il se pencha sur son oreille et murmura d'une voix rauque : « Tu aimes ça hein, Stefan ? Avoue que tu aimes ce que je te fais. Que tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne. Est-ce que c'était aussi bon avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il te faisait jouir ? ».

Stefan était perdu. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, à comprendre ce que Nik lui demandait. Oui, bien sûr qu'il le voulait en lui. Tout son être le désirait. Mais quelque chose clochait définitivement … _Pas comme ça … Non … C'était pas supposé être comme ça …_

Sans plus de préambule, l'homme se força en lui. En une seule poussée, il le pénétra de toute sa longueur, l'écartelant impitoyablement de son membre. Un sanglot éclata de la gorge de Stefan. Sa respiration bloquée, ses paupières pressées fortement, des larmes coulaient sur ses tempes.

« Ne refais jamais ça, Stefan … Avec personne … Aucun autre homme que moi. Tu entends ? … Tu es à moi, Stefan … A moi seul. ». L'homme martela ses paroles par des coups de hanche brutaux. Entre colère sourde et désir de possession.

Son sexe brûlait Stefan. Le déchirait. Lui donnait du plaisir aussi. Un plaisir fort, puissant, comme une onde profonde ébranlant tout son corps à chaque poussée. Mais teinté de souffrance, lancinante, non moindre en intensité. Les deux ressentis se côtoyant en lui sans s'atténuer l'un l'autre.

Stefan criait sous les coups de l'homme. Il pleurait aussi. Il connaissait ces sensations qui le submergeaient. Aussi bien la douleur que l'extase. Toutes les deux, il les avait vécues dans sa chair, dispensées par des martèlements similaires … au milieu des mêmes râles … cette odeur familière qui l'enveloppait … _loup-garou _… se sentir si impuissant, si sans défense … _Vampire_ … être pris … _Hybride !_

« KLAUS … », hurla Stefan alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, au moment où l'orgasme l'emporta dans sa violence, mettant en place tous les morceaux du puzzle sensoriel qui se jouait depuis un moment dans les limites de sa conscience.

xxx

Klaus appuya sur ses bras pour regarder le vampire défait sous lui. Il cherchait son regard.

Stefan avait crié son nom en éjaculant, et l'entendant avait déclenché sa propre délivrance, le faisant jouir dans l'intimité encore palpitante de son amant des suites de son orgasme. Toute la tension de la pleine lune, toute la frustration de ces derniers jours à le côtoyer sans s'autoriser à le toucher, tout le manque créé par des mois de séparation. Tout s'était apaisé dans l'assouvissement de ses sens.

Mais Stefan fuyait son regard, la tête tournée sur le côté. Il sanglotait. Ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Klaus leva une main hésitante, étrangement intimidé maintenant, et effleura doucement la joue mouillée du vampire.

« Ne … me … touche pas – lâcha Stefan entre ses dents serrées, sans le regarder, la voix entrecoupée de hoquets – Ote-toi … de moi ».

Ces mots résonnèrent comme une douche froide pour Klaus. Il se retira de Stefan, le libéra de son corps et s'assit sur son côté, pour une fois indécis de ce qu'il devait faire. Il nota les traces de succions et morsures dans son cou, les empreintes de ses doigts sur ses poignets, et Stefan saignait surement encore. Il aimait ces marques qu'il avait imprimées sur le corps de son amant, pour une fois vulnérable. Voulait aussi les embrasser, pour les apaiser.

Le jeune vampire se redressa, le regardant maintenant à travers ses larmes. Les mots fusèrent, avec la violence et la souffrance d'une personne blessée.

« Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de te jouer de moi ? ».

Stefan ferma son poing et l'envoya contre la mâchoire de Klaus de toutes ses forces. L'Hybride ne se déroba pas. Il aurait pu, facilement. Le coup l'atteignit mais il le sentait à peine. Le regard meurtri de son ancien compagnon en revanche lui fit bien plus mal.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

Stefan le frappa maintenant de ses deux poings à l'aveuglette, partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Son visage, son torse. Mais Klaus ne broncha pas. Il laissa le vampire déverser sur lui sa peine, son amertume, sa rancœur. Stefan en avait besoin. Et il le méritait, amplement.

« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ? … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … », n'arrêtait pas de demander le vampire en sanglots, martelant la poitrine de Klaus de ses poings.

Peu à peu, les coups faiblirent, perdant de leur conviction. Il ne restait que des larmes. Alors, Klaus prit le vampire dans ses bras, de force, malgré qu'il se débattait, l'obligeant au calme, l'apaisant de son étreinte. Il laissa Stefan pleurer contre sa poitrine un moment encore puis se mit à lui parler d'une voix basse, le souffle dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, Stefan. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte. Tu as été aimé et tu l'es encore et tu le seras toujours. Tu n'as rien fait de mal … Je te rendrai la mémoire dès que tu pourras te sevrer de verveine suffisamment longtemps. Alors, tu comprendras, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras ».

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme et les étendit tous les deux sur le lit, en gardant Stefan dans ses bras, le corps lové dans le sien, et tira la couverture sur eux. Les reniflements cessèrent au bout d'un moment lorsque le vampire finissait par succomber au sommeil, épuisé par ses larmes, et s'endormit dans les bras de Klaus.

L'Hybride ne dormait pas. _Stefan lui pardonnera_, il en était sûr. _Il le fera tôt ou tard_. Il le fallait. Klaus n'en doutait pas. Il caressa doucement le ventre du jeune homme, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et huma son odeur, se concentra sur le bruit de sa respiration, emmêlé au petit battement de cœur qui s'échappait de son abdomen.

Il se sentait exalté, surexcité, et planait comme s'il marchait sur un nuage. Il avait tant de chose à accomplir. Il n'était plus question de fuir maintenant. Il avait des plans à mettre en place. Une puissante sorcière à éliminer. Une famille à protéger. Parce que Stefan allait lui donner un enfant.


	11. Chapter 11 Conversation sur l'oreiller

_Coucou, me voilà ! D'abord mille mille excuses pour ce silence prolongé, mais je ne m'en sortais plus avec les petits détails de l'intrigue. En principe je devrais pouvoir publier plus régulièrement maintenant. En tout cas, je vais profiter de ces vacances et ce hiatus pour terminer cette histoire._

_Merci d'être encore là en dépit de cette longue absence. Et JOYEUSES FETES à tout le monde !_

_Note : Les chapitres sont découpés selon ce qui me semble logique par rapport à leur contenus, par contre, ça donne des chapitres de tailles vraiment inégales. Celui ci est assez court par exemple._

* * *

**_Conversation sur l'oreiller_**

Le jour commençait à filtrer à travers les fenêtres de la chambre.

Klaus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était levé brièvement pour enfiler quelques vêtements, refermer les volets de la fenêtre qu'il avait défoncée sous sa forme de loup-garou la nuit dernière, et faire un feu dans la cheminée. Il s'était dit que Stefan n'était plus assez vampire pour résister au froid qui s'emparait de la chambre avec la vitre cassée.

Puis, il avait retrouvé sa position dans le lit à tenir son amant lové contre son corps pour le maintenir au chaud. Il passa ainsi tranquillement le reste de la nuit, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, respirant l'odeur du jeune homme et bercé par son souffle doux et régulier.

_Stefan allait lui donner un enfant ! SON enfant ! Sa chair et son sang. _

_C_es mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête, le remuaient sévèrement. Ces expressions, galvaudées par les humains et qui lui avaient toujours paru hermétiques, prenaient soudain leur sens, le frappaient de leur charge émotionnelle et leur justesse à décrire son ressenti.

Quelle sensation étrange, inédite, et en même temps merveilleuse. La paternité. Un petit être créé d'une partie de soi. Ça le saisissait aux tripes, le galvanisait d'émotion. Comment pouvait-il éprouver encore quelque chose de si nouveau et de si magnifique au bout de mille ans d'existence ?

Et cela, c'était grâce à Stefan. Et il l'en aimait encore davantage si c'était possible, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Klaus se demandait encore comment il avait pu renoncer à ce garçon. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de tout ça, ne jamais savoir pour l'enfant, ne jamais savoir qu'il laissait l'amour de sa vie se débattre seul pour préserver leur progéniture, et en mourir peut-être.

Effrayé à l'idée de la perte, il resserra son bras autour de la poitrine de Stefan et se baissa pour embrasser sa nuque. Le corps souple et chaud du vampire remua légèrement, épousant doucement son mouvement, se lovant encore plus dans l'étreinte de Klaus. Cela le fit sourire. Stefan avait toujours été très tactile et tendance se nicher dans son sommeil. Ça en tout cas n'avait pas changé.

Klaus nota que la respiration du vampire changea de rythme, devint plus silencieuse aussi. Il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha sur son visage à trois-quarts caché, surprenant un frémissement de ses cils. Mais Stefan demeurait parfaitement immobile même s'il s'était à l'évidence réveillé. Comme s'il redoutait le moment de faire face à la réalité. Faire face à son ancien compagnon.

Alors, Klaus se mit à promener sa main le long de son bras. Caressant son épaule ronde, les biceps fermes, l'avant-bras fin adouci d'un duvet clair, le poignet marqué de ses empreintes de doigt violacées, jusqu'à la main reposée mollement sur le matelas.

« Toujours fâché ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pas de réponse. Il nota la chair de poule qui parcourrait la peau aux endroits effleurés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu as froid ? », demanda-t-il, moitié pour provoquer une réaction, moitié par réelle sollicitude.

Toujours pas de réponse. Klaus se pinça les lèvres. « Tu veux que je te raconte ? … Ce qui s'était passé ? ».

Cette fois-ci, il obtint un léger acquiescement de tête. _Petite victoire._

Alors, Klaus se redressa un peu, s'appuya contre la tête de lit et raconta en détail à Stefan les événements qui avaient conduit à leur tragique séparation, et la raison qui l'avait décidé à mettre fin à leur relation.

A la fin de son récit, Stefan se retourna vers lui, cherchant son regard. « Alors comme ça … c'était … pour me protéger ! »

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux rouges et bouffis de s'être endormi en pleurs. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées des baisers de Klaus et ses doux cheveux soyeux pointaient dans toutes les directions. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable ainsi … Et désirable aussi !

Klaus acquiesça devant le regard interrogateur et méfiant qui hésitait à lui faire confiance. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que Stefan le crût. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête, une moue amère sur les lèvres. « Arrête, Klaus. Ne fais pas comme si pour toi c'était plus qu'une histoire de baise. J'aurais pu crever tout ce temps … Tu n'en n'avais rien à faire ! »

« Stefan, je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi mal, je suis revenu dès que … »

« Non. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce bébé, tu ne serais jamais là avec moi ». Sa peine et son amertume étaient perceptibles dans les yeux et la voix de Stefan, ses mots remplis de reproche lorsqu'il continua.

« Raconte ce que tu veux sur le passé, ça ne change rien dans les faits ! Tu t'es débarrassé de moi quand je te gênais, tu me reprends quand ça t'arrange, tu me sautes quand ça te chantes … – il s'interrompit d'un bref rire sans joie – … sans même me dire qui tu es ! Et je suis supposé croire que tu tiens à moi ? »

Stefan se détourna en se recroquevillant de l'autre côté pour cacher sa détresse.

Klaus poussa un soupir, impatient et contrarié. Il n'aimait pas que le jeune vampire lui résistât. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se justifier.

Mais, il y avait une chose que Klaus comprenait, qui compensait tout, qui valait toutes les peines et efforts du monde pour rallumer la flamme qui brillait jadis dans les yeux de Stefan. C'était que la rancœur et la souffrance que le vampire affichait contre lui n'étaient que la traduction brute de la force de ses sentiments à son égard.

C'était ça ce que lui racontaient les larmes versées par son amant cette nuit-là, pendant qu'il le tenait, en pleurs, dans les bras jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement eût raison de lui et qu'il cédât au sommeil. Les larmes de Stefan qui l'avaient trahi malgré lui, dénudant son cœur et exposant ses sentiments aux yeux de Klaus.

Car, mieux que n'importe quelle parole, elles exprimaient à quel point l'Hybride avait compté dans sa vie, à quel point le lien qui unissait Stefan à son compagnon était fort. Tellement fort que lorsque Klaus l'avait coupé, il avait laissé son jeune ami comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même, tout comme c'était le cas pour Klaus.

Et la blessure était tellement profonde que même l'hypnose n'y pouvait rien, ne suffisait pas pour préserver Stefan de la douleur qu'elle engendrait et qui gangrénait son cœur au-delà de l'oubli.

Et Klaus, qui, maladivement, n'arrivait à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit, qui, obsessionnellement, était hantée par la peur d'être trahi et rejeté, Klaus chérissait à sa juste valeur cette précieuse preuve d'amour que lui livrait en toute inconscience son (ex-)ami et amant.

Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant puis glissèrent dans les cheveux de Stefan, lissant les mèches rebelles. « C'est pourtant le cas. Je … me soucie de toi. Je suis revenu initialement pour toi, Stefan … Crois-le ou non … ».

Stefan ferma les yeux. Luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient, contre l'attendrissement qui pointait malgré lui, contre l'attouchement hypnotique des doigts de Klaus dans ses cheveux. _Non ! Il n'allait pas céder comme ça. Trop facile ! Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte._

La voix de Klaus reprit, intense, chaude. « Comme je regrette de ne pouvoir te rendre ta mémoire ! On s'est aimé, Stefan. C'était beau, et fort. On l'a même été assez pour se promettre un jour l'éternité … ».

Les yeux de Klaus tombèrent sur le bracelet au poignet de Stefan et il resta silencieux un moment comme le souvenir se rejouait dans sa tête.

« Je sais. Je … – sa voix dérailla, mais il se reprit – … j'ai failli à ma promesse. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et nous avons un enfant ensemble. On peut encore reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ! »

Le silence persistait, buté, mais Klaus sentait qu'il était en train de gagner. Il se pressa contre le vampire et souffla à nouveau dans son oreille. « Laisse-moi te le prouver. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés pour cet enfant. Donne-nous encore une chance … S'il-te-plaît. »

Des larmes roulaient maintenant des yeux de Stefan, la gorge nouée. Tous ces mois à se sentir misérable, vidé, abandonné. _Et là, même pas fichu de haïr proprement le responsable! Ce manipulateur qui osait utiliser son bébé pour plaider sa cause ! _

Il se trouvait pitoyable, à vouloir y croire - tellement - à cette belle histoire d'amour. Mais il avait mal à la poitrine. L'impression de se faire avoir encore par cet homme qui détenait tant de pouvoir sur lui. Il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau en fin de compte.

Stefan se sentait faible et émotif, et il détestait être comme ça. _Devant ce salaud suffisant en plus ! Ce sont surement ces fameuses hormones de grossesse, _se disait-il. Il repensa avec honte à sa crise hystérique de la nuit dernière et ne voulait pas recommencer à pleurer devant Klaus.

_Et puis merde ! Ça suffit ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Il faut absolument que je me lève. _Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se retenait et il n'en pouvait plus.

Klaus sentit Stefan le repousser du bras, essayant de se dégager, et s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser l'espace. Mais le vampire s'effondra aussitôt sur le matelas en tapant dessus d'un poing frustré et poussant un gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Une voix à moitié étouffée dans l'oreiller lui parvint, plaintive et hargneuse. « Non ! Ça ne va pas ! J'ai BESOIN d'aller aux toilettes. Mais j'ai mal … partout à cause de toi ! … Et il fait trop froid et j'ai aussi besoin de manger ! »

Un silence interloqué accueillit sa répartie. Stefan se retourna et fustigea Klaus d'un regard furieux. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce que son amant lui avait fait la nuit dernière, mais tous ses muscles étaient à présent endoloris, courbaturés, et ses os comme passés au rouleau compresseur. Et surtout, il avait horriblement mal au bas du dos. Klaus n'était pas allé de main morte en tout cas. _ Triple salaud !_

Commeil détestait le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'hybride à ce moment-là, au milieu de sa barbe légère, creusant ses fossettes, le rendant étonnamment juvénile ! Stefan essuya rageusement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues, parfaitement conscient du ridicule de son comportement de gamin grincheux mais il n'y pouvait rien. _Stupides hormones !_

« Ce n'est pas drôle », grommela-t-il.

Klaus pressa ses lèvres ensemble pour supprimer le sourire qui peinait à s'effacer, mais ses yeux pétillaient. « Désolé … Il va falloir que tu restes au lit un jour ou deux pour que ton corps récupère. Ça fait ça souvent, avec moi … même quand tu étais pleinement vampire. Pour le reste, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi faire … ».

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Stefan se retrouva emballé dans sa couverture et déposé par Klaus dans la salle de bain. L'hybride s'assura qu'il put se tenir debout avant de s'éloigner à reculons. « Je m'occupe de ton petit-déjeuner et je reviens t'aider ».

Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Stefan et ouvrit largement ses bras, lui adressant à nouveau son sourire carnassier, confiant et … charmant !

« Tout ce que tu veux, Stefan. Il suffit de demander. Demande-moi la lune. Mets-moi à l'épreuve … Laisse-moi t'aimer ».


	12. Chapter 12 Le pacte

_Le sapin_

Stefan contemplait avec plaisir le grand sapin qui se dressait fièrement dans living room. Il s'était fait aidé de l'un les vampires à la solde de Klaus pour aller le chercher dans la forêt environnante. Après quoi, il lui avait confectionné un trépied à partir d'un gros morceau de tronc d'arbre qu'ils avaient ramené aussi de leur expédition.

A présent, le conifère imposant trônait au milieu du salon, répandant son odeur fraîche et vivifiante dans toute la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Stefan voulait surtout avoir un sapin dans sa maison à cette époque de l'année.

« Quelques guirlandes et boules colorées ne lui feraient pas de mal ».

La voix traînante de Klaus le tira de la rêverie et il se retourna. L'Hybride était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, l'observant semblait-il depuis un moment avec une expression amusée - et ... tendre ? - sur le visage.

Stefan haussa les épaules. Avec un petit sourire, il reporta les yeux sur l'arbre : « C'était juste une envie comme ça … Noël a toujours été notre fête préférée à Damon et moi quand on était enfant. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait eu beaucoup d'occasion pour le fêter depuis ... ».

Klaus regardait aussi l'arbre. « A mon époque … quand j'étais humain, c'était aussi la période la plus joyeuse de l'année. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vraiment célébré, Père avait exceptionnellement laissé El … mon frère aîné et moi aller chercher la bûche de Noël. Tâche hautement symbolique à l'époque qui incombait normalement au chef de famille. Et, cette année-là, on avait réussi à rapporter la plus grosse bûche de tout le village … Qu'est-ce qu'on était fier ! ».

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus chacun dans ses propres souvenirs.

« Je voudrais revenir à Mystic Falls, Klaus », lâcha Stefan brusquement, baissant la tête. « Je voudrais que le bébé naisse là-bas, et que Damon soit là lorsqu'il viendra au monde … ».

Klaus hésita un moment, répugnant à opposer un refus au vampire dont il avait senti la nostalgie en cette période propice aux réminiscences familiales. Mais Mystic Falls n'était pas une option. Pas tant qu'Esther y rodait avec son vampire chasseur-de-vampires, et que ses frères et sœur attendaient son retour pour faire dieu-sait-quoi de Stefan qui n'avait absolument aucune place dans l'existence de ces Originels avec leur esprit de clan et de caste.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une très bonne idée, Stefan – finit-il par dire doucement en s'approchant – Mystic Falls n'est pas un endroit très sûr en ce moment et puis ton frère a toujours été contre cette grossesse … ».

Stefan soupira, gardant ses yeux baissés sur son ventre. « Je sais ... Damon ne veut pas que je risque ma vie pour avoir cet enfant. Mais il est ma seule famille. J'aurais tellement aimé … ».

Stefan ne termina pas sa phrase. Il eut l'impression que la pièce se mit à tourner et ferma les yeux, pris de malaise. Se sentant vaciller, il étendit le bras à l'aveuglette, cherchant par réflexe quelque chose à s'accrocher, et sentit aussitôt les bras fermes de Klaus le rattraper. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva il ne sut comment étendu sur un des canapés du salon avec Klaus auprès de lui.

« Respire, Stefan, … respire », l'hybride lui parlait en lui serrant la main. _Oui, c'est ça. Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer_…

« Tu as bien respecté les prises de verveine ? », la voix inquiète de Klaus lui parvenait comme de très loin.

Stefan acquiesça, gardant les yeux fermés à cause du vertige. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le contact froid du verre pressé contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour avaler le liquide qu'on lui versait dedans. C'était – _encore_ – de la verveine.

Klaus considéra avec préoccupation le teint cireux du vampire, son souffle court et haché, et la sueur qui perlait sur son front et au-dessus de ses lèvres. « Ça va mieux ? ».

« Oui, merci – souffla Stefan faiblement – Désolé, je pense que j'ai dû trop forcer avec le sapin ».

« Ce n'est rien. Reste allongé, repose-toi ».

Stefan eut l'impression de s'être assoupi quelques instants. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Klaus n'était plus dans le chalet, mais il trouva déposé sur le tapis à côté de son canapé un grand carton rempli de décorations de Noël de toutes sortes.

* * *

_Le pacte_

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on est venu faire ici, Klaus ? », demanda Stefan en regardant par la fenêtre du côté passager Chicago défiler sous ses yeux, la tête appuyée mollement contre le dossier de son siège. Il avait somnolé la plus grande partie du trajet jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la grande métropole.

« Rencontrer une vieille amie qui pourrait peut-être nous aider », dit Klaus qui conduisait, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur son voisin. Il surveillait automatiquement son état, un réflexe qui lui était venu naturellement ces derniers temps. Il remarqua tout-de-suite le léger tremblement de la main posée sur sa cuisse ainsi que la pâleur de son visage.

Il réprima son envie de serrer cette main, sachant que Stefan lui refusait encore tout contact physique affectueux – à moins d'absolue nécessité – et qu'il ne voulait pas tout-à-fait encore le pardonner pour reprendre le fil de leur relation passée.

Tout au juste, le laissait-il prendre soin de lui dans l'intérêt commun de leur bébé. Mais, même pour cela, Stefan lui faisait bien comprendre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et Klaus acceptait cette distance que le jeune vampire lui imposait. Tant que l'hypnose ne pouvait être levée, il avait décidé d'être patient, d'attendre que Stefan voulût bien de lui à nouveau. Le futur père de son enfant méritait après tout son respect.

« Reprends une dose de verveine, Stefan », lui dit-t-il, essayant de ne pas être trop directif, en reportant les yeux sur la circulation devant lui.

Stefan serra ses mains l'une dans l'autres pour les empêcher de trembler. « Je pense que je vais attendre un peu. Je voudrais tenir le plus longtemps possible … J'en prends déjà trop ! ».

La fin de la phrase était presque un murmure et Klaus n'insista pas. Manière de faire comme si un problème n'existait pas en l'ignorant et en n'en parlant pas.

.

Stefan suivait Klaus qui leur frayait un chemin dans l'intérieur de ce bar de Chicago à l'intérieur chargé de décoration vintage dans le style des années 20s. Il portait sous son caban noir une chemise bleue pas trop près du corps par-dessus un jean dont il avait laissé ouvert les premiers boutons. Vêtu de cette façon, son état passait encore inaperçu aux yeux des passants.

L'Hybride l'entraînait vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une mince femme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux argentés ultra-courts qui les regardait s'approcher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Gloria ».

« Niklaus ! », l'accueillit-elle en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour lui donner l'accolade. « Je t'attendais. Allons parler dans un endroit plus discret », leur proposa-elle alors que son regard enveloppa d'un air gourmand le jeune vampire qui approchait à la suite de l'Hybride.

.

Ils se retrouvaient au sous-sol du bar, dans une large pièce au plafond bas. Une grande partie des murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques où s'entassaient grimoires, bougies et amulettes de toutes sortes. Des bocaux de diverses tailles renfermant une multitude de plantes, de petites bêtes peu ragoûtantes et d'autres contenus organiques d'origines douteuses encombraient d'autres étagères.

Ils étaient dans un coin salon de l'endroit où étaient installés quelques vieux canapés recouverts de tissues de couleur ocre. Gloria alluma une cigarette et aspira dessus avant de rejeter la fumée vers les deux hommes en face d'elle.

« Bon alors, j'ai étudié la question après ton coup de fil – les yeux de Gloria avait du mal à se détacher longtemps de Stefan alors qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Klaus, rendant le vampire nerveux et mal à l'aise – J'ai peut-être la solution pour toi mais, avant de dire quoique ce soit, j'ai besoin de l'examiner d'abord … histoire de vérifier deux trois choses ».

« J'ai bien compris. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené. Fais ce que tu as à faire ».

Gloria s'adressa cette fois-ci directement au vampire assis un peu en retrait derrière Klaus. « Stefan, approche-toi, mon cœur », dit-elle en tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle sur le divan, un grand sourire qui se voulait jovial sur les lèvres, que contredisait son regard avide.

« Klaus ? De quoi s'agit-il ? », demanda Stefan, méfiant, en tirant sur la manche de l'hybride.

Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire et serra sa main pour le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ce qu'elle te dit. Gloria ici présent a un grand savoir-faire dans le domaine de la magie. Elle va nous aider à trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses mettre notre enfant au monde sans danger. N'est-ce pas, Gloria ? ».

« Tout dépend Klaus, de ce que tu peux m'offrir en échange », lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et exhalant une autre bouffée de fumée dans l'air. « Allons, Stefan, viens là … ».

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous d'éteindre votre cigarette d'abord s'il vous plaît ? Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé », demanda l'interpelé sérieusement.

Gloria glissa un regard amusé à Klaus avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de son divan. Le vampire se leva alors et s'assit comme il lui fut demandé auprès d'elle. La sorcière ne l'inspirait guère confiance.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle leva les mains vers lui. « Relaxe, trésor – le calmait-elle – Je vais juste te toucher ».

Elle commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise, puis, apposa ses deux paumes sur sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, elle sembla entrer en pleine concentration.

« Alors, il est toujours vampire, ça, il n'y a pas de doute … », commenta-t-elle alors que ses mains se déplacèrent lentement pour se placer finalement sur son petit ventre rebondi. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Klaus.

« Eh bien. J'avais du mal à te croire, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Toutes mes félicitations ! ». Stefan se sentit rougir et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de biais vers Klaus. L'Hybride n'avait pas réagi mais il aurait juré détecter une lueur de fierté dans le regard qu'il lui retourna.

« Combien de mois ? »

Stefan reporta les yeux sur la sorcière. « Un peu plus de quatre. A la prochaine pleine lune, ça en fera cinq ».

Gloria acquiesça en silence puis ses deux paumes quittèrent son abdomen pour venir s'apposer des deux côtés de sa tête. Stefan la laissa faire sans broncher même s'il était un peu surpris du geste.

Puis, le noir l'engloutit …

.

Gloria laissa le vampire s'effondrer sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers Klaus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Le regard de l'Hybride toutefois glissa sur le corps inerte. « Je t'ai demandé d'être discrète devant lui, pas de l'assommer ».

« Du calme, Klaus. C'est juste une petite somme. Ça lui fera du bien … On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Tu es sûr de vouloir ce marché ? ».

Klaus garda le silence un instant avant de lâcher laconiquement, pour toute réponse. « Disons que je fais attention à lui. Parce qu'il porte mon enfant ».

La sorcière croisa les jambes nonchalamment et se cala contre le dossier de son canapé.

« Alors, parlons affaires. Si je résume ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone, tu penses que la nature vampirique de Stefan serait en train de mettre en danger sa grossesse et tu crains qu'il risque de perdre le bébé avant le terme. C'est ça ? Explique-moi ».

Klaus acquiesça, lugubre. « Jusqu'à présent, pour contrer son pouvoir de guérison et maintenir cette grossesse, on s'en sort en lui faisant absorber de la verveine. Mais son organisme commence à développer une résistance à cette substance et elle est de moins en moins efficace. Il lui en faut déjà deux fois plus qu'il y a deux mois, et j'ai bien peur qu'à un moment donné, son côté vampire va reprendre le dessus et finir par provoquer une fausse couche ».

Il s'interrompit brièvement avant d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, ce qui le faisait réellement trembler intérieurement. « J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Il y a eu des précédents. Deux cas exactement, un au moyen-âge, puis un autre plus récent, dans les années 1800. Des vampires femelles. Comme Stefan, elles avaient suivi un traitement à base de verveine. Mais, malgré ça, elles n'ont pas tenu au-delà des six, septième mois. Dans les deux cas, ni la mère, ni le bébé n'a survécu ».

Il se redressa et se pencha vers la sorcière. « Cela NE DOIT PAS arriver à Stefan, Gloria. En AUCUN cas ».

Klaus resta silencieux et se perdit quelques instants dans ses réflexions en laissant son regard errer sur le visage paisible de Stefan. Ces découvertes et les craintes qui en découlaient, il les avait gardées pour lui jusqu'à présent, ne voulant pas alarmer inutilement le vampire déjà très fragilisé moralement. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour y remédier.

Il se reprit. « Gloria, je veux que tu m'aides à avoir cet enfant ».

Les yeux de la sorcière glissèrent un instant sur le jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle avant de revenir vers Klaus. « Tu sais ce que je veux, Klaus. Tu serais prêt à me laisser ton vampire en échange ? ».

Klaus la considéra un moment avant de répondre. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qui t'intéresse ».

« J'ai mes raisons – lui répondit elle en restant énigmatique – Ce vampire m'est devenu aussi précieux en ce moment que l'enfant est important pour toi. A prendre ou à laisser, Klaus. Mais je suppose que tu as déjà épuisé toutes tes autres pistes avant de te tourner vers moi, non ? ».

Le silence de Klaus en disait long sur sa réponse. Ce dernier mois, il avait frappé à toutes les portes à sa connaissance, fait jouer toutes les relations de près ou de loin qu'il avait pu tisser. Le tout sans aucun résultat.

Gloria représentait bien son meilleur espoir car c'était la sorcière la plus puissante – sa mère mise à part – dont il connaissait l'existence. Mais elle était aussi son dernier recours, car il savait aussi le prix qu'elle allait lui réclamer. Il lui fallait jouer serré.

« C'est là où il y a un hic, Gloria. Je ne peux même pas te proposer Stefan en échange de tes services. Car il y a un autre problème. Biologiquement parlant, son corps n'est pas fait pour supporter une grossesse. Il mourra probablement des suites de couches si on se fie à la médecine humaine. Et, ce qui est inextricable là-dedans, c'est que, plus on affaiblit ses aptitudes à se guérir pour préserver l'enfant – à supposer que tu y arrives – moins il aura de chance pour s'en sortir à l'accouchement ! ».

Gloria eut un sourire suffisant et se cala encore plus confortablement sur les coussins de son divan. « Si ce n'est que ça ! Tu es venu vers moi. Aie au moins confiance en mes capacités ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire exactement ? », demanda Klaus, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'immense soulagement qui l'envahissait. Il y avait bien une solution !

« Un sort pour inhiber le vampirisme. Ça ressemble beaucoup à celui qu'Esther a utilisé pour te rendre humain pendant quelques heures. Si on l'applique d'une manière différente, il pourra fonctionner à plus long terme, avec un effet plus superficiel. Stefan restera vampire, mais ses pouvoirs seront fortement diminués. Comme ça il pourra garder le bébé aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Une fois l'enfant sorti, si on applique ce sort _'à l'inverse'_ et avec un suffisant apport d'énergie, on pourra rétablir ses pouvoirs de guérison assez rapidement pour assurer sa survie ».

La voix de Gloria prit le ton pratique d'une femme d'affaire.

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Je peux remplir ma part du marché aujourd'hui-même en lançant le sort d'inhibition sur ton vampire. Comme ça, déjà, tu es assuré d'avoir ton enfant quoiqu'il arrive. Tout ce que je te demande en échange, c'est de me laisser emmener Stefan une fois qu'il aura accouché, et je ferai le nécessaire pour le garder en vie. C'est assez équitable, je pense, si on considère que tu le perdrais de toute manière sans mon intervention. Qu'en dis-tu ? ».

Klaus toisa Gloria un long moment. « Juste par curiosité. A quoi il te sert exactement ? Pourquoi le veux-tu à ce point ? »

« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser ! – les yeux de Gloria rétrécirent, reflétant sa suspicion – Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Niklaus, je croirais que tu t'es attaché à ce petit ».

La sorcière scruta Klaus, cherchant visiblement à jauger le lien qui le reliait au vampire. Si cette relation était très forte, il y avait des risques que le rusé Originel ne la laisserait jamais prendre Stefan sans entourloupe.

L'Hybride soutint son regard, imperturbable. « Ça ne me ressemblerait guère. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais le savoir – il haussa les épaules – C'est juste que j'ai un sens aigu de la propriété et je me défais difficilement d'un jouet qui me sert bien ».

« D'accord – concéda Gloria – Disons que je te _l'emprunte_ juste le temps que durera ma vie, qui n'est pas éternelle, hélas. Et je promets de te le rendre intact dans quelques dizaines d'années. Une goutte d'eau, comparée à ton éternité ! Si cela peut te tranquilliser, je peux même faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas, qu'il reste inconscient par exemple, comme la Belle au bois dormant, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes le réveiller. Ça te va mieux, comme ça ? Au final, tu auras ET l'enfant ET le père. C'est toi le gagnant il me semble ».

Klaus ne laissa rien apparaître de sa colère devant l'impudence de la sorcière à lui marchander la vie de son bien-aimé. Il était aussi intrigué par l'intérêt non voilé de cette dernière pour Stefan. Mais, quelles qu'étaient ses motivations, Gloria semblait être tout aussi déterminée que lui à maintenir Stefan en vie, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Effectivement, présenté comme ça, c'est difficile de refuser. Marché conclu », lâcha-t-il en feignant la satisfaction. Il pouvait toujours accepter l'accord pour le moment pour protéger Stefan et son bébé au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement. D'ici là, il trouverait bien un plan pour soustraire le vampire à la sorcière au dernier moment. Le positif dans tout ça c'était qu'il savait maintenant qu'il y avait une solution. Que Stefan n'allait pas mourir pour lui donner cet enfant.

Mais, comme si elle avait entendu ses arrière-pensées, Gloria lui lança. « Une dernière chose. Avant de jeter ce sort, je veux un acompte ».

« Quoi ? – Klaus fronça les sourcils – N'exagère pas, Gloria. Ma patience a des limites. Maintenant que je sais que ce sort existe, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de t'obliger à me donner sa formule sous peine de t'étriper puis de faire appel à une autre sorcière ? ».

« Tu n'es pas de taille, Klaus – le ton de Gloria était glacial et méprisant – Tente quoique ce soit et tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! Et puis, vois-tu ça ? – désigna-t-elle d'un large mouvement du bras les étagères qui tapissaient les murs de la grande pièce – Sans ma pleine coopération, tu passerais ton éternité à fouiller dans ces grimoires que tu ne trouveras rien. Il s'agit d'une magie extrêmement ancienne et secrète et il faut une sorcière spéciale et puissante pour l'accomplir. Le temps que tu arrives à réunir la bonne formule ET la sorcière qui convient, ton petit vampire et son bébé auraient le temps de mourir cent fois ! »

Gloria laissa la tension descendre d'un cran avant de reprendre plus calmement. « C'est moi qui prends les risques dans cette histoire, Klaus. Je veux juste un peu de son sang comme premier versement du paiement. Au cas où … Sinon, on annule tout ».

Klaus expira d'énervement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir composer, négocier, mais il y était obligé dans le cas présent. « Soit, sorcière. Fais ta magie. Et tu as intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne ».

.

Klaus resta aux côtés de Stefan tout le temps que Gloria passa pour accomplir tous les rites compliqués et obscurs requis par le sort. A la demande de cette dernière, il avait installé le vampire toujours plongé dans l'inconscience sur une grande table au milieu de la pièce, puis s'était tenu à un rôle d'observateur attentif.

Il resta impassible lorsque la sorcière trancha les poignets de Stefan pour recueillir son sang dans deux grands bols. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Gloria fit absorber diverses substances au vampire et ne laissa pas plus échapper la moindre émotion lorsque ce dernier gémissait dans sa semi-conscience sous les incantations de la sorcière.

A la fin, Gloria s'arrêta. « Voilà, c'est fait », dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Klaus fut frappé par le changement brusque qui s'était opéré sur son physique. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vieilli de vingt ans d'un coup. Son visage s'était fripé d'une multitude de rides et ridules, le regard terne, même son corps semblait s'être voûté et se ratatiner la faisant ressembler plus que jamais à une vieille sorcière.

« Tu peux le ramener – dit-elle d'une voix lasse en se dirigeant vers la sortie – Je viendrai le chercher à la cinquième pleine lune à compter de maintenant pour le faire accoucher. Et, un conseil. Ne tente rien, Niklaus, ou tu pourras le regretter. Je saurai le retrouver où qu'il sera. Et, n'oublie pas, sans moi, il mourra de toute manière ».

.

Klaus achevait un pansement de fortune sur les poignets de Stefan lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux péniblement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie en s'humectant les lèvres.

« Gloria a accompli un rituel sur toi. Un sort pour vous protéger … toi ainsi que le bébé ».

Stefan scruta le visage de l'Hybride, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. « Tout va bien, alors ? Je pourrais avoir mon bébé sans risque ? ». Un espoir fragile se reflétait dans ses yeux verts encore voilés de fatigue.

« Oui … Il faudra juste qu'elle intervienne à nouveau au moment de l'accouchement mais, oui, elle sait quoi faire pour que tu mettes au monde le bébé sans danger ».

Klaus s'occupait à présent à reboutonner la chemise du vampire, évitant de croiser son regard.

« Klaus … », l'interpela doucement Stefan en attrapant une de ses mains.

« Quoi ? ».

« Merci ».

Klaus se figea. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour soutenir sans ciller le regard rempli de reconnaissance du vampire. Il prit une inspiration et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Stefan bailla et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant un instant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Quelque chose dans le contentement et la confiance qu'il affichait bouleversa l'Hybride. Cette confiance qu'il avait perdue et qu'il désespérait tant à racheter. Stefan s'en remettait à lui entièrement à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

Klaus réprima ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et demanda à la place. « Gloria a dû te prendre un peu de sang pour faire sa magie. Comment tu te sens ? »

« … hhmm … fatigué … on peut rentrer ? »

Klaus glissa un bras sous les épaules de Stefan et le redressa de la table du rituel. « Oui. Je te ramène ».


	13. Chapter 13 Belle-famille

_A/N: Merci à tous de vos commentaires et lectures malgré la longue absence. __Je me rends comte que cette histoire devient vraiment très longue mais je vous assure qu'elle a bien une fin prévue depuis le début. __C'est juste que à l'écriture j'ai tendance à trop développer je pense. _

* * *

_Belle-famille_

Lorsque Stefan entendit du bruit provenant de d'entrée, il se précipita dans l'escalier en prenant les marches deux par deux et en sauta carrément les dernières à pieds joints.

Certes, une femme enceinte de presque cinq mois aurait évité de faire ça ou simplement n'aurait pas été capable physiquement de le faire. Mais, Stefan était tout de même encore un petit peu vampire et était doté surtout, à la base, d'un corps de jeune homme de dix-sept ans avec tous les muscles et l'agilité qui allaient avec. Et il n'avait pas d'utérus qui aurait risqué de se mettre en contraction ni de s'ouvrir trop tôt s'il forçait sur l'activité physique.

Alors, en l'absence de tout suivi médical et armé uniquement d'internet, après avoir renoncé à essayer de faire la part des choses parmi tous les conseils donnés aux futures mamans qui se contredisaient d'un site à l'autre et qui finissaient toujours par l'embrouiller, il laissait désormais ses instincts le guider et écoutait surtout son corps.

Depuis la visite chez Gloria, il avait pu diminuer fortement les doses de verveine, et s'en portait d'autant plus comme un charme. En contrepartie, Il avait perdu encore plus du peu de pouvoir vampirique qui lui restait. En particulier, et c'était ce qu'il regrettait le plus, ses capacités d'entendre le cœur de son bébé battre qui lui permettait de rester en constante connexion avec lui.

Mais, ce qui avait surtout changé, c'était qu'il commençait à y croire, vraiment, à cette paternité miraculeuse. Il commençait à se projeter un futur avec son enfant – qu'il voyait tantôt comme une fille, tantôt comme un garçon – où il pouvait l'élever et le voir grandir. _Bon, peut-être avec Klaus aussi quelque part dans les parages. Et Damon, bien sûr_. Il avait hâte de pouvoir serrer ce petit être dans ses bras.

Là, il était pressé d'aller à la rencontre de Klaus qui s'était absenté depuis plusieurs jours pour diverses affaires dont il ne lui avait parlé que vaguement. Et Stefan attendait impatiemment son retour. Il voulait montrer à l'Hybride les idées qu'il avait pour aménager la chambre d'enfant et lui demander de l'accompagner pour faire les premiers achats en prévision de l'arrivée de leur bébé.

Il ralentit en arrivant dans le vestibule qui précédait l'entrée. Les bruits de voix provenant de l'extérieur révélaient la présence de plusieurs personnes. Perplexe, car ils ne recevaient jamais de visite, Stefan percevait du dehors la réponse des vampires qui étaient en faction permanente à l'extérieur de la demeure à leurs visiteurs inconnus.

« Il n'est pas là pour le moment mais il ne devrait pas tarder ».

« Dans ce cas, nous allons attendre son retour à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez disposer ».

A son étonnement, Stefan vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les deux vampires qui étaient censés assurer sa sécurité et qui avaient des consignes strictes pour ne jamais autoriser l'accès de la maison à qui que ce soit, s'effacer docilement pour laisser passer les inconnus.

L'inquiétude l'assaillit car Klaus avait, à de multiples reprises, insisté sur le fait qu'il avait énormément d'ennemis qui pouvaient s'en prendre à Stefan pour l'atteindre, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils devaient se cacher aux yeux de tous et garder le secret autour de cette grossesse si particulière. Au moins, tant que le bébé n'était pas né et que l'état de Stefan le laissait complètement vulnérable.

Aussi était-il surpris par cette intrusion et, à mi-chemin de l'entrée, Stefan s'arrêta. Trois paires d'yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Deux hommes et une femme venaient de pénétrer dans le chalet, emmenant avec eux l'air vif du dehors et un peu de neige accrochée à leurs vêtements.

En dépit du froid hivernal, ils étaient légèrement couverts. Mais des habits de luxe, à n'en pas douter. Coupes d'une élégance intemporelle, matières nobles. Et ils dégageaient tous les trois une présence stupéfiante, emplissant instantanément tout l'espace de leur aura et puissance vitale.

« Ainsi donc, c'est ça qui retenait Niklaus depuis tout ce temps ». S'exclama le plus jeune des deux hommes, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, en s'approchant de Stefan d'une démarche de félin.

Ce dernier eut le réflexe de se reculer mais, en un instant, il se retrouva presque encerclé par les trois inconnus qui, sans aucune gêne, le détaillèrent de la tête au pied.

Sous leur examen, Stefan se sentit un peu soulagé d'avoir mis ce jour-là un pull noir fin et souple assez ample pour flouter sa taille, camouflant discrètement son ventre. De face ou de dos, rien d'anormal n'était apparent dans sa silhouette. Il fallait le voir de profil et vraiment prêter attention pour remarquer le léger renflement de son abdomen, inhabituel chez un corps aussi svelte par ailleurs.

« Vous êtes des amis de Klaus ? », hasarda-t-il une question en s'efforçant de garder son calme. C'étaient de toute évidence des vampires et il était en réalité assez alarmé de se retrouver seul devant eux.

L'homme le plus âgé d'entre eux se mit à parler, lissant une mèche de ses cheveux d'un doigt, s'adressant plus à ses compagnons qu'à Stefan. « De toute évidence, _il_ ne lui a pas rendu la mémoire ». En dépit du léger sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, sa voix sonnait un tantinet affectée et son attitude hautaine et froide. Les deux autres ricanèrent en retour comme à une blague privée.

Se tournant enfin vers Stefan et désignant ses compagnons d'un geste suave de la main, l'homme se présenta, plus ou moins. « Nous sommes de _sa_ famille. _Il_ ne t'a pas parlé de nous ? ».

Stefan secoua lentement la tête. La jeune blonde qui n'avait pas encore parlé se retrouva tout à coup à un pas devant lui. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté en l'examinant avec curiosité.

« Stefan. C'est ça ? … Stefan ! J'entends ton cœur qui bat la chamade – elle leva sa main et, de l'index, caressa sa joue, glissant son doigt jusqu'à sous son menton qu'elle souleva un peu, et fit entendre un petit rire cristallin lorsque Stefan voulut se dérober à son geste – N'aie pas peur ! Avec un visage d'ange comme le tien, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de nous … Hein, Kol ? »

Le jeune homme du nom de Kol fut soudain aussi tout près de Stefan, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « On est juste venu faire un brin de visite à ce cher cachotier de Niklaus. Tu ne nous fais pas les honneurs de la maison, Stefan ? On a très envie de mieux te connaître, n'est-ce pas Rebekah ? ».

Avant qu'il ait pu penser à réagir, Stefan fut entraîné dans le grand salon, première pièce qui débouchait sur l'entrée, et se retrouva jeté sur le canapé coincé entre les deux vampires du nom de Kol et Rebekah qui se mirent à le peloter un peu partout.

« Lâchez-moi ! », tenta Stefan de s'échapper mais les quatre mains qui étaient sur lui le retenaient implacablement.

« Allez, Stefan ! Profitons de cette attente pour faire plus ample connaissance. Montre-nous ! J'imagine que tu dois bien avoir quelques talents spéciaux pour que mon grand frère adoré se soit à ce point entiché de toi ».

« Oui – surenchérit la jeune blonde – fais-nous voir comment tu es arrivé à lui faire perdre la tête au point d'ignorer toute sa famille. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour Niklaus, entre frères et sœur, on a toujours été partageur. Surtout en ce qui concerne les jouets de ton genre … ».

_Des frères et sœur de Klaus ?_

Mais Stefan eut à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information que la fille lui avait déjà tourné la tête vers elle pour goûter à ses lèvres. Il sentait en même temps le souffle du garçon sur l'autre côté de son cou qu'elle avait exposé, tandis qu'une main – de l'un ou l'autre il ne saurait le dire – remonta l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à son entrejambe pour se plaquer sur ses parties, et qu'une autre main se glissa sous son pull pour tripoter sa poitrine.

Les efforts de Stefan pour se défendre étaient complètement inutiles. Sa bouche bâillonnée par le baiser de la fille, le corps maintenu en place par le bras du garçon sur ses épaules. Il était aussi désarmé qu'un petit chat entre les mains de deux sales gosses. Au loin, il avait vaguement conscience que l'autre homme les observait en silence.

« C'est qu'il sent délicieusement bon, ce garçon ! – marmonna Kol – Nik avait dit quoi déjà ? Que son sang serait un nectar divin, Bekah, il faut absolument goûter … ».

Stefan sentit le garçon lui retrousser la manche de son pull et approcher son poignet de sa bouche. De l'autre côté, Rebekah libéra ses lèvres pour agripper ses cheveux qu'elle tira en arrière pour exposer sa gorge. Aux râles sourds qu'ils faisaient, Stefan comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux sorti leur canines et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se servir sur lui.

« Non ! », s'écria-t-il sous la panique et la colère en se débattant encore plus et tout aussi inutilement.

Soudain, une voix retentit dont la tonalité familière le remplit de soulagement. « QUI VOUS A DONNE LA PERMISSION DE TOUCHER A CE QUI M'APPARTIENT ? ».

Kol et Rebekah s'immobilisèrent instantanément et tournèrent leur regard vers Klaus qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Ils rétractèrent simultanément leurs longues canines et relâchèrent à contrecœur le vampire coincé entre eux deux.

« Quel rabat-joie ! Tu nous laissais toujours goûter quand tu ramenais un morceau de choix avant ! », se plaignit Rebekah en faisant la moue.

Kol renchérit d'un ton boudeur : « Depuis quand il faut une permission entre nous pour se partager un petit sexe-toy ? ».

Dès qu'il fût libre de ses mouvements, Stefan se précipita du côté de Klaus, le visage rouge, cherchant sa protection. L'Hybride s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il allait bien avant de reporter son attention sur ses frères et sœurs.

« Elijah, ça ne te ressemble guère de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi juste pour m'atteindre ».

L'aîné des Mikaelson, qui se tenait un peu en retrait jusque-là devant la grande cheminée qui ornait le salon, haussa les épaules. « Ils ne lui faisaient rien de vraiment méchant. Disons que c'était une petite punition – à _ton_ intention – pour t'avoir retenu loin de nous ».

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je t'avais demandé un peu de temps pour régler certaines affaires … »

« Quelles affaires, Niklaus, qui seraient plus urgentes à régler que Esther ? Nous avions besoin de toi, et tu nous as laissé tomber. Encore une fois ! Pour une de ces … lubies passagères comme tu en as l'habitude », dit Elijah d'un ton sévère.

Klaus décida qu'il valait mieux garder son calme. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

« Nous avions un plan pour détruire la superbe machine que Mère a créé pour nous exterminer. Un sort de dessiccation. On avait presque tout. La formule, la sorcière, et tous les ingrédients. Mais, pour que cela fonctionne, il aurait fallu pouvoir immobiliser la créature suffisamment longtemps pour que le sort agisse. Tu t'es mesuré à lui, Niklaus. Tu connais sa force. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kol et Rebekah prendre ce risque. Seuls toi et moi aurions une petite chance. Mais tu n'étais pas là … A la fin, nous avons dû nous enfuir car cela devenait trop dangereux … ».

Klaus repensa à tous les messages d'Elijah qu'il avait sciemment ignoré mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il demanda juste : « Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? »

« Ça n'a pas été simple ! – répondit Elijah – Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Cet endroit est un vrai trou perdu. Même le réseau ne passe pas. Mais Damon a fini par nous dire que tu étais avec son frère, alors, on a eu recours au sort de localisation, en utilisant le lien de sang entre les deux frères Salvatore … ».

L'aîné des Mikaelson gratifia le jeune vampire derrière Klaus d'un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir sur l'Hybride : « Alors, est-ce que tu viens te battre avec nous ou préfères-tu te terrer dans ton petit confort égoïste avec ton nouveau … _caprice_ ? ».

Stefan avait baissé les yeux sous le regard hautain de l'homme, se sentant instantanément diminué et coupable d'avoir accaparé Klaus et de l'avoir éloigné de ses obligations envers sa fratrie, tout comme d'avoir lui-même délaissé Damon et ses propres amis de Mystic Falls.

Mais Klaus s'était tourné vers lui et lui tendit le bras en une invite à venir près de lui. « Stefan … », l'appela-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire encourageant juste à son intention pour le tranquilliser.

Stefan hésita puis s'approcha lentement de l'Hybride, incertain de ses intentions. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, Klaus lui prit la main pour l'attirer à ses côtés et fit face avec lui à sa famille.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut vraiment que vous compreniez – dit-il alors – Stefan n'est ni un _caprice_ ni une _lubie passagère_. C'était grâce à lui que j'ai pu nous débarrasser de Mikael, et, rien que pour ça, il mérite déjà notre reconnaissance. Et, aujourd'hui, s'il y avait une seule raison pour que je risque ma vie dans votre plan contre Esther, ce serait pour lui avant tout que je le ferais. Pour qu'il puisse retourner reprendre sa vie à Mystic Falls ».

Ses paroles un rien solennelles furent accueillies par un léger sifflement moqueur de Kol, tandis que Rebekah lâcha avec un petit sourire incrédule : « Eh bien ! Qui l'aurait cru ? On dirait que notre frère est bien mordu ce coup-ci ! ». Seul, Elijah demeurait silencieux, attendant la suite.

Même Stefan regardait Klaus avec des yeux confus, lui aussi pris au dépourvu par la déclaration de l'Hybride.

Ce dernier continua, imperturbable, un air de défi dans l'attitude : « Oui, Rebekah, absolument ! Et il faudra vous y faire tous à partir de maintenant. Parce que ce garçon fera toujours partie de ma vie. Et, comme vous êtes ma seule et unique famille, j'aimerais bien que, dorénavant, vous lui ouvriez aussi vos bras et que vous l'acceptiez désormais comme un des nôtres ».

« Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant ! », dit Elijah en haussant les sourcils en signe d'intérêt, les yeux perçant de surprise mêlé de perplexité. Les deux plus jeunes Originels quant à eux en restèrent bouche bée.

Stefan se sentit devenir écarlate et ne savait plus où se mettre en entendant ces paroles. Il se demandait comment il allait se tirer de cette situation et voulu dégager sa main. Mais Klaus le relâcha uniquement pour consolider sa prise d'un bras autour de sa taille, rendant toute fuite impossible.

Et Stefan était d'autant plus embarrassé qu'il savait que Klaus n'allait pas en rester là. Et ce qu'il anticipait risquait d'être délicat et le couvrait de honte à l'avance._ Mon Dieu, faites qu'il n'en parle pas … _

« Klaus, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu … », murmura-t-il en essayant de se soustraire au bras de Klaus.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une paysanne naïve engrossée par le fils d'une famille aristocrate, et que le-dit fils essayait d'imposer aux membres de sa famille en dépit du mépris qu'elle leur inspirait. D'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ça, se disait Stefan, et il ne voulait pas se sentir plus humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais Klaus raffermit d'autant plus son étreinte autour de sa taille. « Mais non ! Pourquoi attendre ? … ».

Pire que ça, il plaça Stefan devant lui, puis, par ses deux mains des deux côtés de ses hanches, tira sur son pull pour plaquer la maille souple sur son ventre, faisant apparaître le gonflement de son abdomen.

Ignorant les tortillements du garçon – mortifié par la situation – pour se libérer, il poursuivit. « Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, ce jeune vampire ici présent est enceint d'un enfant de moi. Et, à ce titre, je voudrais que vous le considériez comme partie intégrante de notre famille. Tout comme pour l'enfant qui va venir et que Stefan veut bien me faire l'honneur de me donner ».

Un silence s'en suivit où les yeux sidérés de leurs trois interlocuteurs furent braqués sur le ventre rond de Stefan qui s'était immobilisé totalement. Puis, y succéda un brouhaha où tous les Originels se mirent à parler en même temps et où personne ne put se faire comprendre. _Même Elijah y perdait son flegme_, nota Klaus avec amusement.

L'aîné de Mikaelson finit par lever les mains pour réclamer le calme. « Explique-nous comment est-ce possible, Niklaus ».

« Ma foi, il faudrait peut-être demander ça à Mère … », commença l'interpelé avant de raconter succinctement l'enchaînement des événements ayant conduit à cette grossesse très spéciale.

A la fin de son récit, ils étaient tous installés autour de la grande cheminée dans les canapés confortables du salon, Klaus maintenant toujours un bras protecteur autour de Stefan – en réalité, pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Elijah, seul resté debout près de la cheminée, finit par se racler la gorge en tirant sur ses manches pour les ajuster. Klaus reconnaissait le tic nerveux de son aîné à chaque fois qu'il devait dire quelque chose d'important et se raidit en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Stefan quand à lui redoutait de devoir essuyer le mépris de la part de cet homme dont il pouvait sentir le caractère aussi noble que hautain.

Mais Elijah laissa soudain un sourire franc éclairer ses traits lorsqu'il se mit à parler en regardant le couple formé par Klaus et Stefan. « Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Cet enfant est un don du ciel, Nik. Un MIKAELSON ! Le premier en plus de mille ans et probablement la seule chance pour continuer notre lignée. Il est évident que nous devons affection et protection à celui qui rend cela possible. Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle famille, Stefan. Et sois certain que nous ferons tout ce qui sera en notre pouvoir pour que tu te sentes bien parmi nous ».

Klaus expira discrètement de soulagement. D'une légère pression de sa main sur la hanche de Stefan, il l'encouragea à dire quelque chose en réponse au discours de son frère aîné.

Le garçon sursauta et balbutia maladroitement : « Merci, Elijah … de m'accepter parmi vous ».

Cela semblait en tout cas suffire à contenter l'austère Originel qui, d'un signe du menton, indiqua qu'il acceptait cette marque de reconnaissance en quelque sorte d'allégeance du jeune vampire envers la famille Mikaelson.

Et, comme souvent, Elijah donnait la tendance et les cadets suivaient en général le mouvement. Déjà, Rebekah s'était rapproché et avait mis la main sur le ventre de Stefan. « Alors ? C'est un petit neveu ou une petite nièce que tu vas nous donner ? ».

Stefan et Klaus se regardèrent simultanément, la même pensée les traversant tous les deux. Avec tous les soucis de santé liés à la grossesse du vampire, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire refaire d'autres échographies à Stefan pour contrôler la croissance du bébé et connaître son sexe.

Pour être exact, Klaus y pensait. Mais il voulait d'abord trouver un bon chirurgien obstétrical et, même si ce n'était pas insurmontable pour quelqu'un comme lui, l'examen en lui-même était quand même compliqué à mettre en place. Et Klaus avait été tellement par monts et par vaux pour le problème de rejet de Stefan qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper véritablement.

« Euh … on ne sait pas encore », finit par répondre le vampire enceint. _Est-ce qu'elle aurait complètement oublié ce qu'elle me faisait tout-à-l'heure ?_ Se demandait-il en même temps, ayant encore à l'esprit l'accueil que la jeune Originel lui avait réservé il y a peu.

« Waouh ! Mais je l'ai senti bouger ! ».

L'enthousiasme de Rebekah désarma vite fait Stefan et lui arracha un timide mais réel sourire. Il oublia bientôt son ressentiment devant l'intérêt visiblement sincère de sa lunatique 'belle-sœur' pour son bébé. « Oui, il se manifeste souvent quand il sent un contact étranger contre mon ventre. C'est incroyable comment il arrive à capter plein de choses … »

Pendant que Rebekah et Stefan babillaient autour des merveilles du bébé sous le regard amusé des deux grands frères, seul, Kol demeurait encore dans son coin et ne disait rien. Il avait cependant les yeux fixés sur Stefan avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles noires et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une expression de chat devant la souris qu'il affichait par la suite à chaque fois que son regard tomba à nouveau sur le jeune vampire.

.

Cette soirée-là, les Mikaelson s'organisèrent un dîner pour fêter leur réunion familiale. Le repas fut raffiné et le service à table impeccable, assuré par une petite équipe de jeunes gens en élégantes tenues de soirée.

Stefan ne se sentait pas très confortable parmi eux. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement ignare et en total désynchronisation avec ces êtres d'un autre âge dont les premiers souvenirs remontaient à des temps immémoriaux. Ils affichaient en apparence une distinction toute formelle qui contrastait fortement avec le contenu de leurs propos qui pouvait parfois s'avérer être complètement immoral ou choquant, tellement ils échappaient aux principes et codes de conduite humains.

La conversation tournait principalement autour des derniers apports de la modernité que Kol et Rebekah avaient manqués pendant leurs périodes de sommeil forcé, ou alors, les derniers potins connus dans le monde vampirique disséminé aux quatre coins de la planète. Les Originels évitaient en tout cas consciencieusement d'aborder tout réel sujet de préoccupation qui les aurait concerné de près, et Stefan se contentait de suivre leur conversation en silence.

A la fin du repas, Kol s'étira d'aise à un moment et claqua des doigts en l'air. « Et si on passait au dessert ? J'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous tous ».

Aussitôt, comme répondant à un signal fixé à l'avance, les cinq jeunes femmes et garçons qui leur servaient vinrent se placer chacun à côté d'un convive assis à table, une expression béate mais en quelque sorte absente sur leur visage.

Comprenant ce qui se passait, Stefan commença à reculer sa chaise et murmura, les yeux sur son assiette. « Si vous permettez, je pense que je vais vous laisser … ».

« Tu ne vas pas manquer ça, Stefan ! J'en ai prévu aussi pour toi », s'écria Kol, l'air étonné et déçu à la fois.

« Merci, vraiment ! C'est juste que, dernièrement, je ne peux plus trop en boire … de sang. A cause de mon état … ».

« Allez, Stefan, juste un petit peu – chuchota Rebekah en se penchant vers lui – Tu es en train de vexer Kol ».

De l'autre bout de la table, Elijah intervint aussi : « Oui, Stefan, permets-moi d'insister. C'est un geste de bienvenu de Kol pour marquer ton arrivée parmi nous ».

« C'est de tradition ça, entre vampires, personne ne te l'a dit ? Tu connais le dicton '_Montre-nous comment tu mords, je te dirai qui tu es' _? Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à nous cacher ? », en rajouta Kol, provocateur, essayant de forcer la résistance du plus jeune vampire.

Stefan regarda Klaus qui était assis à côté de lui, le suppliant silencieusement de venir à son secours. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire compréhensif devant son embarras. Il lui prit la main sous la table et la pressa brièvement en se penchant vers lui. « Tu peux te retirer. Je leur expliquerai ».

Stefan ne demanda pas son reste. Il formula un merci silencieux à Klaus et bredouilla un « Veuillez m'excuser … » général avant de se lever de table et s'éclipser. Il était on-ne-peut-plus soulagé de pouvoir enfin se retirer dans sa chambre, loin de tous ces Originels – à part Klaus – auprès de qui il se sentait encore trop mal à l'aise.

.

Restés entre eux, personne ne parla dans un premier temps. Les Originels suivirent tous de l'ouïe les pas de Stefan jusqu'à ce qu'il fût entré dans sa chambre et eût refermé sa porte.

Klaus répondit à la question informulée générale : « C'est bon. Il ne peut plus nous entendre ».

« Dans ce cas … qui commence ? », demanda Elijah.

Les Originels, à tour de rôle, se mirent alors rapidement au courant de la situation les uns les autres.

Après le départ de Klaus parti la recherche de Stefan, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah étaient restés un certain temps pour aider les vampires de Mystic Falls à contrer Alaric et Esther. Ils avaient fini par découvrir grâce à Bonnie et sa mère le sort de dessiccation susceptible de venir à bout de ce nouveau fléau créé par leur mère.

Klaus tiqua à la mention de la sorcière. « C'est bien une Bennett ? Et elle accepte de nous aider ? ».

Rebekah eut un petit gloussement. « Oui, demande à Kol ».

L'interpelé roula des yeux. « Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. La petite Bonnie est de notre côté car l'alternative pour détruire Alaric aurait été de tuer sa copine Elena, c'est tout ».

Klaus fronça des sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. Vous préférez utiliser un plan risqué alors qu'il existe un moyen simple pour détruire cette menace sans nous mettre en danger ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Notre cher Elijah ne veut pas qu'on touche à la nouvelle Doppëlganger, alors … ». Rebekah laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un regard en biais vers leur grand frère.

« Je préfère autant qu'on évite de tuer une innocente lorsque c'est possible – dit Elijah avec raideur – Ne donnons pas raison à Esther. Essayons de sauver le peu d'humanité qui nous reste. Et puis, crois-tu que cela ferait plaisir à Stefan ? Imagines-tu dans quelle position tu le mettrais ? »

_Stefan n'est pas obligé de savoir. Si personne ne lui dit …_, pensa Klaus laconiquement et pragmatiquement.

Mais il n'avait que trop compris les motivations inexprimées de son grand frère. Et cela avait certainement à voir avec une certaine Tatia, et probablement une Katherine aussi. Alors, il n'insista pas, préférant reprendre le fil de sa pensée. « Admettons. Vous pensez vraiment que la jeune Bennett soit de taille ? »

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Niklaus ? Tu n'as pas confiance en Bonnie ? », demanda Elijah, soulagé que Klaus n'ait pas insisté sur son idée de tuer Elena.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je me demandais juste si elle serait assez douée pour nous aider sur autre chose. Elle m'a semblée tellement novice, mais c'est une Bennett après tout. Il y a juste que les Bennett, de tout temps, ont toujours voué une haine viscérale à mon égard ».

Sur ce, Klaus raconta les difficultés auxquelles il avait dû faire face concernant la grossesse de Stefan ainsi que le pacte qu'il avait fini par consentir avec Gloria.

Quand il mentionna la clause où Stefan devait rester avec la sorcière jusqu'à la fin de la vie de celle-ci, Elijah eut un drôle d'air et lui posa une curieuse question. « Sais-tu l'âge qu'elle a, Gloria ? »

Klaus fixa son frère avec un mauvais pressentiment. « Je sais qu'elle est très âgée et qu'elle se maintient grâce à ses potions. Elle doit avoir dans les cent vingt, cent trente ans, non ? De toute manière, aucune magie ne peut étirer à l'infini une vie mortelle. Les années la rattrapent, Lijah. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle accusait bien le coup. Je lui donnerais au maximum un demi-siècle de plus à vivre à tout casser ».

Elijah secoua la tête, l'air accablé. « Je l'avais déjà croisée, cette sorcière, Nik. A l'époque de Katherine ! C'était elle qui m'avait donné la potion censée garder la Doppëlganger en vie lors du sacrifice de la pierre de lune. Sa longévité est beaucoup, beaucoup plus extraordinaire que tu ne le penses ».

« Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait plus de cinq cents ans ? – commença Klaus d'une voix blanche – Et qu'elle en aurait encore peut-être pour plusieurs centaines d'années à vivre ? … Et qu'elle m'aurait roulé ? ». Il termina sa phrase dans un presque rugissement.

Un bref silence s'en suivit le temps de percuter l'information, puis Klaus lança à la fin d'un ton buté : « Elle ne le prendra pas, Lijah. Je ne le permettrai pas ».

Elijah réfléchit un moment puis leva les yeux vers son frère. « Nous irons la trouver, Nik. J'irai avec toi. A nous deux, on a une chance de la prendre par surprise et on trouvera bien un moyen pour l'obliger à nous donner le sort en question ».

Klaus ne dit rien, mais il était sincèrement touché. Son grand frère avait déjà inclus Stefan dans son cercle très restreint de protection, qui s'était limité à sa stricte fratrie au fil du temps. Et il était soulagé aussi de voir qu'Elijah se fût mis en mode planificateur actif. Il avait confiance en les talents de stratège de son frère.

Déjà, Elijah avait continué sur sa réflexion. « On a en tout cas quatre mois avant l'accouchement pour trouver une solution. Je pense que le plus urgent pour le moment c'est de nous débarrasser d'Alaric. Ensuite, on pourra retourner à Mystic Falls. C'est la terre des sorcières. Et on a deux Bennett sur place … on verra ce qu'on peut tirer d'elles. Ou alors, on s'occupera de Gloria à ce moment-là si les Bennett ne peuvent pas nous aider … Qu'en penses-tu ? ».

« D'accord, je vais vous aidez. J'ai aussi hâte de vous de nous débarrasser de cette menace. J'ai envie de m'établir à Mystic Falls. C'est la terre de nos ancêtres et c'est aussi de là que Stefan est originaire. Et je voudrais que mon enfant puisse grandir et avoir une vie aussi paisible et heureuse que possible ».

Elijah eut un sourire indéfinissable. « Décidément, ce petit vampire t'a beaucoup changé, Nik ».

" Cela me plairait bien aussi de m'arrêter quelque temps dans une petite ville tranquille - dit Rebekah - Je pourrais reprendre les cours dans leur lycée ... »,_ et être cheerleader enfin_.

« Alors, tu peux nous dire maintenant. C'est quoi son problème avec la nourriture ? », intervint Kol qui n'a pas perdu le fil de sa pensée.

Klaus se détendit légèrement. « Et si on allait poursuivre dans le salon pour le digestif », proposa-t-il.

Peu de temps après, les quatre Originels se retrouvèrent confortablement installés dans le living room. Klaus attendit qu'ils aient tous chacun un verre d'alcool fort à portée de main avant de parler, continuant leur conversation.

« Le problème de Stefan c'est qu'il n'a jamais su se nourrir comme il faut à la veine … C'est un _ripper_. », commença-t-il simplement.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! – s'écria Rebekah – Les rippers sont dégoûtants alors que Stefan est aussi mignon et doux qu'un petit chiot ! ».

« Mais il l'est – affirma Klaus – Son côté ripper ne vient pas d'une nature cruelle ou sadique. Il vient de son cœur pur. Stefan a ceci de particulier qu'il est conduit par l'empathie et la compassion. Et ce trait caractéristique de sa personnalité est profondément antagoniste avec la nature vampirique. Chaque fois qu'il est amené à faire du mal à un humain, il se fait violence psychiquement et refoule temporairement son humanité pour se protéger. Mais ce mécanisme de défense, que je pense inconscient, le prive en même temps de tout contrôle sur ses instincts. Et tuer amène dégoût de soi qui conduit à son tour à refouler encore plus son humanité et à encore plus de barbaries. Toute sa courte existence de vampire, Stefan a lutté pour se sortir de ce cercle vicieux … ».

Klaus resta pensif un moment avant de continuer. « J'étais en train de l'éduquer, lorsque vous m'aviez retrouvé … et que j'ai dû m'en séparer. Il n'a jamais réussi à se contrôler tout seul à l'époque, et on n'a pas réessayé depuis. Je pense qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir se nourrir à la veine devant vous tous car il ne savait pas lui-même comment il allait se comporter ».

« Voilà qui est intéressant ! – dit Elijah – On n'en croise pas assez de ces vampires pour comprendre leur fonctionnement, mais j'espère que tu es bien conscient, Nik, que, toute son existence, Stefan risque d'être dépendant à cet égard. Il risque d'avoir toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se maintenir du bon côté de la barrière de sa santé mentale ».

« Oui. Et je sais aussi que, à chaque fois que Stefan perd son humanité, le processus pour revenir est long et douloureux, et il y aura toujours ce risque persistant qu'il ne retrouve jamais le chemin de retour. Alors, tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir être cette personne à ses côtés pour toujours le garder sur la ligne droite. Parce que ça vaut le coup, Lijah. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Qui ait … cette capacité à aimer … aussi passionnément, et cette aptitude à se donner … aussi totalement ! »

« Tu es accro, Nik. Complètement. Et irrévocablement », conclut Rebekah avec un sourire tendre à l'adresse de son frère.

« Et cette perle rare, quand est-ce qu'on y a droit ? », demanda Kol de son coin comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Kol, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. N'y pense même pas ! », fit klaus d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

« Allez, Nik ! Un vampire au cœur pur ! Ça ne court pas les rues. On veut juste l'essayer voir ce que c'est. Et puis, depuis quand l'exclusivité est un concept respecté chez nous ? ».

Klaus ne dit rien. Au fil des siècles, ils avaient tous transgressé les uns après les autres tous les principes moraux traditionnels. Au regard de l'éternité, ces codes étriqués qui régissaient la vie des humains perdaient peu à peu tout leur sens. Seules comptaient les règles qu'eux-mêmes établissaient de manière tacite entre eux.

S'agissant de leurs partenaires sexuels, Klaus était le premier à dénoncer le concept d'exclusivité au sein de la fratrie. Leur lien de sang d'Originels prévalait toujours sur tout autre lien affectueux que l'un ou l'autre pouvait établir occasionnellement avec tout autre vampire ou même humain.

Par ailleurs, connaissant son petit frère, il savait que Kol n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Alors, il jugea plus sage de s'assurer que les choses se passent de la meilleure manière possible à l'avenir pour Stefan.

« Il faut qu'il soit d'accord. Je serai intransigeant là-dessus – dit-il en concédant à la demande de Kol – Et je ne veux pas de contrainte. Ni mentale, ni physique. Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée. On a l'éternité pour ça. Et il ne doit pas être seul avec toi lorsque ça se fera. Je serai de la partie aussi … Ce sont mes conditions ».

Kol lui adressa son plus charmant sourire. « Ça marche, grand frère ».

Elijah réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il était essentiel pour l'harmonie familiale que chacun fasse un pas pour éviter de laisser rancœur et tension s'installer à long terme. Les frères Mikaelson avaient appris à coexister ainsi en dépit de tout au fil des siècles et à rester uni quoiqu'il arrive. Et c'était grâce à cela ils avaient survécu jusque-là à Mikael, Esther et tous les autres chasseurs qui avaient croisé leur route.

Si l'arrivée de Stefan avait soulevé des conflits d'intérêt entre Klaus et Kol, il aurait été obligé d'intervenir pour sortir le vampire étranger de leur vie – une fois qu'il leur aurait donné l'enfant. Et Elijah n'avait aucune envie de faire ça à Stefan encore une fois, maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, et d'autant plus que c'était sa mère et son frère qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation délicate.


	14. Chapter 14 Que l'aube jamais ne se lève

_Que l'aube jamais ne se lève_

Il était très tard dans la soirée quand les quatre Originels eurent fini de mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan et bouclé les préparatifs pour leur départ le lendemain pour Mystic Falls. Klaus monta se coucher lorsque, en passant sur le palier devant la chambre de Stefan adjacente à la sienne, il hésita un instant.

Il finit par pousser la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais Klaus n'avait aucune peine à distinguer la forme étendue dans le lit. Stefan était couché sur le côté, enroulé sur lui-même, entortillé chaudement dans sa couette. Position qu'il adoptait de plus en plus fréquemment, probablement parce que c'était plus confortable pour son ventre.

Klaus s'assit sur le matelas et l'observa en silence. Stefan avait enfilé un t-shirt en coton blanc pour dormir et respirait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte. Ses longs cils projetaient une ombre incurvée sur ses joues, adoucissant encore plus les traits juvéniles complètement détendus dans le sommeil.

_Eternellement dix-sept ans !_ Sourit-Klaus à lui-même en voyant le gros oreiller que Stefan serrait dans son bras pour dormir. Dans le calme de la nuit, il s'imprégna de la présence du dormeur, de son odeur. Dans quelques heures, il allait le quitter pour aller aux devants d'une bataille dont l'issue était inconnue, et la séparation imminente rongeait déjà l'Hybride.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir serrer son ancien amant dans ses bras et lui refaire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ! _Comme autrefois_. Klaus soupira. Leur relation était loin d'être redevenue ce qu'elle était dans le passé.

_Au revoir, mon amour_. Se contenta-t-il alors de murmurer du bout des lèvres avant de se lever pour repartir vers la sortie.

« Klaus ? »

La voix de Stefan lui fit se retourner. Le jeune homme avait ouvert des yeux ensommeillés, les clignant dans l'obscurité pour distinguer la silhouette devant son lit.

Comme l'Hybride ne dit rien, il se redressa sur son coude en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'y-a-t-il, Klaus ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, encore abrutie de sommeil.

Klaus revint lentement sur ses pas. « Rien, je passais juste te voir … On part demain pour Mystic Falls … à l'aube ».

« Oh, déjà ! Vous avez décidé ça à l'instant ? ». Stefan s'assit lentement dans son lit et alluma la lampe à son chevet, luttant pour dissiper les brumes du sommeil.

« Oui. Plus tôt ce sera fait. Mieux ce sera ».

Stefan parut hésiter à dire quelque chose. Un bout de langue rose passa sur ses lèvres. « Je pourrais venir avec toi ? », finit-il par demander.

Klaus sembla un peu pris de court par sa question. « Je crains que ça ne soit pas très prudent, Stefan. Esther ne doit rien savoir du lien qui te lie à moi. Elle est … capable de tout ! Reste ici pour l'instant. Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je reviendrai te chercher … C'est promis ».

Le vampire n'insista pas, conscient de son inutilité dans la guerre qui se préparait. Néanmoins, il ne put ignorer le sentiment d'angoisse qui s'était insinué en lui. « C'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas, ce que vous allez faire là-bas ? ».

Klaus haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Nous sommes des guerriers à l'origine, Stefan. Le combat ne nous fait pas peur. Et tu oublies que je suis le Redoutable-l'Invincible-l'Indestructible-Hybride-Unique-au-monde ? ». Le sourire ironique de Klaus et ses yeux pétillants nuancèrent d'autodérision ses paroles arrogantes.

Stefan sourit aussi brièvement mais la touche d'humour de son interlocuteur n'avait pas réussi à le détourner du cours de ses pensées. Il remonta ses genoux sous la couverture et les frotta nerveusement de ses paumes à plat. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? … Que c'est … pour moi que tu prends ces risques ? », demanda-t-il en fixant le vague devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Stefan ? – répondit l'Hybride avec une douceur qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonné chez lui – Tu peux continuer à m'en vouloir si ça t'arrange, mais j'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois. Je ne le referai pas cette fois ci. Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien ni personne se mettre en travers de nous deux. Et je prendrai tous les risques qui s'imposent si cela signifie que je pourrai t'offrir la vie que tu mérites ».

Stefan regarda Klaus intensément. L'écho de ces paroles ardentes résonnait dans son esprit, suscitant mille pensées. « Tu le pensais vraiment alors ? Je veux dire … ce que tu disais, à tes frères et sœur ».

« De quoi parles-tu exactement ? »

Stefan baissa la tête, s'intéressant soudain à tracer d'une main des motifs au hasard sur le drap. « Je veux parler … de … euh … tout ce discours comme quoi je ferai toujours partie de ta vie … »

« Ah. Oui. Je le pensais vraiment ». La poitrine de Klaus le serra un peu. Il scruta le visage de Stefan. Allait-il encore le rejeter ou lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis avant ?

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble de ce que leur avenir pouvait être. Puisque Klaus bloquait encore sur ce deadline de l'accouchement où Stefan risquait de lui être enlevé, et que Stefan lui-même bloquait encore sur ses sentiments toujours verrouillés par l'hypnose derrière l'oubli.

Pendant que Klaus retenait son souffle, Stefan quant à lui respira un bon coup et hocha la tête sans rien dire, fuyant toujours le regard de l'hybride, comme s'il y réfléchissait. A la perspective d'être avec cet homme _pour la vie_, de faire partie de _sa_ famille. _Des Mikaelson_ ...

Cette idée l'interpela et il leva les yeux avec un petit sourire timide mêlé d'une pointe d'espièglerie. « Je ne suis pas obligé de porter ton nom, j'espère ! ». Alors que ces paroles lui échappèrent, leur signification le frappa soudain et Stefan eut tout d'un coup envie de disparaître sous ses draps.

Klaus laissa fuser un bref rire libératoire, faisant plisser son nez d'une drôle de manière. « Pourtant, _Stefan Mikaelson_, ça sonne pas mal du tout ! ».

Regagnant sa composition, il insista sur un ton faussement léger, masquant une émotion à fleur de peau qui faisait briller doucement ses yeux. « Ou alors, _Stefan Salvatore-Mikaelson _… ou_ Stefan Mikaelson-Salvatore _… tu peux choisir ». Leurs noms composés sortaient de sa voix susurrée et chantante comme si Klaus voulait en tester leur mélodie à ses oreilles.

Stefan rit à son tour et détourna la tête sous le regard troublant de l'Hybride, cachant également ses sentiments et le rouge qui lui réchauffait les joues. « Oh ! C'est trop gentil à toi de me laisser le choix … ».

Puis il pensa à quelque chose et dit sérieusement. « En fait, je suis très reconnaissant envers tes frères et sœur de m'avoir accepté. Comme ça, notre bébé pourra avoir ses deux parents avec lui. Et il sera aussi entouré d'une grande famille et pas seul au monde … C'est juste que je … que j'ai … ».

« Oui ? … », Klaus s'assit finalement sur le lit, attendant simplement qu'il trouvât ses mots.

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur … de ne pas … faire les choses comme il faut et les décevoir. Je ne suis qu'un _ripper_, Klaus ! Un vampire sans aucun contrôle … Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de tout ça ? ».

Klaus grimaça intérieurement à la naïveté de son petit vampire. _Si seulement tu savais !_

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ils sont ravis de t'avoir, Stefan. Tel que tu es – le coupa-t-il avec une expression chagrinée mi-figue mi-raisin sans entrer dans les détails – Mais, si tu veux un conseil, voilà …. Montre du respect à Elijah et il te fera bénéficier de son érudition. Eclate-toi avec Kol mais ignore-le s'il te taquine, car il peut être une vraie plaie quand il veut. Rebekah est aussi capricieuse qu'adorable. Juste fais très attention à ne jamais jamais la contredire de front. Et … euh … une dernière chose … ».

Klaus chercha un instant ses mots. « Tu es tellement jeune, Stefan, comparé à nous ! Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut vraiment que tu saisisses pour comprendre notre fonctionnement. Sache que, au bout d'un certain temps d'existence, il n'y a plus aucun tabou social ni principe moral qui tienne. Nous sommes au-dessus de tout cela, Stefan. Nous pouvons faire TOUT ce que nous voulons. Seul compte l'intérêt de la famille. Retiens ça comme de l'unique règle de conduite à observer pour un Mikaelson ».

Klaus soupira, soulagé de s'être débarrasser de la partie délicate de son discours. « Voilà, si tu fais bien comme je te dis, ça devrait bien se passer ».

Stefan fronça les sourcils, vaguement perplexe, mais Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Déjà, il s'était levé. « Bon – fit il, un peu à regret – Rendors-toi. Je vais y aller… ».

« Attends … », la main de Stefan se referma sur l'avant-bras de Klaus, avant de le relâcher presque aussitôt, comme si le bref contact l'avait brûlé.

Klaus s'arrêta et attendit. Son bras fourmillait là où Stefan l'avait saisi. Le jeune vampire avait à nouveau baissé les yeux. Quelque chose le tracassait visiblement. Klaus ne résista plus à son envie de toucher son ancien amant. Il se rassit et lui prit le visage dans sa paume pour l'obliger à le regarder, caressant au passage sa joue. « Qu'y-a-t-il, Stefan ? »

Les yeux expressifs de Stefan miroitaient dans la faible lumière de la petite lampe, sa voix à peine un murmure lorsqu'il se résout à s'exprimer. « J'ai peur, Klaus. … J'ai peur … que tu ne reviennes pas ».

Cette brusque déclaration surprit Klaus. Pendant quelques secondes, il se figea. Puis, il prit les mains de Stefan dans les siennes et les pressa. « J'ai tout prévu, Stefan. J'ai pris mes dispositions au cas où … il se passerait un imprévu. Tu ne te retrouveras jamais seul et sans ressource … ».

Stefan secoua la tête et dégagea ses mains pour agripper le col de la veste de Klaus et le tirer vers lui, son front touchant presque celui de l'Hybride. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il avait du mal à parler. « Tu ne comprends pas ! – dit-il enfin dans un souffle – Reviens-moi, c'est tout. J'ai … besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre ».

Pendant un moment, ils ne parlèrent plus. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs odeurs s'entremêlèrent, leurs respirations devinrent plus lourdes.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de l'Hybride. Emu aux larmes. _Ainsi, Stefan tenait à lui ?_ Ce nouveau Stefan, qui avait tout oublié de leur amour, lui aurait enfin laissé reprendre sa place dans son cœur ?

Quelque chose était différente pourtant, dans la nouvelle relation qui s'était doucement construite entre eux, depuis le moment où il avait retrouvé Stefan. C'était un nouveau lien, fait d'élans spontanés du cœur, plus libre et naturel. En tout cas, non teinté par la noirceur de la première période de leur existence commune.

Car ce nouveau Stefan n'avait jamais connu le Klaus cruel et sadique de leur début, qui l'avait torturé et violé pour le soumettre dans une ignoble relation forcée. Certes, un véritable amour était né miraculeusement de ce départ effroyable et glauque. Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il subissait, Stefan avait toujours su préserver en lui cette quintessence de pureté qui attirait Klaus comme un aimant, et qui avait finalement permis au jeune vampire d'atteindre le cœur de son tortionnaire.

Mais l'Hybride se demandait parfois s'il aurait pu avoir Stefan – et son cœur et son amour – si ce dernier n'avait pas été asservi de force ainsi par lui à leur commencement. Si tout n'avait pas été déclenché par un sordide syndrome de Stockholm !

.

A cet instant précis, il n'avait presque plus envie de rendre à Stefan ses souvenirs. Il se délectait dans le bonheur que lui apportaient ces paroles du jeune vampire, se grisait de sa proximité, de son parfum, encore plus singulier et précieux depuis qu'il était devenu presque humain.

L'odeur de Stefan l'enivrait, le rendait complètement addictif. Des notes charnelles et poudrées aux premiers abords, avec, bien au fond, la persistante touche sensuelle et musquée, qui emplissant narines et gorge et remuait insidieusement son bas-ventre.

Les yeux du jeune vampire étaient rivés sur la bouche de Klaus. Puis, ses paupières se fermèrent et, avec un soupir aussi léger qu'une plume, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement. Les effluves déjà capiteux qui se dégageaient de sa peau se chargèrent subtilement des arômes spécifiques au désir.

En quelques presque indétectables mais indéniables micro–manifestations, Stefan s'offrait à lui. Aussi clairement que s'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Alors qu'il se refusait à lui depuis des semaines – depuis qu'il savait qui était Klaus. Alors que l'Hybride désespérait, guettait en vain un signe que son ancien amour était encore là quelque part derrière ce regard réservé et rempli de reproche.

Alors Klaus n'en demandait pas plus. Il se pencha et prit les douces lèvres qui s'offraient dans les siennes. Il embrassa Stefan avec fougue et passion, mais sans agressivité, juste une immense tendresse, un intense soulagement d'être pardonné, de retrouver son amant, son amour, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux denses et soyeux, souple comme du coton.

Et Stefan lui rendit son baiser. Il tâtonnait. Maladroitement, craintivement mais avec dévotion, il embrassait ces lèvres comme si c'était sa première fois, comme s'il découvrait ce qu'était que d'embrasser un homme. Embrasser Klaus.

La barbe courte de l'homme était râpeuse contre sa peau lisse et laissait surement des rougeurs. Sensation inédite, étrange. Mais ses lèvres étaient douces et pulpeuses, en dépit de leur fermeté sous-jacente qui lui rappelait la force qui pouvait les animer et les rendre autrement plus redoutables.

Stefan avait vaguement conscience de jouer avec le feu. Qui pouvait le brûler, le consumer. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Et plus il suçait et léchait ces lèvres, plus son envie se faisait urgente et plus il devenait hardi. Il se serra contre l'hybride, passant ses bras autour de son dos. Comme s'il désespérait d'atteindre encore plus de sensation. Avoir plus de ce corps qui l'envoûtait de plus en plus, l'étourdissait de sensations dévorantes.

Il pouvait sentir Klaus se tendre sous son baiser. Des frissons légers parcourraient son corps sec et vigoureux par à coup. Comme un arc tendu à l'extrême, ne demandant qu'à se lâcher. La respiration du puissant Hybride avait changé de rythme. Lourde et saccadée. Il soufflait fort.

Klaus se retenait à cet instant et laissa le jeune vampire s'aventurer de sa propre initiative. Jusqu'à ce que l'ardeur de Stefan le fît craquer. Il interrompit le baiser, arrachant un gémissement de frustration au jeune homme. Ils étaient à bout de souffle tous les deux. Ils étaient en feu.

Stefan avait les paupières mi-closes, une expression hagarde sur le visage, perdu dans son désir, les joues rosies de chaleur. Ses lèvres ouvertes étaient rouges et gonflées, brillantes de salive. La vision excita violemment l'Originel, son sexe tressaillit, douloureusement tendu.

Klaus attrapa Stefan à la gorge pour relever sa tête. Le cou tendre et palpitant dans sa main se déploya sans aucune résistance. Ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans regard voilés du garçon. Il reconnaissait ce regard. Celui de son amant d'autrefois qui lui disaient sans ambiguïté aucune : _Je suis à toi_.

Klaus tremblait pour garder son contrôle. Dans le passé, il avait déjà forcé Stefan et le dévaster pratiquement de l'intérieur. Il avait déjà fait l'amour des nuits durant à ce même vampire qui subissait sans broncher ses plus violents assauts. Mais ce Stefan quasi-humain qui abritait dans son ventre leur enfant en gestation c'était complètement autre chose.

Stefan était devenu cassable. Ce corps fragilisé, qui se marquait trop aisément désormais, qu'il pouvait blesser, déchirer, briser au moindre effort, l'intimidait. Et, en même temps, cette vulnérabilité nouvelle attisait ses plus basses pulsions qui ne demandaient qu'à se déchaîner. La pensée de revoir ces blessures d'amour sur le corps de Stefan, le marquer comme sien, l'obsédait.

.

Stefan perdit patience devant l'inaction de Klaus qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout à ses envies, il attira la tête de l'Hybride vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Montre-moi comment on faisait … Nik … montre-moi comment tu m'aimais … » murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours entre deux baisers en gardant une main sur la nuque de l'Hybride pendant que son autre main tâtonnait à l'aveuglette vers la boucle de ceinture de ce dernier.

« Stop, Stefan … - grinça Klaus entre deux halètements – … Je vais … te faire … mal … ».

« Non … tu ne me feras pas mal … s'il te plaît … », supplia Stefan doucement, « … demain, tu seras parti ! ».

Klaus jura entre ses dents. Devant ce regard-là, entre soumission et désir, et cette voix rauque, cette odeur obsédante, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il fondit sur le jeune garçon devant lui, empoigna ses cheveux pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Le geste brutal arracha une faible plainte à Stefan vite étouffée lorsque Klaus le bâillonna en engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le vampire, qui était si entreprenant il y avait un instant subissait le retour de flamme de son partenaire qui ne lui laissait plus aucune initiative et guidait le jeu selon ses propres envies.

Klaus réclama à nouveau sien le corps de Stefan. Ses mains retirèrent rapidement le mince t-shirt et palpèrent son torse de la manière la plus possessive qui soit. Il fit glisser le vampire sur son dos en travers du lit. Ses mains agrippèrent les flancs immobilisant le corps lorsque Klaus se pencha sur un sein exposé et le prit avidement dans sa bouche. Entre mordillements et succions, il malmena le petit bouton. Stefan haleta, plus de douleur que de plaisir tellement cette partie de lui était devenue hypersensible avec la grossesse. Klaus mordit pour de bon dans la chair autour, ignorant le petit cri étouffé provoqué. Les traces de ses dents humaines autour du mamelon rougi et gonflé attisèrent en lui une sombre satisfaction et en rajoutèrent à son excitation.

Il acheva de mettre Stefan à nu, lui retirant le souple pantalon, le sous-vêtement, jusqu'à le découvrir en entier. Blancheur d'albâtre et peau immaculée. Ce corps infiniment masculin et viril qui se féminisait au niveau du doux arrondi du ventre le rendait fou et l'émouvait en même temps.

Et Klaus s'appropria à nouveau ce corps parfait. De toutes les manières possibles. Ses dents marquèrent leur territoire dans la chair vulnérable et tremblante. A l'épaule, au cou, sur une hanche, à l'intérieur des cuisses … Ses doigts, sa langue s'introduisirent, indécents, dans les endroits les plus intimes de Stefan, dans toutes les orifices de son corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

Puis, quelque part, au milieu des plaintes étouffées de Stefan, de ses gémissements, de ses râles sourds entrecoupés de sanglots, dans la manière dont son corps s'abandonnait docilement et impudiquement sous les caresses expertes de Klaus, vibrant et frémissant de plaisir sous ses mains, Klaus retrouva son amour d'autrefois.

Et toute la tendresse et la profonde connexion auxquelles leur relation avait accédé un jour ré-affluèrent en son esprit et guidèrent ses gestes. Et la force de ses sentiments était telle qu'elle permit à Klaus de se tempérer et d'épargner son amant de ses excès légendaires.

.

Stefan ne gémissait plus, il criait. Il hurlait le nom de Klaus. De Nik. Il retrouvait enfin ces sensations que son corps réclamait depuis des mois, dont l'absence avait entraîné un manque cruel, et qu'il avait plus ou moins inconsciemment essayé de remplacer en des tentatives désespérées. Tentatives qui ne l'avaient mené qu'à encore plus de déception et de frustration.

Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet et aussi vivant que lorsque l'Hybride était en lui et l'emplissait de tout son être. Lorsqu'il le prenait et le possédait de toutes les manières possibles. Son corps et son esprit s'épanouissaient dans cette plénitude retrouvé. Et le vide abyssal qui le tuait à petit feu des mois durant s'évanouissait cette fois-ci définitivement.

.

Klaus pressa dans sa main la gorge tendre de Stefan. Sous ses doigts, les palpitations du sang circulant dans la jugulaire déclenchèrent une envie insupportable. Autour de son sexe, palpitant aussi dans l'intérieur étroit et brûlant de Stefan, des pulsations et spasmes des muscles internes de son amant l'amenèrent aux limites de ses sens.

D'une main, l'Hybride souleva par sa nuque la gorge du vampire qu'il attira vers sa bouche. Au moment où il pénétra la peau fine de ses canines acérées, Klaus éjacula longuement à l'intérieur de son amant, s'accrochant convulsivement à son corps souple pendant les soubresauts, pendant qu'il aspirait le sang délicieux à pleine gorgée, et que Stefan se consumait dans son propre orgasme et se mourrait doucement entre ses bras.

.

Stefan était couché sur le côté, pressé contre le corps immobile de Klaus qui se remettait de son orgasme, les yeux fermés. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de son amant et il y déposait de temps en temps de tendres baisers langoureux.

La main de Klaus caressait paresseusement son dos, descendant et remontant inlassablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« La prochaine fois, je veux être au-dessus », lâcha Stefan tout d'un coup d'un ton où Klaus pouvait deviner une petite moue, alors que les battements de ces cils chatouillaient agréablement l'Hybride.

Amusé, il assena une claque bruyante sur une des fesses rebondies qui se trouvait très commodément sous sa main à ce moment-là.

« Aww ! … Tu m'as dit pas de tabou … », se plaignit le vampire alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Une autre claque suivit et Klaus constata avec une grande satisfaction la marque rouge qui apparaissait sur la fesse parfaitement bombée.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », s'écria Stefan en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Klaus pour cacher son embarras. Parce qu'une partie de lui aimait assez il faut dire !

Klaus souleva son jeune amant par le menton pour amener sa bouche sur la sienne. « Si tu es sage, petit Stefan … on verra », souffla-t-il entre les lèvres ouvertes du vampire avant de les rapprocher encore plus pour les embrasser.

Sa main dans le dos de son jeune amant glissait un doigt dans la raie pour venir jouer dans le petit orifice qui cédait facilement maintenant suite aux assauts subis, et poisseux de son fluide. Il avait juste envie de toucher Stefan à nouveau dans son intimité, pendant qu'elle était encore relâchée par ses soins, avant qu'elle ne se rétractât.

Il enfonça son doigt au maximum et appuya précisément sur un endroit, juste pour le plaisir de faire perdre ses moyens au vampire, le sentir se tortiller autour de son doigt et gémir dans sa bouche. Lui montrer qui était le maître.

Mais ce nouveau Stefan, plus spontané et joueur, lui plaisait énormément. Avant, il avait fallu des mois avant que le jeune homme osât exprimer un début d'initiative pendant leurs activités au lit. Klaus bénissait finalement cette seconde chance qui leur était donnée, cette possibilité de tout reconstruire sur une base plus saine. Et plus solide, espérait-il.

.

Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient sur les amants épuisés, entrelacés entre les draps défaits. L'heure de séparation se rapprochait douloureusement et inéluctablement.

_Faites que l'aube jamais ne se lève_, pria Stefan intérieurement, en surveillant le ciel par la fenêtre avec une angoisse grandissante.

« _Henrik_ »

La voix de Klaus le tira de ses pensées. L'Hybride était en train de caresser rêveusement le ventre du vampire. « Qu'en penses-tu de ce prénom pour notre enfant ? », précisa-t-il sa question.

« C'est peut-être une fille, tu sais ? ».

« Alors, _Henrika_ si c'est une fille. Et _Henrik_ si c'est un garçon », décida Klaus d'un ton péremptoire. Il ajouta après une petite hésitation. « J'avais un petit frère, qui s'appelait Henrik … Il … n'a pas survécu … ».

Stefan se retourna pour regarder le futur père de son enfant dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Hybride, désireux de chasser le nuage sombre qui passait dans son regard.

« D'accord. Ce sera Henrika Damona pour une fille, et Henrik Damon pour un garçon ».

Stefan força un sourire qu'il espérait rendre le plus charmant possible. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Klaus ne portait pas précisément son frère dans son cœur. Et vice-versa.

Klaus grimaça, faisant mine d'être horrifié par sa suggestion, et allongea son bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stefan en guise de représailles. Mais il scella néanmoins leur commun accord d'un nouveau baiser passioné.

* * *

_A/N _

_- Ha ha voilà un chapitre où vous avez le droit de me dire mais il ne se passe rien ! Mais c'est juste le calme avant la tempête, je vous assure._

_- Merci à mes gentils reviewers pour vos commentaires et à tous de continuer à lire._

_- A très bientôt (normalement)._


	15. Chapter 15 Guerre et Paix

_A/N : Accrocher vous, voilà un chapitre avec beaucoup de passages obligés. j'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux._

* * *

_Guerre et Paix _

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour mettre au point leur plan, et encore plus pour le mettre en application. Cela n'avait pas empêché que leur première tentative pour appliquer le sort de dessiccation sur Alaric se soldât par un échec.

Ils avaient presque réussi pourtant. Mais, à la dernière minute, alors que la main de Kol était déjà refermée sur le cœur d'Alaric, lui-même immobilisé par Klaus et Elijah, et que Bonnie avait déjà commencé sa litanie, Esther était apparue.

La sorcière-mère, qui devait surveiller le combat à distance, était venu à la rescousse de sa créature et l'avait aidée à s'échapper.

Par la suite, c'était l'escalade. La guerre à outrance déclarée. C'était comme si le retour de Klaus avait donné le signal final qu'Esther attendait.

Depuis que les Originels s'étaient protégés efficacement de son sort de localisation, c'était la première occasion inespérée où ils étaient pour une fois tous réunis en un seul endroit. Alors, secondée de Finn, son deuxième fils qui partageait son objectif, d'Alaric et de certains chasseurs qu'elle réussit à embrigader, elle se lança impitoyablement dans sa mission de les exterminer tous sans exception.

Face à un tel acharnement, Esther accula sa progéniture à une seule réponse possible. Les Originels ne reculèrent désormais plus devant rien pour se débarrasser pour de bon de leur mère.

C'était au détour d'une de ces nombreuses batailles, lorsqu'ils réussirent à tuer Finn et s'aperçurent que toute sa lignée s'éteignait quelques heures à peine après son décès, qu'ils comprirent enfin les réelles ambitions des desseins d'Esther.

Si tuer un Originel permettait l'extinction de toute sa lignée, alors, tuer TOUS les Originels, comme elle en avait l'intention, était certainement le moyen le plus infaillible pour éradiquer le vampirisme de la terre.

Cette découverte eut pour conséquence de rapprocher encore plus les vampires de Mystic Falls et leurs amis humains des quatre Originels restants. Tous irrémédiablement liés ensemble bien malgré eux dans leurs destins.

Peu à peu, au fil du temps et des batailles, après avoir partagé les mêmes dangers, combattu côte à côte, pleuré ou ri ensemble, tous ces êtres, réunis dans une alliance forcée et improbable au début, finissaient par trouver une certaine paix et même du réconfort dans cette cohabitation.

XXX

« Et si tu te transformais », glissa un jour Klaus à Elena.

Ils étaient seuls avec Damon et Elijah dans la pièce, essayant de mettre au point un énième plan encore plus risqué si possible que les précédents. Ils étaient dans une impasse, butant toujours sur l'invincibilité d'Alaric, et la difficulté de mettre la main sur une Esther insaisissable et puissante.

« Quoi ? », Elena et Damon lui répondirent à l'unisson d'un ton choqué.

« Oui, pense à tous les avantages que ce geste permettra. Délivrer ton ancien tuteur de ce destin vraiment horrible, épargner ta tante Jenna et ton ami Caroline une deuxième mort, … sans compter passer l'éternité avec ton vampire préféré ».

Damon sur le coup ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête. Cette question, plusieurs fois, il avait été sur le point de l'aborder avec Elena, juste pour reculer à la dernière minute. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, de peur d'essuyer un refus, alors qu'il désirait de tout son être l'avoir à ses côtés pour toujours et que la simple idée de la perdre lui était insupportable.

Klaus ricana en voyant l'expression torturée sur le visage d'Elena. « Allez ! Tu en es au deuxième Salvatore maintenant. Toujours pas décidée à sauter le pas ? »

A à la question informulée dans le regard d'Elena, il enchaîna avec désinvolture. « Stefan s'est confié à moi. Il a dit que tu _ne te sentais pas prête _à te transformer pour lui à l'époque. J'aurais cru que, depuis, tu avais trouvé ton vrai _grand_ amour, celui pour lequel l'éternité ne suffirait pas à vivre, celui pour lequel cela vaudrait le coup de se transformer. Mais, je me trompe apparemment … ».

L'hybride sourit, amusé visiblement du trouble jeté par ses paroles. Il ajouta : « En passant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier tous les deux de m'avoir jeté Stefan dans les bras ».

Damon lui jeta un regard noir de colère, dans lequel passa un soupçon de remord qu'il essaya de masquer du mieux qu'il put.

« Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ! », lui jeta-t-il entre ses dents serrées avant de se retourner vers Elena et pressa les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. « Tu n'es pas obligée, Elena. Personne ne peut exiger cela de toi ».

Elijah intervint aussi avec un soupir. « Cela suffit, Klaus. Je n'accepterai pas non plus qu'Elena fasse un tel sacrifice pour notre survie … ».

Klaus les regarda tous d'un air frustré et dégoûté, mais n'insista pas. En sortant de la pièce, il murmura à l'oreille d'Elena lorsqu'il passa à son niveau : « Tu as de la chance de faire partie des proches de Stefan … sinon, tu peux être sure que la question ne se poserait même pas ! ».

Elena resta figée quelque secondes. Lorsque Klaus atteignit presque la porte, il l'entendit lâcher d'une voix déterminée. « Je le veux … Damon, je voudrais que tu me transformes ».

Souriant à lui-même, sans se retourner, l'Hybride pressa le pas et sortit pour de bon de la pièce, laissant le couple discuter ensemble de leur avenir. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Elena – dit Damon en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux – tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi. Ni pour personne d'autre. C'est ta vie … ».

Elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche. « Je le fais pour _moi_. Ecoute, Damon, j'y pense depuis longtemps déjà. Je sais que tu m'aimeras toujours, mais, si je reste humaine, dans cinquante, soixante ans, ce sera fini ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est une éternité à tes côtés … Et puis – termina-t-elle en souriant – … ce n'est pas comme si je ne pourrai plus avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Damon pour une fois fut incapable de répliquer. Il attira la jeune fille vers lui et se contenta de la serrer en silence dans ses bras. Effacées, les 146 années d'amertume et de regret de sa vie passée. Refermée pour de bon, la blessure non cicatrisée jusque-là laissée par Katherine dans son cœur.

XXX

Jenna sortit sur la terrasse prendre un peu l'air frais. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Dans le grand salon de la pension Salvatore, ils discutaient encore du nouveau plan. Celui qui permettrait de tuer Alaric. Elle savait que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, qu'elle allait devoir dire adieu définitivement à l'homme qu'elle avait, pendant un bref mais combien magique moment, aimé.

« Je suis désolé ».

La voix de l'Hybride la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu derrière elle, appuyé contre un mur, à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

« Désolé … pour quoi ? ». _Pour la mort programmée d'Alaric ? Pour avoir gâché ma vie ?_ Le ton était sec, cassant, décourageant.

Klaus la fixa en silence pendant un moment. « Pour tout », finit-il par dire avec un léger soupir.

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de retourner à l'intérieur, détestant la proximité de celui responsable de sa transformation, il ajouta d'une voix basse, tête baissée. « Et merci aussi de vous être occupée de Stefan ».

Jenna marque une pause, sans se retourner. « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi … Stefan m'avait sauvée la vie … ».

XXX

Un brouhaha et de la musique filtrait du salon de l'imposante demeure que les Originels avaient acquise à leur arrivée dans Mystic Falls. Tous les officiels de la ville étaient là, fêtant par cette faste soirée où le champagne coulait à flot dans un cadre luxueux l'arrivée de la famille Mikaelson parmi ses habitants.

C'était aussi l'occasion pour le petit groupe d'êtres surnaturels de marquer le retour à une vie plus _normale_, après qu'une certaine paix ait été restaurée dans la région. La guerre n'était pas entièrement terminée pour autant, car Esther avait réussi à leur échapper, s'évaporant dans la nature, momentanément défaite, mais la menace Alaric n'était plus, et le dernier pieu en chêne blanc était caché désormais en lieu sûr par les Originels.

C'était Elijah qui avait tenu à organiser cet événement, supposé officialiser un accord de bonne entente permettant à ses frères et sœur de s'intégrer dans la petite société humaine.

.

Caroline virevoltait avec grâce dans les bras de Klaus. La jeune fille était ravie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère. Pouvoir être frivole, se mettre en beauté, porter une belle robe, danser, oublier pour un temps les drames entourant sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure d'elle. Bien dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Et cela se voyait de l'extérieur. Caroline irradiait ce soir-là d'une beauté aérienne et lumineuse, qui n'échappa pas à son cavalier.

« Tu es très belle », lui dit Klaus sans emphase, comme s'il constatait juste une évidence.

Caroline sourit. Un peu de rouge lui réchauffa les joues, rehaussant son teint transparent de blonde.

« Pourquoi ce bracelet ? Pourquoi cette robe ? Pourquoi moi ? », demanda-t-elle, faisant allusion à l'invitation, accompagnée de cette sublime tenue et du magnifique bracelet que l'Hybride lui avait offerts.

« Pour te remercier – répondit Klaus gravement avec une petite inclinaison de sa tête – Sans ton message, jamais, je ne serais revenu à temps pour Stefan ».

« Comment savez-vous que c'était moi ? »

« Juste de l'observation. Lorsque je suis revenu pour la première fois ici, tout le monde semblaient surpris, ou mécontent. Toi seule montrait des signes de soulagement ».

Caroline haussa les épaules. « J'aime les enfants. Et les belles histoires … Et Stefan avait besoin de quelqu'un … »

Elle éclata soudain d'un rire cristallin. « Donc, tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai aidé Stefan ? … Et dire que … je me suis cassée la tête … je me demandais … »

Klaus hésitait, comme s'il ne savait pas comment prendre sa réaction, se contentant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras. De la confusion se mêlait maintenant à de la douceur dans son regard.

Caroline détourna les yeux. Cette vulnérabilité fugitive chez cet homme d'ordinaire si hermétique, froid et cruel, la troublait soudain. Elle ne savait plus si elle était soulagée ou déçue que Klaus ne lui ait offert tous ces cadeaux que pour la remercier de lui avoir envoyé un message pour le rappeler à Mystic Falls.

.

En fin de soirée, Klaus monta dans la grande pièce qui leur servait de bibliothèque. Il venait de recevoir un message de Stefan lui demandant de le rappeler.

En s'approchant de la pièce, des rires ponctués de cris d'excitation l'avertirent bientôt que les lieux étaient déjà occupés. Il y trouva en effet Kol, Matt et le petit Gilbert plongés dans un jeu vidéo, en pleine concentration et s'invectivant bruyamment.

Il les ignora et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où était installé le visiophone, un équipement coûteux avec une liaison dédiée lui permettant de contacter Stefan dans son chalet en Pennsylvanie à tout instant.

Comme il commençait à activer l'appareil, un grand hurlement triomphant fusant de la bouche de Kol lui fit se retourner malgré lui vers le petit groupe.

« Hey, t'assure, dis donc ! Top là, mec … », dit-Jérémy en levant sa main, présentant sa paume au jeune Originel en un geste de ralliement universel des jeunes de son époque.

« Disons que j'apprends vite et que j'ai de bon réflexe … », répondit Kol avec suffisance en regardant alternativement Jérémy et sa main levée, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Klaus sourit intérieurement. C'était une gymnastique à laquelle lui et ses frères et sœur excellaient tous de constamment s'adapter aux évolutions du monde qui les entourait, siècles après siècles. Et il était certain que sa vive intelligence permettrait à Kol de rattraper très rapidement son retard. Mais, pour l'instant, c'était toujours drôle d'assister à ce genre de scène.

Matt se marra doucement pendant que Jérémy baissa son bras en rigolant aussi. « Eh bien, t'as intérêt à apprendre rapidement si tu veux rejoindre notre équipe de foot et le lycée ! »

Sur ce, ils se remirent sur une nouvelle partie et Klaus se revint à son visiophone.

.

Bientôt, l'image Stefan apparut sur l'écran. Il était dans sa chambre, parterre, apparemment en train de … - Klaus plissa des yeux pour mieux voir - … en train de monter un meuble !

Le vampire s'interrompit brièvement pour saluer Klaus d'un sourire quand le contact s'établit et reprit son activité. Sous son large t-shirt informe, son ventre paraissait maintenant vraiment imposant.

« Il est presque minuit. Ne devrais-tu pas être déjà couché ? », tenta Klaus avec une prudente diplomatie.

Le visage du vampire, qui s'était éclairci à la vue de l'Hybride, se renfrogna. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir … ».

Klaus considéra la mine chiffonnée de Stefan avec une sollicitude qu'il ne cherchait même pas à masquer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Stefan haussa les épaules et grommela tout en besognant à fixer ensemble avec des vis deux panneaux formés de barreaux. « C'est la pleine lune, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Ton fils … ou ta fille … est dans tous ses états et n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pied. En plus de ça, mon ventre me gratte à me rendre fou, je ne sais plus comment me coucher … Je me sens … comme une grosse baleine hors de l'eau … et j'ai mal un peu partout ! ».

Il finit sa longue complainte sans un regard vers Klaus et termina l'assemblage qu'il était en train de faire dans un silence boudeur.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, un peu désemparé devant les sautes d'humeurs de Stefan dernièrement, à chaque appel. Parfois euphorique, d'autres, simplement déprimé ou alors, carrément en larmes, sans aucune raison. Ce soir-là, il n'avait visiblement pas trop le moral.

« Mal comment ? … Veux-tu que je fasse venir … un médecin ? », proposa-t-il à tout hasard.

Stefan reposa l'élément à moitié rassemblé – que Klaus reconnut distraitement comme un morceau d'un lit d'enfant – et se redressa lentement sur ses jambes. Son ventre semblait le gêner visiblement maintenant dans ses mouvements. Se cambrant avec les deux mains aux creux des reins, il resta dans cette position un moment pour soulager son dos resté trop longtemps courbé avant de répondre.

« Non, oublie. Ce n'est pas très grave. Ce sont les trucs de … femmes enceintes … », dit-il enfin en marchant d'un pas las vers son lit. Il s'allongea précautionneusement dessus en se mettant sur le côté, attrapa un coussin qu'il glissa entre ses jambes repliées et tira la couverture sur lui.

Une fois confortablement installé, il continua. « … C'est juste que … c'est long, Nik. Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant … Quand est-ce que tu viens me chercher ? »

« On en a parlé, Stefan … Esther est toujours dans la nature, et elle est dangereuse. Il ne faut pas qu'elle connaisse ton existence, ni cette grossesse. Dieu sait ce qu'elle peut faire … Donne-moi encore un peu de temps. Je promets de venir te rejoindre très bientôt. Il y a juste encore une petite chose que je dois faire et … Stefan ? … Tu pleures ? ».

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois … », lâcha le vampire d'une voix larmoyante.

Stefan allait poursuivre quand il s'interrompit soudain et se recroquevilla davantage pour attraper son pied en grimaçant et étouffant une faible plainte. « Umh … »

« Stefan ? … Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« … Une crampe … j'ai tout le temps des crampes ! … Encore un truc de femme enceinte … ».

Avant que Klaus ait pu répondre, la voix de Jenna résonna. « C'est parce que tu ne bois pas assez d'eau. Et il faudra aussi que tu prennes du magnésium. Ça diminuera les crampes ».

Klaus se retourna. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de la jeune femme dans la pièce. Jenna se leva du fauteuil où elle s'était installée pour lire et s'approcha, suffisamment pour que son image apparût sur l'écran de Stefan.

« Jenna ? », s'exclama le vampire en se soulevant.

« Oui. Comment vas-tu, Stefan ? »

« Bien … Je vais bien, et le bébé aussi … Jenna, j'ai appris pour Alaric. Je suis vraiment désolé … »

« Ça va. J'ai passé le cap le plus dur – le coupa court Jenna – … parlons plutôt de toi. Est-ce que tu as eu des examens depuis ? Tu te pèses régulièrement ? Tu es suivi médicalement ? ».

Stefan échangea un regard penaud avec Klaus avant de répondre d'une petite voix. « Euh … Pas … vraiment … ».

L'Hybride n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'intervention de Jenna, de peur de la braquer en lui rappelant sa propre présence. Depuis le décès l'Alaric, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme sortait de son apathie et manifestait de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

« Je vais te prescrire des compléments de vitamines et de fer, ainsi qu'une pommade pour ton ventre pour soulager les démangeaisons … et il faudra que je puisse t'examiner et te faire passer une nouvelle échographie … Et surtout – Jenna se parlait presque à elle-même – une analyse de ton sang en ce moment devrait révéler des choses extrêmement intéressantes ! ».

Se tournant pour la première fois vers Klaus, elle lui adressa abruptement la parole. « Ramène-le. Il ne doit pas rester seul dans son état. Les derniers mois, il faut qu'il soit surveillé en permanence. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas pressés tous les deux de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon? ».

« C'est … qu'il n'est pas vraiment seul, je me suis assuré qu'il soit bien entouré … », commença Klaus mais sa voix mourût, entre le regard rempli d'espoir de Stefan et celui, autoritaire, de Jenna.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison au fond et était, en réalité, plus que content qu'elle fût disposée à les aider.

Alors, il réfléchit un moment et proposa. « Et si vous lui rendiez une petite visite, Jenna. Demain, je termine ce que j'ai à faire et je rejoins Stefan le jour d'après. Vous pourriez venir avec moi, et je m'arrangerai pour que vous ayez tout ce qu'il faut pour vos analyses ».

XXX

Le lendemain, Klaus ne perdit pas de temps. Accompagné d'Elijah et de Rebekah, qui avait insisté pour se joindre à eux, il prit la route dès l'aube pour un saut à Chicago.

Ils comptaient retrouver Gloria pour obliger la sorcière à leur révéler son secret pour rétablir le vampirisme de Stefan suite à l'accouchement.

Pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas trouvé meilleure solution pour sauver le vampire, car, Bonnie, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas pu les aider. La jeune Bennett avait beau interrogé sa mère Abby, puis, l'esprit de Sheila, sa grand-mère, toutes lui disaient la même chose. Le sort que Gloria avait jeté sur Stefan agissait comme une pression qu'on apposerait sur son vampirisme pour l'inhiber. Pour le rétablir, il faudrait juste enlever cette pression. Or, seule, la personne à l'origine de cette force était capable de savoir comment l'annuler.

Ce qui les ramenait à leur point de départ, Gloria.

Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bar à Chicago, c'était pour se trouver devant un immeuble complètement ravagé par l'incendie. Il ne restait rien de l'établissement ni de son sous-sol qui ait pu être sauvé des feux. Les voisins leur apprirent que la maîtresse des lieux aurait péri dans l'incendie.

Mais Klaus savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'avait aucun doute que Gloria s'était tout simplement mise hors d'atteinte pour se soustraire à ses recherches, pour l'exacte raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus la trouver.

Sur le chemin du retour, un silence pesant régnait entre les trois Originels. Jusqu'à ce que Klaus le rompit, lâchant d'un ton buté et déterminé, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres, avec toute l'obstination qui le caractérisait. « Elle ne le prendra pas. Je ne le permettrai jamais ! ».

Il composa le numéro du chalet, ayant soudain envie d'entendre la voix de Stefan, mais le vampire ne décrocha pas. Il eut beau essayer de contacter tous ses autres sbires, aucun ne répondit à son appel. Le visiophone, que Kol activa à sa demande, ne pointa que sur une chambre vide.

Klaus raccrocha dans un état second. Sa main tremblait quand il glissa son portable dans sa poche. _Ce n'était absolument pas normal ! _

« Il faut qu'on y aille. Tout de suite ! », lança-t-il à Elijah et Rebekah d'une voix blanche, répondant à leur question muette.

Les trois Originels changèrent précipitamment leur itinéraire pour se rendre directement en Pennsylvanie sans repasser par Mystic Falls.

En espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas pas trop tard !


	16. Chapter 16 De larmes et de sang

_A/N : Ce chapitre est publié en même temps que le précédent._

_WARNING : Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est assez "gore" hein (mais je ne suis pas une méchante fille, juste un peu perverse parfois)_

_EDIT : OK, je viens de recevoir une critique très virulente alors je mais rajouter un warning dans la description de l'histoire. Et aussi ici. Attention à les allusions assez sanglantes sur un possible avortement (mais qui n'arrivera pas) _

* * *

_De larmes et de sang_

**Ils arrivèrent en Pennsylvanie le lendemain matin après avoir voyagé toute la nuit.**

**La clarté du jour était cristalline. En toile de fond, un paysage magnifique fait de montagnes majestueuses et de lac émeraude offrait un sublime écrin à l'imposant chalet perché en hauteur. Les alentours étaient parfaitement calmes et silencieux. Mais de ce silence menaçant et pesant qui faisait s'alourdir le cœur des trois Originels qui venaient de surgir de nulle part devant les marches du perron. **

**Et, tel un blasphème à cette merveilleuse et indifférente nature, jonchant le porche devant la maison, des cadavres étêtés éparpillés au milieu de flaques de sang rouges sombres formaient un spectacle macabre, confirmant le mauvais pressentiment qui avait rongé Klaus tout le long de leur voyage. L'effroi glaçait son sang, faisant subitement couvrir son épiderme de sueur froide.**

**« Stefan n'est pas parmi eux ». La voix calme d'Elijah stoppa momentanément l'emballement fou du cœur de l'Hybride et le début de panique qui le menaçait.**

**Klaus reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour projeter tous ses sens en exploration vers la demeure. « Je ne l'entend nulle part. La maison est vide … ». Il pâlit soudain et l'élança vers le chalet sans finir sa phrase. L'odeur du sang de Stefan, par contre, était nette et dense dans ses narines.**

**Elijah et Rebekah le suivirent de près. **

* * *

Après sa conversation avec Klaus, Stefan raccrocha le visiophone. Il descendit à la cuisine pour se chercher un verre de lait en espérant que ce breuvage l'aiderait à se détendre assez pour dormir.

Il faisait nuit noire et le grand chalet était parfaitement silencieux. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, il sentit d'abord l'air inhabituellement froid du couloir avant de s'apercevoir que la porte d'entrée était entrebâillée. Ce n'était pas normal !

Stefan regarda autour de lui, cherchant les signes éventuels de danger, et s'approcha de la porte avec circonspection. Peut-être que ses gardes du corps faisaient leur tour d'inspection, ou prenaient-ils juste leur pause cigarette dehors, et avaient négligé de refermer derrière eux ?

« Mindy ? », appela-t-il à tout hasard en ouvrant la porte.

Stefan réprima un cri étranglé. Par terre sur le perron, la tête de Mindy lui faisait face, ses yeux vitreux le fixant d'un regard sans vie. Son corps était à quelque pas de là. Il y avait du sang partout. D'autres corps étaient étendus un peu plus loin. Stefan sentit littéralement ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête et son cœur s'emballer sous la décharge d'adrénaline.

Le danger était-il déjà à l'intérieur de la maison ? Ou à l'extérieur ? Il n'hésita qu'un seconde, avant de se précipiter dehors, en priant que ce n'était pas trop tard.

Mais il n'allait jamais réussir à sortir complètement de la demeure car une soudaine force immatérielle et puissante l'aspira à ce moment à l'intérieur, l'envoyant violemment rouler par terre jusqu'à ce que son corps se cogna contre les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Stefan protégea son ventre du mieux qu'il put mais sentit avec horreur un choc brutal sur un côté du ventre et un élancement aigu dans les côtes. Il eut presque la vision de son bébé se contracter sous le coup, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir entendre à nouveau ses battements de cœur pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Lorsque son corps se stabilisa, il distingua devant ses yeux la silhouette mince d'une jeune femme toute habillée de cuir moulant. Les cheveux courts argentés, des yeux de chatte, les traits fins vaguement familiers.

S'approchant de lui d'une démarche ondulante, elle fit un geste sec de sa main vers la porte et cette dernière se referma dans un grand claquement. Son poignet se tordit et la clé à distance tourna dans la serrure. Elle ferma ses doigts et la clé se retrouva, _comme par magie_, atterrie dans sa paume.

Stefan se sentit pris au piège. C'était une sorcière et ses intentions étaient plus qu'hostiles. « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Stefan ? », demanda-t-elle, moqueuse, en souriant de son sourire carnassier et confiant, ses yeux froids, calculateurs.

Stefan avait mal au thorax, surement une côte fêlée, et recula en s'aidant du mur devant l'avancée menaçante de la sorcière. Soudain il eut un flash et s'exclama, incrédule : « Gloria ? Vous êtes … Gloria ? … Comment … ».

Elle le coupa presque jovialement. « Comment se fait-il que je suis aussi jeune ? Et belle ? Grâce à toi, Stefan. Ton sang ! Une merveille pour les sorts. Je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même à un résultat aussi parfait ! ».

Elle s'avança toujours vers lui, féline, prédatrice, pendant qu'il battait en retraite, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa qu'il avait abouti dans la cuisine, avec des ustensiles tranchantes partout.

Stefan se précipita vers le porte-couteaux dans l'idée d'en attraper un pour se défendre. A mi-chemin, il poussa un cri de douleur en se pliant en deux, son bras pratiquement cassé au coude par une force invisible. Ignorant sa souffrance, parce que son instinct de survie lui criait que c'était là ou jamais, il rassembla toutes ses forces et essaya de gagner la sortie à l'arrière de la cuisine. Mais il s'écroula avant de l'atteindre en gémissant, pris d'une douleur atroce à sa cheville, qui venait probablement d'être brisée aussi par la sorcière.

Recroquevillé parterre, Stefan haletait sous la souffrance, la panique le submergeait. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », répéta-t-il sa question entre deux gémissements.

Gloria l'ignora complètement. Elle était occupée à débarrasser le meuble îlot qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce en balayant tout ce qui s'y trouvait en de larges mouvements du bras. Une fois table rase, elle se tourna vers lui et, utilisant à nouveau ses pouvoirs, le souleva et le projeta rudement sur la surface ainsi libérée.

Voyant Stefan essayer de se débattre contre son emprise, pur réflexe de préservation, elle lui jeta d'un ton ennuyé. « Décidément, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! ».

Elle éructa une petite litanie dans une langue gutturale en lançant ses mains vers lui, et quatre grands couteaux de cuisine volèrent en l'air avant de se ficher dans ses quatre membres, l'épinglant implacablement sur le plan de travail.

Stefan hurla et s'évanouit presque sous la douleur. Sa vue se brouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnaient …

* * *

**Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, au milieu du carnage. **

**Klaus avait le vertige, ébloui par le sang qui maculait la place. Le sang de Stefan. Entachant les couteaux qui traînaient lugubrement çà et là, formant de flaques sales et piétinées parterre, peignant de rouge la table de travail au centre de la pièce sur laquelle ses yeux restèrent rivés. Les entailles profondes aux quatre coins du plan de la table le firent frissonner. **

_**Ne surtout pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer sur cette table ! Ni à ce qui a pu être perpétré sur le corps vulnérable de Stefan ... Ni à son ventre …**_

**Klaus revivait un cauchemar. Quelque chose qu'il s'était promis pourtant de ne plus jamais laisser reproduire. **

* * *

Dans une semi-conscience, Stefan entendit comme de loin un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait. Il sentit de l'air froid sur son ventre et réalisa que c'était son t-shirt qu'on avait déchiré et que son torse a été mis à nu.

Il essaya de focaliser son regard et vit avec terreur que la sorcière se penchait sur lui avec un grand couteau - de ceux qu'on utilisait en boucherie - à la main. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Allez-vous me tuer ? ». Il pensait crier mais sa voix sortait sans force de sa bouche sèche.

« Mais non, voyons, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je veux juste sortir le bébé », marmonna Gloria comme si c'était un détail évident tout en examinant le ventre rond exposé devant elle d'un œil critique. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait le meilleur angle d'attaque pour faire son incision.

« Mais, … c'est trop tôt ! ». La voix de Stefan tremblait et un froid glacial lui parcourut l'échine. « Il n'a que six mois. Il ne survivra jamais ! ».

« C'est peut-être ça le but … »

_Le but ? Tuer son enfant ?_ Il ne comprenait pas. C'était un cauchemar. Une histoire de fou. « Mais pourquoi … pourquoi faites-vous ça ? … Vous m'aviez aidé pourtant … »

Mais Gloria restait imperturbable, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle passa le doigt le long du tranchant de la grosse lame comme pour juger si elle était assez aiguisée. La panique rendait Stefan fébrile. Il lui fallait trouver vite, n'importe quoi !

« … Ne faites pas ça … Je vous en prie … Je ferai ce que vous voulez, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez … Dites … »

Lorsque la lame froide entra en contact avec sa peau, Stefan devint hystérique.

« … Ne faites pas ça ! … Je vous en supplie … Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé … ».

Son corps se tordit dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer. Les lames à ses poignets et chevilles entaillèrent impitoyablement sa chair et le sang dégoulinait de ses blessures, mais Stefan sentait à peine la douleur. Il n'avait en tête que ces foutues lames qui ne voulaient pas se déloger, son impuissance à protéger le petit être innocent qui dépendait entièrement de lui.

« Grand Dieu, Stefan ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! », lui cria dessus Gloria impatiemment en le plaquant d'un main sur son ventre. « On n'a pas toute la nuit ! ».

Stefan fondit en sanglots. « Je vous en supplie … Pitié … ».

De grosses larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, coulant le long de ses tempes, mouillant ses cheveux. Son sang giclait des veines ouvertes, poissant dans son dos, arrosant le sol.

* * *

**Il y avait un petit paquet, posé sur son lit, dans la chambre de Klaus. **

**De forme allongée, enveloppé dans un tissu blanc, un t-shirt de Stefan déchiré et tâché de rouge, avec un papier plié posé dessus. Klaus fixa, en transe, l'objet incongru, comme paralysé. Ses sens surdéveloppés avaient déjà tout capté, son instinct avait déjà tout compris, mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, refusait encore d'admettre l'impensable.**

**Elijah posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Hybride et la serra. « Il y a une lettre … Veux-tu … que je regarde en premier ? ». **

**Klaus bougea finalement et se tourna vers son frère. La voix d'Elijah s'était légèrement enrayée. Même son aîné, d'ordinaire si placide, était bouleversé. Il secoua la tête sans un mot. Il se retourna vers son lit, et tendit une mais tremblante vers la petite missive.**

* * *

Il était seul au monde, avec cette folie qui avait surgi de nulle part pour briser sa vie en mille morceaux.

Le vampire en lui mourrait d'envie d'éteindre son humanité, ne plus sentir cet immense désespoir qui le noyait, mais, s'il y cédait, cela aurait été comme s'il abandonnait son enfant. Alors, Stefan se cramponna du mieux qu'il put, à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, pour reculer l'échéance fatale rien qu'un instant.

« Dites-moi au moins pourquoi … pourquoi vous voulez tuer mon bébé … ». Il reconnaissait à peine sa voix, suppliante, pleurnichant … Mais Stefan avait renoncé à toute dignité.

Gloria hésita finalement, le couteau en l'air, le considérant pensivement avec sa tête penchée sur le côté. Pour la première fois, quelque chose passa dans son regard, comme de la pitié.

Elle soupira profondément, fâchée de sa propre faiblesse. « Stefan ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu la moindre chance d'élever cet enfant ! ».

A travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, Stefan hoqueta. « Comment ça ? … Que voulez-vous dire ? ».

Gloria le considéra un moment, puis, avec un nouveau soupir ennuyé, sembla se décider à contrecœur. « D'accord … Je suppose que je te dois au moins ça … »

Nonchalamment, elle s'appuya du dos contre l'évier et s'alluma une cigarette, le couteau reposé à son côté, avant de continuer.

« Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il t'avait emmené me voir à Chicago, pendant que tu étais inconscient, Niklaus avait passé un accord avec moi. Il voulait cet enfant à tout prix et tu étais en train de le perdre. Alors, il m'a demandé de protéger ta grossesse jusqu'au terme, et, en échange, tu devais rester avec moi après l'accouchement … pour une durée … disons … indéterminée ».

« Non … je ne vous crois pas … Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça … », protesta Stefan faiblement, mais ses yeux trahissaient déjà son défaitisme. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Klaus éludait toujours quand il essayait d'aborder le sujet de l'accouchement ou du futur de leur enfant.

« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? », lâcha Gloria avec une claire expression de pitié dans les yeux. « Tu crois sincèrement qu'il tient à toi ? Niklaus n'aime personne d'autre que lui. Des petits passe-temps, oui. Qui finissent jetés au bord de la route après usage, quand ils survivent. Tu n'étais pas si différent d'eux quand je vous ai vus au début, avant votre escapade au Tennessee chasser du loup-garou. Un petit esclave terrorisé sur lequel il passait ses nerfs et défoulait sa libido. Crois-moi, sans cette grossesse, il t'aurait déjà oublié depuis longtemps ».

Stefan détourna la tête sous le regard de la sorcière. Il avait mal. C'était parfaitement possible qu'elle disait vrai, que cette inconnue venait de décrire exactement sa pitoyable relation avec l'Hybride. Klaus ne l'avait-il pas déjà abandonné une fois ?

Au fond, Stefan n'avait jamais pu se défaire complètement de l'idée que l'Originel ne s'intéressait à lui qu'à cause de l'enfant. Même s'il voulait croire de tout son cœur en les belles déclarations et promesses de ce dernier, une partie de lui, celle qui avait plus d'une fois été trahie dans ses sentiments, se disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Comment un _ripper_ – un vampire de bas étage – comme lui pouvait prétendre à quelqu'un comme Niklaus, qui se trouvait au sommet de l'échelle du vampirisme, un Originel doublé d'un Hybride ?

Et Stefan n'était ni assez présomptueux ni assez naïf pour y croire complètement. Simplement, il n'était pas exigeant. Il pouvait se contenter de ce que Nik voulait bien lui donner. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle place que l'Hybride lui aurait accordée, du moment où il pouvait rester auprès de ce dernier et élever leur enfant ensemble. Mais même ce rêve-là était en train de s'écrouler.

Stefan ferma les yeux et chassa les pensées de Nik pour se reconcentrer sur Gloria. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de sauver son bébé. « C'était juste pour mon sang que vous avez conclu ce marché ? Pour rajeunir ? »

La sorcière tira songeusement sur sa cigarette avant de poursuivre. « J'étais en train de mourir. Des siècles à étendre ma longévité avec de la magie avaient fini par épuiser toutes les ressources vitales de mon corps. J'étais subitement entrée en dégénérescence brutale. Je vieillissais en accéléré, décrépie et fripée. Il me fallait autre chose, un ingrédient puissant et rare dont les propriétés de booster de sort ont été vantées depuis l'ancien temps, le sang d'un vampire au cœur pur ».

Gloria gloussa. « J'étais désespérée quand Niklaus s'était pointé avec toi. Tu penses bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Et ça a fonctionné, au-delà de mes espérances. Avec l'échantillon de ton sang que j'avais pris ce jour-là, j'ai non seulement réussi à stopper le vieillissement, mais aussi à régénérer en partie des cellules défectueuses et à rajeunir. Il y a juste que ce sort doit être renouvelé régulièrement avec, à chaque fois, un apport de sang neuf. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me passer de toi, trésor. Tu m'offre l'éternité ! ».

En d'autres circonstances, Stefan aurait apprécié l'ironie de la situation. Lui, aurait tout donné pour redevenir humain et renoncer à son éternité. « Je ne comprends pas. Où est le problème alors ? D'après les termes du marché, vous êtes censée protéger ma grossesse, pas l'interrompre ».

Le visage de Gloria s'assombrit. « Pour ça, ne t'en prends qu'à ta belle-mère. C'est Esther qui m'oblige à faire cela. Elle est au courant de beaucoup de choses vous touchant de près. Elle sait pour toi, ta grossesse, et aussi mon rôle dans cette histoire. Et elle veut à tout prix empêcher que cet enfant voit le jour ».

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce bébé est son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille après tout, et en plus, il est humain ! »

« Tu ne la connais pas, mon pauvre garçon ! Pour elle, qu'un mort-vivant puisse donner la vie introduit déjà un déséquilibre néfaste dans la nature. Et surtout, elle craint que si la nouvelle se répandait que les vampires pouvaient enfanter, cela risquerait d'entraîner une recrudescence du vampirisme, parce que cela ferait moins hésiter un vampire à transformer l'être humain qu'il aimerait … Et elle a réussi à rallier toute la communauté des sorcières à sa cause ».

_Esther ! Encore une fois, cette femme est derrière son malheur._

Gloria écrasa sa cigarette dans l'évier, signifiant la fin de la trêve et reprit en main le couteau. « Je suis sincèrement désolée, Stefan, mais Esther m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit j'accepte d'écourter ta grossesse et, en échange, elle m'autorise à te garder avec moi. Soit elle le fera elle-même mais, avec elle, tu es sûr d'y passer toi aussi, et moi, je risquerais de me mettre à dos toutes les sorcières et leur terrible punition ! ».

Elle reprit sa position auprès du vampire en agitant son couteau, et conclut presque gentiment : « Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas devoir dire adieu à Niklaus et à ton bébé et venir avec moi aujourd'hui. Dis-toi que je suis en train de te sauver la vie ! ».

Epinglé sur la table de cuisine comme un animal de dissection, Stefan luttait pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Gloria. Malgré la douleur, malgré l'étourdissement dû à la perte de sang. S'il s'évanouissait maintenant, s'en était fini de son bébé. Alors, il se força, à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Attendez … Nik … Klaus … ne vous laissera jamais tranquille … Il vous pourchassera … pour se venger … Et Elijah … Elijah aussi, tient à cet enfant … C'est un Mikaelson. Toute votre éternité, … vous la passerez à les fuir … les Originels … ».

Gloria marqua une nette hésitation avant de hausser les épaules. « C'est le prix à payer … Au moins, ton sang me fournira l'énergie nécessaire pour les combattre ».

« Maintenant, – reprit-elle en agrippant son ventre pour le bloquer, la pointe du couteau appuyée sur un côté, s'apprêtant à dessiner une entaille en arc de cercle sur le bas de son abdomen à la manière d'une césarienne – arrête de gigoter que je puisse te découper proprement. Ne m'oblige pas à faire plus de dégât que nécessaire … Tu vas souffrir un moment mais je promets de restaurer très rapidement tes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses guérir ».

« NON ! ». Stefan agonisait. Dans sa totale détresse et affolement, il arqua son corps et tira désespérément une dernière fois sur ses membres, faisant ruisseler le sang qui s'égouttait de la table et tombait en filets continus sur le sol où il formait des flaques. De frustration et désespoir, les larmes jaillirent de ses paupières serrées.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne peut pas arriver ! Je suis désolé, mon ange … je suis désolé … je suis désolé … Nik …_

Stefan disait pardon à son bébé. Il demandait aussi pardon à Klaus, de ne pouvoir protéger leur enfant. Il était désolé de l'immense peine que cela ferait à ce dernier. _Nik serait brisé, détruit ! … _Dans un éclair de lucidité, une idée traversa son esprit à ce moment-là. Sa dernière chance !

« Ecoutez-moi, Gloria … – haleta-t-il, ses mots trébuchant dans sa bouche sous la fatigue, la peur de ne pas avoir le temps de parler – … ne jouez pas le jeu d'Esther, elle vous manipule … Elle est en guerre contre ses enfants, souvenez-vous en. Ce qu'elle veut avant tout, c'est tuer Klaus, le plus puissant d'entre eux. Elle sait qu'il sera dévasté, brisé par la perte de cet enfant et elle en profitera pour achever de le détruire … Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit que si un Originel meurt, toute sa lignée périt aussi ? ... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? … Personne, à part Esther ne le savait, on dirait … Gloria, je suis de la lignée de Niklaus. Si Esther le tue, je mourrai aussi. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour survivre, alors, vous devriez vous mettre dans le camp des Originels … pas contre eux … Réfléchissez … »

Stefan n'en pouvait plus. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il était à bout de souffle, au bord de l'évanouissement … Mais il avait gagné !

* * *

**Klaus ramassa dans un état second le petit papier posé sur son lit et le déplia. C'était une feuille déchirée du cahier qui tenait lieu du journal de Stefan. **

**L'écriture était à peine lisible, tremblante, tordue, contrastant avec les belles lettres manuscrites habituelles de la main du vampire. L'encre était brouillée par endroit – de larmes, de sang – rendant encore plus difficile la lecture.**

_**Nik, **_

_**Je te demande pardon pour notre petite fille Laïa. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. **_

_**Quel que soit ce que tu ressens pour moi, je sais au moins que tu tenais à cet enfant, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu as dû faire pour la protéger. **_

_**Tu es probablement dévasté en ce moment par cette épreuve mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Pense à ton petit frère Henrik qui n'a pas survécu et qui n'a pas pu vivre sa vie. Tu lui dois de vivre la tienne aussi pleinement et intensément que possible.**_

_**J'aurais tellement voulu être à tes côtés en ce moment mais tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je te demande juste une chose c'est de ne jamais chercher à me retrouver. C'est mon seul espoir. **_

_**Au nom de ton amour pour notre petite fille si ce n'est pour moi, accède à ma demande, s'il-te-plaît.**_

_**Stefan.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Pour l'amour d'Henrik

_A/N - D'abord merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers de continuer à lire cette histoire qui devient un vrai serpent de mer._

_Une remarque à tout hasard sur le chap. 15 qui a été publié en même temps que le chap. 16. J'ai l'impression qu'à cause de ça il n'a pas été 'vu' par certains lecteurs. Voilà au cas où._

_Disclaimer (parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié de le mettre) -Je ne possède rien dans cette histoire_

* * *

_Pour l'amour d'Henrik_

_« Nik,_

_Je te demande pardon pour notre petite fille Laïa. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. _

_Quel que soit ce que tu ressens pour moi, je sais au moins que tu tenais à cet enfant, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu as dû faire pour la protéger. _

_Tu es probablement dévasté en ce moment par cette épreuve mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Pense à ton petit frère Henrik qui n'a pas survécu et qui n'a pas pu vivre sa vie. Tu lui dois de vivre la tienne aussi pleinement et intensément que possible._

_J'aurais tellement voulu être à tes côtés en ce moment mais tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je te demande juste une chose c'est de ne jamais chercher à me retrouver. C'est mon seul espoir. _

_Au nom de ton amour pour notre petite fille si ce n'est pour moi, accède à ma demande, s'il-te-plaît._

_Stefan »_

La main de Klaus tremblait en tenant le papier. Devant ses yeux, les lettres dansèrent jusqu'à ce que son esprit affolé captât, au milieu des quelques lignes laissées par Stefan à son intention, quelque chose qui l'interpela. _**Laïa**_.

Ils n'avaient jamais choisi de prénommer ainsi leur enfant à naître. Cette petite incohérence suffit à alerter Klaus, assez en tout cas pour qu'il arrivât à se recentrer. Reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid, il relit la lettre plus calmement, essayant d'envisager toutes les possibilités à partir des quelles pistes entrevues dans le petit message.

Stefan lui demandait de ne pas se laisser abattre en pensant à Henrik ! **Henrik**, c'était le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une allusion à leur bébé et non pas à son défunt petit frère dont Stefan connaissait très peu l'histoire.

Le vampire avait mentionné aussi l'espoir. Quel espoir pouvait-il avoir alors qu'il devait savoir maintenant que Gloria le voulait à vie, et que son sort était scellé une fois entre les mains de la sorcière ? Est-ce qu'il ne parlerait pas plutôt de l'enfant ?

Klaus réprima toute émotion en lui pour se concentrer sur sa réflexion et, peu à peu, se forma dans son esprit une hypothèse sur le sens réel du message laissé par le vampire. Derrière ces mots qui parlaient de mort et séparation, Stefan semblait lui dire en réalité de ne pas désespérer, de garder la tête froide, et qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour leur bébé.

Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi ce message codé dont la clé n'était connue que de Klaus ?

Elijah et Rebekah, tendus dans l'attente, observèrent leur frère en silence. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune Originel tendit brusquement son bras vers le paquet déposé sur le lit et souleva sans prévenir le t-shirt déchiré qui l'entourait.

Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu terminer son geste complètement, Klaus s'était déjà emparé de l'objet en question en l'écartant sans ménagement, et avait remis le tissu à sa place dans un même mouvement. Il serra le paquet dans son bras farouchement en toisant sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Rebekah ? »

« Nik, … laisse-nous t'aider … », plaida la jeune Originel d'un air désolée.

Pendant les quelques secondes avant que Klaus ne le recouvrit, ils avaient tous entrevu la forme vague d'un petit enfant sous le bout de chiffon blanc taché de sang.

« Calme-toi, Niklaus … », intervint à son tour Elijah, secoué visiblement par la vision, et désireux aussi d'aider son frère. « … que dit cette lettre ? »

Sous leurs regards concernés, Klaus éclata, laissant rage et souffrance prendre le dessus de lui : « Cette vieille sorcière de Gloria ! Même si je dois y passer l'éternité, je vous jure que je traquerai chacun de ses descendants et je les étriperai vivants devant ses yeux jusqu'au dernier, avant de la dépecer moi-même lambeau par lambeau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien ! ».

Sur ce, il sortit en trombe de la pièce en emportant le petit corps dans son bras.

Le papier tournoya en l'air en retombant et atterrit dans la main de Rebekah avant de rencontrer le sol. Pendant que les deux Originels se penchèrent pour lire, Klaus avait déjà accéléré sa vitesse pour débouler hors du chalet et ils l'entendirent foncer vers la forêt au loin.

Restés seuls, Elijah et Rebekah se mirent à examiner les lieux à la recherche de nouvel indice sur ce qui a pu se passer. Les restes de cigarette dans l'évier achevèrent bientôt de leur confirmer la présence de Gloria derrière tout ça.

A la fin, ils firent de leur mieux pour remettre de l'ordre dans la demeure et faire disparaître toute trace du carnage qui y a eu lieu.

.

Klaus disparut toute la journée, ne réapparaissant que le soir venu, la tenue débraillée, les bras vides. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il empestait l'alcool et le sang frais qui tâchait le devant de ses vêtements.

« Grand Dieu, Nik ! Où étais-tu passé ? – demanda Rebekah en l'accueillant – … Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait … du corps ?

« Ce qu'il fallait ! – la remballa-t-il avec hargne, presque un aboiement – Pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu autant, Rebekah ? ». Son regard était noir, le ton sourdement menaçant.

« On s'inquiète pour toi, Nik ! As-tu au moins vérifié que c'était bien … l'enfant de Stefan ? ».

Klaus scruta lugubrement sa sœur et son frère alternativement l'un l'autre avant de se détourner et répondit d'une voix abattue. « Je me suis transformé et je l'ai senti. Il n'y a aucun doute possible ... J'ai brûlé le corps. Il n'y a plus rien à en dire ».

Pendant un moment, Klaus courba ses épaules et sembla s'enfoncer dans sa douleur. Alors, lentement, Rebekah se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son frère et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Elijah avait le cœur lourd. Les paroles de Klaus venaient d'enlever le peu de doute qu'il entretenait encore. Il était désolé, lui aussi, de la perte de cet enfant. Il se sentait vieux tout d'un coup, et condamné. Sans avenir, sans espoir de rédemption. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était projeté dans ce petit être, qu'il avait vu en lui comme une continuité de son ancien moi humain, un rêve de recommencement. Maintenant, tout était fini.

Il était aussi désolé de voir son frère, si aigri, blasé et amer, enfin s'ouvrir à l'amour et à la vie, juste pour voir tout lui être arraché en un instant et souffrir l'enfer.

Etait-ce leur karma pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient répandu ?

Elijah se perdit dans ses pensées en contemplant de loin la scène. Klaus, d'ordinaire si froid et suffisant, semblait pour une fois baisser sa garde pour se laisser aller dans les bras de sa sœur.

Puis, tout se passa tellement vite que sa vision se brouilla. Rebekah se retrouva soudain propulsée au loin d'une force tellement brutale que son corps fit entendre un craquement en cognant un divan qu'il bascula sous le choc.

Dans la main de Klaus se trouvait maintenant, apparu de nulle part, le mortel pieu en chêne blanc qu'il venait apparemment d'arracher de la main de sa sœur. Sans laisser le temps à cette dernière de se remettre, il se rua vers elle, et, la maintenant par la gorge, éleva le pieu en rugissant : « Pourquoi, Rebekah ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me tuer ? »

Etrangement, Rebekah sourit, sans se laisser démonter. « Vas-y, Nik ! Enfonce-moi ce pieu dans le cœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ».

La voix étonnamment calme de la jeune Originel en dépit des circonstances sortit Elijah de sa stupeur. En un instant, il comprit ce qui se passait.

« Attends, Nik ! – s'écria-t-il – C'est Esther ! C'est son esprit dans le corps de Rebekah ! Mère te manipule pour que tu la tues … ».

Klaus reporta son regard sur celle qui avait l'apparence de sa sœur. « Mère ? … C'est bien vous qui avez fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? … Vous avez obligé Gloria à tuer mon enfant, n'est-ce pas ? », cria-t-il à la fin.

La voix qui lui répondait était glaçante et ses paroles cinglantes ne pouvaient en aucun cas provenir de Rebekah elle-même : « Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de gardienne de la Nature, Niklaus ».

« Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à votre propre petit enfant, bon sang ! »

« Jamais je n'aurais tolérer une telle aberration monstrueuse ! Un bouleversement de l'équilibre de la Nature, voilà ce que c'était ! Cet enfant ne devait jamais voir le jour, tout comme je n'aurais jamais dû faire de vous ces abominations … ».

Klaus n'attendit pas la fin de sa tirade. Il jeta le pieu parterre et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une dague argentée qu'il planta sans préambule dans le cœur de Rebekah. Alors seulement, il la relâcha et se recula de quelque pas en titubant pendant que le corps sans vie s'affaissa doucement au sol en se muant en une teinte grisâtre.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Nik ? », s'exclama Elijah.

Klaus leva enfin les yeux hébété vers son frère aîné dont il avait presque oublié la présence.

Le fixant d'un air abasourdi, Elijah écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension. « Tu le savais ? … Qu'elle avait le pieu sur elle ? Tu avais prémédité le coup ? … Avec la dague, le cendre et tout ? »

« Pas vraiment … – répondit l'Hybride avec lassitude en se laissant tomber sur le canapé le plus proche, l'air soudain très fatigué – Je n'étais pas certain si c'était toi ou elle … En fait, je ne savais rien du tout … juste une intuition … d'après la lettre de Stefan ».

Sous les yeux perplexes d'Elijah, il soupira. « Relis cette lettre et dis-moi ce que tu en penses si je te disais que Henrik – ou Henrika – était le prénom que nous avons choisi pour le bébé, et non pas Laïa ».

.

Pendant que son frère déplia la lettre froissée, Klaus autorisa ses pensées à dériver quelques instants vers cette nuit avant son départ pour Mystic Falls, la dernière qu'il avait passé avec Stefan, et où ils avaient décidé ensemble comment appeler leur enfant à naître.

Comme ce souvenir lui semblait lointain, maintenant, une éternité ! Un fragile instantané de bonheur volé au destin. Comment aurait-il pu se douter alors que leur avenir allait dépendre un jour de ce petit choix fait dans l'enchantement du moment. Et que leurs étreintes cette nuit-là pouvaient s'avérer être les dernières avant longtemps.

Il réprima un soupir de soulagement en voyant le visage de son frère s'éclaircir peu à peu pendant sa lecture attentive. Si Elijah arrivait aux mêmes conclusions que lui, il y avait des chances qu'il ne s'était pas complètement berné d'illusions !

A la fin, Elijah tourna vers lui un regard brillant : « Le bébé serait toujours … en vie ? »

Klaus sourit faiblement « Je le pense aussi … »

« Mais, le corps qu'on a vu … », demanda Elijah en fronçant les sourcils.

Klaus balaya d'un revers de la main. « Juste un habile artefact à base de l'ADN de Stefan … du genre que les sorcières sont capables de produire … probablement à partir de son sang mixé avec de la chair des vampires morts. Ce qui explique l'odeur. A priori c'est indétectable, mais, sous ma forme loup-garou, c'était flagrant. Cela n'avait rien d'humain ».

« En résumé – poursuivit Elijah – Gloria a monté cette mise en scène pour faire croire à tous qu'elle a tué l'enfant, et, en même temps, elle a laissé Stefan te prévenir en douce qu'il n'en était rien ! ».

Klaus se pencha vers son frère. « Elijah, Gloria n'a aucune raison pour briser notre accord. Je peux t'assurer que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est Stefan. C'est évident pour moi qu'elle a été pressée par quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un devait faire partie de mon entourage proche pour connaître tout ce qui concernait Stefan, sa grossesse, où il se trouvait … »

Il fit une pause avec un coup d'œil vers le corps de Rebekah. « Quand j'ai compris cela, je me suis méfié de vous deux. J'ai joué le jeu en feignant l'abattement tout en me préparant au pire avec la dague. Tu connais le reste … Esther s'est découverte lorsqu'elle a mordu à l'hameçon en m'attaquant ».

Elijah joignit ses mains sous son menton, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Gloria est intelligente. En agissant de la sorte, elle satisfait Esther tout en évitant de nous avoir sur son dos … Maintenant, j'imagine qu'elle va se terrer quelque part et camoufler toute trace de Stefan … au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement, et … »

Sa voix mourut comme Elijah hésitait à exprimer la conclusion logique à laquelle ses pensées l'avaient déjà amené.

Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, car Klaus acheva la phrase à sa place. « … Et ça veut dire aussi que, tant qu'Esther sera là, Gloria ne relâchera jamais Henrik, … ni à fortiori Stefan ! »

Les deux Originels se regardèrent dans un silence lourd de sens.

Klaus finit par se détourner. Il secoua sa tête d'un air dégoûté et accablé. « Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, Elijah … de MA faute ! … ».

Le défaitisme inhabituel dans la voix de l'Hybride alerta Elijah. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'épaisse carapace de son arrogant et invincible frère était en train de se craqueler devant ses yeux pour finir par se briser en morceaux.

Klaus se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains et gémit à travers ses doigts. « J'aurais dû le savoir … J'aurais dû me douter qu'_ils_ seraient toujours là pour détruire tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ma vie … »

Et par _'ils',_ Elijah savait très bien que Klaus désignait leurs parents Mikael et Esther. Il se pencha vers son frère et lui serra l'épaule. « Ecoute-moi, Nik ! Stefan est en vie. Ton enfant aussi … Rien n'est perdu … »

Mais Klaus ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en continuant d'une voix étranglée à peine compréhensible remplie d'une rage contenue contre soi. « J'ai voulu contrer Esther de front et j'ai exposé Stefan à sa folie … je n'ai pas su renoncer à lui comme j'aurais dû et je l'ai perdu … J'ai voulu coûte que coûte cet enfant et je le paie de la vie de son père … ».

« Raison de plus pour ne pas l'abandonner maintenant ! – le coupa fermement Elijah en le secouant par les épaules – Tu dois garder la tête froide … Stefan a besoin de toi, souviens-t'en. Et nous, on est avec toi. Ensemble, on le retrouvera ! ».

« Tu ne comprends pas, Elijah ! – cria Klaus en redressant sa tête, un rictus douloureux déformant ses traits – Je suis un monstre pour celui que j'aime … Depuis le début, je ne lui apporte que malheur et souffrance et douleur. Stefan ne veut PAS que je le retrouve … Relis ses mots. Il n'y croit plus, il est déçu. Je l'ai déçu une nouvelle fois ! … Et comment pourrais-je le lui reprocher alors que je l'ai pratiquement vendu à cette sorcière ! »

* * *

_Captif_

Cela faisait longtemps que Stefan n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour.

La clarté chaleureuse du soleil lui manquait, ainsi que la brume du matin ou les senteurs de la nature. Son univers s'était réduit à cette cellule aveugle et spartiate aménagée dans le sous-sol d'une vieille demeure. Allongé sur l'étroit lit de camp, il laissa son regard errer sur les murs nus de la pièce faiblement éclairée par une ampoule pendue au plafond.

Il était inconscient quand Gloria l'avait amené à cet endroit et, par la suite, elle n'avait jamais répondu lorsqu'il lui demandait où ils se trouvaient. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et Stefan finissait par ne plus la questionner sur le sujet.

Il serra la couverture autour de lui en frissonnant. Il avait tout le temps froid ici. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de devenir encore plus faible. Son mouvement raviva la douleur à son bras et il tâta précautionneusement le bandage sommaire qui offrait un semblant de maintien à son coude. Les entailles qu'il avait à ses chevilles et poignets avaient fini par ne plus le faire souffrir, mais ses fractures mal soignées mettaient beaucoup plus de temps à guérir et le handicapaient sérieusement.

_« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Stefan »_ – se moquait-il parfois de lui-même, dans ses moments les plus bas, de ses rêves d'humanité. Là, il avait l'occasion d'expérimenter pleinement ses conditions humaines dans ce qu'elles avaient de plus pitoyables et pathétiques.

Il s'imaginait parfaitement Damon, avec son expression narquoise et triste à la fois, en train de lui sortir son fameux « _Je te l'avais bien dit, frérot ! »._ Comme il aurait aimé voir son grand frère en ce moment, même pour l'entendre l'asticoter de la sorte.

Le bébé fit un mouvement dans son ventre et Stefan se replia davantage autour de son corps. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il endurait tout cela et cette pensée suffisait à lui apporter un certain réconfort. Chaque jour qui passait dans ce néant augmentait un peu plus la chance de survie de son enfant pour sa naissance à venir.

Il ferma les yeux et, au bout d'un moment, parvint à se laisser dériver doucement dans sa tête en faisant rejouer certains souvenirs agréables. Ça ne marchait pas toujours. Pas quand la lassitude était trop grande, la douleur trop présente ou quand le cours de ses pensées ne ramenait que tourmentes et peines de son passé.

Mais, parfois, il arrivait à s'évader quelques instants de son présent misérable en se réfugiant dans sa mémoire. Celle de ces jours insouciants de son enfance, passés à parcourir les vastes plantations familiales avec Damon ; ou ces moments de délires et de fous rires avec Lexi aux quatre coins du monde ; ou ces instants d'un bonheur pur et simple auprès d'Elena où il s'était senti enfin réconcilié avec son moi vampirique.

Mais, le plus souvent, ce sont ses quelques mois passés auprès de Nik qui revenaient, d'eux-mêmes, inlassablement, et qui lui permettaient le plus facilement de s'évader de son quotidien sans lendemain.

Ces rares moments passés auprès de l'Hybride, à ressentir cette émotion bouleversante qui le chamboulait chaque fois que le regard bleu azur de l'homme se posait sur lui, ce sentiment de parfaite plénitude apporté par sa seule présence, Stefan les revivait maintenant en boucle, insatiablement, sans jamais se lasser.

Même si, à la longue, ces souvenirs lui semblaient de plus en plus irréels et floutés, presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés que dans son imaginaire désespérée.

Même cette dernière nuit magique qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avant leur séparation, celle que Stefan chérissait comme d'un précieux trésor – leurs seules vraies étreintes amoureuses qui n'aient pas été effacées par Nik – par moment, il lui arrivait de se demander si tout n'était qu'une illusion fabriquée par son esprit fatigué pour se réconforter.

Etait-ce de l'amour entre eux ? Stefan n'était plus sûr de rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Nik lui manquait atrocement, et que la perspective de ne plus jamais le revoir rendait ses présentes conditions encore plus insupportables qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Mais il savait aussi que tout n'était pas rose dans les pans de mémoire que Klaus avait effacé en lui, que l'Hybride avait déjà renoncé à lui une fois et était prêt à le refaire une deuxième fois, et qu'il avait toujours disposé de Stefan sans état d'âme, quand bon lui semblait.

Alors, le vampire trouvait une amère consolation dans sa conviction que, quel soit ce que l'Originel ressentait pour lui, en aucun cas, cela ne pouvait s'appeler amour.

Il se disait que, tôt ou tard, à un moment ou un autre, Niklaus aurait fini par marcher hors de sa vie. Ils finissaient tous par faire cela, tous ceux qui avaient un jour compté dans l'existence de Stefan.

.

Un bruit de pas suivi du cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure l'obligea à revenir au présent. La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement pour laisser passer Gloria. Elle avait une seringue à la main.

Stefan connaissait par cœur la procédure. Il laissa son regard s'égarer au plafond pendant qu'elle s'affairait à dégager son bras et que ses doigts froids et impersonnels tâtonnaient à la recherche d'un endroit pas trop abîmé pour piquer.

Il ne regardait ni ne bronchait lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa veine et que Gloria en extirpa plusieurs tubes de son sang d'une main experte.

Dans l'intérieur de ses bras, les marques, rouges, bleues, ou jaunes, selon qu'elles étaient plus ou moins anciennes, se sont multipliées le long des veines au rythme des prélèvements réguliers, de plus en plus rapprochés lui semblait-il, et en quantité de plus en plus importante aussi.

Lorsque ce fut fini, elle souleva son t-shirt et procéda à palper son ventre en des gestes précis. Cette partie-là l'intéressait. Stefan avait compris qu'elle était capable ainsi de contrôler si le bébé allait bien. Ce genre de savoir faisait partie de ses compétences de guérisseuse. Son regard scruta le visage de la sorcière.

Mais Gloria finit de le manipuler sans jamais croiser son regard et se leva sans lui dire un mot. Comme ce qu'elle faisait en général. En partant, elle laissa simplement sur le sol son repas.

Stefan fixa longtemps le petit plateau sans bouger. Il lui fallut d'immenses efforts pour se sortir de son apathie, se relever, prendre son assiette, manger …

Mais il avait obligation de se nourrir, même s'il devait se faire violence pour tout avaler tellement la nourriture lui répugnait, parce que la vie du petit être dans son ventre en dépendait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire.

.

Au début, elle lui parlait un peu, pour lui dire que leur plan avait fonctionné et que ni Esther ni les Originels n'étaient à leurs trousses.

« D'après mes sources, Niklaus est en train de péter un câble. Il paraît qu'il soit parti dans une folie meurtrière et sème des cadavres partout où il passe. C'est possible que ce soit une manœuvre pour tromper sa mère, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est heureux qu'il ne se lance pas à notre recherche car cela aurait attisé les suspicions d'Esther ».

Elle semblait contente. Assez, en tout cas, pour se montrer magnanime avec son prisonnier. « Si tu es sage et obéissant, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je t'aiderai à accoucher le moment venu et je m'occuperai bien de ton bébé. Je pourrais même te laisser le prendre de temps en temps ».

Cet enfant, c'était son assurance-vie à Gloria, comme elle l'appelait, vis-à-vis de Klaus. Elle lui expliquait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter parce qu'elle en prendra soin à sa naissance. Mais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rendre le bébé aux Mikaelson tout-de-suite, pas tant qu'Esther serait encore en circulation.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Gagner pour son bébé le droit de vivre, même si c'était une vie d'otage. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pût faire. Le reste va dépendre de Nik maintenant.

Stefan n'attendait plus grand-chose pour lui-même désormais, mais il espérait de toutes ses forces que Klaus ferait ce qu'il faut pour sortir leur enfant de cette prison.

.

Un jour, alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur une veine récalcitrante, Gloria marmonna. « Ce n'est plus possible, Stefan, il va falloir que cet enfant sorte de ton corps ».

Stefan s'humecta les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait usage de la parole et dut se reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. « Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? ». Sa voix lui semblait enrouée, plus rauque que normal.

« Presque deux mois. A la prochaine pleine lune dans quelques jours, tu auras atteint les huit mois de grossesse. Ton bébé peut naître maintenant sans trop de risque ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce si urgent tout d'un coup ? »

« Ton sang. Il est de moins en moins efficace … », répondit-elle tout en connectant l'aiguille qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans sa veine à une pochette en plastique. Puis, pendant que le sang de Stefan remplissait la dite pochette, elle lui donna un peu plus d'explication.

« C'est parce que j'ai lié le sort d'inhibition de ton vampirisme à cet enfant. C'est son énergie vitale qui l'alimente. Plus le bébé grandit, plus tes pouvoirs déclinent … Je n'avais pas prévu par contre que ton sang allait perdre aussi de plus en plus de ses vertus surnaturelles, hélas ».

La sorcière ne jugea pas utile d'entrer plus dans les détails. En fait, le sort en question fonctionnait uniquement sous un apport d'énergie et sa performance dépendait directement de la quantité employée. Ainsi, lorsqu'Esther avait utilisé ce sort contre Klaus, elle l'avait lié à la formidable énergie dégagée par la pleine lune, ce qui lui permettait un maximum d'efficacité allant jusqu'à rendre humain l'Hybride. Mais le sort ne durait alors que le temps où la lune était à son apogée et s'effaçait de lui-même dès la fin de cette période.

Pour protéger la grossesse de Stefan, Gloria voulait un effet sur plus long terme et, en même temps, le besoin était juste d'affaiblir son vampirisme, pas de l'annuler complètement. Pour cet objectif, elle avait vu en ce petit fœtus la source d'énergie idéale, en faible intensité mais accessible en permanence, du moins tant qu'il était encore relié à son géniteur.

« Donc, il suffit que j'accouche pour que mes pouvoirs reviennent ? », conclut Stefan.

« Pas si simple. Tes pouvoirs vont revenir, certes, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'instantané. Pour que tu puisses survivre aux suites de l'accouchement, il faudra que je t'insuffle en plus un apport d'énergie suffisant pour accélérer le processus de retour. C'est là où tu auras encore besoin de moi, et aussi pourquoi je préfèrerais le faire la nuit de la pleine lune. Pour pouvoir disposer d'une force plus puissante que de la mienne seule ».

Stefan ferma les yeux, pris soudain de vertige. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tous ces moments de doutes et d'espoir alternés, il allait enfin mettre au monde son bébé. Dans quelques jours, il allait enfin pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

Cette pensée le laissait dans un mélange de joie et d'excitation, mais surtout d'angoisse et de tristesse vues les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Il se demandait ce que Klaus était en train de faire, s'il avait compris qu'il devait détruire Esther pour offrir une chance à leur enfant de grandir en liberté.

_Nik, je t'en prie ! Aide-moi._


	18. Chapter 18 Délivrance (Part 1)

_A/N : Voilà un très très long chapitre (10k) publié en deux parties que j'ai eu énormément de mal à boucler. C'est pourtant un passage crucial que j'avais en tête depuis le début de l'histoire et que j'avais très envie d'écrire. Mais je ne savais pas que cela allait être si difficile à mettre en mots ce que je voulais décrire. _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire pourquoi c'était si long et que, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous méritez un gros bisou de ma part._

* * *

_Délivrance – Part 1_

* * *

_**Caroline**_

« KLAUS ! Montre-toi ! »

La porte d'entrée de la vaste demeure tout en blanc des Mikaelson se fracassa dans un grand bruit et un Damon Salvatore fulminant fit irruption dans l'immense living-room, talonné de près par une Elena et une Caroline assez alarmées.

Les trois vampires s'arrêtèrent net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Les cartons plus ou moins remplis jonchaient la place, au milieu de meubles recouverts de draps blancs et de divers tableaux et objets à moitié emballés.

Elijah au centre de tout le bazar se détourna de la pile de courriers qu'il était apparemment en train de trier pour jeter un coup d'œil impassible au groupe, avant de retourner à sa tâche comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

« Alors comme ça, on s'apprête à partir sans dire au revoir ? », dit Damon arrêté dans sa lancée en balayant les lieux de son regard bleu perçant.

« Avec tout ce qui se passe, vous nous quittez ? Maintenant ? », demanda Elena, elle aussi sur les nerfs.

Elijah s'interrompit finalement et leur fit face. Il était difficile de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage, de dire s'il était concerné, triste, ou seulement … ennuyé. « Il n'y a plus rien qui nous retient ici, maintenant … Alaric et les chasseurs ne sont plus une menace, il est temps pour nous de vous laisser reprendre le cours de votre vie. En restant, nous ne faisons que maintenir l'attention d'Esther sur cette ville ».

« C'est ça, n'assumez surtout pas vos responsabilités ! Pas la peine de faire comme si notre sort vous intéressait … – grommela Damon en se dirigeant sans se gêner vers l'impressionnant escalier – … Mais LUI, il a deux mots à me dire avant ! ».

Elijah le suivit du regard mais n'eut pas un seul geste pour arrêter cette intrusion cavalière chez lui. Les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent brièvement avant de suivre le vampire à leur tour. Car un Damon énervé et impulsif plus un Hybride colérique et endeuillé ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Déjà, des éclats violents de voix leur parvenaient de l'étage. « … et maintenant, tu m'annonces qu'il a disparu et que l'enfant est mort ? Et que tu te casses par-dessus le marché ? »

Guidées par les voix, elles arrivèrent devant une chambre plongée dans la pénombre avec ses volets fermés. Une forte odeur d'alcool, de sang et de renfermé y régnait. Caroline mit un moment avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de Klaus avachie dans un fauteuil déjà recouvert de bâche. Une bouteille de cognac pendouillait dans sa main dans le vide au-delà de l'accoudoir, et plusieurs flacons vides jonchaient le sol. Des corps sans vie qui commençaient à pourrir gisaient négligemment dans les coins. Il était évident que les Originels avaient déjà renvoyé tout le personnel.

Damon se tenait au centre de la pièce, arpentant nerveusement le plancher à grandes enjambées. Elle avait rarement vu le vampire perdre autant son sang-froid. Mais il s'agissait de Stefan, après tout.

Son agitation contrastait avec l'apathie de l'Hybride dont la voix morne et caverneuse s'éleva. « Va-t'en, Damon. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ».

« Oh que si ! – lâcha Damon, bouillonnant devant l'indifférence affichée de Klaus – Tu t'en souviens, quand tu t'es engagé à veiller sur lui et à agir dans son intérêt ? Elle est où ta parole ? »

« J'ai fait … ce que j'ai pu pour eux deux. Comme Stefan le voulait … »

« Bien sûr ! _'Stefan le voulait'_ – fit Damon en mimant Klaus – Ça t'arrange bien, avoue-le, qu'il le voulait à ce point, son bébé. Parce que ça a toujours été l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'il l'a perdu, il n'est plus rien pour toi. N'est-ce pas ? … C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu te fiches complètement de mon petit frère et Stefan est un indécrottable idiot qui ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir cru en toi … »

Damon ne put terminer sa phrase car il se retrouva sans même avoir vu Klaus bouger agrippé à la gorge dans la main de fer de ce dernier. Pendant un moment qui semblait interminable à l'assistance, l'Hybride et le vampire se toisèrent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux de Klaus étaient noirs, luisants de lueurs démentielles, un rictus méchant dévoilait ses dents légèrement allongées, son haleine puait. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée traversa l'esprit de Damon que l'Hybride allait peut-être lui arracher le cœur … ou la tête.

Mais Klaus finit par le relâcher simplement et se recula de quelques pas en marmonnant. « Sors d'ici ! … Tout-de-suite ! … avant que je te tue ! »

Damon se frotta son cou endolori, mais la peine qu'il ressentait pour son frère lui faisait bien plus mal. « J'ai mis le doigt dessus, c'est ça ? … Dommage pour Stefan ! Dommage que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu plus tôt pour le protéger, l'empêcher de retomber dans tes filets … Il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! »

.

Longtemps après que le vampire soit parti, Klaus était resté figé sur place à fixer le vide, l'écho des paroles de l'aîné des Salvatore résonnant encore douloureusement dans sa tête.

Soudain, une voix douce s'éleva, le faisant sortir de sa transe. « Ne fais pas attention à ce que Damon a dit … Il panique complètement à l'idée de perdre son frère ».

Il tourna son regard et trouva Caroline, s'étonnant qu'elle fût encore là, après qu'Elena soit partie en même temps que son compagnon. La jeune fille continua : « Si tu tiens vraiment à Stefan comme tu le prétends, montre le ! Aide-nous à le retrouver. Prouve à Damon qu'il a tort ».

Klaus prit une rasade au goulot de la bouteille d'alcool qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et s'étrangla d'un rire étouffé qui sonnait comme un sanglot. « Justement, le problème … c'est qu'il n'a pas tort ! C'est bien à cause de moi que son frère en est là aujourd'hui … ».

Tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes, il poursuivit en une sorte de monologue de quelqu'un qui aurait trop bu : « Tu sais, Caroline, si j'avais juste … ramené Stefan à Mystic Falls se faire avorter comme Damon me l'avait demandé … Ou, avant cela, si je n'avais pas fait de lui mon compagnon, Esther ne l'aurait jamais utilisé pour son sort et il n'aurait jamais été exposé à cette grossesse tragique … Ou, tout au début, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à quitter Mystic Falls avec moi, il coulerait encore des jours heureux avec son humaine dans sa petite vie tranquille qu'il s'est construite ici … »

Klaus s'arrêta pour boire encore longuement avant de balancer le flacon vide à travers la pièce, le fracassant contre le mur d'en face. « Tu vois Caroline – cria-t-il de plus en plus fort – si je ne suis pas entré dans sa vie tout court, Stefan s'en porterait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il est peut-être temps que j'arrête les dégâts, tu ne crois pas ? »

Caroline tressaillit. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que Klaus pouvait craquer de la sorte. Jamais elle ne se serait vue dans cette position vis-à-vis de l'être redoutable et redouté qu'il était. Mais elle était toujours présente lorsque ses amis étaient dans le besoin et elle était têtue, alors, Caroline ne se laissa pas impressionnée et cria en retour avec autant de véhémence que son interlocuteur.

« Sérieux ? Tu baisses les bras ? … Stefan a été HEUREUX quand vous étiez ensemble, Klaus, le peu de temps que ça a duré. Il m'a dit que la vie avec toi, c'était … excitant ! … Plus qu'épique ! … Qu'il n'avait plus peur de l'éternité en ta compagnie, et que, pour la première fois, être un vampire ne lui pesait plus. Alors, ne le laisse pas tomber maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de toi. Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes et que tu le mérites … Et … Grand Dieu, c'est toi le puissant Hybride ! Si tu ne peux pas sauver ton bien-aimé, qui le pourra ? ».

Face à son éclat, Klaus se contenta de la regarder en silence avec ses yeux de bête blessée enfiévrés d'alcool, mais, peu à peu, Caroline crut voir s'allumer une petite étincelle au fond de son regard. Quelque chose comme une émotion intense, miroitante comme une larme …

Mais, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trahi, Klaus détourna aussitôt la tête. Sa voix avait repris son calme lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. « Rentre chez toi, Caroline … et dis à Damon de se tenir tranquille s'il tient à la vie de son frère. Et, rassure-toi, je ne laisserai pas Stefan payer le prix de mes erreurs ».

.

Le lendemain, Mystic Falls découvrit la maison des Mikaelson à l'abandon, ses propriétaires disparus sans laisser de poste restante. En inspectant les lieux, le sheriff Elisabeth Forbes put s'assurer que rien de compromettant ne trainaient – les Originels habitués de toute évidence à couvrir leur trace.

Dans sa visite, la seule chose d'inhabituelle qu'elle observa c'était dans une chambre à l'étage, dont le plancher était jonché de débris de bouteilles d'alcool fracassées. C'était juste une petite chambre non encore meublée, si ce n'est d'un unique fauteuil, mais ses murs étaient recouverts d'une grande fresque inachevée représentant un paysage à dominance bleu et vert tendre, où gambadaient licornes et poneys dans une prairie printanière et fleurie sous un ciel azur traversé d'un immense arc-en-ciel.

La vivacité des traits et la délicatesse des couleurs rendaient la peinture véritablement enchanteresse. Mais, si Liz s'attarda là plus qu'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tant pour admirer l'œuvre aussi belle soit-elle, que pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Car quelqu'un semblait s'être acharné à détruire la magnifique fresque à coups de griffes, et la scène féérique était outrageusement ruinée par de longues et profondes rayures en forme de griffures sur toute sa surface.

Mais, compte-tenu de l'identité des anciens propriétaires du lieu, Liz s'estima heureuse de ne pas trouver pire et se contenta de bien refermer derrière elle en partant.

* * *

_**Bonnie**_

Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, et, fidèles à leur parole, les Originels ne reparurent jamais à Mystic Falls, entraînant comme prévu dans leur sillage leur mère Esther. Des nouvelles, pour qui étaient dans le secret, rapportaient toutefois que Klaus avait sombré dans une sorte de folie meurtrière et répandait des massacres sanglants partout où il passait. Au point de se désolidariser du reste de sa fratrie qui s'était opposée à sa conduite. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on racontait.

A Mystic Falls, la vie reprenait son cours tranquille – comme l'avait prédit Elijah – pour le plus grand bien de ses habitants. Même si la disparition de Stefan restait difficile à gérer pour certains, même si Damon n'en dormait plus la nuit et était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver son frère. Elena ne put plus jamais passer devant la chambre du disparu sans un serrement au cœur, Bonnie inlassablement parcourait de long en large ses grimoires à la recherche d'une solution magique, et Caroline composait régulièrement le numéro de l'absent ou celui de Klaus pour leur laisser d'innombrables messages jamais répondus.

Jusqu'à cette nuit …

La crypte de Mystic Falls était un endroit craint et déserté par la plupart de ses habitants du fait de l'ambiance macabre qu'elle dégageait et des histoires de manifestations surnaturelles colportées de bouche à oreilles qu'on lui prêtait.

Cette nuit-là cependant, alors qu'un léger brouillard rendait le paysage encore plus fantomatique sous le clair de lune, deux silhouettes apparurent se dirigeant vers son entrée.

« Bon, alors ? – demanda le jeune homme en noir en examinant les lieux – Je te jure, Bonnie, si c'est une plaisanterie … ».

La petite sorcière n'eut pas besoin de répondre car une ombre s'était détachée de l'obscurité d'un coin de la façade extérieure de la crypte et la voix grave à la prononciation impeccable d'Elijah leur parvint.

« Merci d'être venue, Bonnie ».

« Mais tu étais supposée venir seule ! – la voix vive de Kol dans leurs dos les fit se retourner – Qu'est-ce que Damon Salvatore fait là ? ». Le benjamin des Mikaelson était apparu derrière eux, avec sa sœur Rebekah un peu sur le côté, barrant leur retraite.

Bonnie sentit ses joues s'échauffer à la vue du jeune homme, mais elle répondit posément. « Tu m'as dit que cela a un rapport avec Stefan, alors, j'ai pensé que Damon a le droit de savoir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser », le défia-t-elle du regard en haussant le menton.

Damon intervint à son tour : « D'une part, vous n'êtes plus censés revenir dans cette ville pour sa sécurité, et, d'autre part, s'agissant de mon frère, je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance après ce qui s'est passé ».

Elijah se racla la gorge. « On n'a pas beaucoup de temps … Kol, on fera avec … Venons-en plutôt au fait ! – dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bonnie pour lui présenter en éventail deux bouts de papier pliés en quatre – Voici deux formules de magie assez spéciales. Est-ce que tu es capable de les reconnaître, Bonnie ? »

La jeune fille hésita légèrement avant d'attraper le premier papier que l'Original lui tendit et se mit à l'étudier attentivement. Elle leva bientôt des yeux confus. « C'est juste … un sort de localisation … à quelques nuances près. On a déjà essayé, ça ne marche plus sur Stefan depuis sa disparition ... ».

« C'est parce que Gloria a masqué sa trace par magie. Mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que cette magie ne peut pas masquer un être qui n'est pas encore né. Si tu regardes bien, ce sort est une variante plus ciblée que celui que tu connais. Il permet de repérer tout lien de filiation direct, aussi ténu soit-il, d'une même lignée de sang. Et nous pensons qu'il a de grande chance de fonctionner sur … disons … un fœtus presqu'à terme ».

Elijah se tut, laissant les mots pénétrer l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs.

« Je ne comprends pas, je croyais … », commença Bonnie avant d'être coupée par un Damon dont la patience n'avait jamais été la principale vertu et qui avait déjà pressenti quelque chose.

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Qui doit-elle repérer ? ».

Les Originels se concertèrent du regard en silence. Encore traumatisés par l'expérience d'Esther prenant l'apparence d'un des leurs pour les espionner, ils étaient devenus excessivement paranoïaques depuis. Rebekah en particulier, culpabilisait toujours d'avoir, par faiblesse, laissé sa mère l'approcher d'assez près pour la posséder, ce qui avait conduit au drame.

Finalement, Elijah se décida. « Nous espérons que ce sort permettra de localiser l'enfant de Niklaus, … celui qui serait toujours dans le ventre de ton frère à l'heure actuelle ».

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! », exulta Damon avec satisfaction pendant que Bonnie hoqueta de surprise en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Elijah leur expliqua alors succinctement ce qui était en réalité arrivé à Stefan ainsi que le rôle d'Esther dans l'histoire.

« Et c'est maintenant seulement que vous nous le dites ? – s'écria Damon, partagé entre colère et espérance – Après l'avoir laissé pourrir deux mois alors qu'il y a un moyen pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté ce sort plus tôt ? … Et d'ailleurs, il est où, Kla … »

« Du calme, Damon! – le coupa Rebekah – Il a fallu du temps et des _moyens de persuasion_ appropriés pour obtenir ces informations, vu qu'aucune sorcière n'ose s'opposer à Mère … – quelque chose dans l'intonation de l'Originelle ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature des _moyens de persuasion _en question – De plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas tant que le fœtus était trop petit, et, pire, si on active ce sortilège à partir du sang de Niklaus, Mère le sentirait aussitôt car elle est aussi liée à lui et à l'enfant par ce même lien de descendance. Elle comprendrait tout-de-suite que le bébé est en vie et je te laisse deviner les conséquences … ».

« Attendez, si je comprends bien ce que je lis – l'interrompit Bonnie qui s'était repenchée sur la formule – Esther pourrait aussi utiliser cette magie avec son propre sang pour remonter jusqu'à son petit enfant ? »

« Oui – acquiesça Elijah – Elle pourrait, si jamais elle voulait vérifier que Gloria lui avait bien obéi. C'est pour ça qu'on doit la prendre de vitesse et tenter quand même ce sort avant qu'elle-même y pense ».

Damon fronça les sourcils, plus calmé maintenant qu'il voyait mieux le sérieux des intentions des Originels ainsi que les complications en jeu. « Alors, on fait comment ? … Je suppose que vous avez une idée, non ? … si vous êtes là ? »

« C'est exact … – Elijah marqua une petite pause puis se tourna vers la crypte – Vous vous souvenez tous, je pense, qu'Emily Bennett avait scellé cette tombe en 1864 pour y emprisonner les vampires de Mystic Falls grâce à un sort ? Eh bien, cette formule, la voici … – dit-il en tendant le deuxième papier à Bonnie – un peu améliorée afin de bloquer aussi les êtres humains, y compris une puissante sorcière et ses pouvoirs de transportations. Si nous arrivons à piéger Esther dans cet endroit, le chemin sera alors libre pour rechercher ouvertement Stefan ».

« Sans rire ! Un énième plan contre Esther ! – dit Damon, l'air désabusé et déçu – Vu que les n moins unième fois ont foiré, pourquoi ça marcherait cette fois-ci ? … En plus sans Klaus ! Et pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Ne devrait-il pas être le premier concerné dans cette histoire ? »

Les Originels s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard. « Ça marchera cette fois parce qu'on va y mettre le prix – dit Elijah en restant énigmatique – Quant à Niklaus, … le plus simple, c'est que je vous montre … Venez … ».

De la main, l'Originel les invita à pénétrer dans la crypte.

.

Bonnie trébucha dans l'obscurité totale du tombeau lorsqu'elle sentit une main fraîche s'emparer de la sienne, et un murmure se fit entendre contre son oreille. « Désolé … on n'a pas pensé à amener des lampes-torches ».

Son premier réflexe fut de retirer sa main, le deuxième de dégainer son portable qui avait une application lampe-torche, mais le souffle chaud qui effleurait sa joue et la pression douce des doigts qui serraient les siens avaient quelque chose de délicieux et d'excitant, alors, Bonnie se dit qu'après tout, elle pouvait aussi bien sans trop se compromettre laisser Kol la guider un petit moment.

Ils descendirent des marches pour arriver dans l'enceinte principale de la crypte où quelqu'un alluma finalement quelques torches à huile qu'ils accrochèrent aux murs. Kol, qui avait relâché aussitôt la main de Bonnie dès qu'il y eut de la lumière, se recula se poster un peu en retrait du groupe comme si de rien était, s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Alors, la jeune sorcière décida de l'ignorer de même pour tourner son attention vers les lieux.

L'endroit était glacial et plusieurs tombeaux en pierre ornaient la place. Elijah se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et fit glisser dans un bruit de grincement le lourd couvercle qui le refermait pour découvrir un corps immobile gisant à l'intérieur.

La peau grise parcheminée et les veines noires saillantes rendaient le visage méconnaissable à première vue, mais Damon reconnut bientôt l'individu étendu dans le cercueil. « Klaus ! », s'exclama-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? – demanda Bonnie à la vue de l'état momifié du corps de l'Hybride – il a été … desséché ? »

Elijah considéra son frère en parlant. « Cela fait partie du plan. J'ai proposé un marché à Esther. Le moyen de tuer Niklaus si elle renonce à nous pourchasser, Rebekah, Kol et moi. C'est une offre qu'elle ne peut pas refuser. Elle viendra. Une fois qu'elle sera là, je ferai en sorte qu'elle pénètre dans la crypte, quitte, s'il le faut, à l'y accompagner moi-même sous prétexte de lui donner le pieu en chêne blanc que je lui ai promis. Une fois qu'elle sera entrée, Bonnie bloque le tombeau, et le tour est joué ».

Damon avait du mal à détacher son regard de Klaus. Sur son visage, une émotion indéfinissable teintée d'étonnement se peignit lentement, remplaçant le sentiment d'hostilité et de rancœur qui l'habitait jusque-là. Il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un comme Klaus, entre tous, ait accepté de servir d'appât dans un plan aussi risqué.

« Génial le plan ! – dit-il, feignant le sarcasme pour masquer son réel sentiment – On va juste se retrouver avec un Klaus incapable de se défendre et la seule arme capable de le tuer réunis en un même endroit avec son pire ennemi ! »

« Et tous enfermés pour … on ne sait combien de temps ! », réalisa aussi Bonnie, un peu dépassée par les implications du plan.

Elijah haussa les épaules, imperturbable, et remit avec soin le couvercle en place. « Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices … Niklaus a beau manqué de manière et, avec ton frère, il n'a peut-être pas été parfait. Mais je sais aussi que, pour Stefan, il est déterminé à aller aussi loin qu'il le faudra … Ce plan, c'est lui qui l'a conçu. Ces tueries qu'il a commises, ce sort de dessiccation auquel il a consenti, tout était pour rendre crédible ce marché aux yeux d'Esther … Mais, rassurez-vous, je serai dans la crypte aussi et je ne laisserai rien lui arriver … ».

« Maintenant, Bonnie – conclut l'aîné des Mikaelson en changeant soudain de ton – le temps presse. Acceptes-tu de nous aider ? »

« Comment ça ! Tu veux dire … maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'ai déjà donné rendez-vous à Esther pour cette nuit, dans exactement … – fit il en regardant sa montre – … une heure. Il reste juste le lieu à lui indiquer. Sinon, tout est prêt. »

« Mais … le sort pour sceller la tombe demande trop d'énergie … il a tué grand'mère … Emily a dû utiliser l'énergie de la comète … »

Elijah tendit un index en direction du ciel tout en gardant ses yeux sur la jeune fille. « C'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas tarder. C'est la pleine lune et son apogée est dans une heure. Son énergie sera suffisante pour verrouiller cette crypte … C'est cette nuit ou jamais, Bonnie ! Car Stefan en est déjà au huitième mois de grossesse et on ne peut pas attendre la prochaine lune. S'il met l'enfant au monde, Gloria pourra camoufler le bébé avec sa magie et on n'aura plus aucun moyen de les retrouver ! Et quand je dis _aucun_, je sais de quoi je parle ! Et, plus on tarde, plus on court le risque qu'Esther utilise le sort avant nous ».

Devant l'hésitation visible de Bonnie, son regard engloba Damon, l'enjoignant silencieusement à l'aider à convaincre la jeune sorcière.

Bonnie secoua la tête, elle avait du mal à réfléchir. « Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle les autres sorcières craignent autant Esther … Comment pourrai-je être certaine que ma lignée ne risque rien si je vous aide ? »,

Au fond, elle ne demandait qu'à les aider, pour Stefan, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un ami en dépit de ce qu'il était. Mais l'évocation de Sheila venait de la rappeler douloureusement à quel point sa famille avait déjà pâti de ces guerres avec les vampires. Ses yeux glissèrent, presque en dépit de sa volonté, vers Damon.

Le sombre vampire vit le regard troublé de Bonnie et comprit immédiatement le conflit qui l'habitait. Il retint son souffle. Ce plan minutieux que les Mikaelson avaient mis énormément de temps et d'efforts à élaborer, et duquel dépendait le sort son frère, pouvait capoter à cet instant avant même de commencer en fonction de la décision de la petite sorcière.

« Bonnie ! – l'intervention soudaine de Kol fit sursauter l'assemblée – Les Bennett sont issus de la sorcière Originelle. C'est Esther qui vous craint, pas l'inverse. Tu es la seule représentante actuelle de cette lignée avec des pouvoirs de sorcellerie opérationnels. Aide-nous, … s'il-te-plaît », plaida-t-il avec une surprenante expression sincère et grave qu'on voyait rarement chez lui.

Bonnie lit l'attente confiante dans les yeux sombres de Kol et la prière muette dans ceux de Damon, et capitula en soupirant. Elle s'adressa au jeune Originel en redressant la tête. « Alors, tu me seras redevable d'une faveur, Kol Mikaelson. On est d'accord ? ».

Pendant que Damon et Elijah s'échangèrent un discret regard de soulagement, et qu'un petit sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Rebekah, le benjamin des Originels gratifia en retour la jeune sorcière de son sourire éblouissant en s'inclinant avec grâce. « Tout le plaisir serait pour moi, Melle Bonnie Bennett ! »

.

Leur plan compliqué fonctionna de manière inespérée, jusqu'au moindre détail. Enfin, _presque_ !

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil d'Esther, les Originels eurent le dessus sur leur mère et la sorcière, bien que rusée et puissante, se retrouva bloquée et furieuse dans le tombeau avec ses deux fils.

A l'extérieur de la crypte, un peu à l'écart, Bonnie commença son rituel de localisation sous l'œil attentif de Damon et Kol, à partir d'un échantillon du sang de Klaus que les Originels avaient prélevé au préalable à cet effet.

Au début, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était les ondes puissantes dégagées par la présence d'Esther. Il lui fallut une intense concentration pour finalement réussir à capter un autre signal, tout ténu et fugitif, comme provenant d'une très petite source.

A la fin d'une longue transe, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire satisfait. « Je l'ai trouvé, … c'est dans une petite ville en Géorgie … à quelques heures de route … »

Damon poussa un soupir de soulagement au même moment où un grand bruit de grondement se fit soudain entendre du côté de la crypte. En tournant les yeux, ils virent tous, de loin, un gros nuage de poussière s'échapper de son entrée, et Rebekah, dont le rôle était de rester surveiller ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, courir vers eux d'un air affolé.

« Rebekah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Kol en allant au-delà de sa sœur.

La jeune Originelle avait l'air choquée, catastrophée. « Ils se sont mis à se battre, Mère et Elijah. Il l'a blessée, je crois, à un moment … puis, Mère s'est mise en colère, et … elle est tellement puissante ! … Elle a provoqué l'écroulement de la crypte et tout est maintenant enseveli sous les décombres ».

« Mais est-elle toujours là-dedans ? », s'enquit Damon.

« Je n'en sais rien ! … Le tombeau est complètement bouché et je n'entends plus rien … Bonnie, le sort est toujours en place ou pas ? »

Bonnie secoua la tête, confuse. « En principe, le champ de force devrait toujours être là et elle ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en échapper physiquement … Mais Esther a tellement de ressources … »

« Le fait est qu'on ne voit pas ce qui se passe – murmura Kol pas du tout rassuré – ni ce qu'elle est en train de faire, ni si Nik et Lijah vont bien. Il faut trouver un moyen pour dégager le passage … En plus, je dois aller chercher Stefan maintenant … j'ai promis à Nik … »

« Non, c'est moi qui irai ! – décida Damon promptement. Les Originels avaient fait leur part du boulot, mais ils étaient maintenant dépassés par la situation et c'était à lui d'intervenir. De plus, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait et il avait hâte avant tout de ramener Stefan sain et sauf à la maison – Bonnie, décris-moi exactement l'endroit que tu as vu, je vais y aller … Vous deux, faites ce que vous avez à faire ici et assurez-vous que vos frères vont bien et, … si jamais vous tomber sur votre _chère maman_, s'il-vous-plaît, tuez-la ! »

Au moment où il s'éloignait, Kol reprit assez ses esprits pour lui lancer. « Et toi, ne tue surtout pas Gloria. Rappelle-toi que Stefan a besoin d'elle pour son accouchement ».


	19. Chapter 19 Délivrance (Part 2)

_Délivrance – Part 2_

* * *

_**Gloria**_

Le soir tombait et Gloria procéda à la fermeture de sa boutique d'herboristerie ce jour-là plus tôt que d'habitude.

Elle avait ouvert cette boutique – une couverture parfaite pour ses réelles activités – au rez-de-chaussée de la vieille demeure où elle s'était installée après son départ de Chicago, dans une petite ville tranquille de la Géorgie.

C'était ainsi qu'elle préférait se cacher – en se fondant dans la masse plutôt qu'en allant se terrer dans quelque lieu reculé. Et personne de ses voisins ne se doutait que la nouvelle et affable herboriste séquestrait au fond de son sous-sol une créature à moitié humaine sur le point de mettre bas.

Non pas que ce fût difficile étant donné que la créature en question était complètement sous son contrôle, et que ses pouvoirs de sorcellerie lui permettaient facilement de camoufler toute trace de la présence de son captif aux yeux de tous.

Ce soir-là donc, Gloria prit diverses choses des étagères de sa boutique, puis, les bras chargés, emprunta les marches pour descendre dans son sous-sol au fond duquel se trouvait la cellule où elle avait enfermé le vampire en question.

Il était couché comme d'habitude tourné contre le mur, et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite pièce.

« Allez, Stefan, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! », l'appela-t-elle avec entrain.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle l'ignora pour se consacrer aux préparatifs du rituel qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. Elle disposa par terre le petit plateau contenant un scalpel chirurgical, une paire de ciseaux, quelques poches de sang humain et de la verveine au cas où, et, enfin, un morceau de craie et plusieurs bougies.

Avec la craie, elle traça par terre devant le lit un cercle au centre duquel elle dessina un symbole complexe de sorcellerie, alluma les bougies et les plaça les autour du cercle. Elle termina par une série d'incantations et acheva d'activer le portail qu'elle venait d'installer et qui lui permettait de canaliser l'énergie de la pleine lune vers cette endroit. Elle avait besoin de cette énergie pour booster la guérison de Stefan après son accouchement.

Elle revint finalement vers le vampire et le retourna sur le dos sans ménagement.

Stefan gémit un peu car elle avait dû toucher ses fractures, mais il avait du mal à se réveiller. Son visage s'était creusé au cours de sa captivité et était aussi pâle que du papier mâché, luisant de sueur crasse, et ses cheveux ternes et sales étaient plaqués de gras. Même sa respiration, hachée et ténue, avait l'air difficile, comme s'il étouffait sous le poids de son énorme ventre.

Son état de santé avait détérioré rapidement ces derniers jours mais Gloria ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Tout comme le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de soigner ses blessures qui finissaient par s'infecter et empirer dans ce lieu insalubre, ou qu'elle le drainait de son sang plus qu'aucun être humain ordinaire n'aurait pu supporter.

Ce n'était pas tant de la cruauté gratuite que simplement de l'indifférence. Parce qu'elle savait que les vampires sont une race robuste, que son état de faiblesse actuel n'était que temporaire, et qu'il allait se rétablir pleinement dès qu'elle l'aurait délivré de son bébé, dont l'énergie vitale était utilisée justement pour brider la sienne.

Gloria secoua rudement le vampire en agrippant son menton. « Allez, un petit effort, réveille-toi … Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à paniquer au moment où je vais faire l'incision ».

Pendant que Stefan émergeait lentement de l'inconscience, elle retira sa couverture pour le découvrir et plissa le nez devant l'odeur qui se dégageait. Jusque-là, en dépit de sa cheville cassée, Stefan s'était toujours débrouillé pour se lever pour faire ses besoins, mais, comme cette nuit était la pleine lune, la vitalité accrue de son loup-garou de bébé avait sapé le peu de force qui lui restait, et les coups de pieds redoublés de ce dernier sur sa vessie avaient fini par avoir raison de son contrôle.

« Décidément, il est temps que tu récupères tes pouvoirs … », marmonna-t-elle en soulevant son t-shirt.

Pendant un instant, la sorcière considéra le ventre distendu et rond qui se présentait devant elle, impressionnée malgré toute son expérience par cette vision incongrue et rarissime de ce corps masculin qui était en train d'enfanter.

« Gloria … »

La voix faible de Stefan attira son attention. En regardant le vampire, elle vit qu'il était maintenant pleinement réveillé, et que ses yeux, grands ouverts à présent, étaient braqués sur quelque chose derrière son dos avec une expression qui ressemblait à … de la peur !

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de Gloria à la réalisation de la signification de ce regard. Elle allait se retourner mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Les dernières choses que la sorcière capta fut une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et la vision d'un projectile traversant son corps pour aller se ficher dans le mur d'en face. Avant de s'écrouler au sol, elle eut le temps de reconnaître le scalpel qu'elle-même avait apporté, maintenant tâché de sang. Son propre sang ...

_**Esther**_

L'adrénaline fouetta son système, lui donnant un regain d'énergie pendant que Stefan scrutait la pénombre, essayant de distinguer la silhouette fantomatique de la femme qui était apparue du néant dans la cellule, et qui venait de tuer une sorcière aussi puissante que Gloria en l'espace d'un battement de cil.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette apparition, comme si elle était immatérielle et, par moment, il aurait juré qu'elle était translucide.

Très lentement, la silhouette s'approcha de son lit dans un mouvement fluide, flottant plus que marchant réellement. C'était une grande femme entre deux âges, dont les traits classiques ainsi que la blondeur avaient quelque chose de familier.

Son regard était braqué sur le ventre toujours exposé de Stefan et le vampire reconnut sans peine l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Du pur dégoût !

La femme s'arrêta au bord de son lit et le considéra maintenant avec curiosité. « Ainsi donc, c'est toi ce vampire enceint duquel mon fils s'est amouraché … Et cette … _immonde_ _grossesse_ ! Grand dieu ! Qu'ai-je encore créé ? »

L'effroi tétanisait Stefan en entendant ces paroles. Elles venaient de confirmer ses terribles soupçons et il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire cauchemar que ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Prenant appui sur le mur latéral, il rassembla ses forces et s'efforça de se relever en position assise, et tira sur son t-shirt pour se recouvrir.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis, vampire ? », lui demanda l'apparition de sa voix grave empreinte de froideur.

Haletant de l'effort fourni et niché contre le mur, le vampire se contracta sous le regard sévère braqué sur lui, comme s'il essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de la nouvelle venue. Sa voix tremblait quand il parla.

« Vous êtes … vous êtes … la Mère de Nik ». _La femme qui voulait la perte de Stefan et celle de son enfant. _

Esther parut satisfaite qu'il la reconnût. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Stefan ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler par des mots ce qu'il savait allait se passer. La voix à la fois douce et autoritaire d'Esther répéta la question de manière insistante. « Et pourquoi, vampire, suis-je ici ? »

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la femme qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être appelé sa _belle-mère_. Elle jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui et cela le révoltait. « Vous êtes ici … pour me … tuer », fit-il de sa voix la plus ferme qu'il réussit à obtenir.

Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui et se pencha pour le scruter de plus près, comme si elle voulait satisfaire quelque curiosité. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je dois te tuer ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Stefan regarda son exécutrice à travers des yeux brouillés. Il ne pensait pas – ne voulait pas – pleurer devant elle mais sa vision troublée lui prouvait le contraire. Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi elle voulait le tuer. Elle avait créé la race des vampires, elle était à l'origine de ce qu'il était. Mais, dans son regard méprisant, il n'était rien. Rien que de la vermine, un parasite, _un monstre_ …

« Parce que … parce que je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre … », répondit-il d'une voix maintenant abattue et éteinte, le corps appuyé de profil contre le mur, fuyant le regard inquisiteur qui le jugeait.

« C'est bien, vampire – approuva Esther, satisfaite à nouveau apparemment de son absence de rébellion – Je sais que tu souffres de ta condition et quelqu'un comme toi devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque ce que je fais. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux dire avant de mourir ? »

Les larmes silencieuses se pressèrent de plus en plus dans les yeux de Stefan. Des bribes de pensées incohérentes passaient dans sa tête. Des appels au secours silencieux. _Où était Nik, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_ _Est-ce que Damon viendrait le sauver encore cette fois-ci ?_

Mais Stefan savait que personne ne venait pour lui. Il allait mourir ici, seul et misérable. Il était condamné, et son enfant avec lui. Son bébé, qui vivait encore en lui, qu'il était incapable de protéger, qui ne verrait jamais le jour !

Combien de fois déjà avait-il cru le perdre ? A chaque fois, il s'était battu pour le sauver, mais, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sentait plus la force. Il était épuisé. Physiquement, émotionnellement. A quoi bon lorsque le sort s'acharnait de cette manière ?

Il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça, pourtant. Mais, depuis le moment où il avait pris conscience de cette vie qui croissait en lui, il n'avait plus eu d'autre raison de vivre que de la protéger et la chérir jusqu'au bout. Etait-ce si présomptueux de sa part, un mort-vivant, de vouloir donner la vie ?

Prostré contre le mur, le vampire se ramassa autour de son ventre, se préparant à mourir. A ce moment, le bébé remua en lui et son cœur se déchira._ Il était si près du but !_

Alors, Stefan supplia quand même son bourreau. Même s'il avait conscience n'avoir rien, absolument rien, qui eut pu infléchir l'intransigeance de cette femme. Même s'il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir.

« Je sais … je suis une créature du mal qui ne mérite pas votre pitié. Mais cet enfant que je porte est innocent … et humain … Madame ! Il est aussi humain que Niklaus le jour où vous lui avez donné naissance … »

L'expression sur le visage d'Esther se mua subtilement et, l'espace d'une seconde, Stefan crut voir une émotion passer dans son regard. « Laissez-moi le mettre au monde avant … avant de me tuer. Vous pourrez … le déposer quelque part ... ou le donner à des inconnus. Personne ne saura qu'il est né de deux vampires. Je vous en supplie, donnez-lui une chance de vivre ».

Esther étendit sa main et Stefan sentit le contact froid de ses doigts effleurer sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment maternel dans son geste, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa requête. « Je suis désolée, Stefan, mais je dois réparer mes erreurs … Je vais te libérer de ton sort … ça ne sera pas long ».

Elle se redressa et recula un peu. Sur un geste de son bras, le scalpel se délogea du mur pour voler dans sa main.

_**Damon**_

Lorsque Damon pénétra dans la petite pièce, sa vision embrassa en un instant la silhouette menaçante de la femme qu'il reconnut instantanément comme étant Esther, dirigeant une arme tranchante vers la forme vulnérable et sans défense de son petit frère recroquevillé sur le lit.

Il eut conscience en même temps des immenses yeux choqués et rougis de Stefan au milieu de son pauvre visage blafard strié de larmes et sentit son sang bouillonner.

Ne perdant aucune seconde, il se jeta sur la sorcière, mais ses bras ne rencontrèrent que le vide et passèrent au travers de la silhouette de cette dernière. En tombant vers le lit, emporté dans son élan, il eut assez de présence d'esprit pour couvrir Stefan de son corps, prenant à la place de son frère le projectile tranchant lancé sur lui à ce moment par Esther.

Il ignora la douleur qui transperçait sa poitrine pour prendre au passage le garçon sur le lit dans ses bras et, dans un même mouvement, fit demi-tour pour s'élancer vers la sortie en emportant ce dernier avec lui, le tout à la vitesse vampirique.

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu sortir de la pièce, une force invisible et puissante l'aspira en arrière et l'envoya valser sur le sol cimenté jusqu'aux pieds du lit. Damon protégea son frère du mieux qu'il pût pendant la chute et se releva presque aussitôt pour faire face à la sorcière.

Dans ses bras, le corps inerte pesait de tout son poids, la tête tombant contre sa poitrine. Il sentit la main de Stefan s'accrocher à sa chemise et resserra automatiquement son étreinte en retour. Avec détermination, il se focalisa alors sur le danger devant ses yeux. Ayant déjà affronté Esther à plusieurs reprises, il savait que ses chances étaient minces.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ici, n'est-ce pas ? … J'ai déjà vu ça … » – dit-il en repensant à une expérience du passé, lorsque le docteur Martin avait envoyé l'esprit de son fils Luka dans sa maison pour libérer Elijah. S'il pouvait gagner assez de temps, Kol et Rebekah finiraient bien par tomber sur l'enveloppe physique d'Esther et la tuer pour de bon – « … C'est juste une sorte de projection mentale alors qu'en réalité votre corps est toujours enfermé dans cette crypte, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, on pourrait presque dire que vous êtes déjà morte et enterrée, puisque vos enfants ne vous laisseront jamais sortir vivante de ce tombeau. Combien de temps, au fait, un humain peut-il tenir sans manger ni boire ? »

Esther eut un ricanement méprisant. « Suffisamment longtemps, en tout cas, pour que j'aie le temps de défaire ce que j'ai laissé produire par erreur. Tu crois vraiment être en position de m'en empêcher, vampire ? Prépare-toi à mourir avec ton frère … ».

Quoiqu'elle pensât faire pour mettre sa menace à exécution, Damon ne le saurait jamais car une grande flamme venait de jaillir du dos de la sorcière pour embraser tout son corps et le transformer en une torche vivante. Au milieu de cris de souffrance et de colère, la silhouette tordue d'Esther se dissolva comme par enchantement dans l'air et bientôt il ne resta rien d'elle dans la cellule que l'écho de ses hurlements.

Apparue à la place, devant les yeux ébahis de Damon, une jeune femme dont la longue chevelure marron glacé tombait en une cascade voluptueuse de lourdes mèches bouclées autour de ses épaules jusqu'au milieu du dos.

« Katherine ? », fut tout ce qu'il était capable de murmurer et reconnaissant son visage ô combien familier, qu'il avait aimé aussi passionnément qu'il avait appris à haïr par la suite.

« Bonjour, Damon … On dirait que tu m'en dois une, cette fois-ci ». Dit la nouvelle venue en jetant négligemment sur le côté le chalumeau qu'elle venait d'utiliser contre Esther et en s'approchant de lui de sa démarche ondulante et féline.

« Comment diable est-il possible que tu sois là ? »

Katherine allait répondre lorsqu'elle se figea à mi-chemin, les yeux rivés sur le corps dans les bras de son ancien amoureux. « C'est une longue histoire et je pense qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça pour l'instant … », dit-elle doucement et la note tendue dans sa voix alerta Damon.

Suivant son regard, il baissa enfin les yeux et sentit tout-de-suite son sang se glacer. Les doigts de Stefan n'avaient pas relâché leur prise sur la chemise de Damon, mais son corps était affaissé et ne bougeait absolument pas, et une grosse tâche de sang s'étalait sur le devant de son t-shirt.

Il se rappela alors le petit projectile qui l'avait atteint tout à l'heure. Le scalpel était projeté avec tellement de force qu'après avoir transpercé sa poitrine de part en part, il avait dû continuer sa trajectoire à travers le corps de son frère sans qu'il s'en fût rendu compte. Mais, si la blessure de Damon s'était déjà refermée, celle de Stefan saignait toujours.

Etouffant un juron, il s'agenouilla pour déposer précautionneusement son jeune frère inconscient par terre, laissant le haut de son corps reposer dans ses bras.

« Stefan ! Réveille-toi … Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! », gémit-il en secouant doucement le blessé.

Damon avait une boule dans la gorge en voyant le sang continuer à mouiller de plus en plus le t-shirt de son frère. Le sang qui s'écoulait aussi dans son dos – car le scalpel l'avait traversé de part en part – poissant et chaud sur les vêtements de Damon. Il pouvait aussi entendre la respiration lourde, pénible, encombrée du blessé. Et surtout, son ouïe captait automatiquement les battements de son cœur, notant avec effroi leurs soubresauts erratiques.

Finalement, les paupières de Stefan se mirent à bouger et se soulevèrent avec effort. Le regard d'un vert profond et familier se focalisa lentement sur le visage tendu penché vers lui et Stefan sourit faiblement.

« Damon … », souffla-t-il. Sa main lâcha sa prise sur la chemise pour venir toucher la joue de son frère aîné, comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était bien là.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en présence l'un de l'autre, et leur dernière interaction faisait partie assurément de leurs pires souvenirs communs, mais aucun des deux n'y pensait réellement à cet instant.

Damon déglutit pour faire passer la boule qui étranglait sa gorge. « Idiot ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit … ».

Il regrettait presque aussitôt sa question qui n'était que rhétorique car le regard de Stefan se troubla puis quitta son visage pour aller explorer le reste de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose … ou quelqu'un. « Est-ce que Ni … est-ce que … tu es venu … seul ? »

Mais les yeux de Stefan tombèrent alors sur une silhouette un peu en retrait et s'écarquillèrent encore plus. « Katherine ? », s'exclama-t-il dans un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur en reconnaissant cette femme-vampire qui l'avait tenu sous son emprise quand il était un garçon de 17 ans, et qui l'avait transformé sans son consentement.

« Ne crains rien, Stefan. Je ne suis pas là pour te nuire – s'empressa cette dernière de le rassurer avec douceur en s'approchant – En fait, je suis un peu … responsable … de tout ce qui t'arrive, et, si je suis là maintenant, c'est bien pour t'aider ».

Stefan fronça les sourcils, il voulut dire quelque chose mais se mit soudain à tousser comme s'il s'étranglait et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. La quinte de toux le laissa haletant et épuisé et son t-shirt s'imbibait encore plus de sang.

Damon réprima une grimace. Les humains pouvaient mourir comme ça. En se vidant de leur sang, ou se noyant dedans, lorsque le poumon était atteint.

Sans plus réfléchir, il mordit dans son poignet et l'inséra de force dans la bouche de son frère. « Essaie d'avaler, Stef … ça va te faire du bien ».

Comment le métabolisme de Stefan réagissait désormais au sang, comme un humain, ou comme un vampire, ou quelque chose d'intermédiaire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il tentait le coup à tout hasard, en désespoir de cause. Car Damon n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités de recours, tout comme Stefan risquait de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps …

Comme s'il pensait la même chose, le vampire blessé se força avec bonne volonté à déglutir, même s'il avait du mal, ses yeux grands ouverts rivés sur ceux de son grand frère.

Mais, rapidement, il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le fit gémir de douleur et recracha encore plus de sang, le sien propre mêlé à celui qu'il venait d'absorber. En même temps, son sang s'écoula de plus belle de sa blessure de part et d'autre de son corps sous la pression interne due à la toux.

« Damon … essaie-ça ».

Levant la tête, Damon attrapa par réflexe la poche de sang que Katherine lui lança, qui avait été apportée là par Gloria en prévision de l'après-accouchement de Stefan.

Il inséra l'ouverture de la poche dans la bouche de son frère et l'encouragea à boire mais, après quelques gorgées, celui-ci essaya de détourner la tête et de repousser sa main qui tenait la poche de sang.

« Fais un effort, Stefan … », le somma Damon qui voulut maintenir de force la poche en place, mais Stefan l'arrêta en agrippant sa main.

« Arrête, Damon ! Ça ne sert à rien … tu le sais … »

Dans son regard rempli de tristesse, dans les yeux pleins de désarroi de Damon, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais le frère aîné ne pouvait pas accepter cette fatalité. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, il n'en est pas question … »

« Ecoute moi, le temps presse … ». Stefan se redressa légèrement en étouffant un râle de douleur, et serra les doigts de son frère pour donner plus de poids à ce qu'il allait dire. « Tu ne pourras pas me sauver, mais tu peux encore sauver mon bébé … Aide moi à le sortir … »

« Non ! Tu es trop faible, ça va te tuer encore plus surement que ce scalpel. Je te ramène à Mystic-Falls d'abord … Jenna saura quoi faire et … de toute manière, on a besoin de te trouver une nouvelle sorcière pour l'accouchement puisque Gloria est morte. Bonnie pourra t'aider … elle peut tout faire cette fille ! … ».

« On n'a plus le temps ! Damon ! – la voix de Stefan s'intensifia sous son désespoir à convaincre son frère, et il agrippa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient la main de ce dernier – Ecoute-moi ! Je ne guérirai pas, tu le sais … et le bébé est en train de mourir … ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais parce que je recommence à entendre son cœur … C'est sa force vitale qui inhibe mes pouvoirs. Et là, il se meurt … je le sens … Damon, dépêche-toi ! … »

La voix de Stefan s'étranglait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux qu'il réprimait pour parler finît par l'emporter et il dut s'interrompre pour attendre qu'elle passât. Il resta ensuite un moment les yeux fermés, comme exténué, à attendre de récupérer un peu de force. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, ce fut d'une voix hachée et à bout de souffle.

« Je vais mourir … de toute manière … mais je vais mourir … pour rien, si mon bébé … meurt avec moi ! »

« Il a raison, Damon – intervint Katherine – On doit sauver au moins l'enfant … Je peux le faire si tu veux … », proposa-t-elle. D'entre eux deux, elle était sans nul doute le plus à même de faire ce genre de chose.

Damon lâcha un juron. « D'accord, Stef, tu as gagné. On vais sortir ce bébé de là et, avec un peu de chance, tu récupéreras assez de tes pouvoirs pour t'en sortir ».

« Oui, c'est ça. Peut-être que je vais m'en sortir, après tout … une fois le bébé mis au monde »

Le cœur de Damon se serra en voyant le regard de Stefan s'éclaircir de soulagement. Les grands yeux qui semblaient immenses dans son visage émacié le regardaient avec reconnaissance et confiance.

_Il le remerciait de le laisser mourir !_ Damon n'était pas dupe. Les paroles de Stefan, tout comme les siennes, semblaient peut-être contenir une note d'espoir, mais aucun des deux frères n'en croyait un mot. Ils se mentaient tous les deux, pour se rassurer, pour rassurer l'autre, et ils le savaient parfaitement aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la présence d'une sorcière était indispensable à cet accouchement.

_**Délivrance**_

Katherine les laissa un moment pour aller chercher diverses affaires dont elle avait besoin pour délivrer le bébé. Non pas qu'elle ait eu la moindre connaissance médicale mais, au moins, elle avait déjà enfanté et … il faut ce qu'il faut, et Katherine n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

En l'attendant, Damon en profita pour installer son frère plus confortablement. Il l'adossa sur sa poitrine de manière à ce que le sang ne remontât pas trop facilement dans ses voies respiratoires et l'entoura de ses bras pour le tenir. Il pressa machinalement son nez contre ses cheveux, cherchant la note olfactive particulière de Stefan, quelque chose de tendre qui tenait de son enfance, et qui subsistait toujours claire et nette pour Damon malgré l'état de saleté dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il sentit la main de Stefan presser la sienne puis la voix hachée de ce dernier s'éleva, hésitante, entre deux râles venant de ses bronches encombrées. « _Il_ … ne va pas venir, hein ? »

« Qui ? Oh … » - Damon soupira - « Non. Mais … ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir … ».

Stefan pencha sa tête en arrière pour essayer de capter le regard de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire ? », il exhala presqu'à chaque mot, constamment à bout de souffle, mais son regard fiévreux était intense d'une attente que Damon devinait trop bien.

« Je t'assure, Stefan. Klaus a fait ce qu'il faut pour que je te retrouve … », dit Damon avec hésitation. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que le père de son enfant était enfermé dans un cercueil, le corps vidé de son sang, et qu'il courrait encore Dieu sait quel danger ?

Le regard de Stefan resta suspicieux avant de se remplir lentement d'amertume. « Mais il n'a pas … jugé nécessaire … pour autant … de venir en personne, c'est ça ? – Il se détourna et ferma les yeux d'épuisement, de désappointement. Une larme roula le long de sa joue – Peu importe. J'en ai fini d'attendre après lui … Il peut … aller … au diable ! »

« Ma foi, il a … des circonstances atténuantes, pour le coup … », tenta Damon avant d'être interrompu par le retour de Katherine.

Cette dernière avait retrouvé le scalpel, et revint avec quelques serviettes de bain, de l'antiseptique et une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elle posa sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Stefan et lui toucha la joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. « On y va ? Tu es prêt ? »

Stefan acquiesça silencieusement et Damon resserra encore plus ses bras autour de son frère. L'aîné des Salvatore leva les yeux et croisa le regard empreint de gravité de Katherine. Les voici à nouveau tous les trois réunis. Mais, cette fois-ci, dans une dynamique complètement différente, et ils partageaient peut-être leurs derniers instants avec Stefan.

_Merde ! Merde ! Et merde !_ Depuis le début, il voulait éviter d'en arriver à ce moment. Depuis le début, il voulait protéger Stefan de cette grossesse pour laquelle il n'était en rien équipé. Et il en était là au final, impuissant, juste bon à lui tenir la main pendant que les forces abandonnaient son petit frère peu à peu et qu'on ouvrait en deux son ventre pour sortir ce … bébé qui allait sans doute le tuer.

Pendant qu'il regardait avec appréhension Katherine désinfecter la lame du scalpel – pourquoi faire se posait-il distraitement la question – Stefan lui demanda abruptement, en essayant de lever les yeux pour le voir.

« Tu l'aimeras, … d'accord ? … Quoiqu'il arrive ? »

Comme il ne répondit pas, Stefan secoua faiblement sa main. « Damon, dis, … promets-moi … que tu vas aimer … mon bébé – insista-t-il avec ses grands yeux suppliants et pleins d'attente – … C'est '_Damon'_ tu sais, son deuxième prénom, … ou '_Damona_' si c'est une fille … », ajouta-t-il comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour justifier sa demande, cherchant effrontément à émouvoir son grand frère.

Damon roula des yeux puis se pencha sur le visage levé vers lui. « Grand Dieu, Stef ! Tout ce que tu veux ! … Mais il ne t'arrivera rien. … Et puis, '_Damona' !_ T'es sérieux ? »

Stefan réussit à avoir un vrai sourire puis son corps se détendit complètement et ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement comme il perdit connaissance.

« Stefan ! Reste avec moi ! – appela Damon en le secouant – Katherine, attends ! Il est trop faible … »

« Le cœur du bébé ralentit, Damon. Il faut y aller. Tiens-le bien, je vais inciser ».

Pendant le court échange entre les deux frères, Katherine avait eu le temps de palper le ventre de Stefan pour repérer à peu près où se trouvait l'enfant pour ne pas risquer de le toucher.

A présent, sans plus attendre, elle appuya le scalpel au bas du ventre et traça d'un geste vif un arc de cercle peu profond. Le sang giclait suivant le tracé de l'entaille, ajoutant encore du rouge sur le corps déjà ensanglanté.

Stefan se réveilla dans un cri de douleur et son corps se tordit par réflexe, mais il était tenu fermement en place par Damon au niveau du torse et par Katherine aux jambes.

D'un bras, Damon le maintenait par sa poitrine, de l'autre, il lui caressa la joue, pressant sa tête contre la sienne et murmura à son oreille : « Tiens bon, Steffy ! C'est presque fini … Tu vas l'avoir, ton bébé … Tiens bon … »

Mais Stefan se sentit partir en dépit de toute sa volonté. Il ressentait encore la douleur, mais elle s'estompait peu à peu et c'était comme si elle ne le concernait plus. De très loin, la voix de Damon lui parvenait faiblement.

« Ne me lâche pas, Stefan ! … Pas maintenant … Tu ne veux pas voir ton bébé ? »

_Si, bien sûr, il voulait le voir !_ Il voulait désespérément le voir, mais ses paupières pesaient une tonne et il n'arrivait pas à les soulever … Et il se sentait si fatigué … si épuisé … vidé de ses forces …

On le secoua violemment. Quelque chose de chaud, humide et doux était posé sur sa poitrine, et encore, cette voix qui résonnait au loin avec des accents désespérés. « … Tu le voulais tellement, ton bébé, alors, ouvre les yeux maintenant et regarde ton fils … C'est un garçon, Stefan ! … Un petit garçon … Un petit Salvatore … »

Au prix d'un immense effort, les paupières de Stefan se soulevèrent. Sur sa poitrine, reposait tout ramassé sur ses minuscules bras et jambes repliés un petit être, qui essayait de redresser sa tête toute mouillée, dont les yeux encore flous tentaient de se focaliser et la petite bouche arrondie commençait déjà à sucer par réflexe.

Le nouveau-né ne pleurait pas. Il se sentait bien. Il était en contact avec cette peau qui sentait bon et familier, et dont le toucher le sécurisait. Mais, lorsque son regard imprécis croisa enfin celui de son père, les yeux verts de ce dernier étaient déjà vitreux et ne le voyaient plus.


	20. Chapter 20 (renommé) Les feuilles mortes

_AN : Voilà, on s'approche doucement de la fin et il me reste encore un très gros chapitre pour terminer l'histoire et je voulais finir de l'écrire avant de le publier en entier. Mais comme je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de la dernière partie du chapitre et que cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je vous propose pour patienter déjà la première partie de ce chapitre. _

_Merci de votre patience et de continuer à me lire. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien de ce que j'écris._

* * *

**_Le nom de l'amour – Part 1_**

* * *

Le silence.

Un silence de mort se déployait autour de lui comme un linceul glacial lorsque le corps dans ses bras se détendit complètement pour ne plus jamais se réanimer, quand les battements de cœur de son frère cessèrent définitivement après leurs derniers soubresauts, et son souffle laborieux s'éteignit à tout jamais après son dernier soupir.

Quand Damon sut que son petit frère l'avait quitté pour toujours.

Alors, une vague de douleur insupportable le submergea, tordant ses entrailles, broyant sa poitrine jusqu'à l'étouffer. Jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et déploya sa gorge en un long râle de souffrance, perçant la nuit noire, réveillant en sursaut des dormeurs aux alentours.

Des sanglots silencieux secouèrent son corps courbé pendant qu'il berçait pour la dernière fois son frère dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il disait adieu à cette partie de lui-même, l'ultime parcelle qui le reliait encore au Damon humain qu'il avait été un jour.

Le bébé, que Katherine n'avait pas eu le cœur de séparer de son père, s'était assoupi, recroquevillé sur le ventre encore chaud de ce dernier.

Puis, avec infiniment de douceur, Damon reposa Stefan sur le sol. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient lorsque, en de gestes tendres, il effleura le pâle visage figé dans une ultime caresse, ferma les paupières encore frangées de larmes sur des yeux qui ne fixaient plus que le néant, et se leva pour reculer vers la sortie. Son regard hagard de chagrin croisa brièvement ceux de Katherine et elle eut le temps de voir les ténèbres envahir son visage avant que le vampire se détournât et s'élançât hors de la pièce sans un mot.

« Damon, attends ! ».

Katherine hésita quelques instants en jetant un coup d'œil sur le bébé tranquillement endormi avant de se lancer à la suite du vampire. Deuil et tristesse, elle y repenserait plus tard, surement, mais pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'heure de se pencher sur cette nouvelle perte. La perte de ce vestige de la dernière fois où elle avait laissé son humanité faire vibrer son cœur.

Ne connaissant que trop l'impulsivité de Damon, elle craignait le pire, redoutant la violence de sa réaction émotive. Et Katherine ne mentait que partiellement quand elle disait qu'elle était venue pour aider les frères Salvatore. Après tout, ces deux garçons lui appartenaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé la dague du cœur d'Elijah, de Kol et de Rebekah et libéré Esther de son cercueil, c'était en espérant que ceux-ci allaient lui débarrasser de Klaus. Par la suite, elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour rester informée de ce qui se passait, et, à son grand dam, rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Que non seulement la fratrie des Originels s'était ressoudée autour de la grossesse de Stefan, mais qu'en plus, Klaus avait fini par terrasser sa Mère, pour l'amour de ce même vampire.

Et Stefan. Doux Stefan dont l'esprit était aussi endommagé que son âme était pure. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire de mal, encore moins qu'il fasse tragiquement partie des dommages collatéraux de son plan. Maintenant, elle tenait à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, en l'occurrence, l'humanité de Damon. L'empêcher de tourner le bouton, et repartir en vrille.

.

.

Elle le stoppa juste à temps, au détour d'une sombre ruelle, au moment où il avait déjà presque vidé un innocent passant particulièrement nocturne.

« Ressaisit-toi, Damon. Pense à Elena ! », lui répéta-t-elle à l'infini. « Tu ne veux pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Sois un meilleur homme. Pour elle ».

Damon tourna vers elle son regard noir de souffrance, où une lueur de lucidité perça à la mention du nom d'Elena. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'éclaircirent jusqu'à recouvrir leur clarté d'un bleu transparent et ses canines se rétractèrent lentement. Oui, Elena l'attendait. Il avait un endroit où rentrer. Quelqu'un à retrouver. Il lui tardait soudain de retrouver les bras aimants de la jeune fille.

« Et si on ramenait un peu de lait pour le bébé … », suggéra Katherine, pour créer une diversion.

Damon émit un bref ricanement sans joie « Oui, le bébé … bien sûr … », dit-il avant de se détourner.

_Qu'en avait-il à faire de cet être qui avait tué son frère !_

Tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de son enfance affluèrent et des images d'un autre accouchement tragique se rappelèrent à la mémoire de Damon, le moment où sa mère avait décédé des suites de couches après avoir donné naissance à Stefan.

Pendant longtemps, il s'était pris de haine pour le nouveau-né. Pour lui avoir ravi sa mère, pour l'avoir dérobé du peu d'attention que son père lui accordait encore, avant que ce dernier ne s'abrutît complètement dans le chagrin et l'alcool.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un après-midi pluvieux où il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, fatigué d'entendre le bébé pleurer jusqu'à l'enrouement, il était entré sur la pointe des pieds dans la nurserie. Il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans ces braillements solitaires et abandonnés de tous, et, un peu à contrecœur, il avait pris son petit frère dans les bras.

Le nourrisson se calma aussitôt et le fixa intensément de ses grands yeux graves. Il était encore rouge d'avoir pleuré, pris de temps en temps de petits hoquets suite à ses pleurs, mais semblait indéniablement consolé d'être pris.

« Toi, tu veux être porté … », murmura le garçonnet de sept ans en fronçant les sourcils, « … Mais maman n'est plus là tu sais ? … Y a que moi … On n'est que tous les deux ! ».

En réponse, le bébé émit de petits areu comme s'il lui racontait sérieusement lui aussi ses malheurs dans son propre langage. Alors, Damon s'installa dans un fauteuil à bascule à côté du berceau en prenant son petit frère sur ses genoux trop maigres, et lui chantonna une petite berceuse que leur maman chantait à Damon pour l'endormir.

Il se souvint être resté longtemps cet après-midi-là, dans la demeure trop grande et trop silencieuse, à bercer longuement le bébé dans ce fauteuil encore empreint des souvenirs de leur mère. Ce moment où la présence du petit Stefan avait un peu apaisé sa solitude depuis le départ de cette dernière, et où, pendant que le nourrisson s'endormait dans ses bras en serrant fermement son index dans sa menotte, il avait sans y penser endossé son rôle de grand frère auprès de l'enfant.

Peut-être était-ce le karma de Stefan ? Peut-être que c'était prévu depuis toujours par quelque fatalité qu'il allait de toute manière payer de sa vie ce droit de donner naissance, en retour de ce que mère avait fait pour lui ?

Et Damon se retrouvait encore à devoir s'occuper du bébé ! Le cœur lourd, il revint à la réalité. « Oui, il lui faudrait sans doute du lait … et aussi quelques vêtements, j'imagine … »

Puis il avisa soudain en regardant Katherine, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Mais bien sûr ! Tu es là pour ça ! Tu es venue chercher l'enfant de Klaus, c'est ça ? »

Sans répondre, Katherine se contenta de lui sourire ironiquement en se balançant sur ses talons aiguilles.

Damon secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. « J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Que tu ne changerais jamais. Evidemment que c'est juste ça pour toi, un moyen pour négocier le pardon de Klaus, obtenir ta liberté ! »

Katherine haussa ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce que ça change, au fond, que je suis là pour t'aider ou juste pour l'enfant ? ». Elle ne rajouta rien sur le fait que, si ses motivations avaient été purement égoïstes, elle serait déjà en route avec le bébé dans ses bras, au lieu d'être là, à essayer de le raisonner et le garder sur les rails.

.

.

Quand ils revenaient dans la cellule au sous-sol de la demeure de la sorcière, la première chose qui les frappa était l'évidence du grand symbole magique tracé au sol. Il leur fallut une bonne seconde pour réaliser que cette évidence venait du fait que le corps de Stefan qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver à cet endroit avait disparu.

En même temps, leur attention fut attirée vers un coin sombre de la pièce de l'autre côté du lit. A moitié caché derrière une saillie du mur, là où la faible lumière de la petite ampoule ne pouvait atteindre, quelque chose bougeait, émettant des petits sons perturbants de grognements indistincts au milieu de respirations lourdes et de bruits de succions, de chair déchiquetée.

La chose en question se retourna vivement en sentant leur présence. S'abritant toujours derrière la saillie, elle pencha prudemment la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de son visage leur fut visible. Les yeux qui les regardaient étaient remplis de rouge et bordés de fines veines violacées, le bas du visage était maculé de sang qui dégoulinait autour de la bouche grande ouverte et la main droite de la créature agrippait un corps qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celui de Gloria.

Aussi horrifique que la vision pouvait être, elle ne réussit pas à occulter dans l'esprit de Damon la signification réelle de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il riait presque lorsqu'il fit un pas vers la créature en l'appelant d'un ton incrédule.

« Stefan ? »

Comme s'il était effrayé, Stefan recula vivement dans son coin et, dans son mouvement, la tête de la sorcière morte se détacha du corps et roula sinistrement parterre.

Alors, Stefan sembla encore plus paniqué. « Oh non non non non non … je suis désolé … », gémit-il en esquissant un mouvement comme s'il voulait rattraper la tête, et, en même temps, hésitait comme s'il avait peur de quitter son coin.

Damon reconnut sur le visage de son frère cette expression qu'il lui avait déjà vue trop de fois, lorsqu'il était en proie à son addiction et, en même temps, était complètement horrifié et pris de dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'est rien, Stefan, tout va bien … Cette vieille sorcière n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait … », dit-il d'un ton apaisant en s'approchant. Une pure joie animait son cœur et Damon en pleurait presque d'euphorie, mais il essayait d'en faire abstraction pour appréhender la situation devant lui.

La posture de Stefan semblait indiquer qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son bras gauche masqué dans l'ombre et, en se concentrant, Damon pouvait percevoir un autre bruit de respiration rapide provenir de là. _Au moins, le bébé est sauf_, pensa-t-il dans un coin de sa tête.

« Damon ? – demanda Stefan qui semblait enfin le reconnaître - … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? … J'ai encore été mauvais … », continua-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Se dessinait sur son visage une expression mélangée de honte et de profonde confusion qui lui faisait ressembler plus que jamais à un enfant perdu. Un enfant derrière une face de monstre ! Puis, se tortillant nerveusement, il lança soudain, comme si c'était un besoin vital. « … Où est Klaus ? … Je veux Klaus ! »

« Il va venir – intervint Katherine qui s'était approchée subrepticement – Mais, en attendant, si tu me donnais ce bébé … il a besoin d'un bon bain et d'un peu de lait … ».

« NON ! ». A la vitesse de l'éclair, les surprenant tous les deux, Stefan se leva et se rua loin d'eux au maximum.

Dans la faible lumière, ils purent mieux se rendre compte de son état. Oscillant sur ses pieds nus, jean et t-shirt sales et maculés de sang, son ventre avait l'air d'avoir complètement dégonflé et ses blessures refermées. Son corps avait de toute évidence retrouvé sveltesse et vigueur et même sa peau d'albâtre semblait luire d'un faible éclat.

Stefan entourait de manière protectrice l'enfant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'on allait le lui arracher, mais les veines continuaient à palpiter de manière préoccupante sous ses yeux et ses canines restaient dangereusement allongées.

« Donne-moi l'enfant, Stefan ! », dit à son tour Damon en considérant le visage tourmenté par la soif de son frère. _C'était pure miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait de mal à son bébé_, pensa-t-il, _ou alors, c'était que son instinct de paternité était suffisamment fort pour outrepasser ses besoins de vampire_.

Mais Damon préférait ne pas trop tenter le sort. « Tu ne veux pas risquer de faire du mal à ton fils, n'est-ce pas ? … Tu n'es pas en mesure de t'en occuper correctement, Stefan, tu le sais. Tu n'es pas en contrôle … donne-le-moi … Je t'aiderai, je te le promets … »

_On le fera tous les deux, Steffy. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber … pas cette fois-ci. Rien n'est perdu … du moment où tu es encore là avec moi._ Silencieusement, Damon se fit la promesse qu'il ne laisserait plus Stefan se dépatouiller seul avec ses problèmes de contrôle, que jamais plus, il ne faillirait à son rôle d'aîné, car il savait maintenant quel goût l'éternité aurait pour lui dans un monde où son frère ne serait plus.

Mais Stefan ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, à l'improviste, il fonça comme un forcené vers la sortie, bousculant les deux vampires au passage et disparut dans la nuit.

.

.

Stefan courrait à perte d'haleine, comme un damné, fonçant à l'instinct dans les rues désertes qui s'éclaircissaient dans l'aube naissante. Il s'enfuyait de la ville, de toute cette senteur trop présente de sang humain qui l'entourait et le rendait fou, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Ecoute-moi, mon amour … Quand la soif devient intenable et que je ne suis pas là, éloigne-toi d'eux. Mets un maximum de distance entre eux et toi … C'est ta règle numéro une_. Une voix familière et bienveillante lui disait cela, venant de quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance. Mais qui était-ce déjà ?

Un regard clair comme l'azur le contemplait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et une bouche vermeille lui souriait avec amusement et tendresse. En son cœur, il n'y avait qu'adoration et dévotion pour ce visage. Des bras l'enlaçaient de leurs étreintes ardentes, des mains brûlantes le caressaient langoureusement et il flottait dans une sensation parfaite de bonheur.

Puis, la bouche s'ouvrit en un rictus cruel sur des crocs immenses, et les longs doigts élégants se transformèrent en griffes. Le rouge des lèvres devint sang écarlate et la lumière des yeux se mua en ténèbres. Des souvenirs cinglèrent en lui comme autant de coups de fouets, claquant son esprit à chacun des flashs. Chaque morsure, chaque déchirure, chaque viol … comme un fer rouge s'imprimant dans sa chair, comme une lanière incandescente, lambeau par lambeau pelait son âme à vif.

Stefan s'arrêta dans un cri rauque de souffrance, le souffle coupé, s'appuyant d'une main contre un tronc d'arbre, le corps plié en deux.

Il était sorti de la ville et était parvenu sur une petite hauteur au bord d'un précipice surplombant une rivière en cru suite au dégel du printemps. L'eau sombre tumultueuse tourbillonnait sous lui comme ses souvenirs dans sa tête, un kaléidoscope étourdissant, lancinant de sensations.

Il se souvenait de tout.

De Klaus, des pires traces de ses empreintes sur lui jusqu'à leurs étreintes amoureuses les plus passionnées. Du temps où Stefan lui appartenait parce que l'Hybride le réclamait sien. Du temps où Stefan l'aimais enfin, et où il croyait être aimé … où Klaus était son compagnon, son Dieu, son univers entier et plus encore.

_On sera lié pour l'éternité … Eternité, Stefan … Une éternité de bonheur, je te le promets … _Cette plénitude d'appartenir enfin à quelqu'un, d'avoir un havre où retourner, des bras qui l'accueilleraient toujours dans leur enceinte réconfortante.

Puis, ce fut le désespoir, ce sentiment de chute vertigineuse quand tout s'était écroulé, le moment où celui à qui il avait donné son cœur, sa vie, qui était devenu son souffle et ses sens, l'avait abandonné au bord de la route comme un objet encombrant, un jouet lassé, emportant tout de lui et laissant Stefan aussi démuni qu'une coquille vide.

Il arracha rageusement le bracelet qui le brûlait, qui ne signifiait plus rien puisque le serment derrière n'aurait jamais été que feuilles mortes dans le vent. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu entre les mains que l'illusion de l'amour.

Et cette odeur de sang qui ne le quittait pas ! Cette soif assourdissante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, noyant ses pensées dans un bain rouge. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, alors que les prémisses de la perte totale de contrôle se faisaient plus pressantes que jamais, il s'aperçut avec horreur que la source de son obsession venait du petit être qu'il serrait précieusement dans son bras depuis tout ce temps.

Et, même à travers le voile pourpre de la soif, Stefan ressentait de toutes les fibres de son corps une inexplicable connexion émotionnelle le lier à ce bébé – _son_ bébé réalisa-t-il dans un choc. Un élan puissant, irrationnel et évident le portait vers cet enfant, et il sut avec certitude que, pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait quoique ce soit de mal lui arriver.

Alors, dans un état second, Stefan fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, même si cela lui déchirait littéralement le cœur. Retenant sa respiration, il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils. Un sanglot s'arracha de sa gorge à la douleur de la séparation, mais l'odeur du sang, impossible à filtrer et obsessionnelle sur la peau du nouveau-né, raffermit sa détermination et relégua son chagrin au second plan. Il enleva son t-shirt et enveloppa le bébé avec avant de le déposer avec d'infinie douceur sur l'herbe tendre.

Il ne perçut pas l'approche de loin de Damon et de Katherine et n'enregistrait pas non plus les paroles que ceux-ci lui criaient.

Le nourrisson se mit à pleurer, gigotant dans sa couche de fortune, alors, Stefan se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées pour se déposer sur le visage du bébé. « Tu iras bien mon ange – lui murmura-t-il tendrement – Il n'y a pas de place dans ta vie pour un papa comme moi ».

Au milieu de ce maelstrom émotionnel, entre ses souvenirs revenus en vrac qui le plongeaient dans le plus grand désarroi, et la soif qui obscurcissait tout son raisonnement, de ceci au moins, il en était sûr.

Le vampire se détourna avec résolution de son fils et avança jusqu'au bord du précipice. Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour contempler les eaux sombres tumultueuses sous lui avant de plonger dans le vide, et son corps était déjà hors de vue emporté au loin par le courant au moment où son frère atteignit enfin le petit monticule où il se trouvait.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le grand salon de la demeure des Mikaelson, depuis les Originels jusqu'à la sorcière Bonnie, en passant par les vampires Elena, Caroline et Jenna. Manquait à l'appel Damon, resté à traquer la piste de son frère et déterminé à ne pas rentrer avant de l'avoir retrouvé.

Bonnie avait juste eu le temps de débloquer la crypte la nuit passée avant que la lune n'ait complètement disparue, dès le moment où ils avaient compris qu'Esther était hors d'état de nuire, afin que Kol et Rebekah puissent dégager leurs frères.

C'était ensuite au matin, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se remettre des événements de la longue nuit passée et que Klaus terminait de se réalimenter, qu'ils avaient eu la surprise de la visite de Katherine, qui apportait avec elle un petit paquet bien précieux.

A présent, un silence venait de tomber à la fin du récit détaillé de cette dernière sur l'accouchement de Stefan et ce qui avait suivi. Silence troublé seulement par les petits bruits de succion et autres gazouillis produits par le nouveau-né qui, après être passé de bras en bras de pratiquement tout-le-monde, reposait tranquillement pour l'instant entre ceux d'une Rebekah toute attendrie.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Klaus, attendant une réaction de sa part. L'Hybride se tenait face à la cheminée, leur tournant le dos, ses vêtements encore entachés de la poussière blanchâtre provenant de la crypte, et il venait tout juste de vider sa dernière poche de sang.

Il avait écouté le récit sans rien dire, entendu Katherine décrire l'état piteux dans lequel elle avait trouvé Stefan et comment elle l'avait aidé à accoucher. Comment aussi le vampire avait succombé dans un premier temps suite à la délivrance avant d'être revenu miraculeusement à la vie.

Il n'avait rien laissé paraître mais Klaus tremblait intérieurement. La simple évocation du fait que Stefan ait pu réellement mourir, même temporairement, le fit frissonner encore à postériori.

_Comme il a dû avoir peur et se sentir abandonné. Comme il a dû souffrir !_

Il était encore sous le choc de la réalisation qu'il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de perdre définitivement Stefan et il haïssait d'autant plus les deux sorcières pour la souffrance qu'elles avaient causée à ce dernier. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Gloria aurait eu droit à la plus atroce possible des agonies et Esther, mère ou pas, si elle n'avait pas été réduite à un corps calciné dans un cercueil scellé, il l'aurait tuée avec grande joie de sa propre main.

.

.

« Qu'a-t-il dit, exactement ? »

Sans se retourner, Klaus parla enfin d'une voix neutre, presque trop calme, alors qu'il contemplait fixement la chaîne argentée posée dans sa paume ouverte. Elle avait était cassée, le fermoir étant intact en position fermée, nota-t-il en examinant attentivement le bijou.

« Pas grand-chose, désolée. Il semblait complètement perdu, comme s'il vivait une deuxième transition, avec une soif de nouveau-né … le _ripper_ avait pris le dessus … Je doute qu'il ait pu aligner deux pensées cohérentes … Mais il t'avait réclamé à un moment ».

Aux derniers mots Klaus ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour braquer son regard perçant sur Katherine, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stefan … ni pourquoi il aurait _arraché_ son bracelet.

Fourrant la chaîne brisée dans sa poche, sans plus rien ajouter, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

« Nik, attends ! … »

Klaus se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa sœur qui s'était élancée à sa suite.

« Prends ton fils au moins une fois, avant de partir … », dit-elle en lui fourrant péremptoirement le bébé dans les bras.

Pris par surprise, les bras de Klaus se refermèrent instinctivement autour du petit paquet de peur de le laisser tomber et son regard tomba sur l'enfant avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher. Et il se sentit pris au piège. Le bébé le regardait de ses doux yeux verts tendres, la réplique exacte de ceux de Stefan, et son visage était … adorable !

Il avait résisté le maximum qu'il pouvait, et voilà qu'elle le lui mettait sous le nez ! Il le savait, qu'il allait aimer ce petit être de tout ce dont il était capable, et il le chérissait déjà, à la première vue, à la toute première fois qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

Mais Stefan n'était pas là ! Et cela le tuait, le consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Le petit vampire lui manquait comme jamais il n'avait eu autant désespérément besoin de quelque chose dans la vie.

Cette urgence intérieure, qui l'avait rongé sans discontinuité les deux mois qu'avait durée la disparition de Stefan, l'empêchait de s'arrêter à quoique ce soit avant d'avoir ramené son vampire auprès de lui, et le pressait de repartir maintenant sans attendre à la recherche de ce dernier.

Il ne se sentait pas le droit de profiter égoïstement de leur enfant alors que celui qui avait payé le prix cher pour l'avoir était voué à quelque destin solitaire et misérable. De cela, il en était certain, que Stefan était en souffrance dans son état, et cela le rappelait cruellement combien il avait encore failli à sa promesse de prendre soin du vampire.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils, humant l'odeur tendre du bébé et reconnaissant dans un serrement de cœur celle de Stefan, là où les lèvres de ce dernier avaient été pressées juste quelques heures auparavant, puis le rendit à Rebekah.

S'adressant à Elijah, il demanda : « Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'Henrik en mon absence ? … Ça risque de prendre un certain temps ».

« Fais ce que tu as à faire et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton fils – l'assura Elijah – Nous serons tous là pour veiller sur lui. Prends le temps qu'il faudra … ».

Puis, ayant remarqué la nervosité de Klaus, il rajouta. « Il a survécu à l'accouchement, Nik. C'est l'essentiel. On a tout le temps maintenant pour le retrouver et le ramener … »

Klaus acquiesça sans rien dire de plus et monta dans sa chambre se préparer. De l'étage, il entendit distraitement la conversation poursuivre en bas.

A un moment, Bonnie réussit à avoir son tour pour porter le bébé, et il entendit son bref rire étonné. « Mais … je sens quelque chose … ce bébé a des dispositions de médium ! J'ai comme l'impression il fera un puissant sorcier en grandissant ! »

Bien plus tard, Jenna et elle allaient recouper toutes les informations pour parvenir à l'hypothèse que c'était probablement les dons médiumniques du bébé qui auraient sauvé son père cette nuit-là.

Selon leur compréhension, au moment où il avait accouché, Stefan était étendu par chance sur l'emplacement du portail ouvert par Gloria où elle avait canalisé l'énergie lunaire. Et le bébé, lorsqu'il avait été mis sur son ventre, grâce à ses capacités et probablement parce qu'il projetait tous ses sens vers son père, aurait permis à une petite quantité de cette énergie de passer à travers lui jusqu'à Stefan. Assez en tout cas pour aider le métabolisme du vampire à réparer son corps avant que les tissues humaines n'aient été irrémédiablement endommagées.

Ensuite, le corps très malmené du vampire avait dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour se guérir, ce qui aurait expliqué l'état d'assoiffement dans lequel Stefan s'était trouvé à son réveil.


	21. Chapter 21 (new) Souvenirs et regrets

_A/N - __Cette publication ne porte que sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai dû modifié le titre du chapitre précédent (car je suis juste un peu maniaque). __Et je n'ai pas tout-à-fait fini l'histoire, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois. _

_Le titre est une citation de la chanson "Les feuilles mortes" d'Yves Montand._

* * *

_« Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle … les souvenirs et les regrets aussi »_

Klaus rejoignit rapidement Damon dans leur quête commune.

Au début, ils avaient pensé que traquer un _ripper_ serait tâche aisée, or, il n'en était rien. Stefan s'était avéré beaucoup plus discret qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Juste quelques _incidents_ isolés par ci par là pouvaient lui être attribués, dont le shérif Forbes eut la courtoisie de les tenir informés. En tout et pour tout, trois randonneurs et un chasseur, vidés de leur sang, le corps démembré puis reconstitué comme des puzzles. Et toujours à l'écart des grandes agglomérations.

.

La dernière piste les amena dans une réserve naturelle aux environs d'Atlanta.

Alors qu'ils approchaient à pied du lieu du carnage indiqués par les gardes forestiers, frayant leur chemin à travers une florissante végétation en ce début de printemps, Klaus s'immobilisa soudain, un doigt levé pour intimer le silence à Damon qui marchait à ses côtés.

Venant de devant eux, une voix d'homme leur parvenait. « On arrive trop tard … il a plu récemment … il n'y a plus aucune piste exploitable ».

« En tout cas, la description correspond bien à l'œuvre d'un _ripper_ – fit en réponse une deuxième voix, féminine – Tôt ou tard, il s'exposera à nouveau. C'est obligé, pour ceux qui sont comme ça … ».

« Oui … Je suppose qu'on a de la chance tout compte fait, que ce soit un _ripper_. Ils sont en plus faciles à attraper tellement ils manquent de jugeote … ».

Arrivé là, Damon vit du coin de l'œil Klaus disparaître en un souffle pour s'élancer vers le couple qui venait de parler. « Evidemment ! … _»_ marmonna-t-il, secouant la tête devant l'impulsivité de l'Hybride.

Quand il le rejoignit, Klaus avait déjà les deux mains serrées autour de la gorge de deux individus, en train d'hypnotiser l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à ce vampire ? », demanda-t-il avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

C'était un couple de vampires assez anciens à ce que Damon pouvait en juger, avec une apparence de la trentaine.

L'homme luttait avec la poigne qui l'étranglait et gargouilla avec difficulté. « Lui demander … comment il a fait … pour avoir son enfant … et qu'il nous aide à en … avoir un ».

« Rien que ça ! … Et qui vous a parlé de cette histoire d'enfant ? », continua Klaus d'une voix dure.

« La rumeur dit … qu'un vampire était tombé enceint de l'Hybride … et lui a donné un héritier – intervint la femme, effrayée et inquiète pour son compagnon – L'enfant est chez les Mikaelson actuellement, il suffit de vérifier … »

« Est-ce que la rumeur dit aussi que ce vampire a failli en mourir ? – grinça Klaus entre ses dents –Vous voulez savoir tout ce qu'il a dû traverser pour avoir cet enfant ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il pourra vous aider à procréer ? »

Se calmant un peu, il termina « Je veux que vous le laissiez tranquille maintenant, … et déguerpissez ! »

Relâchant le couple, il commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit l'homme, encore sous le coup de la contrainte mentale, poursuivre inconsidérément. « On sait que ce n'est pas simple, mais ça a marché avec lui … Les bruits disent qu'il est spécial, que si un vampire s'accouple avec lui pendant la pleine lune, ce vampire devient lui-même fertile et pourrait le féconder en retour … Au pire, il portera le bébé pour nous et … »

Damon aspira entre ses dents serrées. « _Ouch_ … _Fatale erreur ! »_, se disait-il en voyant le dos de Klaus se raidir.

Le malheureux couple de vampires ne comprit même pas ce qui leur arrivait quand leurs cœurs furent arrachés simultanément de leurs thorax par un Hybride très, très, énervé.

.

.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, Stef ? », murmura Damon d'un ton frustré en étudiant la carte étalée sur le capot de la jeep noire qu'il s'était procurée pour ce périple.

Sur la carte, il avait mis des repères aux endroits signalés par Liz où ces _attaques d'animaux_ d'un genre particulier avaient été rapportées dernièrement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de trajectoire bien définie.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de Stefan aux alentours d'Atlanta et en étaient réduits à des conjectures sur la direction que ce dernier avait bien pu emprunter.

« Et puis, ça n'a pas de sens – continua-t-il sur le même ton devant un Klaus silencieux et pensif, les yeux rivés lui aussi sur la carte – Il doit y en avoir plus que ça ! C'est de loin insuffisant pour les besoins d'un vampire ordinaire, encore moins un _ripper_ comme Stefan … ».

« Ce sont des accidents ! – l'interrompit Klaus brusquement avec impatience, comme si c'était une évidence – Tu vois bien que par où il passe, ce ne sont que des réserves naturelles et espaces sauvages. C'est pour s'obliger à s'alimenter sur les animaux. C'est évident que ces massacres ne sont que des accidents. Des rencontres fortuites qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser ».

Damon fronça les sourcils. Cela avait un fond de logique mais l'Hybride n'était pas obligé non plus de présenter les choses de manière aussi condescendante. « Ça suppose un minimum de réflexion et donc de contrôle, pour vouloir éviter sciemment les zones habitées ! – répliqua-t-il – C'est clair que tu ne connais pas mon petit frère dans ses jours les plus glorieux. Il n'a jamais su se relever seul sans aide externe de ces crises, il y a toujours eu … », Damon laissa sa phrase en suspense, n'ayant brusquement plus envie de la finir.

« … Lexi ! Oui, je sais … », termina Klaus à sa place distraitement. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Hybride semblait à peine prêter attention au vampire, indifférent à l'expression de culpabilité fugitive qui passait sur son visage à l'évocation de cette amie très chère à son frère.

Soudain, Klaus souffla d'une voix feutrée, l'air de se parler plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur. « Le Tennessee ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense … qu'il se dirige vers les forêts de Tennessee, tout en empruntant des chemins détournés pour rester à l'écart des habitations », explicita Klaus avec hésitation, une curieuse expression comme de l'embarras sur le visage.

Damon regarda alternativement la carte et l'Hybride. Certes, Stefan semblait se diriger vers le nord, mais rien dans les emplacements où ils l'avaient localisé ne permettait de corroborer cette idée, ni de l'infirmer d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi irait-il là-bas ? Tous les vampires savent que ces montagnes sont infestées de loups-garous ! »

Klaus le regarda sans un mot comme s'il était un demeuré, puis fit le tour du véhicule pour attraper son sac sur la banquette arrière. « Tu sais, Damon, on n'est pas obligé de faire la route ensemble … », fit-il laconiquement en jetant son sac sur l'épaule.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Klaus ! Arrête de faire ta diva … Et remonte ! ».

Il rejoignit son siège du côté conducteur et mit le moteur en marche. _Stef, tu m'en dois une – _chantonna-t-il dans sa tête, les lèvres pincées en une moue stoïque et amère – _et une bien bonne, parce que ton petit copain … c'est un chieur de première !_

Il attendit que Klaus se décidât à reprendre sa place dans la jeep noire pour démarrer, prenant la direction indiquée par l'Hybride faute d'une meilleure idée.

.

.

Un paysage luxuriant défilait par la vitre du côté passager devant les yeux mornes de Klaus. Revenir dans cette région faisait naître en lui une nostalgie inextricable et rendit son humeur mélancolique. Les forêts qui recouvraient cette région montagneuse du Tennessee étaient toujours aussi sauvages, mystérieuses et majestueuses que dans ses souvenirs, mais son compagnon de l'époque n'était plus à ses côtés.

Poussant un soupir, Klaus se demandait s'il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et se rendre sur ces lieux de leur passé.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, la voix de Damon s'éleva, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« C'est toi qui lui as offert ce bracelet ? », demanda le vampire sur le ton de la conversation.

Surpris par la question, Klaus tourna un regard méfiant vers son voisin, jaugeant ses intentions.

Le vampire ne le regardait pas, préférant garder les yeux sur la route sinueuse devant lui alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les montagnes, un coude appuyé sur la portière dont la vitre avait été abaissée, l'autre main tambourinant le volant avec décontraction.

C'était Damon qui avait repéré le bijou que son frère avait jeté dans l'herbe à côté du nourrisson et, par pure intuition, avait demandé à Katherine de le rapporter à Klaus. A présent, au raidissement de l'Originel à sa question lancée négligemment, il sut avoir touché là un point sensible.

Au bout d'un moment, Klaus répondit, sur la défensive. « Et alors ? … Quelle importance, maintenant ? ».

Damon haussa les épaules. « L'importance, c'est qu'on a peut-être là un indice qu'il a récupéré sa mémoire. Je me suis dit, tu vois … – poursuivit-il avec désinvolture, mais ne perdant rien de la tension manifestée dans le langage corporel de Klaus – … le fait d'être mort puis revenir en vampire, peut-être que c'est comme une mini transition, qui lèverait toutes les précédentes hypnoses … »

Il lorgna brièvement vers Klaus avant de continuer. « Mais tu y as pensé aussi, j'en suis sûr, puisque c'est bien pour ça qu'on est ici, n'est-ce pas ? A la recherche des souvenirs perdus … revisiter le passé … etc. … etc. … »

Les yeux de Klaus rétrécirent et planèrent sur Damon un instant avant qu'il les détournât à nouveau vers le paysage au-delà de la vitre sans rien dire. Ce vampire était plus fin qu'il ne le pensait.

Face au silence de l'Hybride, Damon ricana, satisfait d'avoir visé juste. « Mais bien sûr, tu ne veux pas le reconnaître car tu es en train de flipper à mort. Parce que ça veut aussi dire que la première chose que mon petit frère aurait faite en retrouvant sa mémoire aurait été de se débarrasser d'un cadeau que tu lui as offert ! ».

Si regard pouvait tuer, Damon serait mort cent fois sous celui que l'Hybride braquait sur lui à ce moment-là. Mais Klaus ne dit rien, car le frère de Stefan n'avait fait qu'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait déjà au moment où Katherine lui avait remis la chaîne cassée. Et cette pensée n'avait cessé de le hanter sournoisement depuis.

Parmi toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait opté pour ces forêts de Tennessee, il y avait bien sûr leur isolement, qui offrait un rempart au vampire en état instable contre la tentation du sang humain. Quelque chose que Klaus avait essayé d'inculquer à son compagnon quand ils étaient encore en couple, lorsqu'il avait entreprit de l'éduquer pour son problème de contrôle.

Stefan pouvait aussi avoir voulu se réfugier là pour fuir la curiosité suscitée chez ses congénères pour son récent enfantement, car les vampires évitaient en général ces forêts à cause des nombreuses meutes de loups-garous qui y vivaient en nomades.

Mais, surtout, Klaus soupçonnait que Stefan avait récupéré sa mémoire, et ces forêts renfermaient certains souvenirs des plus marquants de leur histoire. Le vampire pourrait, dans un état de bouleversement et de confusion, avoir eu envie d'y revenir pour se confronter à tous ces moments du passé qui revenaient en lui, et réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Et Klaus appréhendait le pire, trop conscient qu'il était des nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commises dans leur relation. Ces montagnes avaient été témoins de l'éclosion de leur amour, allaient-elles maintenant assister à leur réunion épique ou leur tragique adieu ?

.

.

Ils étaient accoudés au comptoir d'une cafétéria située au pied des montagnes à la lisière des forêts, une des rares dans cette contrée perdue et incontournable pour tous, étrangers de passage aussi bien qu'autochtones.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils ratissaient l'immense étendu sauvage de la magnifique chaîne de montagnes boisées de cette région du Tennessee sans rien trouver, et Damon commençait à douter du bien-fondé de l'hypothèse de Klaus. Ce dernier par-contre persistait obstinément dans son idée et n'en démordait pas. Damon soupira, frustré, et jeta un regard de biais à son coéquipier de fortune.

Klaus avait les yeux baissés sur son verre, essayant en vain de bloquer les pensées nostalgiques qui l'assaillaient. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans cet endroit depuis son dernier passage. Depuis le cadre décoré de mauvais goût, la patronne blasée, jusqu'à la clientèle patibulaire et frustre presque exclusivement masculine. Seul un être manquait et tout lui paraissait exécrable de médiocrité.

.

« Dessine-moi Stefan ». Une feuille blanche et un crayon glissés vers lui accompagnaient ces mots.

Levant le nez, les yeux azurs de Klaus croisèrent, interrogateurs, le bleu océan du regard de Damon.

« Oui, son portrait, quoi ! A moins que tu ais dans ton portable une photo de lui, ce que, entre nous, je trouverais vraiment hilarant. Moi en tout cas, je n'en ai pas, et je ne peux même pas demander aux filles de m'en envoyer une puisqu'on n'a même pas le réseau dans ce patelin … »

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Damon, mais ça ne donnera rien … Je doute que Stefan se soit mêlé aux humains par ici ».

Malgré ses paroles, Klaus attrapa la feuille et le crayon, et s'exécuta néanmoins. Concentré sur son dessin, il n'en était pas moins gêné tout le temps de la proximité de Damon, qui s'était penché tout près pour regarder par-dessus sa main qui tenait le crayon, le menton presque sur son épaule.

Il avait pu observer que ce vampire était coutumier de ce genre ce comportement qu'il avait avec tout-le-monde, mais là, bizarrement, cela lui rappelait Stefan. Le plus jeune des Salvatore aussi avait cette manie d'envahir allègrement son espace personnel, mais il ne le faisait qu'avec Klaus et l'Hybride trouvait cela particulièrement adorable.

Mine de rien, soupira-t-il intérieurement, il avait dernièrement beaucoup baissé sa garde avec le frère aîné de son ancien compagnon.

.

« Parfait ! Faut reconnaître que tu as du talent ! », apprécia Damon en s'emparant de l'œuvre de Klaus quand il eut fini.

Le vampire entreprit alors de faire le tour de la cafétéria, à demander à toutes les personnes présentes, hypnose à l'appui, si elles avaient croisé le garçon dessiné sur le portrait.

Comme Klaus s'en doutait, aucun d'eux ne reconnaissait Stefan. Le dernier que Damon interrogea était un habitué du bar qu'ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois, toujours attablé derrière une bouteille d'alcool, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Damon secoua le portrait de Stefan devant les yeux vagues de l'homme. « Hey l'ami, as-tu déjà vu ce garçon par ici ? ».

Le regard embué d'alcool se focalisa lentement sur le papier, puis, un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'empara du dessin pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Tu le reconnais ? », demanda Damon, alerte d'un coup à la réaction de l'homme et plein d'espoir, en tirant une chaise pour s'assoir.

Avant que l'humain ait pu répondre, Klaus s'était matérialisé à côté d'eux. L'Hybride se saisit du menton du malheureux pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Dis-moi où tu as rencontré ce garçon ».

Sous l'emprise de l'hypnose de Klaus, l'homme débita son récit quelque peu fouillis d'une voix bourrue.

« Dans ces montagnes, en allant chasser le loup. Ces bêtes pullulent par ici, tellement que le gouvernement a autorisé à nouveau leur chasse. Ce jour-là, je traquais un grand loup gris, que j'avais réussi à blesser, et je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans ces montagnes sans m'en rendre compte. Longtemps, je l'ai suivi, jusqu'en haut des cimes, là où personne n'y va jamais. Au crépuscule du deuxième jour, j'avais fini par avoir la bête en ligne de mire, elle était épuisée et j'allais l'avoir. Et c'est là, dans la visière de mon fusil, près du loup, que je _l'_ai vu, en train de m'observer à travers les branches … ».

L'homme marqua une pause dramatique et vida son verre avant de continuer. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir besoin de l'hypnose pour parler. « J'ai sursauté tellement je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer âme qui vive dans ce coin que j'ai failli en lâcher mon arme ! Quand j'ai visé à nouveau, il n'était plus là … Puis, brusquement, Dieu sais comment, mais il s'était retrouvé tout près de moi et m'a arraché le fusil des mains. Puis, il l'a cassé en deux devant mes yeux, comme ça, à mains nues, comme si c'était une vulgaire allumette ! »

Arrivé là, il s'interrompit à nouveau, et se versa un autre remontant qu'il vida encore une fois.

Klaus s'impatienta. « C'était bien le garçon du portrait ? »

« Oui, c'était bien lui … Comment pourrais-je oublié les traits pareils … Juste … – l'homme se fit hésitant. Du doigt, il effleura la zone sous les yeux du visage dessiné – … là, il avait … des espèces de veines noires à cet endroit. Et ses yeux … le blanc de ses yeux était tout rouge … comme ceux d'un démon ! »

Les deux vampires s'échangèrent un coup d'œil triomphant. « Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre ? », demanda Damon.

« Bah … Il m'a juste regardé sans rien dire, puis il s'est volatilisé d'un coup pour revenir auprès du loup. Je l'ai juste vu de loin prendre la bête blessée dans ses bras et se barrer avec … »

« Très bien, l'ami – dit Damon en étalant une carte de la région sur la table – Dis-moi juste pour finir où cela s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était là … – dit-il en tapotant du doigt le sommet du plus haut des nombreux massifs représentés sur la carte – … mais je ne peux pas être plus précis que ça. Et j'ai beau y retourner plusieurs fois, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu non plus … », termina-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Mais ses interlocuteurs ne l'écoutaient plus. Ils s'étaient levés dès qu'ils avaient la localisation et se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie.

.

La serveuse s'approcha et débarrassa sa table de la bouteille vide. « Alors, Benny – le taquina-t-elle – t'as encore ennuyé ces messieurs avec ton histoire à dormir debout de vagabond étrange sauveur de loup ? »

Benny bougonna. « Au moins, ils me croient, eux ! Et les deux chasseurs l'autre jour aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient intéressés par ce que je raconte. Pas comme vous autres bande d'ignorants ! Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que les étrangers pour me croire ! »

Longtemps alors que Klaus et Damon étaient déjà loin, l'homme resta à contempler le portrait de Stefan que les vampires avaient négligé de reprendre. Faisant glisser un index révérencieux le long du dessin élégant des lèvres sur le croquis, il murmura, « Je savais bien que tu existes, toi ... Comment pourrais-je inventer sinon quelque chose d'aussi … parfait ! »

.

.

Damon ne se lassa pas de regarder le grand loup blanc – la forme lycanthrope de Klaus – bondir à ses côtés. C'était sous cette forme que l'odorat de ce dernier était le plus performant et l'Hybride voulait mettre à profit ce sens qui était leur plus précieux atout dans cette recherche.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt dense vers la zone indiquée par le chasseur et perdit bientôt toute notion du temps. Tout d'un coup, le loup pila, et tourna un instant sur place, pointant son museau en l'air dans tous les sens. Puis, il se mit à frémir frénétiquement sa queue touffues et hurla d'excitation avant de foncer à nouveau à travers les arbres dans une direction déterminée.

Damon le suivit aisément avec sa vitesse de vampire. A un moment, il huma dans l'air un relent caractéristique de sang humain, et en alerta Klaus, mais ce dernier, tout à sa piste, l'ignora complètement pour continuer sa course.

Le vampire hésita un instant puis se remit à le suivre, et il oublia rapidement cet incident lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une petite cabane perdue dans une clairière située auprès d'un petit étang, apparemment, un abri pour les chasseurs.

L'habitation était déserte et la porte n'était pas verrouillée mais, dès qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, Damon sut tout-de-suite qu'ils avaient touché au but. L'odeur de Stefan était partout.

De satisfaction, il se retourna vers le loup juste pour voir un Klaus complètement nu se redresser au milieu de la pièce.

« Ah, couvre-toi ! J'ai pas besoin de voir ça », râla-t-il en lançant à l'Hybride le sac contenant ses vêtements qu'il avait transporté exprès pour ce dernier. Mais c'était trop tard ! Une image des plus perturbantes de Klaus et de son frère ensembles et complètement nus tous les deux s'était malheureusement immiscée derrière ses yeux. Damon se secoua la tête mentalement et vaqua à une étude minutieuse du lieu.

Klaus s'habilla rapidement et se mit aussi à examiner la petite cabane sans se laisser distraire. L'ameublement était simple et fonctionnel mais tout était relativement propre et ordonné. Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel mais le lit de camps était défait et portait intensément l'odeur du jeune vampire. Klaus pressa l'oreiller contre son nez.

« Régime animal … Il essaie de se sevrer tout seul en s'isolant dans cette endroit », murmura-t-il en se souriant intérieurement. Il avait deviné juste, Stefan essayait d'appliquer les règles qu'il lui avait établies pour ce genre de situation. « Il semble que ton frère ait meilleur contrôle que tu ne le pensais, Damon ! », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le vampire.

Mais ce dernier ne releva pas sa pique, son attention étant retenue par autre chose. C'était étrange que Stefan ne fût pas dans son lit à cette heure-ci de la nuit. En régime animal, et surtout s'il s'y était remis fraîchement, il devrait être perpétuellement fatigué et aurait besoin de repos la nuit tombée presque comme un humain.

« Klaus ! – s'exclama-t-il – L'odeur de sang humain de tout-à-l'heure … Si Stefan est dans les parages, je doute qu'il puisse y résister, … meilleur contrôle ou pas ! »

Sans tarder, ils revinrent rapidement sur leurs pas, se guidant à l'odorat, et arrivèrent bientôt dans une autre clairière.

.

Des voix leur parvenaient avant même qu'ils soient arrivés à voir la scène à travers l'enchevêtrement des branchages et la semi-obscurité de la nuit éclairée par un croissant de lune.

« N'aies pas peur, approche ! … Viens voir ce que j'ai pour toi … »

De dos, ils virent un homme grand et baraqué, genre baroudeur, se tenant debout au milieu de la clairière, un poignard la main. A côté de lui, une femme était affalée contre un tronc d'arbre, apathique, son poignet entaillé. L'air était surchargé de l'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure en file continue et aussi d'autre sang humain que quelqu'un avait pris soin d'éparpiller tout autour de la place.

L'homme s'adressait à quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la clairière qu'ils ne virent pas immédiatement dans l'obscurité, qu'ils ne sentirent pas non plus derrière la dense odeur de sang ambiante. Ils décelèrent néanmoins une présence tapie dans ces buissons épais, trahie par une respiration lourde ainsi qu'un battement de cœur précipité, comme quelqu'un soumis à un gros effort.

Puis, l'homme sembla perdre patience. Agrippant la femme par le haut du bras, il la tira devant lui. « Regarde ce que tu me fais faire … », fit-il avant de tracer sur le cou de l'humaine une entaille du tranchant de son poignard. Le sang s'échappa de plus belle de la nouvelle blessure.

Presqu'aussitôt, un bruissement se fit entendre dans les buissons d'en face et une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre pour se précipiter de quelques pas dans la clairière, comme attiré là par le nouvel afflux d'hémoglobine.

Le cœur de Klaus bondit dans sa poitrine. Nimbés de la lumière argentée du clair de lune, venaient d'apparaître sous ses yeux le visage adoré qui lui avait tant manqué, les contours familiers du corps dont il avait rêvé cent fois de serrer dans ses bras pendant ses nuits solitaires.

Mais le Stefan devant lui n'avait rien du doux vampire presque humain de ses souvenirs. Sa face était celle du prédateur, ses yeux sans âme ne reflétaient que l'assoiffement du monstre. Son corps, par contre, vibrait d'impulsions contradictoires, devenu le terrain de lutte entre des envies divergentes. Il résistait à l'appel du sang. Obstinément, il s'accrochait à sa volonté.

Le chasseur expérimenté ne s'y trompa pas. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Ce n'était qu'une question temps avant que _ripper_ ne craque. « C'est bien, mon garçon … approche … amène-toi … », le tenta-t-il à nouveau, à l'affut derrière son appât.

Et Stefan fit un autre pas en avant cédant à l'appel, comme envoûté, tanguant de plus belle sur ses jambes. Ses exhalations étaient des râles sous ses efforts pour se maîtriser. Incapable de se rendre compte que derrière lui était apparu sournoisement un autre homme, une arme sophistiquée à la main, en train de le mettre en joue dans son dos.

La colère bouillonna en Klaus. C'était un piège. Ces deux chasseurs piégeaient son vampire comme ils auraient fait d'un vulgaire gibier.

Il attaqua presque simultanément que Damon, comme réglé à l'avance, chacun se chargeant de la cible la plus proche sans avoir eu besoin de se concerter. Le cou du premier chasseur craqua quasiment en même temps que celui de son compère sous l'assaut des deux vampires.

Quand ils se retournèrent une fois les chasseurs neutralisés, c'était pour voir que Stefan, qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de leur présence, s'était saisi de la femme, et avait sa tête plongée dans le cou ensanglanté de cette dernière, en train de se nourrir goulûment avec force bruits de succions.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Damon s'approcha de son frère et attrapa son épaule. « Stop, Stefan ! Ça suffit, … tu vas la tuer … ».

Pour toute réponse ce dernier se contenta de repousser sa main d'un revers de bras accompagné d'un méchant grognement sans s'interrompre.

Damon se pinça les lèvres. Le cœur de la femme ralentissait dangereusement. « Je ne te laisserai pas aller trop loin … pas cette fois-ci … », murmura-t-il avec détermination avant de revenir à la charge, et réussit cette fois-ci à arracher Stefan loin de sa victime.

D'un bras il rattrapa la femme qui s'écroulait, de l'autre il tenait à distance son frère, ou plutôt l'animal que ce dernier était devenu, la gueule ouverte sur ses crocs dégoulinant de sang, et dont le regard sauvage ne montrait aucune conscience, aucun signe de lucidité montrant qu'il ait reconnut son frère aîné.

Stefan grognait de frustration, toutes dents dehors. On lui avait retiré son repas et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le récupérer. Ses canines lui faisaient mal, il avait l'impression que toutes les veines de son corps brûlaient de l'intérieur, aspirant à être remplies. Appelant à encore plus, beaucoup plus ! Le petit apport de sang humain qu'il venait d'absorber avait réduit à néant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait durement assemblé après des semaines infernales de diète animale.

Il montra ses crocs et s'apprêtait à foncer à nouveau sur sa proie en dépit du bras qui lui faisait barrage, quand une voix s'éleva dans l'air.

« Stefan … »

Le temps semblait se suspendre. Le _ripper_ s'arrêta net et se tourna lentement, comme au ralenti. Les vibratos de cette voix particulière résonnaient en chaque fibre de son corps, le détournant instantanément de son obsession.

Klaus leva une main et se fit une entaille dans le cou. La blessure se referma presqu'aussitôt mais le sang de l'Originel avait coulé, répandant son arôme unique, reconnaissable entre mille pour le jeune vampire.

L'Hybride ouvrit ses bras et appela à nouveau. « Viens, Stefan … ».

Sa voix réagit tel un charme, trouvant écho quelque part à l'intérieur du _ripper_, perçant pour quelques secondes le voile rouge de sa soif. Alors, le vampire en perdition se précipita, comme un damné vers sa salvation, pour se jeter dans les bras accueillants de Klaus, et planta sans formalité ses canines douloureuses à la base du cou de l'Hybride.

Sous l'impact, ce dernier dut s'appuyer d'un pas en arrière et s'arc-bouter pour ne pas tomber, mais ses bras ne s'en refermèrent pas moins fermement autour de la taille du vampire, arrimant leur deux corps en un seul ensemble indissociable.

Sous les yeux troublés de son frère, Stefan s'agrippa à Klaus de toutes ses forces et se nourrit brutalement, avec une violence bestiale et sans retenue. Un râle involontaire échappa à l'Hybride quand les crocs du _ripper_ fouillèrent sans ménagement dans sa chair pour accéder aux plus grosses artères et il pâlit à vue d'œil.

Damon grimaça et lança à Klaus le cadavre de l'un des chasseurs. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il réceptionna le corps et le vida du sang encore chaud, pendant de Stefan suçait le sien à grandes gorgées.

Au bout d'un moment, estimant que le vampire assoiffé avait eu son dû, l'Originel essaya de le détacher en poussant sur ses épaules. « Stefan, ça suffit … ».

Seul un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit et Stefan s'accrocha de plus belle. Klaus attendit encore un instant, hésitant sur ce qui allait suivre.

Finalement, il glissa une main sous le t-shirt du vampire, et entra en contact avec la peau douce de son dos musclé qu'il parcourut lentement de sa paume. De l'autre main, il caressa la nuque de Stefan et pressa sa propre joue contre les cheveux soyeux de ce dernier.

Klaus ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. _Dieu ! Ce que tu m'as manqué !_

D'une voix infiniment basse, il commença à susurrer à l'oreille de son vampire. Des mots tendres, sans suite, apaisants … "_te souviens-tu, mon amour ? …" _qu'ils se murmuraient … "_quand tu m'aimais … quand je t'aimais …". D_es mots juste là pour accompagner son souffle chaud qui chatouillait Stefan, faisant naître la chair de poule sur sa peau.

Et Klaus commença à déposer de légers baisers le long du pavillon de l'oreille du vampire, jusqu'au lobe qu'il prit entre ses lèvres un instant, pendant que ses doigts glissèrent dans la dense chevelure. Quand, entre deux murmures, il pressa sa bouche au creux de l'oreille de Stefan, ce dernier fut pris d'un premier frisson et un petit son échappa de sa gorge. Quand les lèvres de Klaus descendirent, brûlantes, sur le côté exposé de son cou, le vampire se mit à gémir pour de bon entre deux lampées. A chaque baiser de l'Hybride, ses succions perdaient un peu plus de leur conviction, ses mâchoires de moins en moins tendues, ses canines peu à peu se rétractèrent d'elles même, sans réelle volonté de sa part.

.

Stefan avait plus ou moins relâché le cou qu'il mordait sans même s'en rendre compte, distrait par ces attouchements sensuels que lui prodiguaient cette bouche omniprésente et cette main chaude et douce qui jouait sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel réconfort, qu'on ne l'avait caressé de cette manière ! Cela remontait à tellement lointain qu'on ne l'avait touché tout court, aussi gentiment, sans que ce fût une agression. Comme il avait languit de ces sensations !

Et cette odeur si enivrante, d'une manière totalement différente de celle du sang, et qui lui faisait se sentir vivant et exalté, et non pas malade d'obsession et de manque. Stefan soupira d'aise et s'appuya davantage contre le corps qui le soutenait, cherchant instinctivement encore plus de contacts, plus de senteurs.

Tout était étrangement familier, ces attouchements, ces effluves qui l'environnaient. C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce corps, au creux du cou, pour mieux se réfugier dans cette odeur rassurante qui l'isolait de celle du sang humain, s'accrochant aux vêtements qui tombaient sous ses mains.

.

Klaus leva les yeux. Damon avait déserté la place depuis il ne savait quand, probablement lorsque c'était devenu trop intime. Une discrétion dont il lui en savait gré. L'Hybride supposa qu'il s'était aussi chargé de ramener la femme qui avait servi d'appât.

Tranquillisé, il revint vers Stefan, toujours blotti contre lui comme un animal apeuré. Le vampire était parfaitement immobile, respirant doucement d'un souffle maintenant régulier, mais léger comme une plume, comme s'il se retenait de respirer trop profondément. Les battements de son cœur aussi s'étaient stabilisés à un rythme plus ralenti, mais qui restaient rapide, trahissant une certaine angoisse. Tout comme la tension dans les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui.

Klaus attendit un instant et fit une nouvelle tentative pour se dégager, qui fut accueilli aussitôt d'un gémissement plaintif de protestation et d'un Stefan qui raffermit encore plus sa prise en passant ses bras dans son dos.

_Non, laissez-moi rester ici ! _Supplia Stefan dans sa tête, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. _Il était en sécurité dans cette bulle. S'il s'en sortait, il était sûr que quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver._

L'Hybride avait encore plus l'impression de tenir entre ses bras un enfant effrayé. Il rassura le _ripper_ en le berçant légèrement tout en regardant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Brusquement, il comprit. « Il y a trop de sang ici pour toi … c'est ça ? », murmura-t-il à l'oreille du vampire.

Raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de Stefan, il le souleva et l'emmena au loin, l'éloignant de cette zone sinistrée d'odeur de sang humain. Quand il estima être arrivé hors de portée d'odorat du vampire, il choisit de les arrêter dans une belle clairière traversée d'un petit ruisseau, où des fleurs sauvages poussant à profusion en ce début de printemps répandaient dans la nuit calme leurs douces senteurs odorantes.

Content du cadre qu'il avait trouvé, Klaus inclina la tête pour considérer le vampire toujours dans ses bras, essayant de capter son regard. Sa main finit par glisser sous le menton de celui-ci pour redresser sa tête. Il ne rencontra plus de résistance cette fois-ci et pu enfin examiner attentivement son bien-aimé.

Mais le beau visage aux traits ciselés ne renvoyait qu'une pauvre expression égarée. La bouche si sensuelle était relâchée et dégoulinant de sang – comme seul Stefan parmi tous les vampires du monde pouvait arriver à se barbouiller de la sorte en mangeant – Ses grands yeux, où, d'ordinaire, on pouvait y voir son âme étaient fuyant et n'arrivaient à se focaliser sur rien. Et ses veines, que Stefan ne parvenait toujours pas à faire disparaître achevaient de montrer à quel point il manquait de contrôle.

Une vague de tendresse mêlée de désir pour le garçon perdu en face de lui envahit Klaus. Il prit doucement la tête du _ripper_ entre ses mains et se pencha pour lécher le sang qui lui maculait tout le bas du visage. Stefan le laissa faire sans réagir, apathique tout d'un coup, les sens encore troublés des caresses de l'Hybrides, l'esprit grisé de la grande quantité de sang qu'il venait d'absorber, un mélange détonant et puissant de sang d'Originel mêlé d'humain.

En quelques coups de langue Klaus nettoya le menton puis la bouche de Stefan. Puis, même quand tout fut propre il continua encore à lécher ses lèvres tendres, et céda à la fin à l'envie de les prendre entre les siennes. Il embrassa finalement son Stefan, un baiser juste chaste et affectueux au début, puis, la passion s'en mêla et le désir aussi, et Klaus s'oublia rapidement, emporté par la puissance de ses sentiments.

En réaction, Stefan semblait revenir à lui, s'anima peu à peu et finit par lui rendre aussi son baiser. Hésitant au début, bientôt, il y mit autant de force et de violence que Klaus, même de la sauvagerie, tentant parfois de le mordre, et Klaus dut alors le retenir ou s'esquiver.

Le baiser rude et dévorant devint une lutte pour dominance, en même temps que leurs mains prenaient possession du corps de l'autre avec agressivité. C'était tellement bon de se toucher à nouveau l'un l'autre. Chacun cherchant égoïstement à combler ses propres manques, à panser des blessures béantes laissées par la séparation douloureuse et dont ils n'étaient pas vraiment conscients. Du moins, pas pour Stefan.

.

Le vampire assena l'Hybride contre un tronc d'arbre et pressa leurs bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre. Il essaya de lui défaire la ceinture avec des gestes hâtifs et maladroits, soufflant comme un bœuf.

Klaus attrapa ses poignets. Il y avait quelque chose dont il voulait s'assurer avant d'aller plus loin. « Attends, Stefan ! … Sais-tu qui je suis ? … Regarde-moi ! … Qui suis-je ? »

Le regard obstinément baissé, le vampire s'acharna à se libérer, tirant sur ses bras. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé une seule parole, seuls sortaient de sa gorge jusque-là des sons gutturaux inarticulés.

Puis, presqu'inaudibles, à peine compréhensifs, ces quelques mots soufflés comme une prière. « … Prends-moi … » !

Stefan réussit à arracher ses poignets de la prise soudain indécise de Klaus et se remit fébrilement à déboutonner le pantalon noir de ce dernier tout en le couvrant de baisers. Il y avait à nouveau cette urgence et ce désespoir dans ses gestes, presque des sanglots dans ses râles, tant et si bien qu'il l'emporta sur la volonté de l'Hybride.

Klaus serra les mâchoires quand les doigts du vampire se refermèrent sans égard autour de son sexe. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y résoudre, qu'il devait le faire pour Stefan, et qu'il en mourrait d'envie aussi.

Mais il tergiversa encore et le vampire perdit patience. Il poussa Klaus à terre et défit son propre jean qui pendait lâche et sans ceinture, bas sur ses hanches, sans sous-vêtement visible. Il balança ses chaussures au loin à coup de pieds et descendit d'un coup son pantalon, qu'il portait effectivement à même la peau.

Se dégageant rapidement du vêtement, il s'installa sur Klaus en mettant ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de ce dernier et se courba pour lui dévorer à nouveau les lèvres. Leurs sexes nus en pleine érection se touchaient pour de bon, velours contre soie. Stefan se tortilla, entre halètements et gémissements, impudique et innocent dans son abandon primitif dans ses sens, et des ondes de plaisir se propagèrent dans leur corps par vagues électrisantes quand le contact devint frottements et pressions.

Sans se relever, il se passa une main derrière le dos pour se saisir du membre de Klaus et le positionna contre son propre entrée.

Klaus sortit de sa torpeur et, avec un immense effort de volonté, agrippa les épaules de Stefan pour l'arrêter et le redresser. « Attends ! … Stefan, attends … Regarde-moi, mon amour … Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît … Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Stefan repoussa brutalement ses bras et, dans un même mouvement, avec rage, s'empala sur l'Hybride sans aucune précaution ni préparation, prenant de court ce dernier.

Dans un cri rauque Stefan s'affala sur la poitrine de Klaus, son corps se couvrit de sueur froide, tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'attendit pas d'être complètement remis pour se redresser sur ses bras encore incertains, s'apprêtant à se mouvoir.

Mais, cette fois-ci, Klaus réagit à temps. Serrant les dents, il se redressa vivement et enlaça Stefan, emprisonnant ses bras et hanches pour l'immobiliser complètement, l'empêchant de se faire encore plus de mal.

Klaus les garda ainsi un moment, lui, complètement enfoui dans Stefan, sentant l'intérieur brûlant du vampire palpiter autour de son sexe. _Cela faisait si longtemps !_ Klaus respirait fort, son self-control s'effritant sous les sensations qui montaient en lui comme une puissante marrée.

« D'accord, Stefan. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux … ».

Il ôta avec douceur le vampire de lui et changea leur position. Il plaça Stefan à genoux sur l'épais tapis de hautes herbes tendres, et s'agenouilla derrière lui, gardant sa prise d'un bras autour de la taille du garçon, emprisonnant aussi les bras de ce dernier dans une même embrasse. Il se lubrifia rapidement avec sa propre salive, puis, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Stefan qu'il empoigna à pleine main, pressa la tête du vampire pour le faire plier, jusqu'à ce que sa croupe se retrouvât exposée, découvrant l'accès à son intimité au sexe de Klaus.

Il sentit Stefan bander ses muscles et se rebeller sous la contrainte, mais Klaus raffermit sa prise dans cette position où il avait la maîtrise complète, et où le _ripper_ ne pouvait plus rien faire.

La gorge nouée, il s'introduisit avec précaution dans le petit orifice déjà humide d'un peu de sang de quand Stefan s'était blessé sur lui. Son souffle se fit court et il frissonna à ce contact intime, à l'unisson avec le corps sous lui qui tremblait littéralement, pantelant sous le coup de la pénétration.

Klaus ferma ses yeux sous l'émotion et la peine soudaine qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leur retrouvaille. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en ressentir de la tristesse. Mais il se reprit, et laissa sciemment son désir reprendre le dessus et guider ses actions.

Lentement, il se retira presque complètement pour, délibérément, assener un coup de rein brutal, s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout en Stefan, lui extirpant un râle puissant.

Klaus utilisa tout son savoir-faire appliqué à sa connaissance parfaite du corps de son ancien amant pour le faire jouir le plus possible. Il savait exactement comment s'orienter et doser force et vitesse pour l'amener à son climax, il se souvenait parfaitement comment il fallait toucher Stefan à certains endroits au milieu du coït pour le faire défaillir de plaisir.

Ses impitoyables coups de butoir bientôt excitèrent jusqu'à son extrême limite l'ultime point faible intime de Stefan qu'il stimula sans relâche, envoyant vagues après vagues de jouissance dans tous son corps jusqu'à ce que, les sens sursaturés d'un trop plein de sensation, le vampire n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses bras, tremblant et secoué de spasmes, couvert de sueur, tout juste capable de gémissements et de cris inarticulés …

.

Et c'était bien ainsi, car Stefan voulait être soumis. Le _ripper_ devait être maîtrisé.

S'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus rien décider pour lui-même, alors, il n'y avait plus cette peur de succomber aux ténèbres, plus de lutte acharnée perdue d'avance, plus de culpabilité. Alors, seulement, il pouvait se sentir apaisé, pouvait se laisser aller … _Du moment où c'était Klaus qui avait le contrôle … _Parce que l'Hybride était celui à qui Stefan avait donné le pouvoir de le dominer_ … Klaus seul avait ce droit … Klaus … _

.

Et l'Hybride le savait aussi, car cela faisait partie de leur relation. Une clause tacite, non dite, mais fondamentale entre eux. Et Klaus honorait cette nuit-là le rôle que son ancien compagnon lui avait un jour attribué. Orgasme après orgasme, il s'appliquait à exorciser Stefan de son mal, l'aidait à dompter le _ripper_, à épuiser le monstre. Même s'il ne savait pas si le vampire lui accordait encore cette place, s'il y avait encore un avenir pour eux deux.

Si Stefan voulait l'utiliser à ce but, alors Klaus était trop heureux d'obliger. Car c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore lui apporter.

.

« Klaus … »

Le nom échappa des lèvres de Stefan dans un souffle au petit matin, de derrière ses paupières closes, alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient, étendu sur le dos sur le doux tapis d'herbe après une nième jouissance.

L'Hybride se pencha vivement, encore pantelant de ses multiples prouesses la nuit durant, caressant le visage endormi de son amour. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? … Stefan, comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Klaus. … Klaus, … tu es Klaus … et je te déteste … déteste … »


End file.
